Pastdimension Neptunia
by Authorian - eeveeboy359
Summary: A failed attempt to stop a major villain resulted in the CPU's world ending. Getting sent back in time, Neptune must now unite her friends from the previous timeline as well as make new ones, and become strong enough together to defeat the threat that would end Gamindustri. Inspired by Saphroneth's Ashes of the Past. Will contain shipping and OCs. Main characters change each arc.
1. Prologue

Neptune opened her as she found herself floating in black nothingness.

"H-Huh? Where am I...?" Neptune wondered as she looked around in the nothingness. "...Did someone turn off the lights?"

 **Not even close, Neptune.**

Upon hearing the strange voice, Neptune began to frantically look around. "Who's there!?"

 **It's me, author of this story. And to answer your question, Neptune...no. No one turned off the lights. Take another guess.**

Neptune thought about it for a moment. "Is this one of those loading screens?"

 **...That wasn't even close, either.**

Neptune thought about it some more. "Am I asleep?"

 **...In a way, yes. But I'll just tell you. You're world has ended.**

Neptune's eyes widened. "Wh-What!?"

 **Gamindustri is gone. It no longer exists.**

Neptune couldn't believe her ears. "Gamindustri...no longer exists? But that's impossible! The last thing I remember is us going to stop a major villain and-!" That's when it occurred to Neptune. She remembered her and her friends being defeated by the major villain. Even when she, Noire, Blanc, and Vert were used their NEXT Forms, he proved too strong for them to handle, and then he used a very strong attack. That attack destroyed them...and all of Gamindustri.

 **So you finally realized.**

Tears started to fall down Neptune's cheeks. "So...everyone's gone... Noire, Nepgear, Blanc, Vert, Uni, Rom, Ram...all my friends..."

 **That is true, but don't worry. I know how you can prevent this.**

Neptune perked up upon hearing there was a way to save her home, and then she wiped her tears and wore a serious look. "Tell me what I have to do. I'll anything to save my home."

 **Very well, then listen carefully. I will use my power to send you back in time, to the time of the beginning of your series. From there, you must train yourself to become stronger, strong enough to be able to defeat that major villain.**

"So...I will be sent back to the time during the console war?"

 **Yes, and I will make sure you follow the main storyline as mush as possible...while adding a few of my own twists.**

Neptune didn't like when he said he'd add his own twists, but agreed anyway. "Alright, do what you have to do."

 **Alright then. Back in time you go!**

In a few seconds, a area became a blinding white as Neptune closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Battle! Gym Leader (Pokémon X & Y)**

"Heh, like a happy family? Please that won't solve anything. Competition drives Gamindustri forward!"

Neptune heard the voice of Noire's HDD, Black Heart, and opened her eyes to see herself and Noire, standing in Celestia with Blanc and Vert in their HDD. She's back in the past, just like the author said.

But, she remembered what was gonna happen soon...and she didn't like it.

"Um, author...? If we're back in the past, does that mean I'm gonna lose my memory again?" She asked, fear and uncertainty in her voice.

 **Don't worry, Neptune. You currently have the upper hand.**

"What do you mean?"

 **When I sent you back to the past, I made sure you had all of your forms and abilities. That includes your NEXT Form.**

"I see."

 **But as a cost, you're forever stuck in HDD in this timeline.**

Neptune looked saddened at the thought of being stuck in HDD forever. "...I see. I suppose I will have to live with it."

 **Yep. By the way, the other three finished their talk and are looking at you.**

"Huh?" Neptune looked at the other three Goddesses, who were looking directly at her.

"Neptune, be honored. You've chosen to signal the beginning of the end of the Console War." Blanc smirked.

Neptune looked at the them and smirked. "This console war will end, alright. And I'll make sure of it." She raised her left hand into the air. "ACCESS! NEXT FORM!"

"NEXT Form?" The three looked at her in confusion, which immediately turned to shock as Neptune transformed into Next Purple. "What the-!?"

'So he's right.' Neptune gave a confident grin. "Are you three ready? Because I'm giving it all I got!" Neptune rushed at the other three CPUs faster than they can react and slashed them away.

"Tch! Just because you have a new form doesn't mean you'll win! **Infinite Slash!** " Noire used her strongest attack, slashing Neptune several times...but to her shock, Neptune easily avoided all the slashes and then caught her sword and threw her into the air at Blanc, and then she flew up to them and kicked them down.

"Gotcha! **Sylhet Spear!** " Neptune heard Vert use an attack from behind as she turned around and slashed a wooden spear clean in half, and then moved behind Vert so fast it looked like she teleported and axe kicked her down.

"You BITCH! **HARD BREAK!** " Neptune saw Blanc jump up and swing her axe down at her, but she simply did an upward slash to disarm her, earning a shocked look from Blanc as she kicked her back down to Noire and Vert.

"Wh-What gives!? She wasn't this strong before!" Noire exclaimed to Blanc and Vert!

"How the hell should I know!?" Blanc yelled.

Vert sighed at the two and looked at Neptune...and then her eyes widened with fear. "Um...I don't think this is the time to be arguing right now...!"

"Wha-?"

" **Neptune Break!** " Neptune unleashed her signature move on the them, slashing them multiple times as they screamed out in pain, and then she kicked the ground hard enough to send them into the air and then flew up and ended with a powerful downward strike, causing smoke to rise up as Neptune flew out of it, and saw Noire, Blanc, and Vert, lying on the ground unconscious in their human forms.

 **End BGM**

"Looks like I won't be losing my memory this time." Neptune grinned as she flew down to the three and looked at them...and then she thought of something. "...Hey, author?"

 **Yes, Neptune?**

"Will I be the only one that remembers what happened in the previous timeline?"

 **I had a feeling you would ask that question. Now I shall inform you that I have also given you a special power: the power to remind others, in other words, give them their memories about everything that happened in the previous timeline.**

Neptune looked very eager to remind her friends. "How do I do it?"

 **It's simple. You just have to make physical contact with them, but it has to be outside of battle.**

Neptune nodded and walked up to Noire and knelt down and put a hand and on Noire's right hand...and then a bright light engulfed her, forcing her to shield her eyes and when the light dimmed down...Noire was back in her HDD.

This surprised Neptune a little. "Um...author?"

 **What? Did you think you would be the only CPU stuck in HDD? Your power of reminding has another effect. If you remind someone who was a CPU in the previous timeline, they will be stuck in their HDD in this timeline.**

That answered a lot of the questions Neptune had, and then she heard a moan as she turned to Noire and saw her regain consciousness. "Noire! You're awake!"

Noire sat up and looked at Neptune "Neptune? What happened? Where are-?" Noire halted her third question as she immediately recognized the area she was in. "Isn't this...?"

Neptune nodded. "We're back in Celestia."

Noire looked like she was very confused. "B-But how? And why does it feel like I have two separate memories?"

"I'll answer your questions after I remind Blanc and Vert, since they will be thinking the same thing." Neptune told her, and then she put a hand on Blanc's head and Vert's stomach, and then a bright light engulfed the two as they were also back in their HDD, surprising Noire.

"What is going on...?" She had a lot of questions that needed to be answered right now.

* * *

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"So you're saying we were sent back in time?" Vert asked Neptune, who was now back in her regular HDD form.

"That's right."

"What for? Did any of us mess something up?" Noire asked.

"If anyone would mess anything up, it would be Neptune." Blanc remarked, earning snickers from Noire and Vert.

Neptune pouted. "Ha ha ha, very funny, Blanc. This involves you guys, too."

"How so?"

"You remember that major villain we tried to stop?"

At the mention of the major villain, the other three Goddesses winced and let out a collective "Oh...".

"Yeah, he easily defeated us and destroyed our world, but the author sent me back in time to stop it...although now the four of us are stuck in our HDD."

"I'm fine with that. At least Blanc has some curve in her HDD, even if it's just a little." Vert giggled teasingly.

Blanc glared at the big-boobed Goddess, a shadow covering her eyes while one of them glowed an angry red. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, THUNDER TITS!?"

Noire shook her head with a sigh at the two before looking at Neptune. "Well, why are we all the way back during the Console War?"

"It's so that we will be able to train and become stronger for when the time comes again."

Vert nodded. "Sounds reasonable." ...A thought then crossed her mind. "Wait...what time during the Console War is this?"

"Back in the original timeline, this was around when you three teamed up on me and knocked me out of Celestia, causing me to lose my memory."

"Then that means..."

The other three Goddesses gasped.

"Avenir!" Noire exclaimed.

"The Extremists!" Blanc exclaimed.

"The Aristocrats!" Vert exclaimed.

"Sorry we can't stay any longer, Neptune! We have our own major problems to take care of!" Noire exclaimed, and then she, Blanc, and Vert summoned their wings and flew out of Celestia and back to their respective nations.

 **You should head back to your own nation as well, Neptune. We have to make sure you meet Compa.**

"Right." Neptune nodded, and then she activated her own wings and flew back to Planeptune.


	2. Arc 1: Reminding Old Friends

**Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Neptune descended through the clouds from Celestia as Planeptune came into view.

'So, how am I gonna meet with Compa?' She thought. 'Last time it was because I fell down like a shooting star and speared head first into the ground.'

 **Hey Nep, are you feeling tired at the moment?**

Neptune snapped out of her thoughts. "Eh?"

Neptune heard her wings wings suddenly deactivate, and then her thoughts were replaced with two words.

 **Record scratch**

'...Oh crap.'

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIIIIIS!" Neptune screamed as she fell from the sky and into a lake. As soon as she realized she was in water, she began swimming up to the surface.

 **Resume BGM**

"Well, at least I didn't end up losing my memory." Neptune muttered after she reached the surface of the lake.

 **Don't wanna go through that again, Nep?**

"In a situation like this, that'd be the last thing I want to happen." Neptune retorted as she swam to the land and pulled herself out of the water...that was when she realized she was tired, like the author said.

'Of course. Celestia doesn't allow you to get tired or hungry. It makes sense to feel this way.'

Neptune flipped over onto her back, looking up at the starry sky, and then let sleep take over.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In Neptune's dream..._

 **Dive into the Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

 _"Neptune, can you hear me?"_

A voice called out, stirring Neptune from her sleep. She opened her eyes to find herself once again floating in darkness. At first she was afraid her world ended again, but then realized that would hardly be possible, then moved to her second option: she was dreaming.

"Hello? Who's there?"

 _"Oh good, it seems my connection was established without trouble."_

Neptune then immediately recognized the voice. "Histy? Is that you?"

 _"Huh? Why would you give me a nickname even though you don't know who I am?"_

"Actually, you and I have met before?"

 _"...I don't recall this."_

"You'll understand once I remind you...after I unseal you from your tome that is."

 _"I would like that very much. Actually, I have a favor to ask you."_

Even though Neptune already knew Histoire's request, she asked anyway. "What is it?"

 _"Plea...sto...and end...Console War..."_

Just like last time, the request came out distorted, but Neptune knew what Histoire meant.

Please stop Arfoire and end the Console War.

"Don't worry, Histy. I promise do just that."

 _"Th...ank...yo...u"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

Neptune groaned as she woke up to the sound of an alarm, but instead of looking at a sky, she found herself staring at a ceiling.

 **Scanea Felix**

"Huh? Where am I?" She wondered, and then found that she was laying on a bed...a very soft and confy bed. "This bed..."

"Oh, you're awake."

A familiar voice came to her ears as she sat up and turned her head and saw Compa walking up to the bed.

"Compa, good to see you again."

Compa's eyes widened. "Oh my! I didn't think you would already know my name, Lady Purple Heart."

Neptune smiled. "Of course I do. We're friends."

Compa smiled. "O-Oh my! To think Lady Purple Heart would already consider me a 'friend'... I'm honored!"

Compa held out a hand in respect, and that was when Neptune realized that she hadn't yet reminded her, so she shook Compa's hand, and then a dim light flashed when their hands connected as Compa was once again wide eyed.

"Wow, that was something..."

Neptune let go of Compa's hand and looked at her. "Now, Compa, I'm sorry to ask, but can you go buy me some new clothes? I'm unable to change back to my human form, and I would attract too much attention if I did it myself."

Compa nodded. "Sure. Stay right here, Nep-Nep."

Compa left for the store to get clothes for Neptune.

 **Once Compa comes back with new clothes for you, I want you to go to Planeptune's Basilicom. There is something you must do in the Sharicite Room.**

"Okay."

* * *

"I'm back, Nep-Nep!"

Compa's voice called out. Neptune turned her head and saw her enter the room with a grocery bag.

"Thanks, Compa. Now...can I have some privacy?"

Compa nodded. "Alright. I'll wait for you in the living room."

Compa placed the bag on the floor and exited the room, making sure to close the door. Neptune then got out of bed and took out the bag's contents, which consisted of a purple bra and panties of her size, as well as a parka similar to the one she wears in her human form, but big enough for her to fit in her HDD, complete with white D-pad hairclips and purple and white sneakers.

Neptune smiled. "These will do nicely."

* * *

Compa sat down on the couch in the living room, waiting for Neptune to finish changing, and then she heard footsteps as she turned to see Neptune now fully dressed in her new clothing.

"I'm done getting dressed, Compa. Now, I apparently have something to do at the Basilicom. Do you know the first dungeon we explored together?" Compa nodded. "Good. Then, I'll meet up with you there."

Compa nodded and again and went up into her room to get her giant syringe as Neptune left the house and walked to the Basilicom, but once got there, she was immediately halted by the guards.

"Halt! State your business!" One of the guards commanded.

Neptune narrowed her eyes at the guard. "I'm sorry, but this is my Basilicom. I should be allowed to enter."

"No one is allowed entry unless they are either Lady Purple Heart or the Basilicom staff."

Neptune sighed. "...Fine. Be that way." A bright light engulfed Neptune as she changed into her processor unit. "Will you let me in now?"

"M-My apologies, Lady Purple Heart."

Neptune changed back to her regular clothing and entered the Basilicom, where she was immediately greeted by one her staff.

"Ah, Lady Purple Heart. How nice of you to return."

Neptune waved to the male NPC. "I can't stay here for very long. I have urgent matters to attend to. I'm just here to check on the Sharicite."

The male NPC nodded. "Very well, Milady."

 **End BGM**

* * *

Neptune was now standing in the spacious room where the Sharicite was being kept.

"Okay, I'm here. Now what?"

 **I want you to touch the Sharicite.**

"...Why?"

 **You will se why very soon. And you'll like it.**

Neptune looked very puzzled, but shrugged and decided to do it anyway as she walked up to the Sharicite and put a hand on it...and then the whole room was engulfed in a bright light, forcing Neptune to back away and shield her eyes.

'What's going on!?' She thought as the light continued to shine, before it finally dimmed down as Neptune uncovered her eyes and saw...

"What the goodness? Why am I in the Sharicite Room?"

Neptune went plate eyed with disbelief. Now standing in front of her was her younger sister, Nepgear, now in her HDD form, Purple Sister.

"Nep...gear."

 **This was what I wanted to show you. If you make contact with a nation's Sharicite, you bring the CPU Candidate, or Candidates in Lowee's case, back to this timeline. But, like you, Noire, Blanc, and Vert, they will permanently be in their HDD. Now go on, I know you want to embrace your little sister so badly.**

Nepgear then took notice of Neptune.

"Oh, Neptune. Are you alright? You're looking at me-"

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded)**

"NEPGEAR!"

"Kya-!"

Nepgear let out a surprised yelp as her big sister ran up and hugged her, tears of happiness falling down her cheeks.

"Nep Jr., I'm so glad to see you again."

Nepgear looked at Neptune with surprise. She never saw her big sister act like this in her HDD. "N-Neptune, is something wrong?"

Neptune parted from the hug, wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked at Nepgear with a smile. "I'm fine, Nepgear. I'm just really glad that you're back."

Nepgear blinked. "What do you mean?"

Neptune face became serious. "You remember that major villain that defeated us, right?"

Nepgear winced. "Oh yeah... That didn't end well..."

"Right. So now we're back in the past, and we have to get stronger for when we have to face him again."

Nepgear nodded in understanding. "Alright. So when do we start?"

"Once we bring all our friends together. Speaking of which, Compa should be waiting at that dungeon by now. Let's go and meet up with her."

Nepgear nodded and the two exited the Sharicite Room, where they met up with the same male NPC.

"Ah, Lady Purple Heart, are you done?" The male NPC took notice of Nepgear. "Who the girl with you?"

"Allow me to introduce her. This is Nepgear, my younger sister and Planeptune's new CPU Candidate, Purple Sister."

Nepgear was about to retort about being called a 'new' CPU Candidate, but quickly remembered that she's in the past and kept silent.

"Oh my, how glorious! An honor to meet you, Lady Purple Sister!" The male NPC bowed.

Nepgear smiled. "Thank you very much. I look forward to helping protect Planeptune."

Neptune nodded in approval. "Alright. Now that introductions are out of the way, we best get going."

"Very well." The male NPC nodded as the Planeptune sisters exited the Basilicom.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Compa was busy fighting off the weak monsters at the entrance of the first dungeon, easily dispatching each one with a laser shot from her syringe...and then she saw one get taken out by a familiar purple beam as her eyes widened.

'That laser beam...' Compa thought, and then she looked up and saw Neptune flying down with Nepgear. "Nep-Nep, and Ge-Ge, too!"

"It seems you had some fun without us, Compa." Neptune grinned.

"The monsters were all as weak as they were before. I didn't expect to be as strong as I was before, so really it was just...boring."

Neptune shrugged. "Well, we might as well get this dungeon out of the way." Nepgear and Compa nodded, and the three entered the dungeon.

* * *

The group of three had already reached the end of the dungeon, defeating any weak monster in their way and defeated the boss with ease. "Wow, that was way too easy." Nepgear commented.

"Told you it was boring." Compa sighed out of boredom.

 **Well then, let's make things more exciting.**

The three blinked in confusion, and they saw a dark aura surround the Guard Vermin they just defeated as it's color changed to a sinister black and purple and purple lightning cackled all over it's body and now black sword.

Needless to say, the three were shocked. "Wh-What kind of form is this!?" Neptune asked.

 **I looked over a few things between line breaks. Apparently, some of the negative energy from the time when the world ended found it's way into some of the monsters, giving them a form far stronger than Viral Form. I decided to call this new form END form.**

"END Form... The name alone sounds very dangerous." Nepgear said as the Guard Vermin roared viciously at them. "Well, might as well see how dangerous this form is."

 **Normal Boss (Freedom Planet)**

Neptune flew at the Guard Vermin and slashed it several times, but then it unleashed an electrical blast to knock her away as Compa fired laser blasts at it, but it shrugged it off and fired an electricity at her as she barely avoided it.

" **M.P.B.L.! Target locked!** " Nepgear fired her Multiple Beam Launcher at the monster as it blocked it with its sword, but then Neptune came from behind in her NEXT Form and slashed its back, causing it to stagger and drop its guard, which let it get hit by the purple beam.

The Guard Vermin growled and unleashed an electric slash wave at Neptune, but she quickly avoided the attack.

" **Critical Edge!** " Neptune slashed the monster dealing times, dealing some damage to it, but not nearly enough to knock it out as it roared and summoned a thunderstorm, bringing down purple thunder at the three, the electricity surging through their bodies as they screamed in pain.

The Guard Vermin approached the weakened trio and brought its sword down on Compa, but she quickly rolled out of the way of the strike and fired a pink beam from her syringe, but it didn't seem to do much as it swung its sword at her again, but she quickly jumped over it and landed near Neptune and Nepgear.

" **First Aid!** " Compa's hand glowed a green light as she healed the Planeptune sisters, but then the Guard Vermin fired electricity at them as Nepgear quickly got up and fired her Multiple Beam Launcher to counter it.

"Alright. It's become clear that this monster's a lot stronger now." Neptune observed.

"I can hardly do any damage to it now. I'm not sure if I'm gonna be much help..." Compa said sadly.

 **Not if I have anything to say about it!**

Suddenly, a white ball of light came down from the sky and entered Compa.

"Wha-!?" Compa looked confused...and then she was suddenly engulfed in a bright light.

"No way...!"

"What the goodness!?"

The Planeptune sisters looked on in shock as Compa transformed into her newly acquired HDD (look at HamasakiArruno's picture of Compa's CPU form, except her chest is the same size as her human form and her hair is pink).

 **I figured that you guys would need some more firepower for this quest, so here you go, Compa. Your new CPU Form, Pink Heart!**

"Wow, so this is what it feels like to be a CPU." Compa said, her voice sounding more mature in her CPU Form.

"We should be able to beat this thing with all three of us being CPUs now. Let's go!" Neptune flew at the Guard Vermin and started slashing it again, the monster roaring as it swung its sword at her, but she quickly retreated back to dodge.

" **I'll shred them with my Panzer Blade!** " Nepgear slashed the monster some more, but then it unleashed another electrical blast to knock her away.

" **Medical Bullet!** " Compa fired a green laser from her gun that healed Nepgear, and then she aimed it at the Guard Vermin. " **Heart Shot!** " Compa fired a pink laser that exploded into a heart and dealt massive damage to the monster.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Neptune materialized a sword out of thin air and flung it at the Guard Vermin, the sword stabbing the ground below it before exploding into a pillar of light that continuously damaged it, leaving it very weakened.

" **You're done!** **Love Cannon!** " Compa finished it off by firing a powerful pink beam at it, and then it exploded into pixels.

 **Planeptune's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

Neptune exhaled. "Looks like we defeated it."

Neptune changed back into her normal clothes and picked up the Key Fragment while Compa transformed back into her human form.

 _"Neptune, can you hear me? This is Histoire."_

The three heard Histoire call out to Neptune.

"Oh, Histy. We found the Key Fragment here in Planeptune." Neptune asked.

"Ohohoh! I can hear Histoire, this time!" Compa exclaimed.

"I can hear her, too. Histoire, can you hear us?" Nepgear asked.

 _"I can hear you both, but I don't know who you two are."_ Histoire said, her voice uncertain.

"Oh right. I'm Nepgear, Planeptune's CPU Candidate, Purple Sister."

"And I'm Compa. I'm the newest CPU, Pink Heart." Compa has apparently already familiarized herself with being a CPU.

Histoire gasped. _"What!? I was not aware that there was a new CPU, or that Planeptune had a CPU candidate!"_

"Nepgear was just created a while ago, and Compa was given a strange power that made her a CPU." Neptune explained.

 _"I see. Anyway, you might already already be aware of this, but that Key Fragment is one of the four needed to release me from this seal."_

Neptune nodded. "Yes, we're aware of that. And we need to go to the other nations to get the Key Fragments there."

 _"That is correct."_

"Then leave it to us. We'll get you out of there." Neptune assured. "But first, there is someone else I would like to meet."

 _"Very well."_

Neptune turned to the other two CPUs. "Let's go. We have to meet up with Iffy." Nepgear and Compa nodded and the three left the dungeon.

* * *

"So, this is the dungeon where we'll meet up with IF?" Nepgear asked as they entered their second dungeon. Compa bought her new clothes off-screen as she new looked like how she was in her human form. "How did you meet up with her again?"

Neptune thought about it as they walked. "If I remember correctly, Iffy and I ran into-aghh!" Without looking, Neptune into the person they were looking for, a dim light shining when the two made contact.

"Like that." Compa simply said.

Nepgear sweatdropped. "Well, that was easy."

IF groaned. "Ow, geez Nep. Did you have to meet me like this again?"

Neptune got up, and then helped IF up to her feet. "Sorry about that, Iffy. Though it was rather convenient."

IF picked up her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Whatever, since the four of us are-" She stopped herself and looked at Nepgear in surprise. "Wait a minute. Gear? But you aren't suppose to be here in this point of time!"

Nepgear shrugged. "Neptune caused me to be born early, I guess."

"Okaaaaay?" IF didn't quite get what she meant, but decided not to ask. "Anyway, let's just defeat the Sand Worm."

* * *

The group of four reached the end of the dungeon, defeating any enemy in their way (Compa also deciding to show IF her new CPU Form, which of course, surprised the heck out of her), and defeating the Sand Worm IF was tasked to defeat. But before they could leave...

"Haaah ha ha ha!"

...they heard an all too familiar laugh.

"Are you sure you returned ALL of my memories from the previous timeline? Because I forgot about her." IF joked.

"I wish I could forget her..." Neptune muttered.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

The one they were referring to was the witch, Arfoire as she approached the four with a sinister smirk. "I found you, Neptune. I didn't think you would actually come down to the world below!" She turned her attention to Nepgear. "And I take it you are CPU Purple Sister?"

Nepgear nodded seriously. "My name is Nepgear."

Neptune glared at the witch. "We know you all too well, Arfoire."

Arfoire smirked. "Is that so? Then let us skip the introductions."

 **Boss Battle (Persona 2: Innocent Sin)**

Arfoire summoned her scepter and charged at Neptune, who immediately changed into her processor unit and summoned her sword to block the attack and then kicked her away, but Arfoire quickly recovered and fired a dark blast, which was sliced in half by Neptune as Nepgear changed into her processor unit.

" **Mirage Dance!** " Nepgear slashed her several times, Arfoire blocking most of the strikes, but was knocked by the last strike, and then Nepgear flew up and kicked her down.

"I see you two are quite strong. Very well, then I'll pick off the weaklings first." Arfoire turned to IF and Compa and fired a dark blast at them, but Compa quickly fired a laser from her syringe to counter it and then immediately activated her HDD. Needless to say, Arfoire was shocked by her new appearance.

"She's a CPU, too!?"

Compa aimed her gun at Arfoire. "You will now know the power of CPU Pink Heart! **Holy Burst!** " Compa charged a light blast and fired it at Arfoire, resulting in a giant explosion of light that dealt great damage.

IF watched as Neptune, Nepgear, and even Compa fought Arfoire. "Man, this is something. Gear was born early and Compa's now a CPU. Next thing you know, I might become a CPU, too."

 **Congratulation, you just predicted the future.**

Suddenly, a white ball of light came down from the sky and entered IF.

"Huh...?" IF looked confused...and then she was engulfed in a bright light that made the others stop fighting and look at her.

"Wh-What's going on with IF?" Nepgear wondered.

Compa gasped. "This is...just like how I became a CPU...!"

"Then that means...!" Neptune said as the light died down to reveal IF's new HDD Form.

IF's HDD's battle suit was a black and indigo one piece swimsuit that covered all but the top of her now grown chest. Her wings looked like demon wings, but were mechanical and were indigo-colored. She had indigo hair that was tied back into a ponytail down to her waist, and red eyes with white power symbol pupils.

Her weapon? A pair of ingido energy blades that extended from the black gauntlets on her wrists.

Arfoire was beyond shocked now. "Another CPU!?"

 **Meet IF's new CPU Form, Indigo Heart!**

IF grinned. "Interesting. I can feel the power of a Goddess coursing through me." She said, her voice sounding calm as she turned to her friends. "Let's do this."

"Tch! Even if your friend's now a CPU, she's nothing more than a newborn chick!" Arfoire sped past the three and attacked IF, but she nimbly dodged the attack.

" **Demonic Dance!** " IF slashed Arfoire several times that it looked like she was dancing, and then kicked her to Neptune.

" **Victory Slash!** " Neptune followed up by slashing her twice in the shape of a 'V', dealing great damage to Arfoire.

" **My strongest attack! Thousand Light Rain!** " Compa fired a laser beam into the sky, which then exploded into thousands of lasers that bombarded Arfoire, causing the ground below her to light and explode, sending her into the air. " **It's not over yet!** " Compa then flew up above Arfoire and kicked her down to the ground. " **This is the final blow!** " She finished her attack by firing a powerful beam of light down at Arfoire, causing an explosion as Arfoire was now defeated.

 **End BGM**

Arfoire groaned as she stood up, using her scepter to steady herself. "How... How could I be defeated so easily?" She then realized. "That's right. This is Planeptune. It's your home turf, Neptune. You have the advantage here. But next will be different! I promise you that!" And with that Arfoire left.

Neptune and Nepgear changed back into their normal clothes while IF and Compa transformed back to their human forms. "I highly doubt that. You haven't yet witnessed my true power." Neptune grinned.

* * *

"Now that the four of us are all here and we have the Key Fragment in Planeptune, it's about time we head to Lastation, don't you think?" Neptune asked as they walked out the dungeon.

"Yeah, although we'll have to deal with those Avenir bastards again." IF grimaced at the thought.

"Since all four of us are CPUs now, how about we fly there this time?" Compa suggested.

"That would attract too much attention. It's best we cross the Sky Harbor." Neptune told her.

"Oh yeah! This is around the time when the nations were in the sky, right?" Nepgear asked.

Neptune nodded. "That's right, so people use the Sky Harbor to cross to other nations when they're close together."

Nepgear nodded in understanding. "Alright, then let's head to the Sky Harbor and cross to Lastation!"


	3. Arc 1: The End of Avenir

**Lastation's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The four CPUs stepped off the Sky Harbor and into Lastation.

"Here we are! Lastation!" Compa cheered.

"This place sure hasn't changed much since last time." IF commented. "I supposed we better go get that Key Fragment."

"Hold on. Before that, I want to know if we're supposed to do something else right now." Neptune said.

 **As a matter of fact, yes. Neptune, I want you to go find Noire and ask her to help you get to Lastation's Sharicite Room.**

Neptune immediately caught on. "I see. You want me to bring Uni to this timeline as well."

IF and Compa looked confused. "What are you talking about?" IF asked.

"You see, by interacting with a nation's Sharicite, I can bring the nation's CPU Candidate back to this timeline." Neptune explained. "It's the reason why Nepgear is now on this adventure with us."

"Did I hear you right? There's a way you can bring Uni back?"

"GYAAH!"

Neptune let out a scream in surprise as she turned and saw Noire, now wearing the clothing she wore in her human form, behind her. Calming down, Neptune put a hand on her chest. "Noire, don't scare me like that...!"

"Sorry, Neptune. But I thought I heard say that you know a way to bring Uni back."

Neptune nodded with a sigh. "Yes, I can bring Uni back to this timeline, but to do so, I need your help to get to Lastation's Sharicite."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" Noire grabbed Neptune's hand and ran with her over to the Basilicom.

"Whoa! Noire, not so sudden!"

The other three CPUs watched as Noire ran off with Neptune. "So, do you two remember where the Key Fragment is?" Nepgear asked IF and Compa.

The two former humans nodded in response. "Yeah, follow us." IF said, taking the lead as the three left to get the Key Fragment.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

The doors of the Basilicom flew open, startling the staff as an eager Noire rushed in with Neptune.

"CPU! You must control yourself!" The male NPC scolded Noire. "And who is that commoner you brought with you."

"This girl has special permission from me to enter the Sharicite Room." Noire told him.

The male NPC gave her a stern look. "Why would you let a commoner get near the Sharicite?"

"Because she is my friend and I trust her. Now if you'll excuse..." Noire led Neptune to the Sharicite Room.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Noire and Neptune were now standing in Lastation's Sharicite Room as Noire looked at Neptune.

"So you said if you touch the Sharicite, it will bring Uni here?"

Neptune nodded and walked up to the Sharicite and touched it. Just like last time, the room was engulfed in a bright light, catching Noire off-guard and forcing her to cover her eyes. Neptune, however, had expected this and quickly pulled back so that she wouldn't be at point-blank range. The light finally dimmed down and Noire uncovered her eyes to see her little sister, Uni, in her HDD, Black Sister.

"What the heck? How did I get here?" Uni looked around the room in confusion.

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts Re:coded)**

"Uni!" Noire ran up and hugged her little sister, little surprising her.

"N-Noire!? B-But I thought we all died. Wasn't Gamindustri destroyed?"

Noire nodded. "Yeah. We're back in the past, now. We have to get stronger so we can be able to defeat him this time, but first we have to take care of our nation's problem."

"Avenir, right? I remember you telling me about it one time."

Noire nodded again. "That's right. But first, we have to make sure the staff knows who you are." She exited the Sharicite Room with Uni and Neptune following her as they saw the same male NPC from before impatiently waiting for them.

"Well, it's about time." He then noticed Uni. "And who is that other girl with you!?"

Uni narrowed her eyes at him. "You have some nerve to talk like that to me, Lastation's new CPU Candidate Black Sister?"

The male NPC stepped back with shock. "O-Oh! My apologies!"

Noire smirked. "Well, now that you know you're place, we will be taking our leave." With that said, the two CPUs and CPU Candidate exited the Basilicom.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;birth1)**

Neptune, Noire, and Uni walked through the streets of Lastation, although they had to take a slight detour to get Uni new clothes since she is now permanently in her CPU Form as she was now dressed the same as her human form.

"So Noire, do you have any lead to where Avenir is at the moment?" Uni asked.

"I asked Chian about their location. Oddly enough, their main factory is outside of Lastation's main city." Noire replied.

Neptune blinked in confusion. "They don't operate inside Lastation's boundary?"

Noire nodded. "Yeah, I was quite surprised, too. That's why I wasn't able to deal with them sooner in the previous timeline."

"So they operate outside the city... Did Chian tell you where?"

"Yeah. There factory is in a place called-"

 **End BGM**

Before Noire could tell the location, they were suddenly surrounded a bunch of monsters...and one of them was wearing a suspicious collar.

"What the-!? Where did these monsters come from?" Uni asked.

"Well well, how nice to meet you, 'Lady' Black Heart. You, too, Purple Heart."

Neptune and Noire heard a familiar voice, and they turned to see Ganache walking out of an alley.

 **Rising Fear (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

"Ganache!" The two CPUs exclaimed.

Ganache grinned. "I'm honored that you already know me." He then looked at Uni. "And you must be Lastation's new CPU Candidate, Black Sister."

Uni looked at him with surprise. "How do you already know me?"

"News flies fast. Anyway, I know Chian told you about our main factory location, Black Heart, so I have no choice but to kidnap you."

Noire smirked. "With these monsters, you must be mistaken. These things are far too weak to defeat me."

Ganache countered back with his own grin. "And that's where you are blissfully unaware of something. You see, one of our employees recently discovered that the monsters have a special form that surpasses Viral Form."

Neptune's eyes widened as she gasped. "END Form...!"

Ganache's grin widened. "So you've heard of it Purple Heart."

"Nepgear, IF, Compa and I faced one before in Planeptune."

"Ah yes. The two new CPUs, Pink Heart and Indigo Heart, and Planeptune's new CPU Candidate, Purple Sister."

Neptune was surprised. "How do you know that IF and Compa are CPUs now?"

"Like I said news flies fast. Anyway, we have found a way for us to control that power. Do you see the collars these monsters are wearing?" Ganache took out a silver remote.

"Observe."

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Ganache pressed a button on the remote, and then collar flashed and a dark energy surged through the monster wearing it, a Fenrir, making it roar out in pain as it transformed into its END Forms.

The Fenrir's new appearance was brown fur with fire sprouting from its back and the back of its legs. Its teeth and claws were also sharper and its eyes were new red...and on fire.

"Well well, even though this is just a test run, it seems to work perfectly." Ganache mused.

Noire and Uni looked at the Fenrir in shock. "Wh-What is this!?" Noire exclaimed in shock.

Ganache smirked. "I take it this is your first time facing a monster in their END Form. Well, allow this Fenrir to demonstrate their newfound power."

 **Iblis Phase 1 & 2 (Sonic 06)**

The Fenrir roared and unleashed a blast of fire at the CPUs and CPU Candidate, but they quickly dodged out of the way of the attack and changed into their processor units.

"Noire, Uni, careful! Monsters in their END Form are pretty strong! I had to use my NEXT Form to be able to defeat it!" Neptune warned.

Uni looked at her in shock. "Are you serious!? Then we're in for one heck of a fight!" Uni then dodged an attack from a normal Fenrir and shot it down with a few lasers. "I'll take care of the small fry! You two take out that flaming Fenrir!"

Noire nodded. "Right!"

Neptune and Noire immediately went into their NEXT Forms and slashed at the transformed Fenrir, but its tail caught on fire and it swung it at the two, knocking them away.

" **Tornado Sword!** " Noire coated her sword in rainbow energy and slashed the Fenrir, but it seemed to have shrugged it off and slashed her away, and then it coated itself in fire and rammed at her, knocking her into the wall of a building.

"Noire!" Neptune called to her friend.

Noire grunted as she stood up. "I'm fine... I can still fight!" She flew at the Fenrir. " **Tornado Chain!** " Noire slashed the Fenrir a few times and then kicked it away, and then she snapped her fingers as those three slashes turned into multiple, dealing decent damage to it.

" **Delta Slash!** " Neptune fired two diagonal slash waves at the Fenrir, and then followed up with a horizontal slash wave, the slashes connecting in the shape of a delta sign and exploding...and then the Fenrir roared in anger.

"I don't like this..." Noire said worriedly, which was unusual as she was usually calm in her NEXT Form.

The Fenrir continued to roar, the flames on its body grew in size and intensity as it charged a powerful attack in its mouth, and when it was fully charged it unleashed a powerful blast that tore through the ground, growing in size as it traveled and hit Noire, causing a giant explosion as she screamed in pain.

"NOIRE!" Neptune yelled.

Uni just finished defeating all of the other monsters...and then she heard an explosion behind her, followed by her older sister screaming in pain and Neptune yelling her name as she turned and saw Noire back in her normal HDD in her normal chothes unconscious on the ground. "Noire!" Uni tried to fly to her, but then she saw Noire get trapped in a containment field and carried over to a grinning Ganache.

"Well, that went as well as I hoped. I will be taking Black Heart with me now. If you want her back, Purple Heart must come to our main factory in Mechanical Mayhem. Alone. If you can defeat this Fenrir, that is."

"NO!" Uni fired a beam at Ganache, but the Fenrir countered by unleashing a stream of fire from its mouth, resulting in an explosion between the two attacks, and when the smoke cleared, Ganache was gone...and so was Noire.

Neptune growled in anger. "This time, Avenir's gone too far!" She turned her attention to the Fenrir and unleashed one of her strongest attacks. " **Neptune Break!** "

The Fenrir was slashed relentlessly by Neptune's Neptune Break, leaving it weakened as Uni dealt the finishing blow. " **NGP!** " Uni relentless fired at the Fenrir, knocking it into the air, and then she finished by firing a beam at it, causing a series of explosions in the air as the Fenrir fell defeated and burst into pixels.

 **End BGM**

Neptune transformed back to her normal HDD, but she was still in her processor unit. "We've defeated the Fenrir, but Ganache has taken Noire." She growled. "I have to go after him."

"I'll go with you!" Uni quickly volunteered.

Neptune, however, shook her head. "No. You heard Ganache. If we want to get Noire back, I have to go to their main factory alone."

"But-!" Uni tried to retort, but Neptune had already summoned her wings and had taken into the air.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to stay here."

Uni watched as Neptune flew off out of her view to save Noire. "I have a bad about this..."

 **So do I, Uni. Nepgear, IF, and Compa have already found the Key Fragment. I told them to wait at Chian's place, go over there and tell them the situation.**

"Right!" Uni activated her wings and flew to Chian's. Luckily, Noire told her where it was.

* * *

 **Metal Depot (Sonic Battle)**

Neptune flew through the skies of Mechanical Mayhem. As the name implies, the place was mechanical. There was no life anywhere, just machinery and robots created by Avenir.

Neptune looked around the area. "To think that Avenir has complete control of this entire area... If they're not stopped now, Lastation in great danger." She kept flying until she spotted a factory in the distance.

"That must be their main factory. Noire, please hang in there. I'll save you!"

Neptune flew at the factory at high speed and broke through one of the windows...which of course, sounded the alarm as she was now surrounded by robots.

"I don't care how many robots there are! I won't let anything stop me from saving Noire!" Neptune began slashing through the robots, mercilessly destroying each one.

One of the robots tried to punch her, but she caught the fist with her left hand and began applying force to it, shattering it and then slicing the robot in half as she saw more robots approaching from a distance.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Neptune flung one of her pixilated blades at the robots, which erupted in a pillar of light and destroyed all of them.

"I can't waste anymore time here! I have to find Noire!" Neptune then heard a bloodcurdling scream. Her eyes widened as she instantly recognized it.

"Noire!"

Neptune followed the scream down a hallway, before finding the door where the screams were loudest and opened...and to her horror, she found her held in place in a machine that was electrocuting her and constantly draining her power.

"Noire!" Neptune screamed her name, but it was drowned out by Noire's scream before the machine stopped and her head fell. Neptune slowly approached her friend. "Noire... What have they done to you...?" She whispered...and then the machine started up again as Noire raised her head and let out another bloodcurdling scream.

Neptune clenched her fists in sheer anger. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" She summoned her sword and destroyed the parts of the machine that held Noire as the Lastation CPU fell to the ground in front of her.

Neptune gently turned Noire onto her back and lifted her by her head. "Noire...please be alive." Tears started to form in her eyes when her friend didn't respond. "Please..." Neptune gently her head on her chest and began to silently cry...and then she heard a weak moan as she lifted her head and saw Noire slowly opening her eyes and looking at her.

"N-Nep...tune...?" She weakly spoke.

Neptune, although teary-eyed, managed to give a relieved smile. "Noire..." She gently hugged her friend. "Thank goodness. I was afraid that I lost you."

"Well well, I won't say that I expected this."

Neptune immediately separated from the hug and turned her head to see Ganache standing at the door with a grin. "To think you would actually come here to save her... I thought you were sworn enemies."

Neptune gave him a cold glare. "That was all in the past! Noire and I are friends now!"

Ganache's grin widened. "'Friends', you say? How unexpected that two Goddesses would put their differences aside and become friends. Well, since you're here, I might as well use you to test our latest creation."

Suddenly, they heard a wall break down to her left as Neptune looked and saw Killachine...but its weapon was different. Instead of a spiked ball and chain, it now held a sword that looked like Noire's in HDD.

"You may have already guessed Purple Heart, but that machine you saved Black Heart was meant to drain her power. We then used that drained power to strengthen this here Killachine." Ganache explained.

Neptune tried to contain her anger, but failed miserably. "Draining a Goddess's power, and using it for your own personal gain..." Neptune gently put Noire down, and then stood up turned to the Killachine, giving it a glare that pierced down into its core as she transformed into her NEXT Form. "YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! AVENIR WILL END WITH THIS KILLACHINE'S DEFEAT!"

Ganache smirked. "Go ahead and try."

 **Scamper (Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2)**

Killachine roared and charged at Neptune, who also charged at it as the two clashed swords, and then the Killachine tried to punch her, but she applied more force to her sword and used it to vault over the Killachine and dodge its attack.

" **Critical Edge!** " Neptune turned around and slashed the Killiachine three times, dealing a decent amount of damage to it...but then it coated its sword in rainbow energy and slashed her as she barely dodged, but it left her shocked.

"That's Noire's attack! How is it able to-?"

Ganache grinned. "Isn't it obvious? Since Killachine has absorbed Black Heart's power, it is able to use her skills."

So that's why its weapon looks like Noire's.

"Regardless, I won't lose! **Cross Combination!** " Neptune slashed the Killachine several times, but it blocked her attacks and countered with Tornado Sword again, but she flew over the attack. " **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Neptune flung one of her pixilated swords at the Killachine, the pillar of light dealing continuous damage to it.

Killachine still had a lot of fight in it as it charged at Neptune and slashed her as she jumped up to dodge the attack...but then she heard Noire's scream behind her and turned to see Killachine holding Noire in its free hand.

"Noire! Let her go!" Neptune tried to fly at it, but when she moved, the Killachine tightened its grip on Noire, getting a pained cry out of her and forcing Neptune to stop.

Ganache gave Neptune a mocking grin. "What will you do now? If you value her as much as you say, you will drop your weapon and surrender."

Neptune turned her head to look at Ganache and gave him a death glare. "Damn you..."

Suddenly, two beams of purple and pink rushed past Neptune and at Killachine, destroying the arm that held Noire.

"What?! Aghh!"

Neptune heard a thud behind her as she turned to see Ganache on the floor, and then looked at the doorway and saw Nepgear, Uni, IF, and Compa standing there, IF and Compa currently in their HDD.

"You guys! How did you-!?"

"Uni told us the situation, so after we got direction from Chian, we rushed here as fast as we could." IF explained.

Compa rushed past her and fired lasers at the ground near Killachine, forcing it away from Noire, and then she recalled her weapon and picked her up.

Noire opened her eyes and weakly looked at her. "Compa...?"

Compa gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She turned to her friends. "I'll get Noire to safety! You guys deal with the Killachine!"

IF nodded. "Got it!"

Compa flew out the room with Noire, and then IF rushed at the Killachine. " **Take this. Darkness Blade!** " IF coated her energy blades in a dark energy and slashed the Killachine four consecutive times and finished with a cross slash through the Killiachine, damaging it a good amount as it tried to retaliate with Tornado Sword. " **Nuclear Inferno.** " Before it had the chance to attack, IF's left energy blade glowed a blazing red and she unleashed a stream of fire at its right arm, completely melting it off.

"This attack will finish it!" Neptune got into a stance as she put all of her power into her sword, making it double in size. " **Dimensional...SLICE!** " With one swift, powerful attack, she sliced the Killachine in half, making it explode into a hundred pieces, the recoil forcing Neptune back into her regular HDD and into her normal clothes.

 **End BGM**

"It's over." IF calmly said as she transformed back into her human form and turned to Neptune with a grin. "You're lucky the author told Uni to come find us, otherwise things would've ended badly."

Neptune smiled. "Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to save Noire without you guys."

Uni grinned. "Don't mention it." She then approached Ganache while giving him a very cold glare that could pierce his very soul. "As for you..." Ganache looked at Uni, fear clearly in his eyes. "I may not be a full-fledged CPU like my big sister, but as CPU Candidate of Lastation, Avenir is finished. I'll make your punishment is as painful and severe as Noire would make it."

* * *

Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, and IF were now sitting now in the living room of Chian's house with her, Neptune looking down with a worried look as they waited for Compa to finish healing Noire.

Chian looked over at her. "Lady Purple Heart, are you okay?" Neptune remained silent with worry. "...You're worried about Lady Black Heart, aren't you?" Neptune slowly nodded.

IF put a hand on the purple CPU's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry, she'll be alright. Compa's healing skills actually improved when she became a CPU."

They then heard footsteps as they looked to see Compa walking down the stairs in her HDD. "Lady Pink Heart, how is Lady Black Heart?" Chian asked.

"She'll be fine, but she said she wanted Nep-Nep to come upstairs to see her." Compa told her, and then looked at Neptune. "She's resting in the second guest room to the left."

Neptune nodded and walked up the stairs. Following Compa's instruction, she found the room Noire was resting in and gently opened to see her resting in the bed.

 **Dearly Beloved**

"Noire?"

Noire opened her eyes and looked at the doorway to see Neptune standing there. "Neptune..."

Neptune walked up next to the bed and gave Noire a soft smile. "How are you feeling?"

Noire returned with a weak smile. "A bit better thanks to Compa. Thanks for saving me, by the way."

"I couldn't let them have their way with you. If I didn't save you, they would've drained you of all your power and you would..." Neptune bit her lip, not wanting to finish her sentence and shuddering at the thought.

"I know... I would've died. That's why I wanted to thank you for saving me...and I also wanted to tell you something."

Neptune blinked. "What is it?"

Noire blushed. "I-It's actually something I wanted to tell you in the previous timeline, but I never got the chance to tell you. And I was afraid I wouldn't be able to tell you now."

Neptune looked at Noire in confusion as her blush deepened.

"Neptune...the truth is...I...I love you."

Neptune blushed as she looked at Noire with surprise. She had honestly loved Noire ever since they first met on her first adventure when she lost her memory, but she couldn't tell her because she was unaware how she felt...no. That was wrong. She was afraid that Noire wouldn't feel the same way.

But now she knows her true feelings...and it made her really happy.

Neptune smiled. "Noire...I...I love you, too."

Neptune lowered her head to Noire and kissed her on the lips. The white-haired CPU happily obliged and kissed her back as their tongues explored each others mouths.

The two separated after a few minutes and looked at each other lovingly in the eyes, and then they heard the door open, snapping them both out of their trance as they looked to see Compa in her human form standing at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Neptune shook her head with a smile. "It's fine. We had just finished talking anyway."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, it's about time we head for bed."

Neptune nodded and was about to leave, but then she felt something grab her wrist and turned to see Noire looking at her with pleading eyes.

"If it's okay, I want Neptune to sleep with me." She requested to Compa.

The cream-haired CPU blinked. "Why? Are you two a couple now?"

The CPUs of Planeptune and Lastation both blushed and nodded at the same time.

Compa smiled. "So that's why Nep-Nep's visit took so long. Alright, you two can sleep together." Compa began closing the door and waved at the couple. "Sweet dream, you two."

Once the door was closed, Neptune climbed onto the bed and tucked herself in next to Noire, giving her girlfriend a soft smile. "Good night, Noire."

Noire smiled back. "Good night, Neptune."

The two CPUs dozed off into dream land, happy that they were finally able to admit their feelings to each other.


	4. Arc 1: Subdue the Extremists

**I never thought the great Author Heart - Ance would review, even favorite my story. I feel honored now to be writing this story. I promise that I will continue to work on Pastdimension Neptunia, so I ask for everyone's support.**

 **Also while I'm at it...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would actually be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respectful owners. I also give HamasakiArruno credit for the basic design of Pink Heart. The only thing I can probably take ownership for are IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, and the monsters' END Forms.**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Neptune woke up to the sun shining down on her face as she opened her eyes to see the sleeping face of Noire next to her.

Neptune smiled, remembering when she and Noire confessed their feelings to each other last night, and the kiss that followed as she put a hand on her girlfriend's left cheek, and then she heard her moan as she woke up.

Neptune gave Noire a loving smile. "Good morning, Noire."

Noire smiled. "Good morning, Neptune."

The two sat up from the bed as Neptune looked at Noire. "How're you feeling?"

The Lastation CPU gave her a cheery smile that was normally out of her character. "A lot better. I feel like all my strength has returned."

Neptune smiled. "That's great."

The two then heard the door and they looked to see Compa entering the room.

"Oh, Noire. How are you feeling?" Compa asked.

"All her strength is back. She's feeling much better." Neptune informed her.

Noire nodded with a smile. "Your HDD's healing abilities are amazing, Compa! Thanks!"

Compa smiled. "My pleasure. Chian's making breakfast downstairs. Come down when you're both ready."

The couple got off the bed on Neptune's side as the purple CPU looked at Noire. "You're seeming pretty cheerful today, Noire."

Noire hugged Neptune's arm and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just really happy that I was finally able to tell my true feelings. I love you, Neptune."

Neptune smiled. "I love you, too, Noire."

The two CPUs kissed, their tongues dancing in their mouths. They kept it going for a few minutes before finally parting.

"Let's head downstairs. We don't want to keep everyone waiting." Neptune said. Noire nodded with a smile and the two exited the room.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

The four CPUs and two CPU Candidates exited Chian's after eating breakfast, waving goodbye to their friend as they headed to the Sky Harbor.

"So you two found the Key Fragment in my nation, right?" Noire asked IF, Compa, and Nepgear.

The two CPUs and CPU Candidate in question nodded. "Yeah, it was the same monster that guarded the first one." Nepgear said.

"It even used its END Form, but instead of lightning like the last one, it used fire." Compa added.

Neptune crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought. "So the Guard Vermin's all have END Forms, but each one uses a different element. That's something we'll have to watch out for."

"So, where are we headed to next?" Uni asked.

Neptune opened her eyes and looked at the white-haired Candidate. "Lowee. I need to bring the twins to this timeline as well, so I'm gonna need Blanc's help."

"Actually, I just got a text from her. She said she heard about your ability to bring the CPU Candidates to this timeline, so she set reservations for us at the Basilicom." IF informed. "She also put in a good word for us in Lowee, so it's fine if we just fly there."

Noire smiled. "That makes things a lot easier. Alright then, let's go!"

Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni changed into their processor units while IF and Compa activated their HDD, and the six took off into the sky for Lowee.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, Uni, IF, and Compa flew through the clouds, but then they heard a monster's cry behind as they looked and saw a phoenix coated with corrupted energy fly in front of them.

 **Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"A Phoenix! But something seems...off about it." Noire said, examining the monster in front of her.

"An immortal fire bird corrupted by darkness... This must be a Fallen Phoenix." IF said.

The Fallen Phoenix screeched at them and breathed out fire, but they quickly flew out of the way out the attack.

"It looks like it won't let us get past." Uni called out her gun. "We'll have to beat it."

 **Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

The Fallen Phoenix flapped its wings, sending fireballs at the CPUs and CPU Candidates as Compa, Nepgear, and Uni countered by firing lasers, causing multiple explosions.

" **EX Multi Blaster! Mode: Empress!** " Uni then fired a golden beam at the phoenix, hitting it dead on the chest, but then the Phoenix unleashed fire tornados at her as she maneuvered her way past them.

" **Tornado Sword!** " Noire coated her sword in rainbow energy and slashed at the phoenix as it flew up to dodge, but then Neptune flew up above it and slashed it back down into Noire's attack.

The Fallen Phoenix let out an angry cry, the corrupted energy growing stronger as dived into the clouds.

"Everyone, be careful! It could pop up anywhere!" Neptune warned.

Everyone looked around the area, being wary about where the phoenix could pop up...and then Nepgear noticed a part of the clouds glowing a fiery orange below Uni.

"Uni! Below you!"

Listening to Nepgear's warning, Uni quickly looked down and saw the Fallen Phoenix flying up at her, corrupted flames surrounding it as it spun like a corkscrew as Uni quickly flew to the side to dodge it.

" **Heart Shot!** " Compa shot a pink beam that exploded into a heart, damaging the phoenix some more as IF rushed at it and slashed the fire bird multiple times, but it unleashed a blast of corrupted energy to knock her away, and then sent shock waves of flames at the other CPUs.

Everyone either ducked or flew over the shock waves, and then Nepgear and Uni pelted it with more lasers.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Neptune flung one of her pixilated swords at the Fallen Phoenix, the sword stabbing it in the chest and then erupting in a pillar of light that dealt even more damage.

The Fallen Phoenix started to wobble from all the attacks it has taken, and with a screech, it turned tail and flew away.

 **End BGM**

"It escaped." Compa said.

"But that won't be the last time we will encounter it." IF said in her usual calm HDD demeanor.

"Hey! I can see something else! It looks like a floating island!" Uni called as everyone looked and saw Lowee coming into view.

"That's Lowee! Come on, let's go!" Neptune said as she picked up the speed, everyone else doing the same and following Neptune.

* * *

 **Lowee's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The group landed in the snowy land of Lowee as Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni changed back to their normal clothing while IF and Compa transformed back into their human forms.

"Noire and I will head to the Basilicom. IF, Compa, you two lead our little sisters to the Key Fragment."

IF and Compa nodded and went off to the Key Fragment's location with Nepgear.

"Uni." Uni was about to follow them, but stop when her big sister called her and turned to her.

"Be safe, okay? You're my only little sister."

Uni gave Noire a confident smile. "Don't worry. I won't let some END Form get the best of me."

Uni ran off to catch with the others, leaving the couple by themselves.

Neptune turned to Noire. "Well, it's about time we bring the twins here, don't you think." Noire nodded with a smile and the two headed off to Lowee's Basilicom.

* * *

 **Scanea Felix**

Neptune and Noire entered through the Basilicom doors. "Hello? Blanc set up reservations for us?" Noire called out.

A familiar woman in a maid outfit answered the call and walked up to the two CPUs. "You two must be Lady Purple Heart and Lady Black Heart. Yes, Lady White Heart set reservations for you two."

Neptune smiled. "Good to see you again, Financier."

Financier blinked in confusion before shaking her head. "...Lady White Heart did tell me not to be surprised if you already know me, but it still caught me off guard."

Neptune nodded. "Yes, anyway, I need to go to Lowee's Sharicite Room."

"Yes, your ability. Right this way, Lady Purple Heart." Financier turned to Noire. "Lady Black Heart, may I ask that you wait in the guest area?"

"Sure." Noire nodded, heading to the guest area while Financier led Neptune to the Sharicite Room.

* * *

Noire was sitting down on one of the chairs in the guest area, patiently waiting for Neptune to bring the twins to this timeline.

"It's been two minutes already. I wonder if Neptune's done, by now?"

Noire decided to check on Neptune as she got up and opened the door...and then she was tackle hugged to the ground by two bullets of pink and blue.

"Oof!"

"Good to see you again, Miss Noire." The blue-haired White Sister, Rom, greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey, Noire! Is it true you and Neptune are a couple now?" The pink-haired one, Ram, asked.

Noire smiled and petted the two on their heads. "Good to see you again, too, Rom. And yes, Ram, Neptune and I are a couple." She then looked at the door and saw Neptune and Financier walking in.

"The Lady White Sisters are quite the energetic duo..."

Neptune chuckled. "You have no idea."

The White Sister duo got off of Noire and turned to Neptune. "Come on, Neptune! You said you would explain everything to us once we meet up with Noire." Ram reminded the purple CPU.

"Please tell us, Neptune." Rom politely asked.

Neptune nodded. "Alright. You see..."

* * *

"...and that's about everything." Neptune finished her explanation...and then she was greeted by Rom and Ram getting all up in her face. "Whoa!"

"So we traveled back in time!? That's so cool!" Ram exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Rom shared her twin sister's expression. "Cool...!"

Financier seemed to be thinking about something. "May I ask you a question, Lady Purple Heart?"

"Go ahead."

"During your explanation, you mentioned about Overlord Momus being a hoax. Is that really true?"

Noire decided to answer the question for Neptune. "Yes, it is true. Arfoire told us when we fought her in Celestia that she was spreading false rumors of Overlord Momus to implant fear into Gamindustri's citizens. That fear served as share energy for her and gave her power."

Financier registered what she was told and nodded, then proceeded to ask another question. "And these END Forms are not Overlord Momus' gift to the monsters, but rather the negative energy from when the world ended finding its way into this timeline?"

Neptune nodded. "That's correct."

"I see." Financier gave a satisfied nod. "Thank you. I was told the same thing by Lady White Heart, but I still had my doubts, so I needed another CPU's confirmation."

Neptune smiled. "I'm glad I could clear away any doubts you had."

"Hey, when is Blanc coming home?" An impatient Ram asked.

"Lady White Heart is currently dealing with the Extremists." Financier informed her. "She has finally found their main base where the boss of the group resides in an abandoned warehouse past the Blizzard Forest and went off to deal with them. You may join her if you like."

Ram nodded. "Come on, Rom! We're going to help our big sister!"

The blue-haired White Sister nodded. "Okay!"

The twins rushed out the guest room, out of the Basilicom and to Blizzard Forest.

"H-Hey, hold on, you two!" Neptune called, but they were already far gone as she gave a worried sigh. "What if they encounter a monster that goes into its END Form? That form is no joke!"

Noire was just as worried as she was. "Not to mention the Extremist Boss is there. And the boss is always the strongest of the group."

Neptune agreed with her girlfriend's statement as she turned to Financier. "We'll go after them. We want to help Blanc just as much as they do."

Financier nodded. "Very well. Please make sure the Lady White Sisters return."

Neptune couldn't help but grin. "Blanc would be at our butts if we didn't." With that said, she and Noire ran after the twins.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Rom and Ram made it through Blizzard Forest, tearing through all the monsters with their magic. As the name implies, the Blizzard Forest was a snowy forest where the weather was always a blizzard, but that did not stop the White Sisters as they now stood in front of a defeated Woolly Mammoth that was supposed to be the boss of the dungeon.

Ram wore a smug smirk. "Pfft. Not even the boss was a match for us. Come on, Rom. Blanc's waiting for us."

Rom, however, looked a bit worried. "But, Ram, Neptune said that some monsters have a really powerful END Form."

 **Rising Fear (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

As soon as Rom reminded Ram of that information, a dark aura surrounded the Woolly Mammoth, the blizzard starting to pick up as it transformed into its END Form.

The Woolly Mammoth's END Form had snow white fur with ice coming from its legs and back. Its tusks were longed, curved, and sharper and its eyes were a glowing icy blue.

"What the-!?" Ram looked at the mammoth in shock. She had never seen a monster with this form before.

The Woolly Mammoth let out a cry as a pillar of ice rose from below it, giving it higher ground as it charged up ice energy between its tusks and fired it in a large beam that hit the ground, freezing it as it travelled towards the twins.

"Rom, look out!" Ram pushed Rom out of the way of the blast, the beam hitting her as she let out a scream of pain as she was trapped in a giant glacier which exploded into an explosion.

"RAM!" Rom screamed out in horror as her twin sister laid on the ground covered in injuries, her processor unit torn and damaged, but luckily she was still barely conscious.

Rom then heard footsteps as she saw the Woolly Mammoth stomping towards her.

"R-Rom...! Get...out of here...!" Ram weakly told her to escape, but Rom was frozen in fear as she forced her eyes shut.

 **End BGM**

 _"You don't always have to follow Ram's orders."_ Rom's eyes widened as she remembered what Neptune told her before the world ended.

 _"You're a strong girl, Rom. You should be able to make your own decisions. You can't let Ram take advantage of you any longer. You have to stand up for yourself and do what YOU want to do!"_

She clearly remember Neptune telling her those words, and she wasn't in her HDD when she said that. No. Those words were clearly spoken by Neptune in her human form.

"Rom...! Run!"

She heard Ram desperately telling her to flee, but she wasn't going to run.

She was going to _fight_.

"...No."

Ram looked at Rom like she lost her mind. "Rom, are you crazy!? This thing is too strong! You have to get out here!"

 **Face It!**

Rom gave her a look filled with courage and determination. "No! I won't run! I'm not going to play coward just because you told me to!"

Ram was shocked by Rom's sudden boost in willpower. "All this time, I let you manipulate my shyness. I let you make me think I wasn't capable of doing anything without you."

Rom clenched her fist as she turned to the Woolly Mammoth and resummoned her staff. "But that ends here! I'll show you I'm just as strong as everyone else!"

 **You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

The Woolly Mammoth fired ice shards at Rom, but she countered by firing her ice magic at them, causing them to shatter, and then she fired more magic blasts through the smoke, hitting the Woolly Mammoth and dealing some damage to it.

" **Ice Coffin!** " Rom slammed her staff into the ground, trapping it in a glacier before it shattered and dealt damage to the monster.

The Woolly Mammoth charged at Rom as she avoided the attack...but when she turned around, the monster was no where to be seen.

'It's using the blizzard to hide itself.' Rom thought as she looked around to find it. 'I have to remain calm. It's pretty big, so I should try hearing its footsteps.'

Rom took a deep breath and closed her eyes, listening for the sound of the monster's footsteps...and then she heard something charging at her from the northeast as she snapped her eyes open and jumped over the charging Woolly Mammoth and fired magic at it, causing it to trip and fall onto the ground.

" **Ice Cubes!** " Rom used her ice magic to create ice cubes and flung them at the Woolly Mammoth, dealing more damage to it as it got back up.

The Woolly Mammoth charged up ice energy in its tusks and flung it into the air, causing a shock wave in the air that formed icicles that fell towards Rom as she managed to dodge them, destroying the ones she couldn't avoid in time with magic, and then the Woolly Mammoth let out a cry, a pillar of ice carrying it into the air as it began to charge a familiar attack between its tusk.

"Rom, look out! That's its strongest attack!" Ram warned.

The Woolly Mammoth let out another cry as it fired a large beam that froze the ground as it traveled to Rom, and just when it looked like it was about to hit her.

'NOW!'

With one swift, nimble movement, she successfully avoided the beam of ice, shocking both Ram and the Woolly Mammoth, and then she charged up powerful blast of magic and fired it at the icy pillar, destroying it and making the monster come falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Rom then started skating around in a circle, and then to the center. " **Northern star, shining in the night sky...** " Rom held up her staff as a magic sigil formed below her, and then she held her staff close to her with closed eyes. " **Destroy evil with your light.** "

Blue spheres of light dropped down in front, below, and on both sides of the Woolly Mammoth. " **Northern Cross!** " The spheres unleashed beams of light, forming a cross and dealing continuous damage to the monster as it cried out in pain.

Rom opened her eyes. " **Here's extra.** " She tapped the heel of her shoe and pointed her staff into the air once more. " **Southern Cross!** " Another cross of pink light dropped down and merged with the blue one, causing an explosion as the Woolly Mammoth let out one last cry of pain before bursting into pixels.

 **Wingless Angel (Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance)**

Rom exhaled, glad that she was able to defeat the monster as she unsummoned her weapon. 'I did it... I defeated that monster.'

She then turned to Ram, who was able to repair her battle suit thanks to Lowee's shares, and walked up her and helped her up. "Are you okay, Ram?"

The pink-haired White Sister smiled. "I am now, thanks to you. You were amazing, Rom."

Rom smiled back. "I didn't want to leave you to die. I would never forgive myself if that happened."

"You're right. I would've died if you didn't stand up and fight." Ram looked down guiltily. "And...you're also right about what you said before."

Rom looked at her with surprised as she continued. "It was wrong of me to have manipulated you all this time. I'm really sorry. I was just...worried about your safety."

"Ram..."

Ram looked at her with a smile. "But now I don't have to worry anymore. You've proven to me that you're capable of fending for yourself. You saved me, Rom, and I respect you now. Thank you."

Rom smiled back and hugged her. "You're welcome, Ram."

"Rom! Ram!"

The twins heard Neptune's voice from the direction Rom was facing and looked to see her and Noire running up to them.

Neptune sighed with relief. "Thank goodness we found you two. We were worried that something happened to you two when the blizzard suddenly picked up."

"The was caused when the boss of this dungeon went into that END Form you warned us about, but Rom beat it." Ram told them.

The CPU couple looked at the blue-haired White Sister with surprise. "You actually beat the monster all by yourself?"

Rom nodded, giving a victorious smile. "I remembered what you told me before in the previous timeline, Neptune. That I have to stand up for myself, and make my own decisions."

Neptune smiled and petted her on the head. "Well, I'm very proud of you."

Noire also them Rom a proud smile, before looking up ahead past the twins. "The Extremists' main base is up ahead. Blanc is battling the Extremist Boss as we speak. We better go help her."

Neptune nodded at her and then looked at the twins. "We'll take over from here. You two should head back to the Basilicom."

"Right." The twins nodded, and then they summoned their wings and flew back to the Basilicom.

Once the White Sisters were out of view, Neptune turned to Noire. "Let's go. Blanc's waiting for us." Noire nodded, and the two changed ran in the opposite direction out Blizzard Forest to help their friend.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Black Powder (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

Once Neptune and Noire had exited the Blizzard Forest, the first thing that came into view was an abandoned warehouse.

"That must be the abandoned warehouse Financier told us about." Neptune said.

" **Getter Ravine!** " They heard the familiar voice of Blanc, followed by an explosion from inside the warehouse.

"That sounds like Blanc! We gotta help her!" Noire exclaimed.

The two quickly ran inside the warehouse, where they saw Blanc get launched into the wall to the left of them and fall to the ground, changing back into her normal clothes that she wore in her human form (minus the hat).

"Blanc!"

Blanc grunted in pain as she looked at her fellow Goddesses. "Well, it's about damn time you two showed up."

The three then heard maniacal laughter as they looked and saw the Extremist Head walking up to them.

"Well well well. Did you call for puny reinforcement to help you, White Heart?" The Extremist Boss taunted. "Well, allow me to introduce myself, girlies. I am the hated boss of the Extremists! Destruction flows through my veins! I! AM! DESTROYER!"

The Extremist Boss, Destroyer, wore a gray hooded jacket with an explosion marked on the left side over a red torn shirt that showed his stomach with a 'D' on it, and black pants that were torn just below the knees with chains wrapped around the thighs. He also wore spiked black wristbands and a spiked black collar. He had spiky black and yellow eyes. He was carrying an axe with a blood red blade in his right hand.

Neptune glared at the Extremist Boss. "Quite full of yourself, aren't you?"

Destroyer gave a sinister smirk. "I am NOTHING like your normal everyday human! I am the boss of the Extremists for a reason!"

"Well, we aren't normal either. We are Purple Heart and Black Heart, CPUs of Planeptune and Lastation."

Destroyer's smirk widened. "Oh? The CPUs of two other nations came to help stop me? You've already seen me beat White Heart. What makes you think you two together will make a difference?"

"You underestimate the power of the Goddesses." Noire told him. "While we are limited to what we can do on our own, when we combine our powers, we can take down even the strongest enemies!"

The Extremist Boss chuckled in amusement. "You two have that much faith in each other, huh? Well, I'll just have to break that faith!"

Neptune and Noire changed into their processor units and summoned their weapons. "Bring it on! The two of together will defeat you!" Neptune exclaimed.

"We all will!"

Neptune and Noire blinked in confusion as they heard a familiar voice, and then they saw a green light envelop Blanc and heal away all of her wounds as their friends flew up beside them, including Rom and Ram, which surprised the CPU couple.

"Rom!? Ram!? What are you two doing here!? I thought you two went back to the Basilicom!" Neptune exclaimed.

"We did. But when we got there, we saw Nepgear, Uni, IF, and Compa waiting at the entrance. After we told them the situation, we brought them here to help." Rom explained. "We were surprised that IF and Compa are now CPUs, though."

Ram grinned. "Plus, Rom and I are the CPU Candidates of Lowee. We should be there to help our big sister and nation!"

Seeing her friends and twin little sisters here to help her, Blanc smiled. "Rom... Ram... Everyone...thank you." Having regained all of her strength, Blanc stood up and changed back into her processor unit as she resummoned her axe. "Let's go! We'll take down this bastard together!" Everyone nodded.

Destroyer looked over the CPUs and CPU Candidates in front of him and smirked. "So, you all want to face me? Have at you! Now you face the wrath...OF DESTROYER!"

 **Battle! Team Skull Boss (Pokémon Sun & Moon)**

Destroyer slammed his axe into the ground, causing a chain of explosions that continued towards the CPUs, but they all quickly dodged.

"This guy's no normal human. He's capable of causing explosions with his axe." Blanc warned.

"We can see that." Neptune said. " **Cross Combination!** " Neptune slashed at Destroyer several, doing some damage to him, but he shrugged it off and swung at Neptune, but she flew back to dodge.

" **Eruption!** " Destroyer jumped up and slammed his axe down on her, causing a large explosion that knocked her away.

" **Lacy Dance!** " Noire kicked him into the air and slashed him three times, but he shrugged off the attack and tried to punch her, but he was blasted away by a green laser from Uni.

" **Holy Burst!** " Compa charged up a light blast and fired it a Destroyer, resulting in an explosion of light that dealt some damage to him.

The Extremist Boss charged out the explosion like it was nothing and hammer armed Ram into the air, and then jumped up and slammed her back into the ground with the back of his axe, causing an explosion that dealt a lot of damage to her.

Rom growled. " **E-Force Blizzard!** " She spun around and slammed her staff into the ground, encasing Destroyer in a giant glacier that exploded and damaged him quite a bit.

" **Hyper Heal!** " Nepgear's left hand glowed a green light as she quickly healed the pink-haired White Sister. " **Multiple Beam Launcher!** " She then fired her signature purple beam at Destroyer as he used his axe to block it, the force of the beam pushing him back a bit, but then Nepgear added more of her power into the beam, breaking his guard and knocking him away.

" **Killer Fang!** " Destroyer charged his axe with destructive energy and threw it a Blanc like a boomerang as she flew up to dodge...but like a boomerang, the axe turned around and came back at Blanc, catching her off guard and knocking her out of the air as it returned to its owner.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Neptune flung one of her pixilated swords at Destroyer, the sword stabbing the ground below him and erupting in a pillar of light that continually damaged him.

"You CPUs aren't half bad, but now it's time for you to witness the true power...OF DESTROYER!" Destroyer roared as a powerful black and red aura surged around him.

"That won't scare us." IF calmly said as she flew at him and slashed him...but it didn't even faze him as he grabbed her by the neck and threw her into the wall behind him, and then he slammed his axe into the ground, causing a chain of explosions that knocked her into the air.

The Extremist Boss laughed maniacally. "Your puny attacks won't even faze me once I unleash my true power!"

Neptune, Noire, and the others kept on attacking him, but their attacks couldn't faze him as they were forced to dodge the chains of explosions he sent at them.

" **MY POWER IS TO BE FEARED!** " Destroyer jumped really high that it looked like he reached the ceiling. " **DESTRUCTION!** " He then slammed his axe into the ground with all his power, causing a gigantic explosion that blew the warehouse ceiling off as everyone screamed out in pain.

Destroyer looked at the down CPUs with a smirk. "What? Is that all you puny CPUs can do?" He taunted.

Compa glared at him before pointing her gun upwards. " **Medical Bullet!** " She fired a laser into the air that fell back down and hit her, healing her own wounds as she stood up. " **Angel Pulse!** " She then held her left hand into the air, her body glowing a pink light as she released a soothing aura around the room that healed everyone else injuries.

Destroyer watched with an amused look as the CPUs and CPU Candidates stood back up. "Still want to go another round? You CPUs don't know when to quit, do ya?"

Neptune smirked. "Like Noire told you. You underestimate the power of the Goddesses." She repeated her girlfriend's words. "Noire! Blanc!"

"Right!" The two CPUs exclaimed, and then all three went into their NEXT Forms.

The Extremists Boss looked at them in shock. "Wha-huh!? What kind of forms are those!?"

Blanc smirked. "Now you'll witness the true power of CPUs! **Gefahrlichtern!** " Blanc waving her hand in the air in front of her, creating orbs of ice blue energy, and she batted them at Destroyer with her axe, pelting him and dealing a good amount of damage to him as well.

" **Fall Slash!** " Noire flew into the air and fired a slash wave down at Destroyer, which erupted into a shock wave that dealt great damage to him.

Uni flew up into the air and pointed her gun at the Extremist Boss. " **Brave Cannon!** " She fired a dark energy beam at him that damaged him quite a bit.

Destroyer charged at Neptune and tried to hammer arm her down, but she grabbed the arm and pulled him past her and slashed him from behind, knocking him away as well as breaking his aura. " **Delta Slash!** " She then fired two diagonal slash waves at him, and then followed up with a horizontal slash wave, the slashes connecting in the shape of a delta sign and exploding.

"You...!" Destroyer growled angrily as he tried to stand up.

" **Bits Combination!** "

" **Dolce Vida!** "

" **Endless** **Cocytus!** "

" **Ice Sword - Icecalibur!** "

Before he got the chance, the CPU Candidates all unleashed their strongest attacks, dealing a lot of damage and leaving him weakened.

"Now, Blanc!"

" **You're done! Blaster Controller!** " Blanc fired a slash wave that froze Destroyer in place, and then fired another that caused an eruption of glaciers that continuously damaged him. " **I'll end it with this!** " A giant blaster then appeared then next to Blanc as she took out a chip and installed it into the blaster, firing it up as it began to charge up ice blue energy. " **FIRE!** " The blaster fired all the charged energy into a giant beam that completely engulfed him as he roared out in pain. After the attack ended, Blanc was forced back to her regular HDD and in her normal clothing as the Extremist Boss was down on the ground.

"How...? How can puny CPUs...defeat me?" He groaned before he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Hopefully you've learned your lesson. Never underestimate the power of Goddesses." Neptune grinned, before she and Noire transformed back to their normal HDD and changed back into their normal clothes with Nepgear and Uni while IF and Compa transformed back into their human forms.

Blanc walked up to the unconscious Extremist Boss and picked him up by his colloar, being very careful with the spikes as Ram looked at the Planeptune and Lastation sisters, tilting her head in confusion. "By the way, I don't understand why you guys are wearing your normal in your HDD."

"I think it makes sense. Since we're gonna he permanently HDD, we have to wear our human clothes to avoid attracting too much attention." Rom explained to her twin sister.

"Oh, okay." Ram nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **Scanea Felix**

Everyone returned to Lowee's Basilicom, Nepgear and Uni taking a short detour to get Rom and Ram new clothing as the twins now looked the same as they were in their human forms (minus the hats).

"Thanks for the hand, everyone." Blanc thanked her friends and little sisters. "With our combined efforts, Lowee is safe."

"While you were all gone, I managed to clear away the citizens' fear of Overlord Momus." Financier informed.

IF grinned proudly. "We got the Key Fragment in Lowee, stopped the Extremists, and cleared away the citizens' fear of Momus. I say this we did a excellent job today."

Compa nodded with a smile. "Yep. Now-"

 **Hey, girls? I know you all just came back from a tough battle, but you have to get to Leanbox. NOW!**

Everyone heard the seriousness in the author's voice and then rushed out the door. Before Neptune left, she turned to Financier. "Sorry we can't stay here, but there's something going on in Leanbox."

Financier nodded. "I understand. I wish you all the best of luck."

Neptune nodded as she exited the Basilicom, changed into her processor unit, and sped off into the skies to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

 **As I end this chapter, I must say that it is an honor to now be a part of the Authoria group.**

 **I, Authorian - eeveeboy359, look forward to working with you, Lady Ance.**


	5. Arc 1: Humble the Aristocrats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would actually be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respectful owners. I also give HamasakiArruno credit for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. The only thing I can probably take ownership for are IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, and the monster's END Forms.**

* * *

 **Apotos - Day (Sonic Unleashed)**

The CPUs and CPU Candidates flew through the skies of Gamindustri as they saw Leanbox come into view.

"I understand that we have to help Lady Vert with the Aristocrats, but what was so important that we had to go there immediately after dealing with the Extremists?" IF asked the author.

 **IF, you now hold the same stature as Vert. You don't have to speak of her so formally anymore.**

"That may be true, but I still respect her." She closed her eyes. "Then again, that may be because of the set of memories before Nep reminded me."

"How so? Do you love her?" Uni teased.

IF's eyes immediately snapped open as she blushed in embarrassment. "N-No. That's not-"

"Funny. I thought she was more interested in Compa." Noire joined in the teasing, which earned a giggle from her girlfriend and little sister.

Compa was now blushing as much as IF. "Noire..."

 **Teasing aside, you all remember the changes in the storyline I made so far, right?**

IF stopped blushing and nodded. "Yes. The first one was when Compa and I became CPUs."

"The second one was when Avenir kidnapped Noire and nearly drained all of her power strengthening a Killachine." Neptune said, and then noticed said CPU shuddering at the memory, so she flew closer to her and held her hand to comfort her. "It's okay. I won't let that happen ever again."

Noire looked at the purple CPU and gave her a smile. "Thanks, Neptune."

"The last and most recent one we had to face what was the equivalent of a supervillain." Blanc ended the list.

 **Yes, well, the one in Leanbox... Let's just say things took a turn for the worse.**

"What happened to Vert?" Nepgear started to sound worried.

 **She...well...died.**

 **Record scratch**

The CPUs and CPU Candidates all skidded to a stop and looked up in the sky with plate eyes.

 **Oh no! (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

"WHAT!?"

 **Yeah, I wasn't expecting this to happen either. I had to personally interfere and bring her back to life.**

IF's look became serious. "Where is she?"

 **Right now, she's unconscious in the deepest part of the Emerald Cave in Leanbox. I set up a green barrier to protect her from being attacked by monsters. Now, get a move on!**

The group nodded and immediately picked up the speed, setting off for Emerald Cave.

 **End BGM**

* * *

The group had made it to the entrance of Emerald Cave as Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and their little sisters changed back into their normal clothes while IF and Compa transformed back to their human forms.

"Is this Emerald Cave?" IF asked.

Nepgear looked inside the cave and noticed the emerald jewels sticking out of the walls and ceiling. "Looks like it."

"We should be able to find Vert here. Probably in the deepest part of this dungeon...?" Noire wondered.

"We'll know when we find a green barrier. Let's go!" Neptune led everyone into the cave to find Vert.

* * *

Everyone traversed through the dungeon, defeating every monster that dared to stand in their way until they came across a green barrier blocking their way forward to the deepest part.

"Didn't the author say that he set up a green barrier to protect Vert?" Blanc asked.

Neptune nodded. "Yeah, he did. Author?"

 **I see you're all there. Alright, deactivating barrier!**

The barrier in front of them immediately disappeared, allowing them to head into the clearing, and then everyone gasped as they saw their green-haired goddess friend lying on her back unconscious in her human clothes.

"Vert!"

IF immediately ran up to Vert, the others following her as she gently lifted her by the head. "Lady Vert, are you alright!?" She lightly tapped her cheek, not yet earning a reaction from the unconscious CPU.

Blanc clenched her fists in anger. "Even though I don't like Thunder Tits that much, I would never go so far as to kill her."

"Just how dangerous are the Aristocrats this time...?" Neptune couldn't help but wonder what was in store for them now...and then everyone heard footsteps behind them as they looked to see an Ancient Dragon approaching them.

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"An Ancient Dragon!?" Uni gasped.

 **What? Did you think there wouldn't be a boss battle when you found her?**

The Ancient Dragon growled at the CPUs and CPU Candidates, and then a familiar dark aura surrounded it as it transformed into its END Form.

Everyone's eyes widened at the beast in front of them. The Ancient Dragon's END Form had _drastic_ changes compared to its regular form. Its skin was now black and its chest, arms, legs, and tail were covered in armor. But the biggest change was that it now had _two_ heads. The left one was a fiery red, while the right was an icy blue.

"Looks like we're gonna be in for quite a fight." Neptune said, and then she, Noire, Blanc, and their little sisters changed into their processor units while Compa transformed into her HDD as she looked back at IF. "Iffy, you stay back and protect Vert."

"Alright." IF nodded, standing protectively in front of Vert.

 **Ice Hot Lobster (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

The Ancient Dragon breathed fireballs and iceballs from its two heads, but Compa and Uni quickly fired lasers at them to destroy them as Neptune and Noire flew up and slashed him...but they barely left a scratch on its new armor as it smirked and slashed at them with its claws, forcing the two CPUs to pull back and dodge.

" **Zerstorung!** " Blanc swung her axe around a few times before stomping her foot down and delivering a very powerful swing at its right leg...but it didn't even make him flinch as the right head breathed ice breath at her, forcing her to dodge.

" **Multiple Beam Launcher!** "

" **Love Cannon!** "

Two beams of purple and pink were fired at the Ancient Dragon from above, but it countered by breathing fire and ice breath, causing an explosion in the air.

" **Ice Hammer!** " Ram coated her staff in a block of ice to make it resemble a hammer and swung it down on the right head...but her attack failed to do any damage as the Ancient Dragon swung its right head to knock her away, and then swung its armored tail at her, knocking her into a wall and dealing critical damage.

"Ram!" Rom called to her injured twin sister, and then glared at the Ancient Dragon. " **Ice Cubes!** " Rom created ice cubes and sent them at the monster...but they failed to deal any noticeable damage to it as the Ancient Dragon breathed fire at her, but she formed a shield of ice to block the attack.

" **Medical Bullet!** " Compa fired a green laser at Ram, healing her wounds, and then she pointed her gun at the Ancient Dragon. " **Holy Burst!** " She then charged a light blast and fired it at the Ancient Dragon, resulting in a giant explosion of light, but it only damaged it a little.

"Grrr! This is getting nowhere!" Blanc growled in anger as she used Gefahrlichtern, but in her anger, one of the orbs went off course and hit the Ancient Dragon's left head, causing it to stagger, which Rom took notice.

'The Ancient Dragon staggered when it got its head got hit by a misaimed Gefahrlichtern!' Rom thought. 'Maybe...'

Deciding to test her thought, Rom used Ice Cubes again, this time aiming at the Ancient Dragon's heads...and while the right one took no damage, the left one roared out in pain as the cubes hit it.

"I knew it! Its heads are its weak point, but they take more damage from the opposite element!" Rom exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"So use ice attacks on the left head and fire attacks on the right?" Neptune asked in confirmation, getting a nod from Rom.

Blanc smirked. "Now we can finally beat this thing! **Gefahrlichtern!** " She sent more orbs of ice blue energy at the Ancient Dragon's left head, dealing a great amount of ice damage to it.

Uni fired green lasers at the heads, dealing some damage to it, and then she got an idea and turned to IF. "IF, switch with me! I'm a ranged attacker, so I can attack the Ancient Dragon and protect Vert at the same time!"

IF nodded. "Alright! I have a fire attack that can help." IF transformed into her HDD and switched places with Uni, the white-haired CPU Candidate standing in front of Vert and firing at the Ancient Dragon while IF flew up at the right head, her left energy blade glowing a blazing red. " **Nuclear Inferno!** " IF unleashed a stream of fire at it, the right head roaring in pain as it took continuous fire damage.

" **Ice Hammer!** " Ram coated her hammer in a block of ice once again and hammered the Ancient Dragon, this time hitting its left, dealing major damage and leaving it dazed as it fell to one knee.

" **You're finished! Neptune Break!** "

" **Infinite Slash!** "

Neptune and Noire used their strongest attacks on the Ancient Dragon as it roared out in pain once more before falling to the ground and bursting into pixels.

 **End BGM**

"That was tough... Not as difficult as Destroyer, but still difficult in its own way." Uni said as everyone changed back into their normal forms (since the CPUs, excluding IF and Compa, and CPU Candidates are permanently HDD, their normal clothes are pretty much their normal form), and then Uni heard moaning as she turned and saw Vert starting to stir. "Oh! Vert's waking up!"

The other Goddesses ran up to their friend, Neptune kneeling down and gently lifting her head as the CPU of Leanbox slowly opened her eyes.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"H-Huh...? Where am I...?" Vert asked.

"Vert! Are you alright?" She heard Neptune's voice as she turned her head and saw her and the others looking at her worriedly.

"You guys...!" Vert immediately sat up and hugged the purple CPU as tears started to form in her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you all again...! But...I thought I died..."

"You did die, but the author brought you back." Blanc told her. "Vert, what happened while you were dealing with the Aristocrats?"

"W-Well..."

* * *

"...So the Aristocrat Head made a special belt that transformed him into a cyber monster and he used that to kill you?" Noire asked using the info that Vert told them.

Vert slowly nodded. "I thought I could defeat him, but his abilities were something I wasn't prepared for. In the end, I...died."

"Hey, you don't have to feel all that bad. Noire and I were put in similar situations that we would've died if Neptune hadn't come to help us." Blanc tried to comfort the green-haired CPU.

"But you were saved in the end, right?" Noire and Blanc remained silent. They knew Vert was right, and that only increased Vert's despair as tears fell down her cheeks. "It's not fair... Why did _I_ have to be the one who died?"

"...Who is this CPU and what has she done with Vert?"

Vert looked at Nepgear in shock.

 **Will Be Venus (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"Seriously, why are so depressed over dying once? In a way, we all died in the previous timeline and that's never stopped us!" Nepgear told her.

Uni nodded. "Nepgear's right. We've all suffered a death far worse. That's why we're here now, right?"

Vert stared at the two Candidates. In a way, they were right. She-no, _everyone_ has faced a death that resulted in the world ending, and have now gone back in time to become strong enough to fix that mistake.

The green-haired CPU gave a small smile. "...You're right. I can't believe I'm letting this get to me." She wiped her tears and looked at everyone else with reformed willpower. "Sorry I worried you guys. I'm all better, now." Vert grinned. "Let's go stop the Aristocrats!"

Nepgear smiled. "That's the spirit, Vert!"

Neptune nodded and stood up along with Vert. "Alright, let's go everyone!" Everyone nodded and headed out of the dungeon and to Leanbox.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Unfinished Battle (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

A single girl fought the Aristocrat army, slashing through each soldier with her broadsword as the Aristocrat Head watched in amusement.

The Aristocrat Head was a fair-skinned male and wearing a white jacket with gold lining over a blue shirt as well as matching white pants with gold lining. He also wore white gloves and a strange gold belt with a blue button in the middle. He had smooth blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Hmph. You've done well defeating my soldiers, but you won't last against me, Ance Xila Scott."

The girl, Ance, was fair-skinned and wearing a French maid outfit. She had black smooth waist-length hair and black eyes glaring at the Aristocrat Head.

"I cannot allow you to have your way! I will defend Leanbox at all cost!" She exclaimed.

The Aristocrat Head smirked. "For what purpose? I've killed Leanbox's Goddess, Green Heart. Leanbox will eventually fall without a Goddess, so why waste your time fighting?"

Ance clenched her fist. "Even if Vert has passed away, I will at least make sure Leanbox isn't destroyed by YOU!"

"I really appreciate your help in the matter, Ance."

Both Ance's and the Aristocrat Head's eyes widened at the voice of Leanbox's Goddess and looked up to her flying down in front of the maid.

"Vert!" Ance exclaimed with happiness.

The Aristocrat Head looked at her with shocked. "How can this be...? I clearly killed you!"

Vert grinned. "Correct. You did kill me, Trevon. But I've returned, and I brought friends."

As if on cue, the other CPUs flew down and landed beside Vert.

Ance became plate-eyed. "The CPUs and the CPU Candidates from the other nations!"

Trevon looked at the other Goddesses before focusing his attention on Vert. "So, because you couldn't beat me before, you asked for help from the other nations?" He gave an amused smirk. "Funny, I thought you were at war with the other CPUs."

"We used to fight each other, but we've set our differences behind us and joined forces!" Vert told him as she and her CPU friends summoned their weapons. "With our strengths combined, we will defeat you and put an end to the Aristocrats!"

The Aristocrat Head gave a sinister smirk. "We'll see about that."

Trevon pressed the button on his belt, and then his body glowed a neon blue and began to change form into a light blue T-Rex that was about the size of an Ancient Dragon, his blue eyes fixated on the CPUs. The Cyber Rex.

" ** _I'll kill all of you, and make sure you can NEVER be revived again!_** " Trevon's voice roared from the Cyber Rex.

Blanc grinned. "Heh, he does look pretty tough as a cyber monster, but it's nothing that we can't handle as a team!"

The Leanbox maid ran up next to Vert, her long broadsword at the ready. "Vert! I'll help you all take down this monster!"

The Goddess of Leanbox smiled at her maid friend. "You've helped me deal with the Aristocrats since I returned to Leanbox, Ance." She looked at her other friend and gave them a nod, which they returned with their own nod as they all faced the cyber monster in front of them. "Now let's end this! All of us, together!"

 **Gigabyte Mantis (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

The Cyber Rex opened its mouth and fired electricity at them, but the Goddesses summoned their wings and flew out of the way of the attack while Ance sidestepped to dodge.

" **Six Instant Slash!** " Ance slashed the air with her broadsword, what looked like one slash, was actually six quicker than the eye could see as six slash waves were sent at the Cyber Rex, dealing some damage to it.

" **Sylhet Spear!** " Vert created a green magic circle next to her that fired a wooden spear at the cyber monster, but it bit down on it to destroy it.

" **Brave Cannon!** " Uni flew up and fired a dark beam at the Cyber Rex, dealing a bit of damage as it turned its head and fired a beam at her, but she flew out of the way of the attack.

" _ **How well can you fight without your wings!?**_ " Trevon roared as the Cyber Rex raised its tail into the air and sent out an electrical current...and while it didn't do any damage to the CPUs and CPU Candidates, they noticed their wings starting to spark before they disappeared, causing them to painfully fall to the ground.

"Are you all okay?" Ance asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just didn't expect that..." Blanc groaned as she got up.

"This is how he defeated me last time..." Vert muttered.

The Cyber Rex ran at Uni while she was down and swung its tail at her, the tail surging with electricity as it hit her and sent her flying into a wall.

"Uni!" Nepgear called to her friend as the cyber monster turned to her and fired a beam at her, but she jumped to avoid it and landed near Uni. " **Hyper Heal!** " Nepgear's left hand glowed a green light as she healed Uni, and then the two saw Cyber Rex firing another beam at them.

" **Trinity Complex!** " Ance quickly got in front of the two Candidates and pointed her finger, firing a rainbow beam that countered the electrical one, causing an explosion.

" **Metzelei Schlag** **!** " Blanc swung her axe once before charging at the Cyber Rex and swinging at it, but it caught the axe with its teeth. "Wah!?" Blanc yelped in surprise as she was now hanging from the handle of her weapon as the Cyber Rex began trying to shake her off, Blanc hanging on to her axe for dear life.

IF quickly ran up to the Cyber Rex, her left energy blade glowing a blazing red. " **Nuclear Inferno!** " She jumped up and unleashed a stream of fire right in its face, making it roar in pain and let go of Blanc's axe, sending her flying as she landed near the twins.

" **Ice Coffin!** " Rom and Ram both slammed their staffs into the ground, their combined skills summoning a ginormous glacier that rose from the ground below the Cyber Rex and exploded, dealing a good amount of damage to it.

" _ **I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!**_ " Trevon roared in anger as the Cyber Rex started surging with a electricity, and then it unleashed a huge electrical blast as Ance quickly jumped back to evade it...but everyone else wasn't so lucky as they all screamed out in pain.

"Guys!" Ance exclaimed.

The Cyber Rex walked up to the downed Goddesses with a toothy smirk. " _ **Is that all your combined strength can do?**_ " Trevon taunted.

Compa used Angel Pulse, healing everyone's wounds as Nepgear used Hyper Heal to heal hers. "Don't think you've won. We still have one more trick up our sleeve." Neptune said as she, Noire, Blanc, and Vert stood up.

"ACCESS! NEXT FORM!" The four called out as they transformed into their NEXT Forms.

" _ **What good will that do?**_ " Trevon mocked...and then the Cyber Rex was shocked when their wings reformed. " _ **WHAT!? I thought I disabled those!**_ "

The four NEXT CPUs looked at their wings, and then at each other as they smirked and took off into the air.

" _ **I won't let you!**_ " Trevon roared as the Cyber Rex released another electrical current from its tail...but the four were still flying without any problem. " _ **HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?**_ "

Vert grinned at him. "Never underestimate us CPUs! **Kinestra Slash!** " Vert flew at the Cyber Rex and slashed through it...and then that one slash turned into multiple, dealing a great amount of damage.

" **Getter Ravine!** " A shadow covered Blanc's upper face, her left eye glowing red as she flew at the cyber monster and hammered it down hard, causing an explosion.

" _ **I REFUSE TO LOSE HERE!**_ " Trevon roared in anger as the Cyber Rex fired an electrical beam at Neptune and Noire, but they easily avoided it.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Neptune flung one of her pixilated blades at the cyber monster, the sword stabbing it in the back and erupting into a pillar of light, that dealt massive damage and left it weakened.

" **I'll end this all.** " Vert said as her spear dispersed. " **Infinite Spear!** " She then raised her hand, creating many green magic circles that fired countless spears at the Cyber Rex, and then it was trapped in a green sphere as more magic circles surrounded it. " **Farewell.** " Vert closed her hand, and then the Cyber Rex was impaled by multiple spears, and then a giant magic circle formed above it and fired a massive green beam as the Cyber Rex roared in pain, and when the attack ended, in place of the Cyber Rex was an unconscious Trevon as Vert was forced back to her normal form due to recoil.

 **End BGM**

"We did it! We won!" Ance cheered.

The CPUs and CPU Candidates changed back into their normal forms as Vert stood over the Aristocrat Head victoriously. "Looks like in the end, I ultimately emerged the victor." Vert said with a grin.

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Everyone was now relaxing in the guest room of Leanbox's Basilicom, resting after their intense battle with Trevon's Cyber Rex.

"Thank you all, again. I would have never been able to do this without you guys." Vert thanked everyone.

Neptune smiled back. "Of course. What are friends for?"

"So, you're name is Ance?" Nepgear asked the maid.

Ance nodded with a cheery smile. "Yep. I'm Ance Xila Scott. Nice to meet you all."

Uni smiled. "Nice to meet you, too. Thanks for helping us back there."

"Now that we've dealt with the Aristocrats, we just gotta find the last Key Fragment, right?" Rom asked.

Neptune nodded. "That's right. IF, Compa, and I know where it is. Let's-"

 **End BGM**

A male Basilicom staff suddenly bursted through the door, startling everyone.

"LADY GREEN HEART! LADY GREEN HEART!"

"Wh-What is it?" Vert asked.

"The Sharicite...! There's something going on with the Sharicite! It's glowing dangerously bright!"

The Goddesses stood up and looked at the male NPC in shock before looking at each other, and then they ran out of the Basilicom and to Leanbox's Sharicite Room.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Ance asked as she ran after them.

* * *

The CPUs, CPU Candidates, and Ance ran into the Sharicite Room, and like the male NPC said, the Sharicite was glowing abnormally bright.

"Leanbox's shares...they're inflating!?" Neptune exclaimed in shock.

"But that could only mean...!"

Proving Noire correct, the whole room was suddenly engulfed in a bright light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes...and when it finally dimmed down, they were shocked to see a girl no taller than Nepgear standing in front of the Sharicite.

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts Re:coded)**

"Whoa... She looks like me." Nepgear whispered in awe.

"Is she...Leanbox's new CPU Candidate?" Uni asked.

Blanc couldn't help but grin. "Huh. Now Leanbox is no longer the only nation without a CPU Candidate."

The fair-skinned girl that is Leanbox's new CPU Candidate wore a green sleeveless jacket over a white uniform as well as a knee length light green skirt, and black shoes. She had blonde hair like Nepgear's, but with small twintails on the sides, and purple eyes.

A plate-eyed Neptune looked at Nepgear, then at the new girl, then back at Nepgear, then back at the new girl. "...It's like looking at a mirror." She finally said.

Vert remained silent the entire time, staring at the CPU Candidate in front of her. Is this really true? Has her CPU Candidate finally arrived?

Slowly walking forward, Vert continued to stare at the new CPU Candidate as she stared back. Silence overtook the two for a while.

"Big sister?" The girl finally spoke.

And then Vert lost it.

In one swift motion, Vert grabbed the girl and pulled her into a hug. "I finally have a sister! I finally have a little sister!" She exclaimed gleefully.

"B-Big sister..." The girl muttered, her head in between Vert's huge breasts.

"Yes! I'm here! Big sister Vert is here!"

Everyone smiled as they watched the spectacle, happy that Vert finaly has her own CPU Candidate, especially Neptune.

* * *

 **By Ance's permission, her OC now joins the group, as well as a new CPU Candidate for Leanbox.**

 **I was thinking of giving her name this chapter, but ultimately decided to save it for next chapter.**

 **As such, Leanbox will be a two-parter, so stay tuned.**


	6. Arc 1: Freeing and Reminding Histoire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give HamasakiArruno credit for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance for the appearance and name of Leanbox's new CPU Candidate. The only thing I can probably take ownership for are IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, and the monster's END Forms.**

* * *

 **Leanbox's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

Three days have passed since the defeat of the Aristocrats, which was followed by the birth of Leanbox's CPU Candidate as the CPUs and CPU Candidates of the other nations plus IF and Compa walked down the streets of Leanbox.

"Man, to think that this chapter starts three days after Benia was born." Uni said, thinking about the new CPU Candidate.

"Well, Vert and Ance had to make her known to Leanbox." Noire pointed out.

"And then Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram had to help her complete quests so that people would have faith in her, but since she was just born and not as strong as the rest of us, it was mostly E-rank quests." Neptune added.

"By the way, how did those quests go?" IF asked the Candidates.

Nepgear groaned. "It was a lot more difficult than it should've been for Benia's first few quests. Vert said that we should go with her in case she gets into trouble, but more than half of the Jakis went into their END Forms, some having different elements. And don't get me started on the Blue Shadow boss..."

Uni groaned as she remembered that battle. "Tell me about it. That mutt was going so dang fast, we couldn't land a hit! We only managed to beat it when Rom decided to freeze the floor, which made it crash into the walls with its own speed."

"Just be glad that we beat it." Rom told her.

Neptune exchanged a worried look with the other CPUs, which was understandable. These END Forms have spread to even uncommon spawns. They don't want to know what would happen if they met a super rare spawn in its END Form.

They continued walking until they reached the Basilicom, where they saw Ance waiting at the door.

"Ance? Why are you waiting out here?" Neptune asked.

"Well, Vert is currently out doing quests with Benia, so she told me to wait here for you guys and help you get the last Key Fragment." Ance explained.

IF nodded. "Alright, c'mon. We'll show you where the Key Fragment is." Neptune, IF, and Compa left to the last Key Fragment's location with everyone else following them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

The group was now standing in front of the dungeon where the last Key Fragment is.

"So this is the place?" Ram asked.

Neptune nodded. "Yes. The last Key Fragment is in here."

"Once we get the last Key Fragment, we'll be able to unseal Histoire...wherever she is." Ram said, shrugging her arms as she said the last part.

"Then let's go!" Ance ran ahead into the dungeon.

"Whoa! Wait up, Ance!" Compa called as everyone ran in after her.

* * *

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

The group made it to the end of the dungeon as they were now facing the last Guard Vermin in its END Form. Unlike the other Guard Vermins, this one's skin color was now white and green with gusts of wind swirling around its body.

"The last Guard Vermin, and you three were right. Not only is its color different, but also its element." Neptune said.

"Lightning in Planeptune, Fire in Lastation, Ice in Lowee, and this one in Leanbox is Wind." IF listed.

The Guard Vermin roared at them, the wind swirling around its body getting faster as the Goddesses changed into their processor units while IF and Compa transformed into their HDD.

"I don't care what element it uses, we'll take it out, just like the others!" Uni exclaimed.

Noire looked at Ance. "Are you gonna be okay, Ance? These monsters are very powerful in their END Forms."

Ance gave a cheery smile. "Don't worry. I'm a lot tougher than I look."

"Alright." Noire nodded before facing the Guard Vermin and summoning her sword as everyone else summoned their weapons. "Let's do this!"

 **Normal Boss (Freedom Planet)**

Neptune and Noire flew up to the Guard Vermin to slash it...but they were suddenly knocked away by a gust of wind.

"What the-!?" A startled Neptune exclaimed.

"What happened?" Noire asked in confusion.

The Guard Vermin fired a wind slash wave at the two, but Nepgear quickly got in front of the two.

" **M.P.B.L!** " Nepgear fired her signature purple beam, canceling the slash wave and dealing damage to the Guard Vermin, but it didn't seem to do much as Blanc flew up and tried to slam her axe down on the monster...but like the CPU couple, she was suddenly knocked away by a gust of wind.

"What the hell is going on!?" Blanc shouted in frustration.

Rom looked at the Guard Vermin, and noticed that the wind was swirling around to look like a shield.

"It's using its wind abilities to form a shield that protects from close-ranged attack." She told everyone.

"So ranged attacks and skills only? Fine with me." Uni aimed her gun at the Guard Vermin. " **EX Multi Blaster! Mode: Empress!** " Uni fired a golden beam at the monster...but it only dealt a little bit of damage as the Guard Vermin ran at Uni and slashed at her, but she quickly dodged the attack.

"It looks like that wind shield is also halving damage taken from non-elemental skills." Ance observed.

"Are you serious!? This just turned into a drag!" Uni complained.

"Let's try this! **E-Force Blizzard!** " Ram spun around and slammed her staff into the ground, encasing the Guard Vermin in a giant glacier that exploded and damaged it quite a bit.

"Looks like that did the trick!" Ance said.

"Elemental ranged attacks, huh? Alright then." IF's left energy blade glowed a blazing red. " **Nuclear Inferno!** " IF released a stream of fire at the Guard Vermin, damaging it through its wind shield.

" **Ice Cubes!** " Rom created ice cubes out of thin air and flung them at the Guard Vermin, dealing some damage to it.

The Guard Vermin roared in anger and slashed its sword very hard, sending a giant hurricane at everyone.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** "

" **Love Cannon!** "

Neptune sent one of her pixilated blades into the hurricane, and then Compa fired a powerful pink beam at it, making it explode and cancel out the hurricane with a pillar of light.

" **Holy Burst!** " Compa then charged her gun with energy and fired a light blast at the Guard Vermin, resulting in an explosion of light that dealt some damage and left it weakened.

" **Ice Coffin!** " Combining their magic, Rom and Ram trapped the monster in an enormous pillar of ice.

" **Gefahrlichtern!** " Blanc then created orbs of icy blue energy with a wave of her hand and then batted them at the frozen Guard Vermin, causing the glacier to explode in a pillar of light as the monster burst into pixels.

 **End BGM**

"Every boss in Leanbox so far has been pretty difficult. The author must be trying to give us a good challenge after Destroyer." Uni said as everyone changed back to their normal forms and Neptune picked up the Key Fragment that was left behind.

"Histy, can you hear me? We've obtained the last Key Fragment." Neptune to Histoire through the Key Fragment.

 _"Yes, I can hear you clearly. Very well done, Neptune."_ Histoire spoke.

"Now that we have all the Key Fragments, we can free Histoire from her tome, right?" Rom asked.

 _"...Am I even going to ask who that was?"_

"That was one of Blanc's twin little sisters, Rom. The other one is Ram." Neptune introduced.

"Hey, Histoire!" Ram greeted.

"They're the CPU Candidates of Lowee, the White Sisters."

 _"..."_

"Histy?"

 _"...I'm already getting familiar with the nations having a CPU Candidate, but Lowee has two?"_

"Yes. Leanbox also has a CPU Candidate. Her name's Benia. She's not here with us right now because she doing quests with Vert."

 _"I see."_

"So, where is your tome, Histoire?" Ance asked...and then she saw everyone look at her with surprise. "...What?"

"How can you hear Histoire?" IF asked. "Only Goddesses should be able to reach her."

"...I guess I'm just special?"

"I don't believe that." IF said unconvincingly.

 _"We'll get on to that matter later, IF. As for your question, Ance, well..."_

"Looking for this?" A voice spoke behind her. Everyone turned around and saw Arfoire behind them, smirking as she held a familiar tome in her left hand that everyone recognized.

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Histoire!"

"Histy!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Haaa ha ha haah!" Arfoire laughed. "I had a feeling you were collecting the Key Fragments to free Histoire, so I decided to find her before all of you."

She then frowned. "Although, I expected that you have recruited all the Goddesses. Where is Vert?"

"She currently doing quests with her CPU Candidate." IF told her.

Arfoire shook her head with a sigh. "At this rate, I shouldn't even be surprised. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if your maid friend there is also a CPU."

Everyone blinked at Arfoire before turning to Ance.

 **End BGM**

"...Oh dear, looks like the villain blew my cover." Ance simply smiled cheerfully...and then she was engulfed in a bright light, shocking everyone except Arfoire, who was expecting this, and IF.

 **Iris Heart Theme/Battle (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"No way..." Neptune gaped.

"I had a feeling." IF said as everyone saw Ance's HDD form.

Ance now wore a white overcoat with cotton tied around her neck and black stripes around the overcoat. Underneath the coat she was wearing a frilly black blouse with white polka dots. She also wore short jeans and different colored shoes (the left one was red and the right one was blue). Her hair was now longer and reaches down to her feet, and she had a sharp, intent gaze. But what was interesting was that her eyes and power symbol pupils were different colors. Her left eye was completely pitch black with a bright red power symbol pupil, and her right eye was completely white with a bright blue power symbol pupil. Her weapon was the same broadsword, but it was now gold, even the handle.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Author Heart." Ance introduced her HDD Form. "I will get straight to the point, Arfoire. Hand over Histoire's tome, and the author of this story won't have to type a one-sided battle scene."

Everyone stared at Ance with plate eyes, registering what she just said.

"...Did Ance just...?" Noire asked.

Neptune slowly nodded. "Yep. She broke the fourth wall."

Arfoire summoned her spear. "I had expected that you also would be a CPU, but do you really think I would hand over Histoire without a fight?"

"So be it." Ance said. " **Eevee?** "

 **On it.**

 **Boss Battle (Persona 2: Innocent Sin)**

"Interesting music for this battle." Ance commented on the music for the battle.

"If your done breaking the fourth wall, let's get on with this." Arfoire said impatiently.

"Alright." Ance flew at Arfoire very fast and slashed her as she blocked with her spear, but the force of the attack knocked her back into a wall. She then looked behind her at the others, who were still plate-eyed. "Am I doing this fight alone, or are you guys gonna help me?"

Everyone snapped out of their dumbfounded state. "O-Oh, right!" Neptune nodded as everyone changed into their proceesor units while IF and Compa transformed into their HDD.

Arfoire pulled herself out of the hole in the wall. "Not bad." She said, and then she fired dark blasts at everyone, but the ranged attackers fired lasers or magic blasts to counter them while everyone else dodged.

" **Demonic Dance.** " IF flew at Arfoire and slashed her several times as she blocked the attack with her spear, but after the fourth slash... " **Rising Hell.** " IF ended her skill early and immediately used another one, her right energy blade glowing orange as she performed an uppercut slash, which caused magma to erupt from the ground below Arfoire, breaking through her guard and sending her into air.

" **Falling Echo!** " Ance then appeared in the air and flew down as fast as a jet, punching Arfoire square in the face and sending her back down to the ground.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Ram winced.

Arfoire stood back up, holding a hand to her face as she glared at Ance. "You will pay for that!" She exclaimed, and then she sent a dark slash wave at her, but Ance countered with her own slash wave that overpowered Arfoire's and hit her in the stomach, sending her into a wall.

" **Fall Slash!** " Noire flew up into the air and sent a slash wave at Arfoire that erupted into a shockwave and dealt great damage.

Arfoire flew out of the wall and slashed at Uni...but she suddenly summoned a black pixelated sword with a white handle like Neptune's in her left hand and used it to block the slash, shocking Arfoire and surprising mostly everyone (the ones not surprised being Neptune, Noire, and Nepgear).

"Neptune taught me how to use that 32-bit Mega Blade skill between breaks." Uni smirked, and then she slashed Arfoire away and threw it at her, the sword impaling her in the left shoulder and erupting in a pillar of light, dealing continuous damage to her.

"Looks like I taught her well." Neptune smiled proudly at Uni, and then she turned to the weakened Arfoire. " **Delta Slash!** " Neptune fired two diagonal slash waves at Arfoire, and then she sent a horizontal slash wave, the slashes connecting into a delta sign and exploding, dealing more damage, but surprisingly she was still fighting.

"Tough, but this ends here." Ance pointed her finger at Arfoire. " **Fytium!** " Ance fired a rainbow beam at Arfoire, but time white, black, and even gray was added to the mix of colors as it hit Arfoire and sent her to the wall with an explosion as Histoire's tome flew out of the explosion and landed near Nepgear's feet.

"Oof!"

 **End BGM**

Nepgear bent down and picked up Histoire. "Are you okay, Histoire?"

"Yes, I'm alright."

Arfoire shakily stood up and glared at the CPUs and CPU Candidates. "You may have won this battle, but I am not finished yet. We'll have our final battle in Celestia." She said before disappearing.

Everyone changed back into their normal forms. "I've honestly never been to Celestia before." Uni admitted.

"Well, you, Nepgear, and the twins weren't yet born at this point of time, so that's natural." Noire said.

"Alright! We got back Histoire!" Ance cheered. "Now let's head back to the Basilicom. Vert and Benia should have finished the quests by now."

"Now, hold on, Ance." Neptune halted the maid-dressed CPU. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Ance sighed. "I'll tell you on the way back, okay?"

* * *

 **Leanbox's Theme**

"So you mean to tell us that you're not from here, but another dimension?" Blanc asked based on what she was told as everyone walked back to the Basilicom.

Ance nodded. "Yes. I was given word from a friend that this dimension met an unfortunate end, and that he sent Neptune back in time to recruit all her friends so they can become strong enough to defeat the villain that caused the destruction." She explained in a serious manner.

Uni blinked. "A friend? You mean the author?"

Ance nodded again. "Yeah. His full name is eeveeboy359, but I call him Eevee. Anyway, I asked him if I could assist you guys on your quest. He happily agreed and opened up a portal to allow me to travel to this timeline."

"And you ended up in Leanbox and met Vert." Neptune knew what happened next.

"Yeah, and I was honestly surprised when she said she could no longer change back to her human form." Ance commented. "But anyway, she said that she was going to stop the Aristocrats this time, so I asked if I could help her. She accepted, saying she needs all the help she can get. But then, at one point, Trevon himself revealed himself to Vert and fought her."

"And then she...died." IF grimaced.

Ance nodded sadly. "Yeah... Luckily, Eevee sensed that Vert was killed and immediately revived her, albeit in a random location. You girls know the rest."

Nepgear nodded in understanding. "I guess I understand. Anyway, thanks for coming to help us, Ance."

Ance gave a cheerful smile. "Glad I could help out. Oh, there they are!"

Everyone looked ahead and saw the blonde-haired CPU and CPU Candidate in the distance.

"Hey, everyone!" The younger of the two waved.

"Hi, Benia!" Rom waved back as everyone ran up to the Leanbox sisters.

"So, you're all back. Did you get the Key Fragment?" Vert asked.

Neptune nodded and showed her Leanbox's Key Fragment. "Now that we have all the Key Fragments, we can free Histoire so I can remind her."

Benia tilted her head in confusion. "Remind?"

Vert blinked at her little sister. "Oh, that's right. We never explained it to you, have we?"

Benia shook her head. "No, you didn't."

Vert pulled the blonde Candidate into a hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll explain it to you on the way to Planeptune." She then looked at the others. "By the way, we still have to find Histoire, don't we?"

"We already did." Nepgear said, pulling out Histoire's tome. "Arfoire found her tome while we were collecting the Key Fragments and dealing with the other nations' problems. We beat her and got Histoire back."

Vert smiled. "Well, that was awfully convenient."

"Yes, and I must say I was never able to foresee any of the events that had happened." Histoire spoke from her tome.

Benia went plate-eyed and pointed at the tome. "Whoa! That book is talking!"

"Huh? Who said that? I don't recognize the voice."

"That was Benia. The CPU Candidate of Leanbox we told you about." Nepgear told her.

"Ah, I see."

"Benia, that is Histoire. She records the history of Gamindustri within her tome." Vert introduced. "Right now, she's sealed in her tome, so you can't yet meet her face-to-face."

"How do we get her out?" Benia asked her big sister.

"Don't worry. Neptune and the others have already collected all the Key Fragments, so you'll see her once we get to Planeptune."

"By the way, did you collect enough faith for Benia to transform?" Ance asked.

"We were about to test that now." Vert said, and then she turned to her little sister. "Benia?"

"Okay... Here I go." Benia closed her eyes, focusing the faith of the people of Leanbox into her, and then she was engulfed in a bright light.

"Looks like it." Ance said as the light dimmed to reveal Benia's HDD.

Benia's HDD, Green Sister, wore a white and green two-piece battle suit that looked similar to the one Nepgear used to wear in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2. She had green hair tied into twintails down to her waist. Her weapon was now a trident that was surging with electricity.

Oh yeah, and her chest grew to a C-cup. Uni was a bit jealous of that, while Blanc is currently trying not to get angry...

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?"

...which failed miserably.

Benia opened her eyes, which were now purple like Vert's with white power symbol pupils, and looked at her new form. "Wow. So this is how I look in HDD." She said in awe, admiring her HDD.

"You look adorable~" Vert gushed as she hugged her little sister.

"B-Big sis..." Benia blushed in embarrassment, her head currently between Vert's breasts.

"Looks like we're flying." IF grinned, and then the Goddesses changed into their processor units while IF, Compa, and Ance transformed.

"So, how far is Planeptune?" Benia asked.

"Don't worry, it won't take long." Ance assured. "After all, Eevee is going to use a line skip riiight...now."

* * *

 **Planeptune's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"See?" Ance grinned as everyone landed in front of Compa's house.

"Okaaay...?" A plate-eyed Green Sister said as everyone changed back to their normal forms.

IF looked up at the sky and saw that it was night time. "Looks pretty late, let's free Histoire and call it a day." entered the house.

"Alright, time to free Histy." Neptune said once they all gathered in the living room.

Nepgear placed Histoire's tome on the table, and then Neptune, IF, and Compa held out the four Key Fragments and fit them together, and then the completed key began to glow with the tome. Benia watched in amazement as the tome floated off the table and opened itself, revealing a glowing white silhouette familiar to everyone but her. Both bright light dimmed after a few seconds to reveal Histoire sitting on her tome.

"Thank you! Now I am free from the seal!" She smiled.

Benia looked at Histoire with sparkling eyes. "Whoa! A fairy! A fairy came from the tome!" She exclaimed childishly. "Big sis, can I hold her!?"

Vert chuckled in amusement at the Leanbox Candidate's childish behavior. "Now now, calm yourself, Benia."

The fairy looked at Benia. "So, you're Leanbox's CPU Candidate, Benia?" Benia nodded, and then Histoire turned to look at Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram. "And you four are the CPU Candidates of the other nations?"

Uni nodded for the four of them. "Yeah, but you've already met us. Benia's the only one that's new."

Histoire blinked in confusion. "But...I'm not familiar with you four, either."

Nepgear smiled. "You'll understand what Uni means really soon."

Histoire simply gave a confused stare, before she saw Neptune walk up to her.

"Good to see you again, Histy." Neptune smiled as she put a hand on the fairy's head, and then there was a faint glow for a few seconds as she gave Histoire her memories.

"Now I understand what you mean. Yes, I'm familiar with all of you except Benia." Histoire looked at Ance. "And her."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Ance Xila Scott, but you can call me Ance. I'm a CPU from another dimension." Ance introduced herself with a smile.

"Well, it's not the first time we've met other-dimensional CPUs." Histoire shrugged. "Now, can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"Well, basically..."

* * *

"I see... So we're currently going through time travel." Histoire said, collecting the information she gathered.

"You're a time traveler, big sis?" Benia asked Vert.

"More like Neptune is. I was simply given my memories of the previous timeline, just like everyone else, excluding you and Ance." Vert explained.

"Well, since we now know what our true opponent is capable of, you're all going to have to train to become strong enough to defeat him." Histoire told everyone.

Neptune grinned. "You said that as if you're not included in the training as well."

The fairy gave the purple CPU a startled look. "What?"

"Actually, that brings up an interesting point." Ance said in agreement with Neptune. "Histoire was a playable character in the remakes of the first three games, so why doesn't she help out in fights?"

Everyone except Benia, who was really confused, looked at Histoire, expecting an answer as the tome gave twiddled her fingers.

"Um... I'm afraid I might be a burden to you all." Histoire answered in a whisper.

Noire shook her head with a sigh. "Why would you think of yourself as a burden?"

"Huh?"

 **Will Be Venus (Hyperdimension Neptunia VII)**

"Histoire, we're very thankful for your support in our previous adventures." Neptune said before her face became serious. "But this time, it's different. Gamindustri isn't all that's on the line. We're fighting to save the entire dimension, and we need everyone strength to accomplish this."

"I-I know that, but I-"

"Don't worry if you're not as strong now, that's the entire point of training." Rom assured her. "Ram and I will help train you. You look like you'd make a good magic user."

Touched that everyone was going to help her grow stronger, Histoire couldn't help but smile. "Everyone..." She then nodded with newfound determination. "Thank you, I promise I'll do my best."

Neptune smiled. "That's the spirit, Histy."

 **End BGM**

* * *

Everyone went out for bed after deciding to train the next three days as Neptune was laying down in one of the guest rooms, Noire sleeping peacefully next to her as she looked out the window.

'Tomorrow is when our training starts. I'll become strong enough to protect everyone this time.' Neptune thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be everyone training.**

 **However, I am planning something on the night of the third day. Stay tuned for that.**


	7. Arc 1: Access! NEW Form!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give HamasakiArruno credit for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance for Benia's human appearance and name. The only thing I can probably take ownership for are IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monsters' END Forms, and Benia's HDD, Green Sister.**

* * *

 _Training Day - 1_

 **Future Masters (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

The sounds of weapons clashing and lasers being fired filled the air as the Goddesses plus Histoire were now training in their normal forms in a clearing in Planeptune.

" **Thorneraid Sword!** " Noire charged at Neptune, her sword coated with rainbow energy as she slashed her, but the purple-haired CPU blocked the slash with her katana, and then Noire saw her summon a 32-bit Mega Blade in her left hand and quickly moved back to avoid being slashed.

"That's right. You're able to dual wield one of your 32-bit Mega Blades with your main weapon. You taught Uni that trick." Noire remembered.

Neptune grinned. "You want to try as well? It could prove useful in future fights."

Noire returned with a grin of her own. "Why not? So, how do you use it?"

"First, you need to learn how to initiate the skill, like Uni did."

* * *

" **EX Multi Blaster! Mode: Empress!** "

" **Multiple Beam Launcher!** "

Uni fired a golden beam at Nepgear, who countered with her signature purple beam as the attacks collided and caused an explosion. Nepgear then rushed through the smoke and slashed at Uni, but she created one of her 32-bit Mega Blade to block as the two were now trading slashes.

"You've become a lot more versatile now that my big sister taught you her 32-bit Mega Blade." Nepgear commented when the two moved a fair distance away from each other. "I can see why. You're mostly a ranged fighter, so it's a problem for you if the enemy gets too close."

Uni nodded. "It's a really neat trick. I'm glad Neptune taught me how to use it."

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " They heard Noire's voice ring out, and then they saw a pixilated black and white sword form in the distance which fell down and erupted in pillar of black light.

"And looks like she doing the same thing with Noire." Uni mused.

* * *

"Good work! You got the skill down." Neptune praised Noire for her completed 32-bit Mega Blade. "Now, try to imagine yourself holding one the size of a normal sword."

Noire nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her energy in her left hand, and then she heard something form after a few seconds and opened her eyes to see herself holding her 32-bit Mega Blade in her left hand. Seeing if it worked, Noire did a few test swings with it, and then she resummoned her oringial short sword and slashed the air with both swords.

"That's it! Way to go, Noire!"

The Lastation CPU smiled, both at her girlfriend praising her and mastering her new skill and dual-wielding abilities, and then she looked at Neptune with both swords ready. "So, how about we continue?"

Neptune grinned as resummoned her weapon in her right hand and formed her 32-bit Mega Blade in her left. "Fine by me. Let's go!"

* * *

Rom and Ram fired magic blasts at Histoire, helping her practice speed and dodging as she floated around to avoid their attacks.

"You're doing great, Histoire." Rom said. "Now, try attacking yourself."

"Just focus your magic into a sphere, aim it at your target, and fire." Ram instructed.

Histoire nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her magic into a sphere. Once it was fully charged, Histoire opened her eyes to aim it at Ram and fired as the pink-haired White Sister formed a shield of ice to block it.

"That's it! You got it, Histoire!" Ram praised.

"Thank you, Ram." The fairy smiled, before noticing Rom looking at her like something was wrong. "Is something the matter, Rom?"

"Histoire, can you fire another magic blast?" The blue-haired White Sister asked.

"O-Okay."

Rom observed as Histoire charged another blast of magic...and then noticed her reducing the power of the blast so she could aim it better before firing it at Ram's shield.

"I knew it."

Ram looked at her twin sister. "What is it, Rom?"

"Histoire is cutting the power of her attack so she could aim it better." Rom explained. "Sacrificing power for accuracy is fine, but it's wasting magic power and can leave you open when dealing with multiple enemies."

Histoire understood her flaw and frowned. "So, what should I do?"

The twins looked at each other, thinking of a solution before nodding and looking at Histoire. "Look, we understand that you're trying to get used to battling, so we'll let it slide." Rom told her. "But don't sacrifice so much power. That was at least 50% of power sacrificed for accuracy."

The fairy winced at how much magic she wasted as Rom continued. "Try to fire your magic blasts with about 70% of your power. Once you get used to it, increase the power by 3% each time."

Histoire nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

Benia thrusted her three-ponged spear at Vert, who kept trying to parry the lightning-fast strikes, but failed and got hit a bunch of times...and then, as fast as lightning, Benia ended up behind her big sister, shocking her with her speed (no pun intended).

" **Shock Wave!** " Benia's spear surged with electricity as she performed a 360-degree slash, sending out a wave of electricity all around her as Vert jumped up to dodge.

" **Inbetween Spear!** " Vert then flung multiple spears at Benia as she used her speed and agility to avoid them all.

'I have quite an interesting little sister.' The CPU of Leanbox thought with amusement. 'Whereas I use wide attacks and wind skills to clear the area, Benia focuses on overwhelming the opponent with lightning-fast attacks as well as electric skills.'

"Hey, big sister! Are you okay?" She heard her little sister call her and looked at her.

"I'm not being too difficult, am I?" Benia asked with worry. "We can stop now if you want."

Vert understood why she would say that. While Benia's regular attacks aren't as strong as hers, the Leanbox Candidate was far more superior in terms of speed and agility. If she manages to catch an opponent off-guard, they are in danger of taking 100 hits in a matter of seconds. All topped off with Benia's electric skills having a chance to paralyze the opponent.

Despite this, Vert gave her an assuring smile. "Don't worry, this is actually good training for myself as well, cause it forces me to stay on high alert and be ready to dodge. If I'm not careful, I would get hit by 100 swift attacks."

Benia smiled, happy that she was able to help train her big sister. "So we can keep going?"

The older sister nodded. "Yes, let's continue."

* * *

IF fired slash waves from her qatars at Ance and Blanc, but they both dodged as Blanc charged at Compa and swung her axe at her as she dodged, but Blanc wouldn't stop and kept attacking.

Compa kept dodging Blanc's attack, all the while firing lasers to slow the Lowee CPU's relentless assault, but then Blanc suddenly jumped over one of the lasers.

" **Getter Ravine!** " Blanc slammed her axe down on Compa, but she held up her syringe to block the attack...surprising Blanc that the syringe didn't shatter from blocking her attack as Compa pushed her away. "How the hell did that giant syringe not break!?" Blanc asked.

Compa was also surprised that her syringe didn't break on contact from blocking Blanc's axe. "I don't know. I'm honestly surprised myself."

IF landed next to Compa. "Looks like our human weapons were enhanced when we became CPUs." She said, before jumping to the side to dodge a rainbow beam from Ance.

Blanc put a hand on her chin in thought. "That would actually make a lot of sense." She said before looking back at Compa. "Anyway, back to training! **Gefahrlichtern!** "

As Compa was training with Blanc, IF trained with Ance as she continually slashed at her. Ance avoided most of the slashes while blocking the ones she couldn't with her broadsword before slashing at IF, the former human jumping back to dodge.

" **Six Instant Slash!** " Ance slashed the air with her broadsword. What looked like one slash, was actually six quicker than the eye could see as the six slash waves were sent at IF, but she quickly dodged all the slashes.

"So, why are we all training in our human forms?" IF asked.

"Neptune said that our training would be more efficient if we train in our normal forms because we could train longer without the constant strain from HDD. That way, we would be prepared for situation where we suddenly are unable to transform. And besides, our HDD and NEXT Forms will always be stronger."

IF thought about it. That was actually a really good point. If there were to be a situation where they would be unable to transform, they wouldn't be completely helpless because they did their training in their normal forms.

IF nodded in understanding. "Alright, I get it."

* * *

Histoire fired another magic blast at Ram's ice shield using 94% of her power, and then she noticed her attack leaving cracks on the shield.

Rom nodded in approval. "You're getting the hang of it, Histoire. Now, try 97%."

Histoire thought about it for a moment before looking at Rom. "If it's okay, I would like to try using my full power this time."

Rom blinked at the fairy before nodding. "Alright. Go right ahead."

Histoire nodded and turned to the ice shield protecting Ram, and then taking a deep breath, charged up another magic blast. As soon as it was fully charged, Histoire fired it at the shield, hitting it dead center and making it shatter, which caused Ram to fall on her butt.

"Whoa!" Histoire was surprised at how strong her attack was at full power.

Rom, however, gave a congratulatory smile. "That's it! You got it, Histoire!"

The fairy herself was still amazed. She never knew she was capable of such power in battle. She always thought that she needed a Goddess to be able to do anything, but training with everyone proved her wrong.

Histoire smiled. "Rom...Ram...thank you."

Ram got back to her feet and smiled. "Hey, if there's anyone you should be thanking, it's Neptune for having us all train like this."

Histoire nodded. "You're right. Now, it seems unfair that you're helping me learn to fight and I'm doing nothing." She said before smiling. "Perhaps I can help you learn to use different elements of magic, Rom. And Ram...I know another way you could use your ice magic."

The twins blinked. "Eh?"

* * *

Benia thrusted her spear at Vert, who was now more focused on dodging the little sister's attacks rather than blocking...which honestly proved difficult due to her chest size, so she had to use her wind abilities to knock her back, but every time she did, Benia recovered and easily closed the distance between them.

'I didn't think having a chest size as big as mine would make dodging so difficult.' Vert thought as she barely avoided another attack from Benia...and then the little sister suddenly stopped. "Eh?" She wondered, and then she saw Benia's body sparking.

" **Spark Blitz!** " Fast as lightning, Benia charged at Vert and slashed through her four times and then finished the skill with an electrified kick, knocking Vert to the ground.

"Ggh...! That was pretty strong." Vert grunted painfully as she tried to stand...but found herself unable to move. "Oh dear..."

"Big sister!" Benia exclaimed, running up to her big sister and kneeling at her left side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Not really. Your skill seemed to have paralyzed me." Vert said.

The little sister gasped. "Uh oh! Don't worry! I'll get Compa!" Benia told her, and then left at lightning speed.

* * *

" **Zerstorung!** " Blanc spun around a few times, before her left foot and delivering a very strong swing of her axe at Compa as the nurse CPU blocked with her syringe, but the impact made her skid back a few feet.

Compa recovered from the shock of the Lowee CPU's attack, and just when she took aim...

"Compa! I need your help!" Benia exclaimed from right behind her.

"Kyaah!" Compa let out a scream in surprise as she turned around and fired a laser, barely missing the Candidate and getting a yelp from her. After recovering from her shock, the cream-haired CPU looked at Benia. "Benia? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training with Vert?" She asked her.

"I was, but one of my skills left her paralyzed! I need your help to cure her!"

"Oh, alright! Take me theeeeeeeeere!" Without giving her time to prepare, the blonde CPU Candidate grabbed Compa and ran out with her just as fast as she got here, leaving a stunned Blanc, IF and Ance as they looked in the direction they left.

"...The other Candidates never told me Benia was _that_ fast." IF finally let out.

"I suppose that's where her strength lies." Ance replied.

* * *

" **First Aid!** " Compa's hands glowed green as she healed Vert's injuries and cured her paralysis.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Compa." Vert thanked the nurse CPU as she stood up.

"I only got here so fast because of Benia." Compa said, looking at the Candidate in question. "She's crazy fast!"

Vert nodded. "Yes, she's easily the fastest out of all of us, and this is just in her _human_ form."

"Big sister said I can help her stay alert and be ready to dodge." Benia said with a smile.

Compa chuckled. "Well, with your speed, we can't afford to drop our guard for even a second."

"Alright everyone, that's enough training today!" They heard Neptune exclaim.

Vert looked up into the sky, seeing that it was now late in the afternoon. "Wow. I didn't realize we we're training for so long."

"Neither did I." Benia said.

"Well, looks like we better head back to my place." Compa said. The Leanbox Goddesses nodded and went back to the nurse CPU's house.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Training Day - 2_

 **Wild Pokémon Battle D/P (Super Smash Brothers Wii U)**

" **Gefahrlichtern!** " Blanc created spheres of icy blue energy and slammed them at Vert...but the busty CPU surprising dodged them all.

"Is it me, or is Vert a little more agile?" Noire asked.

"Well, Vert did say that Benia was extremely fast. Maybe training with her helped Vert increase her agility." Neptune said.

The CPU of Leanbox continued to dodge Blanc's relentless assault, and then she slashed with her spear, sending a gust of wind that knocked her into the air.

" **Sylhet Spear!** " Vert then created a magic circle next to her that fired a wooden spear at her, but Blanc was able to recover quick enough to slam her axe into the spear and shatter it.

Neptune looked at her girlfriend with a smile. "Well, let's not stand here. We have to take part in the training as well." Noire nodded and the two joined the two in their training.

Vert saw the CPU couple approaching and fired more Sylhet Spears at them as they dodged them.

Noire summoned her sword in her right hand and a 32-bit Mega Blade in her left and slashed at Vert, the green-haired Goddess using her spear to block the sword and then jumping back to avoid the pixilated sword.

" **Delta Slash!** " Neptune fired two diagonal slash waves at Blanc, but the Lowee CPU dodged both slashes and swung her axe, forcing her to cancel her attack and dodge...and then Neptune used another skill. " **Thorneraid Sword!** " Neptune used the skill Noire taught her in return for teaching her her 32-bit Mega Blade, her sword coated in rainbow energy as she slashed a surprised Blanc, hitting her across the chest.

"Gah!" Blanc cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Oh my!" Vert gasped as Blanc was now down, and then she jumped back to dodge Noire's cross-slash, landing near Blanc and using a new skill. " **Healing Winds.** " Vert glowed a light green aura, and then surrounded Blanc with a light gust of wind that healed the wound on her chest.

"Looks like you two learned a few new tricks yourselves." Noire said as Blanc stood up after her wound completely healed.

"Did you really think you two would be the only ones learning new skills? Not a chance!" Blanc grinned, and then her axe started glowing with icy blue energy. " **Glacier Edge!** " Blanc slammed her axe into the ground, causing a chain of glaciers to rise up from the ground at the CPU couple as they split up in different directions to dodge.

"Looks like this training is paying off for all of us." Neptune grinned, and then she turned her head to look at Histoire, who was now standing on her tome like it was a hover board and doing practice slashes with her new energy blades. "How're you doing, Histy?" She asked.

"I feel like I've gotten the hang of using energy blades." Histoire reported.

Neptune nodded. "That's good. Maybe now I should teach you how to use my 32-bit Mega Blade."

* * *

" **Trinity Complex!** " Ance pointed her finger at Compa and fired a rainbow beam at her as she dodged and countered by firing lasers, by the other-dimensional CPU deflected them all with her broadsword.

IF, meanwhile, was trying to land a hit on Benia, but the Leanbox Candidate was just too fast for her and avoided all her attacks.

'Man, she's as fast as Vert said.' IF thought as she continued her assault...but then Benia suddenly ended up behind her. "Huh!?"

" **Lightspeed Combo!** " Benia thrusted her spear at the Guild Member CPU, landing one humdred hits in three seconds before slashing through her...and then that one slash turned into another hundred. Although the attacks individually weren't very strong, the total damage dealt was massive.

"Oh dear." Compa winced as IF fell to her knees from the skill, and then the nurse CPU jumped back to avoid Ance's Six Instant Slash and landed near IF. " **Hyper Heal!** " Using the skill she learned from Nepgear, Compa healed the Guild Member CPU's injuries.

"Are you okay, IF?" The Leanbox Candidate asked worriedly as IF stood up.

"I'm fine now." IF assured her with a smile. "Your individual attacks aren't strong, but you can make devastating combos with your speed."

Benia smiled at the compliment as Ance stepped up to her with a smile. "Vert was right about you. You're easily the fastest of the CPUs."

"I was wondering what all the commotion was here. I didn't think you'd be here, Lady Ance."

Everyone heard a new voice and turned to the owner, who was a fair-skinned man.

"Who're you?" IF and Compa asked.

Ance, however, recognized him with wide eyes. "Oh my! I didn't think I would see you here!"

Benia looked at the other-dimensional CPU. "Do you know him, Ance?"

* * *

" **Go! Brave Cannon!** " Uni jumped into the air and fired a dark beam at Ram, who jumped back to dodge, and then as soon as the Lastation Candidate landed, she created one of her 32-bit Mega Blades and rushed at Ram and slashed her...but then ice energy formed in Ram's right hand as she created a blade of ice to block the attack.

"What the-!?" Needless to say, Uni was surprised.

Ram grinned. "Histoire taught me how to use my ice magic to form weapons. I even made a new skill out of it." The pink-haired White Sister slashed her away and then recalled her staff, replacing it with another blade of ice. " **Frostbite!** " Ram then rushed at Uni and performed a cross-slash through her, trapping her in ice that exploded and dealt more damage to her as she fell to one knee.

"Not bad." Uni grunted as she stood up and turned to her. " **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Uni created one of her giant pixilated blades and flung them at Ram, the pink-haired White Sister jumping back as it stabbed into the ground and exploded in a pillar of light.

" **Fallen Cross!** " Rom jumped into the air and fired a sphere of darkness at Nepgear, the purple Candidate jumping back as it hit the ground and exploded into vertical and horizontal shock waves, the vertical shock wave catching Nepgear off-guard and knocking her into the air as Rom landed on her feet. " **Exo Spark!** " Rom then held her staff into the air and unleashed a discharge of electricity everywhere, the electricity hitting Nepgear and electrocuting her body as she grunted in pain, trying to withstand it, and then the attack ended and she fell to the ground.

"I didn't think you knew other elemental magic." Nepgear grunted as she used Hyper Heal to heal off the damage.

"Histoire taught me how to use other elemental magic. I'm no longer restricted to just ice." Rom told her with a confident grin.

"I see. Well, I have a new trick up my sleeve as well." Nepgear said as she stood up and pointed her weapon at the blue-haired White Sister, who formed an ice shield to protect herself from the incoming attack. 'That won't work.' Nepgear thought with a smirk...and then using her left hand, she pressed a button near the handle on the left side of her gunblade as the picture on the dial changed to a flame.

Wait-when was THAT there!?

" **M.P.B.L. - Scorch Mode!** " Nepgear called out.

"'Scorch Mode'?" Rom repeated with a confused face as Nepgear fired her signature beam, except this time it was red and had small streams of fire surrounding it. Rom looked in shock as it hit her ice shield and melted a hole through it, forcing her to dodge.

" **I'll cut through with Panzer Blade!** " Nepgear quickly canceled her skill and rushed at Rom, slashing her three times and ending with a slash through her.

Rom held the area she was slashed painfully as she turned to the purple Candidate. "How was your Multiple Beam Launcher able to melt through the shield?"

Nepgear used Hyper Heal to heal the blue-haired White Sister, and then showed her her new and improved gunblade. "I've done modifications to my weapon after dinner yesterday. I can now change the element of the beam with this button." Nepgear demonstrated by pressing the dial again, and this time Rom saw the picture on the dial change to a picture of a snowflake. Nepgear then pointed her gunblade at a random direction. " **M.P.B.L. - Chill Mode!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam again.

Rom was amazed as the beam was now an icy blue and was radiating ice energy. "Whoa! That's cool!"

"No pun intended?"

Rom smiled. "No pun intended."

 **End BGM**

It was then that everyone heard an explosion in the distance as they stopped their training.

"Was that where you fired your beam?" Rom asked.

Nepgear looked in the direction her gunblade was pointing, and then looked in the direction of the explosion. "...No."

* * *

"What was that!?" Noire asked.

"That's where Ance, IF, Compa, and Benia were training!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Oh dear! Benia!" Vert called her little sister's name as she ran off, the other CPU's following her.

* * *

 **Vs. Character (Sonic 06)**

Ance clashed her broadsword with the man's white and black twin swords as it was now a struggle to overpower the other, but the two were smirking at each other.

"Looks like you haven't lost your touch, Eevee." Ance said.

The man named Eevee broke the power struggle and jumped back, keeping his grin. "Same with you, Lady Ance."

Eevee wore a white overcoat with green flames on the back over a black shirt as well as navy blue jeans and black shoes. He also wore green fingerless gloves and a brown scarf around his neck. He had brown spiky hair, and his eyes were different colors (his left eye was green and is right eye was blue).

The other two CPUs and CPU Candidate that were present watched as the two did friendly spar, IF watching Eevee with interest.

"This man is interesting." IF said. "He's not a CPU, but he's able to hold his own against one."

"I'm surprised that Ance actually knows him." Compa said. "Do you think he's from the same dimension as her?"

"He doesn't look like a dimension traveler."

Benia was a bit confused about what the two former humans were talking about, so she decided to just watch the battle.

" **Six Instant Slash!** " Ance slashed the air with her broadsword. What looked like one slash, was actually six quicker than the eye could see as the six slash waves were sent at Eevee.

" **Fire Dragon Fang!** " Eevee coated his swords in flames and slashed the air, sending a flaming cross-slash wave that countered the six slashes and caused an explosion.

" **Dragon Hell!** " Eevee then coated his fist in flames and punched the ground, sending a fiery shock wave through the smoke and at Ance, who noticed it a bit too late as it hit her and exploded in a pillar of fire.

"First hit is mine." Eevee stated with a victorious grin as the flames died down and everyone saw Ance dusting off her maid outfit...which surprised the other three Goddesses that it wasn't even burnt anywhere, or that the area within the pillar of fire didn't burn the grass.

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birht1)**

"You're pretty good, even though the author just created you as his self-appearance OC." Ance said.

Eevee shrugged. "I've been doing S-class quests to toughen myself up. You could say I'm trying to leave a good first impression."

IF looked at him with plate eyes. "S-class quests!? D-Did you at least have someone with you?"

"Nope, did them all by myself."

IF and Compa looked at the boy with plate eyes, while Benia gave him a look of admiration.

"Wow, you must be really strong!" Benia exclaimed.

Eevee nodded. "I'm pretty tough, but I am nothing compared to Lady Ance."

The young Candidate blinked in confusion. "But, didn't you win the fight?"

"It was only a competition to see who could land the first hit. In a real battle, she would easily defeat me." Eevee explained, and then he saw the other Goddesses and Histoire run towards them. "Looks like the other Goddesses are here, as well as Histoire."

Vert ran up to her little sister and hugged her. "Benia, are you alright!?"

"I'm fine, big sister." Benia responded in a muffled voice between her big sister's chest.

Neptune turned her attention to the lone male in the area. "Who is he?" She asked.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Troy Kirin Sonar. But please, call me Eevee." Eevee introduced himself to the others.

Noire blinked. "Eevee? Isn't that the author's name?" She asked.

"Eevee's the author's self-appearance OC." Ance explained. "He's going to be helping us throughout our quest."

Histoire sighed. "Well, the fourth wall currently busted at this point." She paused. "Then again, that's nothing new to this game series."

Neptune nodded and turned to Eevee. "Anyway, it's nice of you to join us, Eevee."

Eevee nodded, and then looked up at the sky, seeing that it was early in the afternoon. "We still have some more time to train. How about we continue?" He suggested.

Everyone nodded and continued training until late afternoon.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Noire let out a yawn as she and Neptune walked down the hallway to their guest room.

Neptune looked at her girlfriend with a smile. "Feeling sleepy?"

"Yeah."

When the CPU couple got to their room, they were surprised to see Eevee leaning beside the door.

"Eevee? What are you doing here?" Neptune asked.

Eevee pushed himself off the wall and looked at the two. "I want to ask you two something."

"What is it?" Noire asked.

"For the final day, I want to train Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram myself." Eevee told them. "I already got Blanc's permission to train the twins, so I just need permission from you to train Nepgear and Uni."

The two CPUs looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the male. "Well, you have our permission, but why by yourself?" Neptune asked.

Eevee grinned. "You'll find out soon."

* * *

 _Training Day - Final_

"So, you're going to be training us?" Nepgear asked as she, Uni, Rom, and Ram stood in a clearing with Eevee.

"That's right. Although, this won't be like the training you've been doing the last two days." He said.

Uni blinked. "Why is that?"

"I want to four to fight me with everything you got." He said seriously.

The four Candidates looked at him with shock. "Wh-What!? But I thought we were just training!" Ram exclaimed.

"Fighting you guys at your full power is the only way for me to help you get stronger." Eevee summoned his twin swords. "The question is: are you four up for it?"

The four Candidates looked at each other for a moment, and then looked back at Eevee. "We're honestly confused about this, but..." Nepgear spoke for them, and then the four changed into their processor units and summoned their weapons. "If it means we can get stronger, then we'll give it everything we got!"

Eevee nodded. "Good, let us begin."

 **Prince Dail Theme (Freedom Planet)**

Nepgear flew at Eevee and slashed him, but he raised his left sword to block the attack and then used the right one to slash her away, and then he fired slash waves to counter Uni's laser shots.

" **EX Multi Blaster! Mode: Empress!** " Uni fired a golden beam at Eevee as he dodged to the side and ran up and slashed her, but she quickly created a 32-bit Mega Blade to block the slash.

Eevee sensed an attack coming from his left and jumped back to dodge a magic blast from Rom, allowing Uni to throw the 32-bit Mega Blade where Eevee landed as it exploded into a pillar of light, but he ran out the explosion like it was nothing and slashed Uni away.

" **Giga Flare!** " Rom charged up a blast of fire and fired it at Eevee, which exploded into a ginormous fiery explosion when it hit him...but to the Candidates' shock, the entire blast was absorbed into Eevee's twin swords as the fired around them flared to life.

"H-How did you do that!?" Ram asked.

"I'm able to absorb fire with my swords. Using that fire, I can boost the power of the next fire skill I use." Eevee explained. " **Fire Dragon Fang!** " Giving a demonstration, Eevee fired a fiery slash wave at Rom, who created an ice shield to dodge, but the fiery slash wave burned right through and hit the blue-haired White Sister, leaving her burned.

" **Hyper Heal!** " Wasting no time, Nepgear quickly healed Rom, and then she looked at the boy. 'So fire's ineffective... Let's try wind.' The Planeptune Candidate thought, and then she pressed a button and the picture on the dial changed to a tornado as she pointed her gunblade. " **M.P.B.L. - Gust Mode!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam at Eevee, but this time it was a light green with gusts of wind surrounding it as he raised both his swords to block it.

" **Frost Javelin!** " Eevee heard Ram call out an attack from behind as he looked back and saw the pink-haired White Sister recall her staff, and she created a spear of ice in her right hand and flung it at him. Being quick, Eevee jumped into the air, allowing the two skills to collide and cause an explosion as he landed a few feet away.

" **Dragon Hell!** " Eevee coated his fist in flames and punched the ground, sending a fiery shock wave at Ram which exploded in a pillar of fire and damaged her.

" **Cyclone!** " Rom created a green magic circle under him that released a powerful gust of wind, damaging him and sending him into the air.

" **Brave Cannon!** " Uni flew into the air and fired a dark beam at him while he was left open in the air, blasting him back down to the ground, but he recovered and landed on his feet.

"Not bad, but now its time to get serious." Eevee said. "Awaken!"

A pillar of fire rose around Eevee, and then the fire turned green and died down, revealing his Awakened Form. There weren't any changes in his clothing, but he now had a pair of green wings sprouting from his back and his eyes are now both green and on fire.

"That form...!" Nepgear looked at Eevee with shock. "It's not HDD, but it still gives off a fearsome power."

"Correct. This is my Awakened Form." Eevee introduced. "I'm much stronger in this form. Can you withstand its flames?"

Eevee flew at Nepgear and slashed her as she blocked the attack...with some difficulty, but then he released a fiery blast around him to knock her back...but Ram noticed something different about the fire.

"Hey! The flames are a different color!" She exclaimed.

Eevee grinned. "Good observation. In my Awakened Form, my flames turn green."

"That's pretty cool."

"Thank you for the compliment, but remember that this is a battle." Eevee reminded. " **Dragon Hell!** " Eevee coated his fist in flames and punched the ground, sending a fiery green shock wave towards Ram, but this time she countered by firing a magic blast, making it explode in a pillar of green fire before it reached her.

" **Fallen Cross!** " Rom flew up into the air and fired a sphere of darkness at the boy, but he flew into the air to avoid it and the shock waves that came after and slashed her down to the other Candidates.

" **A dragon's fury has no limits.** " Eevee stated as he coated his body in flames. " **Dragon God's Descent!** " Eevee flew down at the Candidates, causing a massive fiery explosion as the Candidates cried out in pain.

The explosion died down as Eevee looked at the downed Candidates, who were greatly injured and burnt in some places.

"D-Dammit... He's too strong... We can't win..." Uni said painfully.

"So that's it? You're going to just give up right here?" Eevee asked.

"B-But we're not as strong as our big sisters." Nepgear whimpered.

"Wrong. You _believe_ you're not as strong as your big sister." The boy corrected them. "But I think believe different. I can sense a power within that's just as strong as Neptune's, Noire's, Blanc's, and Vert's NEXT Forms."

The CPU Candidates looked at him with surprise. "A power as strong as their NEXT Forms?" Nepgear repeated.

"That's right. A power waiting to be awakened, but has been unable to because you don't believe in your own power." Eevee said, and then he asked an important question. "Are you going to believe in yourselves and unleash your true power, or remain in your big sisters' shadow?"

The Candidates thought very hard about it...and then after a while, Nepgear spoke.

 **G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"If it means that I'll be able to protect everyone..." Nepgear stood up with newfound determination. "Then I'll fight using the full extent of my power!"

"That's right." Uni stood up next. "I'm done with always comparing myself to Noire."

Then Rom. "We've been hiding in their shadow all this time..."

Then Ram. "But that ends today, we'll prove that we are just as strong as they are!"

In unison, the four shouted. "WE'LL SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF A CPU CANDIDATE!"

Suddenly, four pillars of rainbow light surrounded the four Candidates as Eevee watched with an accomplished smile.

* * *

"Hey! Look at that!" Compa pointed. Everyone looked and saw the four rainbow pillars of light in the distance.

"That's where Eevee's training Nepgear, Uni, and the twins!" Neptune said. "What's going on?"

While everyone had confused looks, Ance looked at the pillar of rainbow light with an interested smile. 'So that's what you were planning.'

* * *

"The time has come." He said as the light died down, revealing the four Candidates in their newest forms.

Nepgear's battle suit, while looking the same, now had purple outlines down the sides and a power symbol in the middle above her chest as well as transparent purple armor where her battle suit did not originally cover except her neck and head. She wore white gauntlet gloves and white gauntlet boots. Her clip was now an X-Clip radiating a purple light and her collar had the Planeptune logo etched onto it. Her hair and eye color were still the same. Her wings were now metallic angel wings and had purple energy radiating from them.

Nepgear's weapon remained the gunblade she always used and had modified at the end of the first night, but it was now radiating with purple energy.

Uni now wore a skin-tight black jumpsuit that covered her entire body except her neck and head with the Lastation logo engraved on the chest area. She wore black gauntlet gloves and black gauntlet boots. Her hair and eye color remained the same and she wore a green visor over her right eye. Her wings remained the same.

Uni's weapon remained the giant gun she had, but something seemed different about it.

Rom now wore a white battle suit that no longer showed her stomach as well as blue armor where the battle suit did not originally cover except her neck and head. She wore white gauntlet gloves with blue lining and white gauntlet boots with blue lining down the sides. She now wore a crystal wreath on her head with the Lowee logo engraved on it. Her hair and eyes remained the same. Her wings were now crystallized pixie with blue lining on them.

Rom's weapon remained a staff, but it was a bit longer and the head of it was now radiating blue energy.

Ram's battle suit was the same as Rom's. It was a white battle suit that no longer showed her stomach, but hers had pink armor where the battle suit did not originally cover except her neck and head. She wore white gauntlet gloves with pink lining and white gauntlet boots with pink lining down the sides. She now wore a crystal wreath on her head with the Lowee logo engraved on it. Her hair and eyes remained the same. Her wings were now crystallized pixie with pink lining on them.

Ram's weapon remained a staff, but it was a bit longer and the head of it was now radiating pink energy.

"Incredible..." Nepgear whispered. "I can feel a tremendous power coursing through me."

"This is the true form of a CPU Candidate. Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, you have achieved your NEW Forms." Eevee introduced their new forms. "Your NEW Forms are named," He pointed at Nepgear, "NEW Purple," He pointed at Uni, "NEW Black," He pointed at Rom and Ram, "and NEW Whites."

"Heh. You're right, Eevee. This form is just as strong as our big sisters' NEXT Forms." Uni said with a grin.

"Amazing... I never knew I had this power until now." Rom said.

"Yes. Thank you so much, Eevee." Ram thanked Eevee for the four of them.

Eevee smiled. "You're very welcome." He assumed his stance. "Now, let's finish this fight."

The four Candidates nodded. "Right. We'll show you what we can really do!" Nepgear exclaimed.

Nepgear flew at Eevee and slashed at him as he blocked with both his swords, but the Planeptune Candidate was slowly overpowering him, forcing him to jump back.

" **Fire Dragon Fang!** "

" **Multiple Beam Launcher - Gust!** "

Eevee coated his swords in flames and slashed the air, sending a fiery cross-slash wave at Nepgear, who countered with by firing her signature beam of the same element, but it was a bit larger now as it canceled out the slash wave and traveled towards the boy, who was barely able to avoid it, and then he jumped back to avoid Uni's laser shots...and then to his and the other Candidates' amazement, her giant gun transformed into a giant sword.

" **Thorneraid Slicer!** " Uni coated her weapon in rainbow energy and delivered a powerful slash at him that knock him into the air.

" **Exo Spark!** " Rom held her staff into the air and unleashed a discharge of electricity everywhere as the man recovered in the air and held his swords in front of him to block the electricity, but the pink-haired NEW White flew up behind him and fired a magic blast, making him break his guard as the electricity hit him.

Eevee grunted in pain as he got electrocuted, before releasing a fiery blast to break the attack, and then he flew at Rom and slashed her, but she created an ice shield to block the attack.

" **Frostbite!** " Ram recalled her staff and created two blades of ice, then rushed at Eevee and performed a cross-slash through him, trapping him in ice that exploded and dealt more damage.

" **I'll end this now!** **Celestial Severance!** " Nepgear flew at Eevee and slashed him into the air, and then she flew up and slashed him twice, followed by three close-ranged laser shots, and then she flew above him and did a drive stab before jumping back and landing. " **Now! The final strike!** " Nepgear then pointed her gunblade at him and fired her standard signature purple beam. " **This is the power of a NEW Gen CPU Candidate!** " She declared as the beam doubled in size and power, completely engulfing him and then ending in a chain of explosions in the air as Eevee fell to the ground, heavily beaten.

 **An Eternity that is More Transient than Scarlet (Touhou 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil)**

"Excellent. You're already controlling your new power this well." Eevee grinned. "You're training is complete."

Nepgear walked up to him and healed his wounds, and then she smiled. "Thank you, Eevee. This wouldn't have been possible without your help."

"I merely gave you the push to awaken your true power. You four did the rest yourselves." Eevee then noticed the others running up to them. "And here are the others."

"We saw the pillars of light. Is everything o-" Neptune stopped dead in her tracks as everyone except Ance and Eevee looked at the four Candidates with plate eyes. "N-Nepgear!?" Neptune exclaimed.

"Uni!?" Noire exclaimed.

"Rom!? Ram!?" Blanc exclaimed.

"Wh-What on Gamindustri are those forms!?" Vert asked.

"This is our true power. Our NEW Forms." Nepgear introduced her's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's newly awakened form to them. "We awakened this new form during our fight with Eevee."

"Incredible. Their power is immense. It's just as strong as Neptune's NEXT Form." Histoire observed their power.

Neptune, Noire, and Blanc walked up to their little sisters, looking at them with amazement. They've only known the four Candidates ever since they defeated Arfoire the first time, though Nepgear's technically lived longer due to her stay in Ultradimension, and they've already grown to be as strong as them.

Neptune hugged her little sister with a proud smile. "Nepgear, you've gotten so strong. I'm so proud of you."

Nepgear smiled back. "Thank you, Neptune."

"Wow, Uni! I'm legitimately impressed!" Noire gave Uni a proud smile. "I'm really happy to have you as a little sister."

Uni smiled back. "I'm happy too, Noire."

Blanc put a hand on each of the twins' shoulder, giving them both a proud smile. "Heh. To think you two are as strong as me now... Maybe we should have a fight sometime."

Rom nodded with a grin. "Sure."

"Looking forward to it." Ram said with a smirk.

Vert could only smile at the four Candidates, proud that they were able to awaken their true power, and then she felt a tug on her right sleeve as she turned her head to look at Benia.

"Big sister, will I be as strong as them?" The little sister asked.

Vert smiled and patted her on the head. "You will, Benia, but there's no need to rush, even with your speed." The young Candidate laughed at Vert's joke, the big sister joining in on the laughter. In fact, everyone else had heard it and laughed with them, Eevee giving a chuckle.

* * *

Night time fell as everyone was now sleeping in their guest rooms...everyone except for a certain CPU couple.

"I'm so proud of our little sisters." Neptune said.

Noire smiled. "I am too. I'm really glad we did this training."

Neptune closed her eyes. "When the author sent me back in time, I thought things would be the same as they were before, but I was wrong. The events have occurred differently in this timeline, and they brought us closer together and made us stronger." Neptune opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "IF and Compa are now CPUs. Vert now has a little sister. Nepgear, Uni, and the twins are now just as strong as us." The Planeptune CPU turned her head and looked at her girlfriend with a smile. "And...you and I are a couple now. I love you, Noire."

"I love you too, Neptune."

The two CPUs gave each other a passionate kiss, and then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **I put a lot of thinking into how the training days set out, especially my OC's appearance and Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram obtaining their NEW Forms.**

 **As you see, the main eight Goddesses have learnt new skills/tricks. Here's the list:**

 **Neptune: Learned Thorneraid Sword from Noire.**

 **Noire: Learned 32-bit Mega Blade and how to dual wield with the skill and her main weapon from Neptune.**

 **Blanc: Learned Glacier Edge.**

 **Vert: Learned Healing Winds.**

 **Nepgear: Can change the element of M.P.B.L.**

 **Uni: Leanred 32-bit Mega Blade and** **how to dual wield with the skill and her main weapon from Neptune.**

 **Rom: Has learnt one skill of each of the other elements from Histoire. The only one that wasn't shown this chapter was the light skill.**

 **Ram: Learned how to create bladed weapons using her ice magic from Histoire.**


	8. Arc 1: The Quartet Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give credit for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance for Benia's human appearance and name. The only things I can take ownership for are my OC, Troy Kirin Sonar (Eevee), IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monsters' END Forms, Benia's HDD, Green Sister, and Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms.**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Everyone woke up the next day and was now in the living room of Compa's home, discussing about getting into Celestia.

"So we need the weapons of the four legendary heroes to open the gate to Celestia in the ruins?" Nepgear asked based on what Neptune, IF, Compa, and Histoire told her.

Neptune nodded. "That's right, the Quartet Arms. They were scattered around in pieces last time. I say 'last time' because I'm not sure if the author made changes to finding the weapons."

"Actually, he did." Eevee spoke. "The weapons are no longer scattered in pieces across the nations. Instead, they are sealed away in temples hidden in each of the four nations." He informed.

"Oh great." IF groaned. "Now we have to go around looking for temples."

"Actually, I happened to have found the temple in Planeptune while doing an S-class quest here."

Neptune looked at the Guild Member. "Where is it?"

"Follow me, I'll lead you to it." Eevee lead the group to the temple in Planeptune.

 **End BGM**

* * *

The group had traversed through what seemed to be a random forest, until they came across a stone temple with purple outlines.

"This is the hidden temple of Planeptune, the Temple of Progress." Eevee said.

Histoire floated to the door and inspected the purple orb in the middle of it. "So, how are we going to get inside?" She asked.

"Maybe we need to find a specific key to enter." IF thought aloud.

"We already have the key." Eevee said, turning a glance at Neptune, who tilted her head in confusion.

"Eh?"

Suddenly, Neptune began to glow a purple light.

"What's going on?" Nepgear wondered...and then the orb on the door began to glow with her big sister.

"The door is..." IF said as she stepped away from the door.

The entire door then began to glow a bright light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. The light died down after a few seconds as uncover their eyes and saw that the entrance was now open.

"Hey! The door's gone!" Compa exclaimed.

"Each of the temples open when the nation's Goddess is within the area." Eevee explained.

"I see. That's helpful to know for the other temples." Blanc said.

"Well then, let's head inside." Neptune said as everyone entered the temple.

* * *

The group made it through the Temple of Progress, taking out any enemy that dared to challenge them as well as solving a few moving block puzzles to progress onward until they reached an open area with a giant hole in the ceiling.

"Looks like this is the final area before we get to the room holding the Trinity Blade." Neptune said.

"And you know what that means if the final area is an open room like this." Eevee hinted.

 **Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

As is on cue, a figure fell from the hole in the ceiling and landed in the room in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw a giant, bulky, four-armed, purple and black robot standing in the center of the room. The Guardian of Progress.

"That must be the guardian of this temple." Nepgear said.

"I think that was pointed out in the line above yours." Uni said.

Eevee rolled his eyes as he summoned his twin swords and went into his Awakened Form. "Fourth wall breaking aside, let's take this thing out."

The eight main CPUs changed into their processor units while IF, Compa, Ance, and Benia transformed into their HDD. The Guardian of Progress scanned the Goddesses, and then summoned two cutlasses in its upper arms, preparing for battle.

 **Defy the Legends (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

The Guardian of Progress fired two large slash waves at everyone as they dodged in different directions. Neptune and Noire then flew at the robot and slashed it, but it blocked with both cutlasses and performed a spin slash to knock them back.

" **Aero Shooter!** " Uni jumped from magic circle to magic circle around the Guardian of Progress and fired laser shots at it, and then she jumped off another magic circle into the air and fired one more laser shot at it, but then the robot jumped high into the air (which was surprising for its size) and slashed her as she created a 32-bit Mega Blade in her left hand to block, but the force still knocked her to the ground.

Histoire flew at the Guardian of Progress and slashed it multiple times with her energy blades, using her small size and speed to avoid any incoming attacks before flying back and firing magic blasts at it.

" **Genesis Rush** **!** " Histoire then flew back at the Guardian of Progress and slashed it several times, ending with a cross-slash through the robot that dealt some good damage.

" **Divine Ray!** " Rom held her staff into the air as the tip glowed a bright light, and then a ray of light shone down and hit the robot, dealing continuous damage to it.

The Guardian of Progress's purple eyes glowed as it opened its chest, revealing a cannon that fired a purple beam at Nepgear, IF, and Compa.

" **M.P.B.L.!** " Nepgear countered by firing her signature purple beam, the two beams colliding and causing an explosion.

IF flew through the smoke and slashed the robot a few times, before retreating back to avoid its spin slash, but the Guardian of Progress rushed at her and slashed her as she blocked with her left energy blade.

" **Rising Hell.** " While she blocked the attack, IF's right energy blade glowed orange as she performed an uppercut slash, which caused magma to erupt from the ground below the robot and send it into the air.

The Guardian of Progress quickly recovered from the attack and got into a held its legs in its lower arms, its upper arms with the cutlasses spread out as it performed forward flips in the air, spinning faster and faster before charging at the group, hitting everyone except the Compa, Benia, and Histoire.

" **Angel Pulse!** " Compa held her hand into the air, her body glowing a pink light as she released a soothing aura around the room that healed everyone.

" **Dragon Hell!** " Eevee coated his fist in flames and punched the ground, sending a flaming shock wave at the Guardian of Progress that erupted into a pillar of fire and damaged it.

The Guardian of Progress let out a mechanical noise as it spread out its arms, and then everyone saw a familiar pixilated blade form in the air.

"That's Neptune's 32-bit Mega Blade!" Benia gasped.

"You know, this kind of thing should be expected from the Guardian of Planeptune's temple." Eevee said matter-of-factly.

The Guardian of Progress held out its lower arms at the group, flinging the blade at the group as it stabbed the ground near them and exploded in a pillar of light that greatly damaged everyone except the Planeptune sisters and Histoire, who managed to avoid the attack.

"Are you all alright!?" Neptune worriedly asked everyone, who were now on the ground heavily wounded.

"Owww... So that's how it feels to get hit by that attack." Compa groaned.

"Looks like they're out for the count." Nepgear said.

"So it seems... Looks like we'll have to get serious." Neptune said as she transformed into her NEXT Form. "It's time to show our true power, Nepgear!"

"Right!" Nepgear nodded as she transformed into her NEW Form.

The Guardian of Progress analyzed the Planeptune sisters' forms, and then its eyes glowed red as it summoned two odachis in its lower arms.

"Four blades." Neptune observed. "Alright then."

Neptune created a 32-bit Mega Blade in her left hand and flew at the Guardian of Progress, slashing at it with her two blades as the robot blocked with its four blades, and then she flew up to avoid a slash and came back down behind it.

" **Cross Combination!** " Neptune slashed at the robot several times with both of her blades, before performing an uppercut slash that sent it into the air, and then she jumped up and did a cross slash to send it back to the ground with a loud thud.

Nepgear pressed the button on her gunblade, the dial changing to a picture of a lightning bolt as she pointed her weapon at the Guardian of Progress. " **Multiple Beam Launcher - Shock!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam, this time it was yellow with electrical sparks surrounding it as it hit the robot, dealing great electrical damage.

The Guardian of Progress spun around, unleashing a barrage of slash waves everywhere.

"Look out!" Neptune warned as she and Nepgear dodged the slash waves. Histoire flew in front of the others and created a barrier that protected everyone else.

Getting an idea, Nepgear flew into the air and pressed the button on her gunblade again, the dial now changing to the snowflake picture as she pointed her weapon at the ground near the Guardian of Progress. " **Multiple Beam Launcher - Chill!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam again, this time it was an icy blue and was radiating ice energy as it hit the ground, freezing the floor under the Guardian of Progress, causing it to slip and fall, interrupting its attack.

Seeing that the barrage of slash waves stopped, Histoire dropped the barrier. " **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Histoire then created a pixilated blade and flung it at the Guardian of Progress, the sword stabbing it in the chest and exploding into a pillar of light that greatly damaged it.

" **Thorneraid Sword!** " Neptune coated both of her swords with rainbow energy, and then she performed a cross slash with both swords, dealing a great amount of damage and leaving it weakened.

" **I'll finish this!** " Nepgear flew into the air and pointed her gunblade at the Guardian of Progress. She pressed the button, the dial changing to a picture of a power symbol which began to glow a rainbow light with the power symbol above her chest as rainbow energy gathered at the tip of the Planeptune Candidate's gunblade. " **True Ragnarok!** " Nepgear fired multiple beams that were all different colors, including black and white, the beams all hitting the Guardian of Progress right in the center, resulting in a ginormous explosion in a pillar of rainbow light.

Neptune whistled. "Amazing." She said as the explosion died down, revealing that the Guardian of Progress was completely destroyed.

 **End BGM**

Nepgear was forced back to her normal form due to the skill's recoil as she landed on the ground on her feet.

Neptune changed back to her normal form and walked up to her little sister with a smile. "That was really impressive, Nepgear. You really have grown strong." She said.

The younger sister smiled. "I know."

The two then walked to their friends and Nepgear helped heal everyone, and then they all heard something opening as they saw the door to the treasure room open up.

"Looks like the path is open." Eevee said. "Time to claim our prize."

Everyone walked into the treasure room, where they saw the Trinity Blade floating on top of the pedestal.

"I still can't used to how much has changed between the two timelines." Histoire admitted.

"Don't worry. It will take some getting used to." Eevee assured her as Neptune walked up and grabbed the sword off the pedestal.

"So that's one down. What's the next one to get?" Noire asked.

"Next, we should get the Dual Revolver in Lastation." Histoire said.

"Alright, let's go." Nepgear said as everyone left the temple and flew off to Lastation.

* * *

 **Lastation's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The group landed in Lastation and changed back to their normal forms.

"Hmmm..." Neptune put a hand on her chin in thought.

"What's wrong, Neptune?" Noire asked.

"We were able to find the temple in Planeptune with Eevee's help, but at this point, we have no idea where to look." Neptune said.

Noire winced, knowing that her girlfriend was right. "Oh..."

"We won't get anywhere by blindly looking everywhere." IF said. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, Lady Black Heart and Lady Black Sister!" They heard a familiar voice call Noire and Uni by their CPU names behind them as they turned and saw Chian walking up to them.

"Hey, Chian. Good to see you again." Compa greeted her with a smile.

"It's good to see you again, too, Lady Pink Heart. You too, Lady Purple Heart, Lady Purple Sister, and Lady Indigo Heart" Chian smiled, and then looked at the other Goddesses, lone boy, and fairy. "And you brought the other Goddesses here, too. And Eevee."

"Fancy meeting you here, Chian." Eevee greeted.

Noire blinked and looked between Eevee and Chian. "You two know each other?" She asked.

Chian nodded. "While he mostly does quests in Planeptune, he sometimes goes to other nations to do quests there. We met after he completed an S-class quest one time." She explained how she met Eevee.

The Lastation CPU nodded in understanding. "I see."

"By the way, who is the fairy on the tome?" The business woman asked, looking at Histoire.

"I am Histoire, the tome of Gamindustri." Histoire introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you, Chian."

"I see. Nice to meet you, too, Histoire."

"Anyway, we're looking for the temple here in Lastation. Have you heard of it?" Neptune asked.

"The Temple of Regality? I was told about it by my father. He said that it was somewhere in Mechanized Mayhem." Chain informed them.

Noire flinched when the area name was mentioned, remembering when she was kidnapped and taken to Avenir's main factory to have her power drained. "W-We really have to go back there?"

Neptune noticed Noire flinch and gave her a comforting hug. "It's okay. I won't let anything bad happen to you." She assured her girlfriend.

Noire relaxed into the purple CPU's hugged and gave a soft smile. "Thanks, Neptune."

"So we're going back there?" IF asked.

"As much as I don't want to, we don't really have a choice." Uni said, and then everyone went off to Mechanical Mayhem, with Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, IF, and Compa taking the lead and Noire staying close to Neptune.

 **End BGM**

* * *

When the group made it to Lastation, Neptune, Noire, their little sisters, IF, and Compa were surprised by the drastic change in scenery. There were a lot of monster-type enemies and hardly any robot enemies, and most of the machinery was destroyed, probably because of the monsters now inhabiting the area.

IF whistled. "Wow. Things changed a lot ever since this area was freed from Avenir's control."

"There aren't as many robots around here, now." Nepgear said...and then everyone saw an explosion happen in the distance.

"Wh-What was that!?" Benia asked.

"I don't know... We better check it out." Vert said as everyone ran in the direction of the explosion.

* * *

 **Face It!**

A man dressed like a soldier was on the ground, injured as a Metal Dogoo was lying next to him with swirls for eyes.

"Damn... I didn't expect this." The soldier groaned as he looked at his opponent flying above him, which was a Crystal Wyvern that appeared to in its END Form.

The Crystal Wyvern's END Form had dark red skin and brown eyes, with the inside of its wings being multi-colored. It also had two rings of small multi-colored crystals slowly circling around it.

The Crystal Wyvern let out a roar as it charged a beam to end the soldier...

" **Brave Cannon!** "

Suddenly, a dark beam hit the monster in the chest, interrupting its attack and knocking it back a few feet.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked him as he saw Uni run up next to him.

"Uni..."

Uni tilted her head. "I don't know how you know me when I never met you, but don't worry. We'll help you."

As soon as she said that, the other Goddesses plus Eevee and Histoire stood in front of him as the Goddesses changed into their processor units while IF, Compa, Benia, and Ance transformed into their HDD and Eevee entered his Awakened Form.

"Wh-Wha...!?" The soldier looked shocked at IF's and Compa's transformation, and then he saw Compa point her gun at him.

" **Medical Bullet!** " Compa fired a green laser at him that healed his wounds. "We'll take care of this monster. You go and hide somewhere."

The soldier sat up and looked at her. "Are you sure? This thing is really powerful."

Uni grinned. "Monsters in their END Forms are pretty tough, but we're tough as well." She assured him as she changed into her processor unit. "Go on, we'll handle it."

The soldier stared a her for a moment before nodding. Picking up the unconscious Metal Dogoo, he ran off behind a piece of machinery to hide as the Crystal Wyvern roared at the Goddesses.

 **Majestic Wings (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

The Crystal Wyvern flapped its wings, sending a barrage crystals of different colors at the group as they flew up to dodge them, and then Noire flew at the monster and slashed it several times before flying back to avoid a tail swing from the flying monster.

" **Ftyuim!** " Ance fired a rainbow beam, with black, white, and gray added into the mix at the Crystal Wyvern...but the rings of crystals circles suddenly sped up, creating a barrier that reflected the attack back, catching her off-guard. "Wha-!?"

The soldier and the Metal Dogoo, who had just recovered, watched from behind the trees as Ance was blasted down by her own beam. 'That monster has a reflective barrier. My attacks were completely useless because of it.' He thought.

Holding her head to recover from her own attack, Ance looked at the author. " **What the heck, Eevee!? You gave this boss a reflect barrier!?** "

 **Sorry. Couldn't really think of a different gimmick for this monster's END Form.**

"So, we can't use ranged attacks on this monster in its END Form?" Rom asked. "This is like the Guard Vermin back in Leanbox, but immune to ranged attacks."

"Looks like I'll have to go into my NEW Form here." Uni said, and then she transformed into her NEW Form.

The soldier looked at Uni with wide eyes. 'Wh-What is that form!? The Uni I know doesn't have a form like that!' He thought...and if they could get any wider, they would as Uni's weapon changed into its sword form. 'She can DO that!?'

Uni flew at the Crystal Wyvern and slashed it several times, before flying back to avoid another tail swing. " **Thorneraid Slicer!** " Uni coated her weapon in rainbow energy and delivered a powerful slash at the monster, dealing a great amount of damage to it.

" **Frostbite!** " Ram recalled her staff and created blades of ice in her hands, and then she rushed at the Crystal Wyvern and performed a cross slash through it, trapping it in ice that exploded and dealt more damage.

The Crystal Wyvern created multi-colored crystals around it, and with a roar, the crystals fired beams in different directions as everyone flew around to dodge them.

" **Spark Blitz!** " Benia's body sparked as she slashed through the Crystal Wyvern four times at lightning speed and then finished the skill with an electrified kick to the ground.

" **Hellfire Slash!** " Histoire created a sword of fire in her right hand, and then rushed at the Crystal Wyvern and delivered a powerful flaming slash through it, leaving a cut across its chest that exploded that dealt a lot of damage.

The Crystal Wyvern turned to glare at the fairy and fired a beam at her, but she nimbly dodged the attack as both Neptune and Noire charged at the monster.

" **Thorneraid Sword!** " The two called in unison, their swords coated in rainbow energy as they slashed the Crystal Wyvern at the same time as it roared in pain before bursting into pixels.

 **End BGM**

"And victory is ours." Uni stated as everyone changed back to their normal forms, and then she looked at the machine the soldier and his Metal Dogoo hid behind. "You can come out now."

The soldier and the Metal Dogoo came from behind the machine, the soldier looking at Uni with plate eyes.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Uh...okay. What was that form you went into?" He asked.

"That was my NEW Form. It's a form I unlocked during training with Nepgear and the twins with Eevee's help." Uni explained. "It's just as strong as our big sisters' NEXT Forms."

The soldier looked surprised. "Wow. That's impressive. The Uni I know doesn't have that form."

Noire blinked. "The Uni you know?" She repeated before she and everyone else put the pieces together.

"I see. You're from another dimension." Histoire said.

The soldier chuckled. "More like another Hyperdimension."

This time, everyone but Ance and Eevee blinked in confusion.

"How can there be another Hyperdimension?" IF asked.

 **End BGM**

"I can answer that." The Goddesses and Histoire turned to Ance.

 **Dive into the Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

"You see, your Hyperdimension is actually one of many in the Multiverse." Ance explained.

"Multiverse?" Neptune repeated.

"It's a universe comprised of stories based off of the Hyperdimension Neptunia game series. Each one different in its own way." Eevee explained for Ance.

"...Is the fourth wall going to be left busted after this explanation?" Blanc asked.

"High possibility." Eevee bluntly replied.

"Anyway, I've been checking out the many stories, and as you all know, yours caught my urgency when it pretty much began with your world ending." Ance continued the explanation with a serious explanation.

"You all know what happened after that." Eevee said. "But what you don't know is that this world's destruction alerted a large amount of the Multiverse."

"Well, that's to be expected. A world's destruction should not be taken lightly." Vert said, although she would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised.

"So we should expect help from other worlds?" Nepgear asked.

Eevee nodded. "That's right. This quest will not be easy. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

The CPUs, CPU Candidates, and Histoire nodded in understanding, and then Uni remembered something and turned to the soldier.

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

"Oh yeah, you haven't given us your name yet." Uni said.

"Oh right. I'm PFC Garland, and this Metal Dogoo is my buddy, Meta." Garland introduced himself and his Metal Dogoo.

"Dogoo." Meta greeted to everyone, and then he launched himself onto Uni, knocking her down on her back as he started licking her face.

"H-Hey! Hey! S-Stop that!" Uni said through her laughter as Meta licked her.

Garland couldn't help but laugh as well. "Red Dogoo! Red Dogoo!" He called out. Meta stopped licking Uni walked hopped back to Garland, allowing Uni to stand back up.

Noire let out a giggle. "Anyway, now that we have a better understanding what's going on, we better find that temple." She said.

Garland blinked. "Temple?"

"We'll inform you about it on the way." Neptune said as everyone turned to leave...but immediately stopped when Noire started glowing a black light.

 **End BGM**

"Wha-!? Why am I glowing?" Noire wondered.

Wondering why her sister was glowing, Uni noticed another black light glowing behind her and turned to find the source...and what she saw surprised her. "Guys! Look!" She called everyone.

The others looked behind them and saw what Uni was seeing. A stone temple with black outlines. The Temple of Regality.

"Well, what do you know." Eevee simply said.

"We were so focused on the monster that we didn't notice it." Histoire said as the entire door began to glow a bright light. The light died down after a few seconds to reveal the entrance to the temple now open.

"Okay then, let's go inside." Neptune said as everyone, Garland and Meta included, entered the temple.

* * *

The group made it through the Temple of Regality, taking out any enemy in their way (Garland deciding to show what he can do with Meta, which surprised everyone except Ance and Eevee, since they already know) as well as solving a few moving platform puzzles until they entered a dark room.

"Um... Did someone forget to turn on the lights in this room?" Garland wondered as Ram cautiously walked forward.

"There are no lightbulbs in this place. Only torches." Eevee said.

As soon as he said that, all the torches in the room lit up, lighting up the entire room.

"Talk about convenience." Ram said.

"Um, Ram...?" Rom called her twin as she pointed in front of her.

"Huh?" The pink-haired White Sister blinked before she looked in front of her...and then she was face-to-face with a monster growling at her.

The monster was a four-legged chimera with rough black skin, sharp white claws, black wings with white feathers, and a black tail with a white bladed end. The chimera wore a silver helmet that covered the upper half of its face except for its turquoise eyes. The helmet also had two white horns. This monster was the Guardian of Regality.

 **Face It!**

"Whoa!" Ram yelped as she jumped back to avoid a claw slash from the chimera. "The Guardian of Regality!?"

"We couldn't see it because it was hidden in the darkness." Uni said.

The Guardian of Regality roared at the group as the eight main Goddesses changed into their processor units while IF, Compa, and Ance transformed into their HDD.

"So we have to defeat this thing to get the Dual Revolver, right?" Garland asked.

"That's right. This fight will be a tough one. Be careful." Eevee told him as he entered his Awakened Form.

The soldier nodded. "Got it! PANZER BURST: ABRAMS!"

Meta glowed a bright light and leapt at Garland, transforming into his strongest armor as he prepared for battle.

 **Defy the Legend**

The Guardian of Regality charged up energy between the tips of its horns and fired a beam at the group.

" **EX Multi Blaster! Mode: Empress!** " Uni quickly countered by firing a golden beam that collided with the chimera's and caused an explosion.

Nepgear pressed the button on her gunblade, changing the picture on the dial to a tornado as she pointed her weapon at the chimera. " **M.P.B.L -** **Gust Mode!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam in its wind element at the Guardian of Regality, whose helmet started glowing with silver energy as it crouched down, letting the beam hit its helmet and blocking most of the damage.

With its helmet still glowing with energy, the Guardian of Regality ran at IF in an attempt to ram her as she quickly flew up to dodge...but then the chimera suddenly flew up into into the air, transferring the energy to its bladed tail as it performed a forward flip, catching IF off guard as she was slashed back to the ground.

" **Medical Bullet!** " Compa fired a green laser at IF, healing off the damage from the attack, and then she pointed her gun at the chimera. " **Holy Burst!** " Compa charged a light blast and fired it at the Guardian of Regality, resulting in a giant explosion of light that dealt some damage to the chimera.

" **Diamond Dust!** " Histoire waved her right hand in front of her, sending a gust of ice shards at the chimera that dealt continuous damage to it and forced it to retreat to the ground, but then the Guardian of Regality fired another beam from its horns, forcing the fairy to stop her attack and dodge.

Benia flew at the Guardian of Regality quicker than it could react and unleashed a flurry of stabs, hitting it seventy-to-eighty times in a matter of seconds, and then she flew back to avoid a claw slash from the chimera as her older sister flew at it from the left side.

" **Rainy Ratnaptura!** " Vert struck the Guardian of Regality at its left side several times, but before she could land the last hit, the chimera flapped its wings really hard to blow her away.

The Guardian of Regality spread open it wings as it created three magic circles, the left one an icy blue, the right one yellow, and the middle one a fiery red, and then the magic circles fired beams of ice, lightning, and fire respectively.

Eevee absorbed the fire beam into his twin swords as Benia countered the lightning beam with her own lightning while Rom created ab ice shield to block the ice beam.

" **Fire Dragon Fang!** " Eevee coated his swords in flames and slashed the air, sending a flaming cross-slash wave that was stronger thanks to the absorbed fire at the chimera, dealing a great amount of damage to it...however, nobody noticed the white parts on its body change to red.

The Guardian of Regality roared and ran at Ance, who was calmly walking up to it...

" **Restricted Maneuver.** "

...and then the chimera passed right through her, and once they were a couple feet apart, the Guardian of Regality collapsed to the ground, greatly damaged from Ance's skill.

" **Giga Flare!** " Rom charged up a blast of fire and fired it at the downed chimera, which exploded into a ginormous fiery explosion when it hit...but to their shock, when the explosion died down, the Guardian of Regality seemed fine.

"What!? But Eevee's fire did a lot of damage to it! Why did it take no damage from Rom's fire skill?" Ram asked in bafflement.

Uni took a closer look at the Guardian of Regality and noticed something different. The parts of its body that were originally white were now glowing red.

"Hey! The white parts of its body are now red!" She exclaimed.

"An element shift." Eevee stated.

"Element shift?" Nepgear repeated. "You mean this boss can change its own element, which can affect some of its attacks as well as its weaknesses and resistances?"

"That's right."

"So if the white parts are now red...that's means its element is now fire!" Garland stated.

Proving him correct, the Guardian of Regality charged up energy between its horns, this time firing a stream of fire at the group which Eevee quickly absorbed into his twin swords.

"Until it decides to change its element again, I won't be able to do much right now." Eevee said.

"Don't worry. We can handle it." Noire assured...and then she saw the red parts on the chimera's body flash blue, then yellow, then green, then back to red. "Huh?"

"It looks like its preparing for a strong attack!" Histoire warned.

With a loud roar, the Guardian of Regality flew into the air, charging up energy in between its horns, and then it fired a giant multi-colored beam at the ground that caused an explosion of fire, ice, lightning, and wind as everyone but the Lastation sisters, Garland, and Histoire were hit by the attack.

"Guys!" Noire called out worriedly to her friends as they were now on the ground heavily wounded.

"This is a familiar scenario we're in." Uni commented.

"You're right." Noire nodded, and then she smirked. "In that case, let's use our full power, Uni!"

"Right!" The younger sister exclaimed as she transformed into her NEW Form while Noire went into her NEXT Form.

The Guardian of Regality ignited its bladed tail and slashed Garland as he quickly flew into the air to dodge and fired rounds of bullets, but the chimera fired another stream of fire to counter the bullets before flying up at the soldier, its right claw coated in fire as it prepared to slash him down...but then a pixilated blade from Uni forced it a distance away.

The black candidate then flew at the chimera, firing few lasers as she closed the distance between them. " **Thorneraid Slicer!** " Once she was close enough, Uni transformed her weapon to its sword form, and then she coated it in rainbow energy and delivered a powerful slash that knocked it back down to the ground.

" **Tera Volt!** " Histoire created a yellow magic circle in below the Guardian of Regality that summoned a powerful thunderbolt that hit it dead center, dealing a great amount of damage...and then the four remaining fighters saw the red parts on the Guardian of Regality turn yellow.

"Yellow... That must be lightning element." Noire thought out loud.

'Lightning...' Benia repeated in her mind before smirking.

The Guardian of Regality charged up energy between its horn again, this time firing a stream of electricity at Noire...but the lightning was suddenly redirected to Benia as she absorbed it into her body, healing her injuries.

The Lastation sisters, Histoire, Garland, and the Guardian of Regality looked at her in shock (no pun intended).

"Wha-!? How did you do that!?" Uni asked.

Benia gave off a smirk. "I'm able draw in an enemy's electricity and use it to heal myself." She explained. "Histoire gave me the chance when she changed the Guardian of Regality's element to lightning."

"Oh! W-Well, you're welcome." Histoire said, surprised that she unintentionally helped the Leanbox Candidate.

The Guardian of Regality let out a growl in frustration, and then its helmet glowed with silver energy again as it charged at Benia, but Histoire quickly got in the way.

" **Delta Storm!** " Histoire fired a powerful blast of green wind to counter the chimera, and although it didn't do much damage, it did what the fairy wanted and pushed the Guardian of Regality away a good distance...and then everyone saw the yellow parts turn green.

"That must be wind." Uni said.

The Guardian of Regality flew up into the air and flapped its wings with great force, sending shock waves of wind at the group, but Noire countered by sending 32-bit Mega Blades, which erupted into pillars of light and canceled the waves.

" **Tornado Chain!** " The Lastation CPU then flew at the chimera and slashed it a few times before kicking it away, and then with a snap of her fingers, those few slashes became multiple.

" **Lightspeed Combo!** " Benia rushed at the Guardian of Regality and stabbed it one hundred times in three seconds before slashing through it...and then that one slash turned into another hundred, the attacks together dealing a lot of damage and leaving the chimera weakened.

" **This ends here! Multi-Weapon Attack!** " Uni flew at the Guardian of Regality, transforming her weapon back to its gun form and firing several lasers at the chimera, and then she transformed her weapon back to its sword form and slashed it several times from all sides. " **Let's see how you like this.** " Uni said as she flew into the air above the Guardian of Regality, transforming her weapon back to its gun form and firing a turquoise beam that trapped it in a sphere of energy. " **Now! The final strike!** " Transforming her weapon once more into its sword form, Uni ended her attack with a powerful downward slash through the sphere, causing a gigantic explosion as the Guardian of Regality roared in great pain before bursting into pixels.

 **End BGM**

"Now THAT was awesome!" Garland exclaimed in amazement.

Noire nodded in agreement as she changed back to her normal form and walked up to Uni, who was already back to her normal form due to the recoil. "That was amazing, Uni! I know I already said this near the end of last chapter, but I'm really glad to have you as a little sister." Noire praised her littler sister with a smile.

Uni smiled back. "Thanks, big sis."

Garland's armor glowed and changed back into Meta, who landed to the soldier's right. "Uni-goo really strong." Meta said.

"You said it, pal." Garland nodded in agreement as Histoire healed everyone else, and then they all heard something opening as they saw the door to the treasure room open up. "Guess that's where the Dual Revolver is?" The soldier asked.

"More than likely." Ance replied.

Everyone walked into the treasure room, where they saw the Dual Revolver floating on top of the pedestal as Noire walked up and grabbed the gun off the pedestal.

"Alright. Where next?" Rom asked.

"Next, we should get the Trust Spear in Lowee." Histoire said.

"Back to our nation, huh? Then, let's get a move on." Ram said as everyone left the temple and flew to Lowee.

* * *

 **Lowee's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The group landed in Lowee and changed back into their normal forms.

"Alright, so how are we going to find the temple this time?" IF asked.

"Maybe Financier knows something about its location." Nepgear suggested.

"Nope." Eevee immediately gave a negative answer. "I asked her about it one time and she has no clue where it is."

"Well, that sucks." Ram sighed...and then she noticed her big sister thinking about something. "What are you thinking, Blanc?"

"...I might have a clue where the temple might be." Blanc answered after a moment.

"Really!?"

Blanc nodded and took the lead. "Come on. We're heading to Blizzard Forest." She said, everyone else following after her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

The group returned to Blizzard Forest, the blizzard still raging as they were standing at the end of the dungeon.

Vert looked around the area, her sight was limited due to the blizzard before looking at the Lowee CPU. "Are you sure the temple is here?" She questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure." Blanc replied honestly. "But when I got to the end of this place, I was glowing for some weird reason."

"Like you are now?" Benia asked.

"Eh?"

Blanc looked at herself to see that she was indeed glowing a pure white light.

"What's going on?" She wondered, and then everyone noticed the blizzard dying down to a minimum.

"Hey! The blizzard's thinning out!" Ram exclaimed.

Rom looked around the area, now able to see much more before noticing another pure white light glowing behind her and Ram as she turned around...and then her eyes widened. "Whoa! Look at that!" She called out.

The others looked in Rom's direction and saw what she was seeing. A stone temple with white outlines as well as snow on the flat surfaces. The Temple of Serenity.

"The temple was here this whole time?" Garland wondered.

"It must have been hidden away by the blizzard." Ance said as the entire door began to glow a bright light. The light died down after a few seconds to reveal the entrance to the temple now open.

"Looks like you were right, Blanc." Vert said, impressed.

Blanc gave a smirk to the busty CPU. "Told you."

"Well, now that we've found it, let's go inside." Neptune said as everyone entered the temple.

* * *

The group made it through the Temple of Serenity, defeating any monster in their way as well as solving a few ice floor puzzles, which took quite a while to figure out how to get to the other side, until they made it into an icy room.

"Ice physics made it a pain getting here..." Eevee groaned.

"It doesn't really help that this temple's puzzles revolve around running into rocks just to get to the other side." Vert muttered...and then a strong blizzard mysteriously started blowing, forcing everyone to hold their arms over their faces and plant their feet securely on the floor.

"The hell!? Why is there a blizzard indoors!?" Blanc exclaimed.

"I think the guardian is about to appear!" Nepgear exclaimed back.

The blizzard finally died down and everyone put their arms down...and what they saw was not one guardian, but TWO.

The guardians were two winged dragons with pure white scaly skin. The only thing different about them was their eyes. The left one had blue eyes, while the right one's eyes were pink. These were the Guardians of Serenity.

 **Face it!**

"Huh!? There are TWO!?" Uni exclaimed in shock.

"Interesting. So these are the Guardians of Serenity." Eevee said. "Who would've thought they would be twins?"

The Guardians of Serenity roared at them as the eight main Goddesses changed into their processor units while IF, Compa, and Ance transformed into their HDD, Eevee transformed into his Awakened Form, and Meta transformed into the Abrams Armor for Garland.

"Even if there are two of them, we'll still win!" Blanc said confidently.

 **Defy the Legends**

The Guardians of Serenity breathed out ice at the group as everyone quickly dodged the double ice breath, and then Uni and Garland fired rounds of bullets and lasers at them, but the Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes) created a shield of ice to block all the shots as the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) flew above the shield fired a barrage of icy lasers at them, forcing them to dodge in different directions.

" **Love Cannon!** " Compa fired a powerful pink beam at the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes), hitting it in the chest and dealing a great amount of damage to it.

The Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes) immediately responded by coating itself in ice energy and flying at Compa like a corkscrew, the pink CPU just barely avoiding the attack, but she didn't the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) slashing the air with its tail, sending an icy shock wave at her that knocked her away.

"Guys, cover me!" Vert exclaimed as she flew towards Compa. The Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes) tried to stop her by firing a icy beam at her, but Eevee got in the way and created a shield of fire to protect her as the green-haired CPU closed in on her friend. " **Healing Winds.** " Vert glowed a light green aura, and then surrounded Compa with a light gust of wind that healed her injuries.

" **Frost Javelin!** " Ram recalled her staff, and then she created a spear of ice in her right hand and flung it at the Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes), the spear hitting the blue-eyed dragon right in the chest and trapping it in ice that exploded and dealt more damage.

The Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) was not happy that its twin got hurt and flapped its wings very hard, sending a powerful gust of ice shards at Ram as she created an ice shield to block the attack.

"These Guardians are awfully protective of each other." IF said. "Whenever we land a hit on one, the other performs a vengeance strike on the attacker."

"It kinda reminds me of how we used to fight, huh Rom?" Ram asked her twin.

"Yeah, before I proved I was strong enough to fend for myself." Rom grinned, and then the two saw the Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes) spread its wings, creating eight magic circles around it that fired lasers at the Candidate twins, but the two quickly dodged in different directions.

" **Ice Cubes!** " Rom created ice cubes with her ice magic and flung them at the Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes), all the cubes hitting their target and damaging it.

The Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) roared angrily and prepared a vengeance strike...but Ram had other plans. " **Ice Hammer!** " Ram appeared from above the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes), the head of her staff coated in a block of ice to make it look like a hammer as she slammed it on the pink-eyed dragon's head, stopping its attack and dazing it for a bit.

"Good thinking! Instead of just targeting one and dodging the other's attack, we should attack them at the same time!" Neptune exclaimed, praising the twins for their strategy.

"Alright. Some of us will attack the blue-eyed dragon with Rom, while the rest attack the pink-eyed one with Ram!" Ance said their attack formation.

"Understood." IF said as she, Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, Uni, Compa, and Garland went to take on the Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes) with Rom, while Blanc, Vert, Benia, Histoire, Ance, and Eevee took on the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) with Ram.

" **Critical Egde!** " Neptune flew at the Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes) and slashed it a few times, dealing some damage to it.

" **Inbetween Spear!** " Before the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) could attack, Vert flung several spears that punctured it, with one final spear that pierced right through and dealt great damage to it.

The Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) saw that it and its twin were getting separated and overwhelmed, and fired a barrage of lasers to clear a path, unfortunately for it, Benia fired lightning bolts to counter the lasers.

" **Glacier Edge!** " Blanc's axe glowed with icy blue energy as she slammed it into the ground, causing a chain of glaciers to rise up and hit the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes), knocking it out of the air and stunning it.

" **Spiral Break** **!** " Vert rushed at the downed dragon and slashed through it several times. " **This will finish you!** " Vert ended her attack by throwing her spear at the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes), resulting in an explosion as the dragon roared in pain before bursting into pixels.

"That's one down!" Ram grinned as Vert reformed her spear, and then her group rejoined with everyone else.

"Looks like only this one is left." Noire said...and then the Guardian of Sereinty (Blue Eyes) started glowing a white aura.

"What's it doing?" Compa wondered.

"A desperation attack, maybe?" Uni guessed as the Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes)'s aura erupted into a pillar...and then a pillar of light erupted to the left of it, and once it disappeared, the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) flew next to it.

"WHAT!? Everyone yelled, plate-eyed with shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? SO IF WE DON'T DEFEAT THEM BOTH AT THE SAME TIME, THEY'LL REVIVE EACH OTHER!?" Blanc yelled.

" **Really, Eevee? You made this one of THOSE boss fights?** " Ance asked in annoyance.

 **I had to make this boss unique somehow.**

The Guardians of Serenity flew around the group. Blanc, Rom, Ram, and Histoire quickly flew out, but everyone else weren't very lucky as they were carried away in a tornado of snow, and then the head of the tornado turned upside down, slamming everyone to the ground and injuring them.

"Looks like it our time to shine, now." Blanc said to her little sisters.

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Rom exclaimed as she and Ram went into their NEW Forms while Blanc entered her NEXT Form.

The Guardians of Serenity both fired icy beams at the four, but they quickly dodged the beams.

" **Exo Spark!** " Rom held her staff in the air and released a powerful discharge of electricity, electrocuting both dragons at the same time.

" **E-Force Blizzard!** " Ram spun around and slammed her staff into the ground, trapping the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) in a giant glacier that exploded and dealt great damage.

" **Getter Ravine!** " With her upper face shadowed and her left eye glowing an angry red, Blanc flew up over the Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes) and slammed her hammer on the dragon's head, knocking it to the ground and leaving it stunned.

The Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes) roared angrily and prepared an attack aimed at Blanc, unaware that Histoire was flying up to its left side.

" **Delta Storm!** " Histoire fired a powerful blast of wind at the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes), knocking it to the ground and leaving it weakened.

"Rom! Ram! Now!" Blanc called.

"Got it!" The twins exclaimed.

Rom flew up into the air and raised her staff, creating magic circles of different colors. " **Celestial Elements!** " The magic circles fired beams of fire, ice, lightning, wind, light, and darkness at the Guardian of Serenity (Blue Eyes). " **This is the true power of my magic!** " Rom then held her staff in front of her as she combined the magic circles together, creating a giant rainbow magic circle that fired a rainbow blast at the Guardian of Serenity, resulting in a huge explosion of the six elements that dealt massive damage as she landed on the ground.

" **Hailstorm Blades!** " Ram fired an icy blue beam into the air, causing storm clouds to form and rain down bladed weapons made of ice at the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes), which then glowed and trapped it in a giant glacier. " **It doesn't end there.** " Ram then coated her staff in ice, forming it into a giant longsword. " **Face an endless winter!** " Ram delivered a powerful slash at the ice holding the Guardian of Serenity (Pink Eyes), causing it to explode and deal massive damage.

The Guardians of Serenity roared in pain before bursting into pixels at the same time.

 **End BGM**

Rom and Ram changed back into their normal forms due to the recoil of their attacks as Blanc threw her arms around them with a smile. "Way to go, you two! You showed those dragons how strong you really are." She congratulated.

"We sure did." Rom said as she and Ram both smiled, and then the two went to their friends and healed them, and then they all heard something opening as they saw the door to the treasure room open up.

Everyone walked into the treasure room, where they saw the Trust Spear floating on top of the pedestal as Blanc walked up and grabbed the spear off the pedestal.

"All that's left is the one in Leanbox, right?" Benia asked.

Histoire nodded. "That is correct. The Wisdom Bow."

"Then, let's go." Vert said as everyone left the temple and flew to her nation.

* * *

Everyone flew through the skies of Gamindustri to Leanbox, although Ance was wondering why they weren't there by now.

" **Hey, Eevee. Why did you jumpcut to us flying through the skies?** " She asked.

 **Look behind you, and you'll figure out why.**

Curious, everyone looked behind them...and then they saw a Fallen Phoenix fly in front of them.

 **Face It!**

"What is that!?" Benia asked, shocked by the creature's sudden appearance.

The Planeptune sisters, Lastation sisters, IF, and Compa, however, recognized the monster in front of them. "That's the same Fallen Phoenix Noire, Nepgear, Uni, IF, Compa, and I fought on the way to Lowee!" Neptune exclaimed.

"You guys fought this monster before?" Vert asked.

"Yeah, but it fled before we could finish it off." Nepgear said.

The Fallen Phoenix instantly recognized the four CPU and two CPU Candidates, and then it was surrounded by a dark aura.

"It's transforming into its END Form!?" Benia asked as the Fallen Phoenix changed into its END Form.

The Fallen Phoenix's body was now formed by dark purple flames, its glowing red eyes glaring at them as dark energy crackled around it.

"The Phoenix has now completely given into the darkness." IF said. "All we can do now is end its suffering." She paused and looked at the screen. "And I wasn't going for a pun."

The Fallen Phoenix screeched at them as everyone summoned their weapons.

 **Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

The Fallen Phoenix sent dark fireballs at the group as everyone flew in different directions to dodge, but Blanc decided to bat one of the fireballs back at the Fallen Phoenix, although all it did was direct its attention to her as it breathed out dark fire at her, but she flew out of the way of the attack.

" **Sylhet Spear!** " Vert created a magic circle that fired a spear at the phoenix, but it flew over the spear and spread out its wings, which crackled strongly with dark energy as it charged at the green CPU with great speed.

Vert was barely able to duck under the attack, and then she turned around and used Inbetween Spear, but the Fallen Phoenix sent dark fireballs at the spears and destroyed them, and then its wings once again crackled with dark energy, but this time it flapped them really hard, sending a dark cross-slash wave at her, but Histoire got in front of her and created a magic shield to block the attack.

" **Moon Slash!** " Ance slashed the air six times, sending six larger slash waves at the Fallen Phoenix as it flew up to dodge and prepared another attack...but then the slash waves swerved and homed in on the monster, hitting it from behind and interrupting its attack.

" **Frost Javelin!** " Taking the chance, Ram recalled her staff, and then she created a spear of ice in her right hand and flung it at the Fallen Phoenix, dealing some damage to it.

The Fallen Phoenix breathed out dark fire at the pink-haired White Sister, but Eevee flew in front of her and absorbed the dark flames into his twin swords, and then after a few seconds the flames returned to their normal color.

"You never told me you could do that." Ance said with surprise.

"It passed my mind, but I am able to purify the flames I absorb." Eevee told her.

"That's good to know." Ance nodded in understanding, and then the two flew in separate directions to avoid the Fallen Phoenix charging at them before regrouping.

"However, that's all I can do as my fire attacks won't much to it."

"Don't worry. We'll handle it." Ance assured, and then she pointed a finger at the monster. " **Ftyuim!** " Ance fired a rainbow beam, with black, white, and gray added into the mix at the Fallen Phoenix, but the monster countered by firing a dark beam, the two beams colliding and causing an explosion.

" **Thunderbolt!** " Benia pointed her trident at the Fallen Phoenix and fired a bolt of lightning at it, electrocuting it and dealing a lot of damage.

The Fallen Phoenix let out a screech, its dark flames flaring stronger as it dove into the clouds.

"Its hiding in the clouds. Just like last time." Nepgear said.

Everyone looked down at the clouds, looking for signs of the Fallen Phoenix attacking...and then Rom spotted the clouds beneath Ram glowing dark purple.

"Ram, below you!" She warned her twin.

Ram looked below her and the incoming attack and moved out of the way...but instead of the phoenix, a pillar of dark fire rose where she was previously.

"What!? That wasn't part of the attack before!" Uni exclaimed in shock.

"It must've changed when it transformed." Eevee thought out loud.

More pillars of dark fire erupted from the clouds as everyone avoided them, after a while, Neptune thought of an idea.

"Noire, Uni, Histoire, launch your 32-bit Mega Blade into the clouds!" Neptune called.

"Alright!" Noire nodded.

"Got it!" Uni exclaimed.

"Understood." Histoire nodded.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Neptune, Noire, Uni, and Histoire all flung their 32-bit Mega Blades into the clouds, and then there was a massive explosion of light. Neptune's plan came into fruition as the Fallen Phoenix was launched out of the clouds, looking a bit dazed.

"Smart thinking, Nep." IF praised her friend, and then she flew at the dazed monster. " **Darkness Blade.** " IF coated her energy blades in a dark energy and slashed the phoenix four times consecutively and then finished with a cross slash through it.

The Fallen Phoenix recovered from its daze and let out an angry screech, the dark energy crackling around its body growing strong, and then it flew higher into the air, letting out another screech as it opened a dark portal and sent meteors at the group.

"HOLY CRAP!" Blanc yelled with wide eyes as everyone dodged the meteors.

Once all the meteors fell, the Fallen Phoenix fired another dark beam at Uni, but she saw it in the corner of her eye.

" **EX Multi Blaster! Mode: Empress!** " Uni turned around and countered with a golden beam, the two beams colliding and causing an explosion.

Nepgear pressed the button on her gunblade, changing the picture on the dial to the tornado as she pointed her weapon at the smoke. " **Multiple Beam Launcher - Gust!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam through the smoke, this time it was green with wind swirling around it as it hit the Fallen Phoenix and dealt a great amount of damage.

" **Delta Storm!** " Histoire fired a powerful last of green wind at the phoenix, dealing a lot of damage to it.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " While the Fallen Phoenix was being hit by Histoire's attack, Uni created another pixilated blade and flung it at the Fallen Phoenix, which erupted in a pillar of light mixed with the wind from Histoire's Delta Storm as the phoenix cried in pain before bursting into pixels.

 **End BGM**

"That's the end of that firebird." Neptune said.

" **Now, can you line cut to when we get to Leanbox?** " Ance asked.

 **Sure thing.**

* * *

 **Leanbox's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The group landed in Leanbox and changed back to their normal forms.

"So we have one last temple to find. The Temple of Pastures." Vert said.

"But where is it?" Uni asked.

"Perhaps we should try asking Yvoire." Compa suggested.

"Sure. Let's go to the Basilicom." IF agreed.

Everyone headed off to the Basilicom, and Eevee noticed Ance suddenly stop and stopped as well.

 **End BGM**

"What's wrong, Lady Ance?" Eevee asked.

Ance looked out in the distance. "I can feel it. He's here...in Leanbox." She said seriously.

"He?" Eevee raised an eyebrow, before he realized who she was talking about and narrowed his eyes. "Where?"

"Virtua Forest. I'll go fight him myself. You go to the other Goddesses."

Eevee nodded and ran off to catch up to the CPUs while Ance transformed and flew to Virtua Forest.

* * *

Ance landed in a clearing Virtua Forest, although she didn't undo her transformation as she gazed at a certain tree.

"I know you're there. Show yourself, France Shellby."

After a few seconds, a man walked from behind the tree. He had alabaster skin and wore a tuxedo with a red tie. He had black trimmed hair, and dull black eyes. This man was France Shellby.

"So, you're here, Ance." He said.

Expecting a fight to happen, Ance summoned her broadsword. "What are you doing here?" Ance asked him.

"To make sure this world stays destroyed." He simply said.

Ance tightened her grip on her weapon. "You know I won't allow that."

The man smirked. "And neither will the Goddesses of this world, but I am just merely helping the one responsible. However, they can't get into Celestia without this."

France reached out his hand and summoned a weapon. The Wisdom Bow.

Ance's eyes widened. "The Wisdom Bow!? How-!?"

"Do you remember the Fallen Phoenix you defeated? That was meant to stall you while I find the Temple of Pastures and take the Wisdom Bow." He explained.

Ance recovered from her shock after the explanation and looked at him. "So I have to defeat you to get the Wisdom Bow?"

France recalled the Wisdom Bow and simply looked at her. "Only _if_ you defeat me." He says, before he was engulfed in a dark light. When the light disappeared he was in his HDD.

France's HDD wore ancient dark armor that covered all but his head with a death's face dent in the middle of the chest plate, shoulder guards that seemed a bit bulky with long curved horns pointing menacingly, and small knee guards with with the same horns. He had the same black trimmed hair, but his eyes were now blood red and had no pupils. His weapon was a reaper with a black metallic handle and a glassy red chine that he also uses in his human form. His HDD holds the name 'Death Heart'.

"Let our battle begin." France stated.

 **Disappeared (Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Remix)**

" **Darkest Blood.** " France began the fight with a skill, tracing an outline of Ance in the air with his finger. Once he was done, red lines appeared on the traced Ance and boomed towards the real Ance as she barely dodged the attack.

"Starting with a skill? Very well. **Ftyuim!** " Ance fired a rainbow beam, with black, white, and gray added into the mix at France.

" **Ftyuim: Death!** " France fired his own larger version of Ftyuim, but it was black with red outlines as it collided with Ance's beam and caused an explosion.

Ance charged through the smoke and slashed at France, but he blocked with the blade of his reaper as the two then clashed weapons with each other before putting some distance between them.

France charged at Ance again, but he noticed that Ance was only walking towards him. Realizing what she was doing, he immediately stopped before he reached her and reopened the distance.

Ance stopped walking and looked at France. "So you knew I was gonna use Restricted Maneuver."

"We have fought many times before. I am no fool to your tricks, and you are no fool to mine." France said.

"True." Ance agreed with him before raising her broadsword. " **Moon Slash!** " Ance slashed the air six times, sending six larger slash waves at France.

France flew around to avoid the slash waves, but he couldn't quite shake them off before he had enough and fired a very large blood red slash wave to destroy all six of the homing slash waves.

" **Falling Echo!** " France heard Ance voice behind him, but when he turned around, he was met with her fist square in his face, which rocketed him right to the ground.

"Not bad." France grunted as he stood up from the cracked ground as Ance floated down in front of him.

" **Ftyuim!** " Ance fired another rainbow beam, with black, white, and gray added into the mix at France, but this time instead of countering with his own version of the skill, he dodged to the side.

" **Sanctuary's End!** " Punching the air, France sent an earthly shockwave that nearly caused an earthquake at Ance, scoring a powerful hit and her towards a tree. " **Ftyuim: Death!** " Not giving her a chance to recover, France fired his own version of Ftyuim once again.

Ance was barely able to see the beam coming at her and quickly fired another Ftyuim. The two beams collided in a stand still, but it gave Ance the time she need to move from her spot as the dark beam hit the tree she was on.

"Had enough?" France asked as if taunting her.

"Far from it." Ance said seriously.

"Very well, then. **Sanctuary's End.** " France punched the air again and sent another earthly shockwave at Ance...but this time she flew up to avoid it.

" **Moon Slash!** " Ance slashed the air six times, sending six large slash waves at France.

"That won't work." France simply said as he fired another blood red slash wave to counter it...but then the six slash waves suddenly split into different directions, catching him off guard. "What!?"

Ance dodged the blood red slash wave and pointed her finger at him. " **Ftyuim!** " Ance fired one more rainbow beam, with black, white, and gray added into the mix at France as he prepared to avoid it...but then the six slash waves from earlier hit him from behind, damaging him and knocking him into the air as the Ftyuim scored a direct hit on France's chest, blasting him back down with an explosion.

 **End BGM**

"Well played, Ance. You beat me." France said.

Ance, however, narrowed her eyes at him. "I can hardly call this a victory yet. You haven't been using your full power." She said with a bit of accusation in her voice.

France smirked. "That's right. I haven't used my full power. That's for future fights." He admitted. "We will meet again."

France left to somewhere else, leaving the Wisdom Bow on the ground as Ance transformed back to her human form and picked it up.

"Ance!" At that moment, she heard Neptune's voice as she looked up behind her and saw the other Goddesses, Eevee, Garland and Histoire flying towards her.

"You guys? How did you find me?" She asked.

"Benia saw that rainbow beam you use in your HDD." Vert explained. "Anyway, we have a problem. Someone managed to break into the Temple of Pastures, defeat it guardian, and steal the Wisdom Bow!" Vert then noticed the item Ance was holding. "...And judging by the item you're holding, you managed to find and beat the thief."

Ance nodded as she gave the bow to Vert. "I did, but he got away. Although I doubt that will be the last of him." What she said was half-true.

"I see. We will have to be on lookout for him." Histoire said. "For now, we have all the Quartet Arms, so we can now enter Celestia."

"Then, let's head to that gate." IF said, and then Ance transformed back into her human and everyone flew back to Planeptune, although Neptune had something on her mind.

Who was that guy that flew out earlier? He looked like a CPU...

"Huh? Why did you stop, Ance?" She heard Ram ask, snapping out of her trance as she turned and saw that Ance had stopped a few distance away.

"I might as well tell you all, since you're wondering, Neptune." Ance said.

Neptune blinked in confusion for a moment...and then she sighed. "You and your HDD breaking the fourth wall..."

Ance explained to everyone about France.

"France Shellby... I remember you telling me about him." Eevee said.

"He sounds very powerful...and dangerous." Rom said.

"And he's helping the one who destroyed our world in the past timeline?" Neptune asked, getting a nod from Ance. "If that's the case, then we need to get stronger."

"I will handle France, but yes. Training is essential for what may come in the future. For now, we must defeat Arfoire." Ance told everyone. Everyone nodded and continued their flight to Planeptune.

* * *

"So, this is the place." Uni said as they were now standing in front of the gate to Celestia.

"Correct. This will allow us all to enter Celestia." Histoire said, and then looked at Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. "You four know what to do."

The four CPUs nodded and placed the Quartet Arms on the four pedestals, and then the weapons radiated auras corresponding to the Goddesses of the four nations as pedestals started to glow with white outlines, and then a portal opened up in the middle.

"Let's go. Time to end this farce with Arfoire." Neptune said. Everyone nodded and entered the portal to Celestia.

* * *

 **FINALLY DONE!**

 **I am so sorry to everyone who waited a over a month for this chapter. It was just so hard planning out the actual boss fights.**

 **Anyway, the guardians are my own ideas, and they also give a reference to something. Can you guess what each Guardian fight references in terms of appearance/battle style?**

 **France is another of Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott's OCs and will be a recurring antagonist.**

 **Garland and Meta are the OCs of AIYF Productions. I also won't be accepting any more OCs until the second Arc begins.**

 **Until then, look forward to the finale of Arc 1.**


	9. Arc 1 Finale: Battle in Celestia

**This is it. The Finale of Arc 1.**

 **Oh, and as for what the Guardians reference individually:**

 **Guardian of Progress: That one robot villain from Star Wars that I can't remember the name of. (If you do, good on you.)**

 **Guardian of Regality: The Pokémon Silvally from Sun and Moon.**

 **Guardians of Serenity: The revival trick is a reference to the Elise the Eternal Envy first boss fight from Azure Striker Gunvolt.**

 **As a whole, they represent the Candidates that existed in the previous timeline. That is why there was no Guardian of Pastures boss fight, because Leanbox didn't have a CPU Candidate back then. (If you figured this out, you get a cookie.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give HamasakiArruno credit for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott for Benia's human appearance and name. The only thing I can take ownership for are my OC, Troy Kirin Sonar (Eevee), IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monsters' END Forms, Benia's HDD, Green Sister, and Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms.**

* * *

 **Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

The gate that connects to Celestia from the ruins opened as the group walked out of it.

"This is Celestia? It's so cool!" Benia said in awe as she and the other Candidates looked around.

"Yes. This is Celestia, the land that floats above Gamindustri." Histoire said to the CPU Candidates.

"Let's go. Arfoire is waiting for us, and we know where she is." IF said.

The group traversed through the land of Celestia, defeating any monster Arfoire placed in their path. On the way, Neptune noticed Histoire seemingly thinking about something.

"What are you thinking, Histy?" Neptune asked.

Histoire kept thinking for a bit before looking at the others. "Everyone, may I ask you something?" She asked.

"What is it, Histoire?" Nepgear asked.

"I know it would be pointless, but I wish to try reasoning with Arfoire one more time." The fairy said, before her face became serious. "If I still cannot get through to her, then let me fight her myself."

Everyone looked at Histoire with surprise. "You want to go a round with Arfoire by yourself? That's pretty brave, considering your size." IF commented.

"I know Arfoire is a strong opponent, but I've gotten a lot stronger thanks to training with all of you." Histoire said gratefully. "I wish to test myself...to see how strong I've truly become."

Neptune nodded in understanding. "I understand. If that's what you want, then we'll cheer you on in your fight."

Histoire smiled. "Thank you."

Everyone then continued onward through Celestia.

"Haaaah ha ha ha!"

...until they heard that all-familiar laugh as Arfoire appeared before the group with a smirk. "So, you're finally here. Histoire, too? How cunning of you all to bring her along!"

"So you're Arfoire." Benia said.

Arfoire looked at the youngest of the Candidates. "Ah, you must be the CPU Candidate of Leanbox. That's right. I am Arfoire." The corrupt Goddess introduced herself to Benia.

Histoire looked at Neptune, who gave her a nod as she nodded back before floating up to Arfoire. "Arfoire, I am neither enemy nor friend. You already know that, right?" Histoire told her. "Look within yourself. You are your greatest nemesis...!"

Arfoire merely remained quiet as she listened to Histoire.

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You are doing all of this to change yourself." Histoire said.

Benia looked very confused at that line and looked at Vert. "Big sister, what does she mean by Arfoire's enemy is herself?"

"I don't know how I can explain it well enough for you to understand..." The elder sister muttered.

Arfoire merely laughed. "So you've come to that conclusion, Histoire?" She smirked. "You've been at my side for millions of years and you finally caught on, huh? Hysterical!"

Benia still looked very lost. "I'm still lost here."

"Honestly, so am I." Nepgear admitted.

"Histy's saying that Arfoire wants to take Histy's power and overwrite herself as the True Goddess." Neptune explained to the Candidates.

Arfoire heard Neptune's explanation and laughed. "Excellent! I am most amused." The wicked Goddess looked at Histoire with a smirk. "Looks like locking you away in the human world wasn't a bad idea, after all. You've become rather wise for a little old thing." She then shook her head. "However, you're missing something very important." She turned her attention to the Goddesses as she summoned her scepter. "I'll show you what it is in this battle. Now, CPUs, prepare yourselves!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Arfoire. We would love to fight you again, however, Histy wants to try her hand at you, first." Neptune said with a small grin.

Arfoire looked back at the tome...and then laughed again. "YOU want to fight ME, Histoire?" She questioned with a mocking grin. "That's the best thing I've heard all day."

Histoire glared at the wicked Goddess. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Arfoire."

"Please, you're hardly worth the effort." Arfoire lazily swung her scepter at Histoire...but to her surprise, the fairy nimbly dodged the attack and fired a magic blast at her, knocking her away. "Agh!"

 **Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"I told you. You shouldn't underestimate me." Histoire repeated as she floated up and stood on her book like a hover board and created energy blades in her hands. "I've gotten stronger thanks to the Goddesses. You may have changed, but so have I."

Arfoire stood up and glared at Histoire. "So, you really think you can stand up against me?" She stood up and assumed her stance. "Fine. Let's see just how strong these Goddesses made you!"

Arfoire charged at Histoire and slashed her as the tome flew up to dodge and fired magic blasts at her, but she countered with dark magic blasts, causing explosions as the blasts hit.

" **Delta Storm!** " Histoire fired a powerful blast of green wind through the smoke at Arfoire, hitting her and knocking her into the air, and then the tome rushed forward with her energy blade and slashed the wicked Goddess a couple of times, before flying above her and creating a magic circle that fired a small, but powerful beam.

Arfoire managed to recover quick enough to barely avoid getting hit by the beam, and then flew up at Histoire and jabbed her scepter at her, but Histoire blocked the strikes with her energy blades, and then released a burst of energy to knock her away.

"Alright then, let's see how you handle this!" Arfoire pointed her scepter at Histoire and fired a dark beam as Histoire countered by creating six magic circles that fired beams. One of the beams collided with Arfoire's causing an explosion, and then the other five continued through the smoke and hit Arfoire, dealing more damage to her. "Ggh...! I see you've become more capable than I realized."

"What's wrong, Arfoire? Getting tired already?" Histoire gave her a mocking grin.

Arfoire growled. "Don't get cocky, tome!" Arfoire held out her hand and created a magic circle, and then more magic circles appeared on the ground that erupted in dark pillars, but the small fairy maneuvered her away past them and closed in on Arfoire.

" **Genenis Rush!** " Histoire slashed Arfoire several times as the wicked Goddess tried to block the slashes, but one of the slashes managed to knock her scepter out of her hands, which left her open to Histoire performing a cross-slash through her and dealing great damage.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Histoire then created a pixilated blade and flung it at the wicked Goddess, the sword stabbing the ground she was standing on and exploding in a pillar of light which dealt continuous damage to Arfoire.

Arfoire was now greatly injured and growling as she called her scepter back to her. "You... I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" Arfoire let out a frustrated yell and sent two large dark slash waves at Histoire, one vertical, one horizontal, as the fairy easily avoided them both, and then Arfoire fired a barrage of dark beams, but the fairy easily avoided them, too, with her small stature as she was closing in on Arfoire, who then tried to slash her, but she jumped up to avoid the attack as Arfoire looked up to glare at her...

...and then she saw that _only Histoire_ was in the air, her wings extended and keeping her afloat.

"Wha?" Arfoire was now greatly confused as she looked and saw an open tome, Histoire's tome, floating in front of her.

Histoire smirked. " **Ancient Elemental!** "

The tome started glowing as it inhaled wind into its pages, catching Arfoire off-guard as she was sucked in before the tome closed, trapping her inside.

"This is a new one." Ance blinked...and then everyone saw the tome shaking as fire, ice, lightning, and wind exploded from it, Arfoire's screams of agony being heard from inside the tome, but sounding muffled.

"I would hate to know what Arfoire's going through in there." Ram shuddered.

"Probably taking massive amounts of damage from elemental magic that's millions of years old." Uni guessed, not knowing that was exactly what was happening to the wicked Goddess.

After a few more seconds, the tome opened up and launched Arfoire into the air, and then her eyes widened when she saw she was closing in on Histoire, who had fully charged a magic circle about three times her size.

" **Farewell.** " Histoire simply said as the magic circle fired a large beam that sent Arfoire right down to the ground with a large explosion.

"Nice one, Histy!" Neptune cheered the fairy, who was floating back down to her tome as the dust cleared to reveal a defeated Arfoire.

 **End BGM**

"How...? How could I have lost...to Histoire?" Arfoire said weakly.

Histoire smirked at her. "Well well, it seems you're losing your touch, Arfoire."

"I...am not...finished yet...!" Arfoire grunted, using the fear energy she obtained to heal herself...but only barely. "Wh-What...? What's going on? I barely even recovered...! With the citizens of Gamindustri's fear of Overlord Momus, I should've...!"

Nepgear smiled innocently. "Yeah, about that. We revealed that your rumors of Overlord Momus were fake, and that in turn completely wiped everyone's fear of Overlord Momus."

Arfoire glared at the group. "So...this was your doing."

"Looks like you've lost, Arfoire." Histoire said, grinning victoriously.

 **Rising Fear (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**

Arfoire shakily stood up. "You may have won the battle, Histoire, but I am not yet defeated!" She declared. "I'll destroy you all...with my true power!"

Suddenly, an enormous dark aura erupted from Arfoire, forcing Histoire to float back to the others as Arfoire was engulfed by the dark power.

"Wh-What's going on!?" Benia asked fearfully as she clutched her big sister's. "All this evil power..."

"...Neptune, did this happen in the previous timeline?" Nepgear asked.

"She did transform, but she didn't give off _this_ much power..." Neptune replied with a hint of worry.

Everyone watched as the dark power continued to engulf Arfoire, and when it faded, they saw that she had transformed into...

"THE DEITY OF SIN!?" The CPUs of this world minus Benia yelled wide eyed, as Histoire looked on with shock while Ance and Eevee looked very surprised.

"Well...this is unexpected." Eevee simply said.

"CPUs. Histoire. You have forced my hand." DOS Arfoire spoke. "I will destroy you all, along with Gamindustri!" She declared. "Felons! To me!"

Four magic circles appeared in front of the DOS Arfoire and erupted into dark pillars, and when they faded, the CFWs stood in front of her.

"Who are they!?" Benia asked.

"The Four Felons. Judge, Trick, Magic, and...Brave." Uni introduced the CFWs, but was quiet when she mentioned Brave, the only one of the CFWs she actually liked.

"Looks like we'll have to defeat them _and_ Arfoire." Neptune said.

Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram changed into their processor units while Benia, after swallowing her fear, let go of Vert and transformed. "We'll handle the Felons, you guys focus on defeating Arfoire." Nepgear told them.

"Brave's mine." Uni immediately said, summoning her gun and pointing it at the robot.

"Ram and I will take Trick." Rom said as she and Ram summoned their wands.

"That pervert's going down!" Ram exclaimed, eager to kick Trick's behind.

"I'll fight Judge." Benia said bravely as she summoned her trident.

"Then that leaves me with Magic." Nepgear said, narrowing her eyes at Magic as she summoned her gunblade.

Neptune nodded. "Alright. Good luck, you five." She said before she, Noire, Blanc, and Vert changed into their processor units while IF, Compa, and Ance transformed into their HDD, Eevee entered his Awakened Form, and Meta activated Abrams armor for Garland as they flew to face the Deity of Sin, but Vert stayed behind to look at her little sister.

"Be careful, Benia. The CFWs are no joke." She told her.

"I'll be careful, big sister." Benia said reassuringly. Vert nodded and flew to the others, leaving the Candidates to face the CFWs.

"So, you five are going to fight us?" Magic asked, looking at the Candidates with a sadistic smirk. "Very well. Hope you're ready for pain."

 **The Four Felons (Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2)**

Nepgear flew at Magic and slashed her, but the CFW blocked the attack with her scythe and slashed her back, but Nepgear flew up to avoid it and pointed her gunblade at Magic and fired a barrage of lasers as Magic flew around to avoid them.

"You're not getting away!" Nepgear exclaimed as she flew after Magic.

The CFW saw the purple Candidate flying after and smirked, and then she came to an abrupt stop and turned around and slashed Nepgear...but to her surprise and confusion, the purple Candidate wasn't there.

"Where did you go?" Magic wondered.

" **I'll cut through with my Panzer Blade!** " The CFW heard Nepgear call out a skill behind her as she turned around, but couldn't react in time as Nepgear slashed her a couple times.

"Agh...! Clever little Goddess." Magic grunted.

"I'm just getting started." Nepgear smirked.

Uni shot Brave multiple times, the CFW being an easy target with his gigantic size as Brave slashed her with his sword...and to his surprise, Uni created one of her 32-bit Mega Blades to block the slash.

"Interesting. You are mainly a gun user, but you also use a sword." Brave said with interest.

"I have gotten some experience with a sword." Uni said.

"I see." Brave broke the clash and allowed Uni to distance herself from him as he readied his sword. "Allow me to test your skill with a sword!"

Uni looked between her gun and her pixilated blade, taking Brave's challenge into consideration. After a moment of thought, she recalled her gun and switched the hand she held her sword. "Bring it on, Brave!" She exclaimed, accepting his challenge.

"Then, let our swords clash!" Brave declared as he and Uni charged at each other and began clashing swords.

" **Giga** **Flare!** " Rom charged up a blast of fire and fired it at Trick, which caused a ginormous explosion that damaged the CFW.

"Ow! That really burns!" Trick exclaimed.

"Then here's something to cool you down! **Frost Javelin!** " Ram recalled her staff, and then she created a spear of ice in her right hand and flung it at Trick, hitting him in the chest and trapping him in ice that exploded and dealt more damage.

"Brrr! Now that was cold!" Trick shivered a bit.

"You want me to heat you up, again?" Rom asked, preparing another Giga Flare.

"Such feisty little maidens! You're awfully tense in this battle, but I'll help you relax." The CFW said pervertedly. " **Lick, Lick!** " Trick stretched his tongue out at the White Sisters as they move aside to dodge.

"Still as much of a pervert as he was before!" Ram said in disgust.

"Grrr! HOLD STILL, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Judge yelled angrily as he swung his halberd at Benia, trying to land a hit on the extremely fast green Candidate and failing as she pelted him with swift jabs from her trident and electricity.

"Your not gonna land a hit just swinging your halberd like that." Benia said as she avoided yet another swing.

That only fueled the CFW's anger as he let out a frustrated yell. " **JUDGEMENT!** " Judge coated his halberd in black energy and brought it down on the green Candidate.

Benia easily avoided the skill with her speed and got behind Judge. " **Thunderbolt!** " She then fired a bolt of lightning at him, electrocuting him and dealing a good amount of damage.

"YOU'RE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES, YOU LITTLE CANDIDATE!" Judge yelled in frustration.

"...Thought that would do a bit more because he was a robot. Oh well." Benia shrugged as she avoided yet another attack from Judge.

Magic blocked slash after slash as she tried to distance herself from Nepgear, but the purple Candidate continued applying pressure on her, keeping her from getting any breathing room.

"Playing defensive? That's not like you, Magic." Nepgear taunted.

"You say that as if you know me." Magic glared, their weapons clashing again as they were locked in a power struggle.

"Well, yes and no." Nepgear smirked.

"Which is it?"

"Both."

Nepgear applied more force to her gunblade, breaking the power struggle and pushing Magic away, and then she pointed her weapon at her. " **M.P.B.L!** **Target locked!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam in its normal form at Magic, but the CFW blocked the beam with the blade of her scythe.

"Is that all?" Magic smirked.

"Nope." Nepgear smirked back as she pressed the button on her gunblade, changing the picture on the dial to the tornado. " **M.P.B.L. - Gust Mode!** " Nepgear changed the element of her beam to its wind form in the middle of the skill, catching Magic off-guard and knocking her scythe out of her hands.

"What!?" A stunned Magic exclaimed.

"Your wide open! **Mirage Dance!** " Nepgear slashed Magic several times that it looked like she was dancing, ending the skill with a slash through the CFW before axe kicking her down.

Magic growled as she called back her scythe and stood up. "It seems you are more skilled than I gave credit for." She assumed a stance. "Playtime is over. **Apocalypse Nova!** " Magic sent a slash wave at Nepgear, but she flew over it as the slash wave continued in the air behind her before exploding in a chain of explosions.

Uni and Brave clashed swords again, their swords locked in a power struggle. "You are pretty skilled with a sword. However, because you are a gun user, I don't think you know any sword skills." Brave said doubtfully.

Uni was put in thought at Brave's doubt. He was right. All of the skills she knew are skills she needed her gun to use.

...Except one.

The Lastation Candidate smirked. "That's what you think!"

Uni broke the power struggle and held out her sword to her side. " **Thorneraid Slicer!** " Uni coated the pixilated blade in rainbow energy and delivered a powerful slash at the unexpecting CFW, dealing a great amount of damage to him.

"I see. So you _do_ know sword skills." Brave said, sounding impressed. "Very well, then. **Brave Slash!** " Brave coated his own sword in gold energy and delivered a powerful slash as Uni countered with Thorneraid Slicer, locking them in yet another power struggle. "Excellent! You're skills with a sword are beyond my expectations! You are indeed a worthy foe!" Brave praised her swordsmanship.

'Glad to see Brave is still the same as I remember.' Uni thought with a warm grin.

"HOLD STILL! HOLD STILL! HOLD STILL!" Judge yelled in great frustration, swinging his halberd all around him like a madman as he tried to land a hit on the CPU Candidate of Leanbox...

...who was watching a couple feet away from him while drinking a bottle of Mountain Dew with a straw.

"...This guy was supposed to be difficult?" Benia questioned. "Honestly, he's a joke." The green-haired Candidate looked at the other Candidates and their battles. She was particularly interested in how Uni was fighting Brave. Instead of her giant gun, she was using a 32-bit Mega Blade...and she seemed to be enjoying it. "Looks like Uni's having fun."

Rom flew out of the way of another tongue attack from Trick, stopping near Benia as she turned a quick glance to her...and then did a double take.

"...Where did you get the soda from?" Rom asked.

"Did a lightning quick run back to Gamindustri to buy one." Benia casually replied.

"...Aren't you supposed to be fighting Judge?"

"You mean that robot?" Benia pointed at the CFW in question as Rom looked at him...

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

...and saw him blindly swinging his weapon around him, completely failing to hit anything at all.

Rom blinked at the comedic scene before her before slowly turning her head to Benia. "How did you turn such a serious fight into a scene from a comedy book?" She asked.

"Well, when you have my speed and are facing someone that gets aggravated easily, the whole thing just plays out." Benia said.

"Okay...?" Rom said, awkwardly tilting her head to the side. She then looked at her and Ram's opponent, Trick, and then back at Judge. A mischievous smirk crept on her face as an idea popped in her head.

"Think of something?" Benia asked, noticing Rom's smirk.

"Wait right here." Rom said mischievously as she quietly flew to Trick.

Ram noticed Rom quietly flying and stopping a few feet from Trick's right side, the pink-haired White Sister wondering what her twin was doing. Her question was answered when Rom fired a blast of wind at the CFW's right side, catching him off guard and knocking him away...

*BAM*

...and into Judge's swing.

"OW!"

"HA! NOW I GOT YOU!" Judge yelled eagerly.

"YOU HIT _ME_ , YOU IDIOT!" Trick got up and yelled angrily at Judge.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU FAT BASTARD!" Judge yelled back.

The two CFWs began fighting amongst themselves as Benia and the White Sisters watched with laughter.

"Good one, Rom." Ram said as the three Candidates continued laughing at the two CFWs.

" **JUDGEMENT!** " Judge coated his halberd in black energy and brought it down on Trick.

" **LICK, LICK!** " Trick stretched his tongue out at Judge.

*SMASH*

*SMASH*

 **Record scratch**

Everyone immediately stopped fighting and looked at the two CFWs. Judge's halberd smashed into Trick's skull while Trick's tongue somehow impaled through Judge's chest...

...and then the two CFWs promptly exploded into nothing.

Silence filled Celestia as everyone looked at the area the two robots were with plate eyes (although DOS Arfoire just stared)...

...and then Benia, Rom, and Ram burst out laughing.

"Oh, wow! That went a lot better than I thought!" Benia exclaimed through fits of laughter as the White Sisters held their stomachs as they laughed.

Blanc failed to contain her laughter and busted out laughing as well while Vert giggled uncontrollably.

"...Well, that's one way to defeat two CFWs." Neptune said after a while, Noire silently nodding in agreement.

"This is the second of the final fights in Arc 1...and somehow those three made a comedic scene out of it." Ance said.

"Something tells me it was mostly Benia..." Troy said.

"Idiots. Both of them." DOS Arfoire simply said.

"Those two completely shattered the tension of this fight." Brave sighed.

"Tell me about it." Uni said in agreement.

Nepgear just awkwardly stared with plate eyes while Magic's left hand met her face as she sighed. "Morons..."

After a while, the Lowee sisters and Leanbox sisters started to calm down.

"Sorry about that." Blanc apologized as she got out the last bit of laughs. "That was just too fucking funny."

"If you are done laughing, let us continue our battle." DOS Arfoire said impatiently.

"Yeah, sure." Neptune said.

Everyone continued their battles, while Benia, Rom, and Ram just watched, having technically defeated their opponents.

 **Resume BGM**

Nepgear pointed her gunblade at Magic and fired lasers at her, but instead of normal purple lasers, they were green with wind spiraling around it as Magic dodged the lasers and countered by sending slash waves at her.

Nepgear dodged the slash waves and then blocked an incoming slash from the CFW, and then she noticed where the tip of her weapon was pointing and smirked.

"I would move away if I were you." She warned.

"Hm?" Magic looked at her with confusion before looking down slightly...and saw the tip of the gunblade pointing right at her head.

Magic's eyes widened as she quickly moved away from Nepgear, barely avoiding a Multiple Beam Launcher...but instead of wind, it was in its fire form, which confused Magic a bit as she looked at the purple Candidate.

"What? Didn't know I could change the element of my M.P.B.L.?" Nepgear asked mockingly, the dial on her gunblade showing the picture of the fire.

Magic smirked. "Well, thanks for telling me."

Brave slashed Uni once again, but the white-haired Candidate jumped over the sword, her pixilated blade coated in rainbow energy.

" **Thorneraid Slicer!** " Uni delivered one final slash at Brave, ending the fight.

"Agh... It seems you are a master of both the gun _and_ sword." Brave said, complimenting Uni.

"Brave...it doesn't have to end like this." Uni said sympathetically. "You want to make the children happy, right?"

"Yes...that is what I wish."

Uni was surprised. She honestly didn't think Brave would remember that. But if so, then maybe she could...

The white-haired Candidate looked at the CFW. "Listen. Working with the Deity of Sin will only make things worse for the children, and there is someone out there that's threatening to destroy Gamindustri." She tried reasoning with him. "If you really care for the children that much, why don't you help us? You'll be able to protect them that way." She offered.

"An interesting proposition." Brave said, seeming to be thinking about it, and then stood up. "Very well. I shall help you all defend Gamindustri."

Uni smiled. "Brave...thank you."

Nepgear kicked Magic in the stomach, sending her to the ground. Before she could stand up, Nepgear pressed the button again, changing the picture to the snowflake as she fired lasers of ice energy at her hands and feet, trapping her to the ground.

"Grah...!" Magic grunted as she tried to break free from her confines.

"You're finished!" Nepgear dived at Magic weapon first, ready to finish her off...

...only for her gunblade to be blocked by Ance's broadsword.

Both Nepgear and Magic looked at the CPU with shock. "Ance!? What are you doing!?" The purple Candidate asked.

Ance applied more force to her weapon, pushing Nepgear away from the CFW. "Nepgear, I must ask that you spare Magic." Ance said.

Nepgear looked at her like she lost her mind. "Wha-why!? You know what she did in the previous timeline, don't you!?"

"I am aware of what she did last time, but if Brave can be given another chance, then why not Magic?"

Nepgear looked over at the CFW Uni convinced to join them. In all honesty, she was alright with Brave. He was the only one of the Felons she had some respect for. Plus, Uni is quite fond of him.

Magic, however, was a completely different story. She was the reason she, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert were left captured in the Gamindustri Graveyard for three years in the previous timeline. That's something that cannot be easily forgiven.

"Besides, I want to be able to know her more." Ance added.

Nepgear sighed, feeling like she was gonna regret her decision before reluctantly nodding. "Fine. But I'm keeping a close eye on her."

Ance nodded and turned to Magic, breaking the ice that held her to the ground.

Having been freed from her confines, Magic stood up, rubbing her right wrist as she looked at Ance. "You're a weird CPU to have decided to spare me."

"Like I said, I want to know you more." Ance said to her.

 **End BGM**

"So, two of the felons have fallen, while the other two have turned traitor." DOS Arfoire spoke.

The CPUs, Eevee, Garland, and Histoire blinked as they turned and saw Uni standing next to Brave and Ance standing next to Magic. Brave, they were okay with...but Magic?

"Nepgear...why did you spare Magic?" Neptune asked, wanting to know.

"Don't ask me. Ance was the one who stopped me." Nepgear said.

Everyone but Brave, Garland, and Eevee looked at the CPU in question.

"I'm sure Lady Ance has her reasons." Eevee muttered.

Ance sighed. "I know you all are not happy about my decision, considering what she did in the previous timeline, but I must ask that you give her a chance."

The other CPUs, Candidates (except Benia), and Histoire eyed Ance suspicious, before turning her glance to Magic, who was not intimidated by them.

Rom felt someone tap her shoulder and turned to look at Benia. "Um, what did Magic do in the previous timeline?" The Candidate of Leanbox asked.

The blue-haired White Sister blinked at her for a few seconds, and then tapped her twin on the shoulder to get her attention. "Remind me to tell Benia about our adventures in the previous timeline."

"Right." Ram nodded.

"It seems you have all given me no choice." DOS Arfoire spoke as the ground began to shake. "I shall destroy you all!"

Once again, the powerful dark aura engulfed the Deity of Sin, knocking the CPUs, Histoire, Garland, and Eevee back as everyone watched her transform once more into True DOS Arfoire.

"The time has come...for Gamindustri to reach its destruction!" True DOS Arfoire declared as the group prepared for their final battle against Arfoire.

 **DOS Arfoire (Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2)**

True DOS Arfoire created dark spheres and flung them at everyone as they all dodged, and then Neptune flew at the True Deity of Sin and slashed her, but the evil deity blocked the attack effortlessly with her double-ponged spear and knocked her away, and then sent a dark blast at her the purple CPU quickly recovered and dodged.

" **Getter Ravine!** " With her upper face shadowed and one eye glowing an angry red, Blanc jumped up to slam her axe down on DOS Arfoire, but the evil deity released a dark blast to knock her away.

" **Inbetween Spear!** " Vert flung multiple spears at the DOS Arfoire as the True Deity of Sin fired dark blasts to destroy them, but one of the spears went through and hit DOS Arfoire, but she merely shrugged it off.

"Lucky hit." True DOS Arfoire said as she released a wave of dark energy, knocking away Nepgear and Uni.

" **Medical Bullet!** " Compa fired a green laser at Nepgear, then fired another at Uni, healing the damage they took from the dark wave.

" **Ice Cubes!** " Rom created ice cubes and flung them at True DOS Arfoire, but the True Deity of Sin destroyed them with a simple swipe of her spear and then flew at Rom to impale her, but she managed to avoid the spear strike and fired a blast of fire, scoring a hit on the evil deity, but barely doing any damage.

" **Fall Slash!** " Noire flew into the air and fired a slash wave at True DOS Arfoire, but the evil deity noticed the attack and moved out of the way of it, and then fired dark blasts at the Lastation CPU as she flew out of the way to dodge...but to her shock, the dark blasts actually homed in on her, forcing her to continuously fly to keep from getting hit, but the dark blasts were closing in on her, and just when it look like she was gonna get hit.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Neptune created one of her pixilated blades and flung them at the dark blasts, the sword erupting in a pillar of light and destroying them all.

"Thanks, Neptune." Noire gave a smile to her girlfriend, and then she rushed at True DOS Arfoire and slashed her as the True Deity of Sin blocked with her spear...but then Noire created one of her 32-bit Mega Blades behind True DOS Arfoire and retreated back before it stabbed the ground below the evil deity and erupted in a pillar of light, dealing continuous damage to Arfoire.

True DOS Arfoire rushed out the pillar with barely a scratch and attacked Noire, but Brave blocked the spear with his sword.

"I'll fight to protect the children of Gamindustri!" Brave exclaimed as he pushed the evil deity away. " **Brave Slash!** " Brave coated his own sword in gold energy and delivered a powerful slash at True DOS Arfoire, hardly dealing any damage, and then Uni flew up on his left shoulder and fired lasers at her, adding to the damage the CFW dealt.

"I will destroy you, traitors!" True DOS Arfoire created dark spears and flung them at the two CFWs, but Uni created a 32-bit Mega Blade and flung it at the dark spear coming at Brave to destroy it as Ance destroyed the one coming at Magic and then looked at her.

"Magic, I understand its hard for you to fight the one you have served for so long." Ance said. "But right now, you have no other choice. Death is not an option right now."

Magic looked at her for a few seconds, before looking at the True Deity of Sin and summoning her scythe. " **Apocalypse Nova!** " Magic sent a slash wave at True DOS Arfoire, the slash wave hitting the evil deity and exploding in a chain of explosions that did very little damage.

" **Diamond Dust!** " Histoire waved her right hand in front of her, sending a gust of ice shards that pelted True DOS Arfoire and dealt continuous damage, but the evil deity seemed to shrug it off and sent another wave of dark energy at her, forcing her to stop the attack and fly upwards to dodge.

" **Moon Slash!** " Ance slashed the air six times, sending six large slash waves at True DOS Arfoire as she flew out of the way of the attack...but the slash waves made a U-turn and hit the True Deity of Sin from behind, dealing as good amount of damage to her.

"That's enough!" True DOS Arfoire released a powerful burst of dark power, knocking everyone away.

"Ggh... Arfoire's gotten a lot stronger in her true form." IF grunted as she and everyone else stood up.

"Arfoire has gotten stronger, but so have we!" Nepgear exclaimed, and then everyone saw Arfoire fly high into the air.

"Be careful! This is the Deity of Sin's strongest attack!" Magic warned as True DOS Arfoire gathered energy into a giant sphere.

" **Apocalypse!** " True DOS Arfoire hurled the giant sphere at the group. However, because the sphere was so big, she did not see Histoire move in front of the group and create a magic shield to protect everyone.

And then an explosion happened.

True DOS Arfoire looked at the smoke, waiting for it to dissipate...only to find that Histoire had protected the two CFWs, the male humans...and two of the CPUs and Benia?

Histoire dropped the magic shield, having been left exhausted from using a very large amount of her power to create it.

"It seems you weren't able to protect everyone, Histoire." True DOS Arfoire said.

The fairy gave her a smirk. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Suddenly, a purple beam hit True DOS Arfoire from behind, dealing a good amount of damage to her as she turned to see Ance with the eight main Goddesses in their NEXT and NEW Forms.

Brave and Magic looked at them with shock. "Wh-What are those forms!?" Magic asked.

"The true power of a Goddess." IF said with a grin. "Neptune's, Noire's, Blanc's, and Vert's are their NEXT Forms, and Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's are their NEW Forms."

"Do you think you can defeat me in those forms?" True DOS Arfoire asked them.

"We know we can." Neptune answered with confidence as she rushed at Arfoire and slashed her, the evil deity blocking the slash with a bit more effort, but then Neptune roundhouse kicked her to Blanc, who slammed her down with her axe.

" **Fallen Cross!** " Rom fired a sphere of darkness at True DOS Arfoire, the sphere hitting her and exploding into vertical and horizontal shock waves that greatly damaged the evil deity.

"Perish, now!" True DOS Arfoire fired a dark beam at Uni.

" **Go! Brave Cannon!** " Uni countered by firing her own dark beam, the two beams colliding and causing an explosion.

'Uni has a skill named after me?" Brave thought with interest...and then he became surprised when Uni's gun transformed into its sword form as she rushed through the smoke.

" **Thorneraid Slicer!** " Uni coated her weapon in rainbow energy and delivered a powerful slash at the True Deity of Sin, breaking through her guard and dealing heavy damage.

" **I'll cut through with my Panzer Blade!** " Nepgear rushed at True DOS Arfoire while she was recovering and slashed her three times and ending with a slash through her.

"No...! This cannot be...the end...!" True DOS Arfoire said weakly.

"Now, guys! Let's finish this with our strongest attacks!" Neptune called. " **Dimensional Slice!** "

" **True Ragnarok!** "

" **Diagonal Blade Dance!** "

" **Multi-Weapon Attack!** "

" **Blaster Controller!** "

" **Celestial Elements!** "

" **Hailstorm Blades!** "

" **Infinite Spear!** "

True DOS Arfoire roared in agony as she was hit by the eight main Goddesses strongest attacks. When the skills ended, she laid on the ground, unmoving.

 **End BGM**

"Alright! We won!" Benia cheered, fist pumping the air.

"...I never thought I would see the Deity of Sin defeated." Magic said quietly.

The eight main Goddesses landed on the ground, the recoil from their attacks forcing them back into their normal forms...and then streams of darkness suddenly erupted from Arfoire's body.

"Wha-What's going on!?" Nepgear asked.

"No way... Does the Deity of Sin have another form!?" Uni wondered, hoping that wouldn't be true.

"Not that I remember!" Brave answered.

"This should be the Deity of Sin's strongest form." Magic said from what she remembers.

Everyone watched as darkness continued to stream out of Arfoire's body, and when it finished, what was left was a silver-haired woman in a dress that showed less skin.

One question popped up in the CPUs, Candidates, and two CFWs minds as they stared at the unconscious woman. 'Who is she?'

Ance, Eevee, Garland, and especially Histoire, however, recognized her and looked with wide eyes. "Arfoire..." Histoire whispered.

Everyone else barely heard Histoire whisper the name of the woman, and then after a few seconds, they looked at the woman with plate eyes (if possible for Brave). "That's Arfoire!?" They exclaimed in shock.

Ance nodded. "This was Arfoire before she fell into darkness." She said, walking up to the unconscious Goddess with Histoire floating beside her. "It seems when you eight used your strongest attacks in your NEXT and NEW Forms, it destroyed all the darkness within her and changed her back to her true self." She explained.

"So, this is True Arfoire?" Neptune asked, getting a nod from the fairy.

"Well, if she's no longer evil, then we should take her back with us." Compa suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ance said as she hoisted True Arfoire over her shoulder.

"Okay then, let's head back to Planeptune." Neptune said, before glancing at the two remaining CFWs. "That includes you two."

"Understood." Brave nodded.

"...Fine." Magic reluctantly nodded.

* * *

"So, they freed True Arfoire, and have convinced Brave and Magic to join them." France said, having felt the battle in Celestia. "This will be interesting." He gave an evil smirk before disappearing to somewhere.

* * *

 **Planeptune's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"Mmm..." True Arfoire moaned as she slowly regained consciousness. "Where am I...?" She wondered as she sat up, looking around in what she thought was a guest room.

"Arfoire, you're awake!" Histoire exclaimed as she floated up to her.

True Arfoire immediately recognized the fairy on the tome. "Histoire? What happened?"

"You were saved. The Goddesses freed you from the darkness that corrupted you."

"I see." The True Goddess couldn't help but smile. Finally, she was freed from her corrupted power. "Do you know where they are right now? I want to thank them."

The fairy nodded. "Of course. I'll call them over."

* * *

Histoire called everyone into the guest room, including Eevee, Garland, Brave, and Magic.

"I wish to thank you all for freeing me from my corrupted power." True Arfoire thanked everyone.

"Of course. We're happy we could help you." Neptune smiled.

"To be honest, we didn't really expect it." Nepgear chuckled, scratching her right cheek in embarrassment.

Arfoire nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know. You were only trying to defeat me because I had caused much trouble for Gamindustri. I am sorry for that." She looked at everyone. "I wish to make it up to you. Please, let me be of assistance."

"Of course. We can always use more party members." Vert smiled in acceptance.

"Even if they are former enemies." Noire glanced at Magic with a frown. The CFW noticed the Lastation Goddess looking at her and looked away.

True Arfoire giggled. "Don't worry. As long as I'm here, I'll make sure Magic doesn't hurt anyone unless its an enemy."

"If you say so." Blanc said.

Nepgear glanced at Ance for a moment. 'I still don't get why Ance had me spare her in the first place.'

"What about Brave?" Ram asked, looking at the robot that somehow shrunk himself to be able to fit inside the building.

"He can stay in Lastation with Uni." Noire said, earning a smile from her little sister. "You can too if you want, Garland."

"I'll take you up on that offer." The soldier grinned.

Ance then walked up and got everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone. It'll be a while before the next adventure, so you can do what you want, but make sure to keep up on your training." She said.

"Right." Everyone nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Arc 1 is now finished!**

 **So, now I have a lot of thinking to do, because this chapter's boss fights pretty much cover HDN 1 and Mk2, with the true ending of Re;Birth 1. So I'm stuck with what to do next. Either I continue on with Victory or think of a new adventure. But before that, I plan on writing some chapters for Post Arc 1.**

 **Now, two of the CFWs were spared. I wanted to spare Brave because, let's be honest, we all like him. He's the most noble of the Felons and Uni has a connection with him. In Magic's case, Author Heart - Ance asked for me to spare her as well because she wanted to know her more. The Goddesses aren't really happy with the situation, but with True Arfoire they'll probably warm up to her...probably.**

 **So stay tuned for new chapters!**


	10. Post Arc: The Birth of a New Goddess

**This begins the first of the Post Arc 1 Chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give HamasakiArruno credit for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott for Benia's human appearance and name. The only thing I can take ownership for are my OC, Troy Kirin Sonar (Eevee), IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monster's END Forms, Benia's HDD, Green Sister, Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms, and a new OC that will be introduced this chapter.**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Morning arrived in Gamindustri as Neptune and Noire were sleeping in bed together, with the latter holding the Planeptune CPU in her arms. The bed sheets covered their bodies, but if you look on the side of the bed closest to the door, you could see their clothes on the floor, meaning that the two had sex.

Neptune stirred as she slowly woke up, looking to the side to see her wife's sleeping face. Yes, I said 'wife'. Three week after everything that had happened, Neptune had proposed to Noire on one of their dates, which the Lastation CPU happily accepted, and they married six months later. It was a week after that the two had sex. But unknown to the two, the actions they made night triggered something great.

During that time the Goddesses had found all their friends that they made during the ASIC incident in the previous timeline and had Neptune remind them, as well as the Oracles of the other nations. The Makers and Oracles were quite surprised when they found out that Neptune and Noire were dating, but they and everyone else present were even more surprised when the couple broke the news that they were getting married. Nepgear, Uni, Kei, and Histoire were the most surprised out of the bunch, but they were all happy for the two CPUs (Magic couldn't care any less).

Three months before the wedding, they decided to break the news to the citizens of Planeptune and Lastation. They were all very happy for the couple and wished the best for the both of them. Afterwards, Noire asked Kei if she could send some of her work to Planeptune so she could stay with Neptune. The Oracle of Lastation understood her request and complied, and even said that it was fine for Uni to stay in Planeptune if she wants to.

Neptune smiled as she remembered all of that and pecked Noire on the forehead, which made the white-haired Goddess stir and open her eyes.

"Good morning, Noire." Neptune greeted her wife warmly.

Noire gave Neptune a loving smile. "Good morning, Neptune. Man, last night was lovely."

"Yes, it was." Neptune replied...and then the two heard a knock on the door.

"Neptune, Noire, are you awake?" They heard Histoire's voice from the other side of the door. "There is something urgent we need to discuss."

"We'll be out in a moment, Histy." Neptune answered as the married couple got out of bed and got ready.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

Neptune and Noire walked into the living room, where the Oracle of Planeptune was waiting for them.

"So, what is it you need to talk about, Histoire?" Noire asked.

"Now, before that, I-"

"Hold on." Neptune interrupted the fairy. "Is there someone behind you, Histy?"

Noire was confused about what her wife meant before noticing that there was a girl standing shyly behind Histoire. She was fair-skinned and looked the be the twin's height, and was wearing a purple and black dress and purple and black sneakers. Around her neck, she wore a black Planeptune choker. She had a mix of purple and black hair tied into two ponytails like Noire's human form that were held by red ribbons with white outlines, and purple eyes like Neptune's human form.

The two stared down at the young girl for a few seconds before glancing up at Histoire. "Histoire...who is this girl?" Noire asked after a while.

The fairy cleared her throat before answering. "Yes, before I introduce her, I must ask. What were you two doing last night?"

Neptune and Noire both blushed a deep red. "Err... We kind of dropped the bomb last night...if you know what I mean." Neptune answered awkwardly for the both of them.

After a few seconds, Histoire nodded. "That confirms it."

The two CPUs blinked in confusion. "Confirms what?" Noire asked.

Histoire closed her eyes as she began her explanation. "When you two...did it...last night, both Planeptune's and Lastation's shares inflated. Feeling the influx of share energy, I decided to check the sharicite and noticed it glowing abnormally bright, but not the same way as when the Candidates were born." Even with closed eyes, she could tell that at this point, she got the married couple's full attention. "When the glowing finally stopped, I found this girl lying on the floor. After a quick scan, I found that she held both of your energy signatures. I immediately came to a conclusion." After a few seconds of silence, Histoire opened her eyes and looked at Neptune and Noire. "Neptune, Noire...this girl is a Goddess of both Planeptune and Lastation...and your daughter."

Silence overtook the room for a few seconds...

 **Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The two CPUs yelled so loud they probably woke up the other nations.

 **I sure heard that! My poor ears...**

"O-O-O-Our daughter!? W-We created a CPU!?" Neptune exclaimed in great shock.

Histoire nodded. "Yes. However, she is neither CPU nor CPU Candidate. Rather, she is a CPU Heir, the offspring of two CPUs of the same status." She explained from the information she has gathered. Training with everyone has proven more fruitful to her than just becoming stronger, as she is now able to analyze and collect information in a maximum of 12 hours, with the minimum being only 2-3 minutes.

Neptune and Noire absorbed the information given to them about their new daughter while still trying to get over their shock, and then they saw the girl walk up to the two.

"Mama Neptune? Mama Noire?" The girl spoke to them, addressing them both as her mothers.

The two CPUs gave a light blush, honestly embarrassed about now being mothers. After a while, Neptune, being the first of the two to finally calm down, knelt down to the younger girl's level and put a hand on the girl's left shoulder.

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts Re:coded)**

"So...you're our daughter, right?" Neptune asked the girl, before giving a warm smile. "In that case, I'll take great care of you."

Noire recovered from her shock knelt down to the girl as well, putting a hand on the girl's right shoulder a giving her a warm smile like her wife's. "I second that. I promise we'll take great care of you." She promised.

The young girl and hugged Neptune, and then hugged Noire.

Histoire smiled, happy that the two have accepted the girl as their daughter, before getting the attention of the Goddesses, deciding to move on to more pressing matters. "Now, there are a few things to take care of. The important thing being deciding a name for your daughter, but there's also training her in combat, collecting shares, and inaugurating her as Planeptune and Lastation's CPU Heir." The Oracle of Planeptune said.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle training Viola, as well as helping her collect shares, but you and everyone else are more than happy to help." Neptune said.

Noire and Histoire blinked at her. "Viola?"

"It's her new name. It another name for 'Violet'." Neptune said, and then looked at her daughter. "What do you think?"

"I love it! Viola! Viola!" The girl, now named Viola, smiled brightly as she repeatedly said her name, earning giggled from her mothers and Histoire.

"I think it's a lovely name." Histoire smiled. '...and it also works well for her HDD name.' She thought the second part. "As for your offer, I'll gladly assist you, but please make sure to notify the others about this." As if on cue, Nepgear, Uni, IF, and Compa enter the room, all four rubbing their heads. "Speaking of which..."

 **Planeptune's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"If you wanted to wake us up, couldn't you have done it the normal way?" Uni complained, still a bit dizzy from her big sisters' yell.

"My poor ears..." Compa whined.

The married couple chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, Nepgear, Uni. You, too, IF and Compa." Noire apologized to the four of them. Ever since IF and Compa became CPUs, they've been living in Planeptune's Basilicom with the Planeptune sisters even before Noire and Uni decided to move in.

Nepgear recovered a bit from her dizziness, enough to notice a purple and black ponytail hiding behind Noire. "Um, Noire? Is there someone behind you?" Nepgear asked.

"Sure looks like it to me." IF said.

"Oh!" Noire turned around and saw her daughter hiding behind her. "Now now, there's no need to be shy." Noire said sweetly. After a few seconds, Viola stepped from behind Noire and shyly waved at the two CPUs and CPU Candidates.

"H-H-Hi..." The Heir greeted them quietly and shyly, but loudly enough for them to hear her.

"...Noire, who is she?" Uni asked, staring at the newest Goddess.

"Well, I suppose now is a good time to introduce you to your new niece, Nep Jr. and Uni." Neptune said.

The two younger sisters blinked. "Niece?"

Noire nodded, answering for her wife. "Yes, this girl is Viola, the new CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation. She is mine and Neptune's daughter, and your niece."

"Oh, your daughter." IF casually said.

"Nep-Nep and Noire's daughter." Compa smiled...and then the realization hit the four as hard as Blanc would in her NEXT Form.

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The four yelled with plate eyes, startling the young Heir, which Neptune noticed.

"It's okay, Viola. They didn't mean to startle you." Neptune comforted, calming her daughter down.

"Y-Y-Your daughter!? How!? When!? Why!?" Uni asked with flailing arms.

"H-How did you two create a new CPU!?" IF asked.

"Well, last night, Noire and I decided to...drop the bomb." Neptune said. The four Goddesses blushed, knowing full well what she meant. "Our shares resonated that night, and Viola was created as a result."

"...I see." Nepgear nodded in understanding, and then looked at her new niece. "So, you're my new niece. Nice to meet you. I'm Nepgear." She greeted with a smile.

"Uh, I'm Uni." Uni introduced herself while rubbing her right hand on the back of her head from feeling more responsibility put on her. "I hope we can get along."

Viola stared at the two Candidates for a moment, and then ran up to the two and hugged them with a bright smile. "Auntie Nepgear! Auntie Uni!" She said cheerfully, the two Candidates lightly blushing in embarrassment, but still putting up a smile.

"So, you're Nep and Noire's daughter." IF said, getting the attention of the young Heir. "Nice to meet you. Name's IF." The Guild CPU introduced herself with a grin.

"And I'm Compa. I hope we can be friends, Vi-Vi." Compa greeted with a smile.

Viola didn't mind her nickname and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Iffy and Compa." She greeted them. IF chuckled at the young Goddess calling her by her nickname.

Neptune and Noire giggled, happy that Viola has already gotten along with her aunts and new friends. "Anyway, she still needs to be inaugurated as the CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation. She also has to be trained in combat, collect shares, and learn how to use HDD." Neptune told them.

"We can help with training and collecting shares." Nepgear volunteered, the other three Goddesses nodding in agreement.

"Thanks. We were actually hoping you would." Noire smiled, and then looked at the dress Viola was wearing. "I should probably put together some new clothing for you." She said to her daughter. "Be right back."

Noire left to her and Neptune's room to make new clothes for Viola as Uni walked up to her.

"Since my big sister is gonna take a while, wanna have breakfast with us?" Uni asked, getting a cheerful nod from the young Goddess.

 _A few minutes later..._

"I'm done!" Noire called, walking into the room with Viola's new clothes.

Viola stood up from her seat and ran up to Noire. "Thanks, Mama Noire." She smiled, taking the clothes and going to a room to put them on. Ten seconds later, Viola walked back into the room in her new clothing. She now wore a small version of Neptune's parka that was purple on the left side with the Planeptune logo, and black on the right side with the Lastation logo, both logos were outlined in white. Underneath the parka she wore a blue dress with black outlining. "How do I look?" She asked.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Neptune said, impressed by Noire's sewing skills. "You did an amazing job, Noire!"

"Thank you." Noire smiled at her wife, and then looked at Viola. "Now that we got your new clothes, we should introduce you to all of our friends." She said.

"Lastation first. Kei and Brave need to know about Viola more than anyone else." Uni said almost immediately. "I mean, Viola's not just a Goddess of Planeptune, but Lastation as well."

"You have a point." Neptune agreed with the Lasation Candidate. "Alright. Lastation it is."

"You guys go on with Viola. We'll take care of the paperwork for you." IF said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Iffy, Compa." Neptune thanked the two CPUs, and then left to the balcony with her family. Once they were outside, Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni changed into their processor units.

"Is that your HDD?" Viola asked her mothers and aunts.

The four looked at each other, trying to figure out what to tell the young Goddess. After a moment of thinking, they looked back at Viola.

"It's a little complicated. We'll tell you everything on the way." Neptune said, and then she Noire, Nepgear, and Uni summoned their wings as Neptune grabbed Viola's right hand while Noire grabbed her left. "Hang on tight." The Planeptune CPU told her, and then they flew up into the sky. Viola's eyes sparkled as she flew over Planeptune, looking at the nation in all its futuristic glory.

For the Goddesses of Planeptune and Lastation, this was a new beginning.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **This chapter is just about Viola being born, with the next chapter being her meeting the other CPUs, the other Oracles, the Makers, Brave, Magic, True Arfoire, and my OC. I probably won't be able to get all the Makers in, but I'll try to get in a few.**

 **Also, Viola won't be the only CPU Heir. There will be another for the Planeptune and Lastation in the Ultradimension. So be on the lookout for that!**


	11. Post Arc: Viola Meets the Group

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give HamasakiArruno credit for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott for Benia's human appearance and name. The only things I can take ownership of are my OC, Troy Kirin Sonar (Eevee), IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monster's END Forms, Benia's HDD, Green Sister, Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms, and Viola.**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"So...you're travelling through time?" Viola asked based on what her parents and aunts told her as they flew across the sea to Lastation.

The Planeptune and Lastation sisters nodded. "Yes, that's correct." Neptune said.

Viola tilted her head in confusion. "Um...sorry, but I still don't understand how that relates to your HDD?"

"Not everything is easy, Viola. Sometimes, there is a price to pay." Noire told her. "In this case, those who were CPUs in the previous timeline are stuck in their HDD in this timeline."

Noire could see the gears turning in her daughter's head before she finally understood and gave an "Ohhh."

"Glad you finally understand." Neptune smiled, and then looked and saw Lastation in the distance. "Oh, we're nearly there."

Viola looked up ahead and saw another landmass in the distance. Whereas Planeptune looked like a futuristic city, this one was all Steam Punk. "Is that...?"

"Yes. That is Lastation, the nation that I rule with Uni." Noire said. "We'll head to the Basilicom first, so we can introduce you to my Oracle."

 **Lastation's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The five Goddesses flew over to Lastation's Basilicom as Viola looked around at Lastation from the air, and then she saw a gigantic robot in the distance walking towards a large building that she thought was the Basilicom.

"Wh-Who's the giant robot?" The young Heir asked, sounding a bit scared.

Uni looked at the robot her niece asked about. "Oh, that's Brave. You don't have to be scared of him. He's really friendly." She told her with a smile.

From the corner of his eye, Brave saw the five CPUs flying up to the Basilicom. "Lady Uni, Lady Noire, good to see you here in Lastation. You too, Lady Neptune and Lady Nepgear." He greeted them.

"Good to see you, too, Brave." Nepgear greeted with a smile as they landed on the porch. "Are Kei and Garland here?"

"Did someone call me?" They heard a voice from behind them as they saw Kei walk out onto the porch. "Nice of you all to visit."

"Hey there, Kei." Noire greeted. "Where's Garland?"

"Out doing quests for Lastation." The tomboy replied.

Brave then took notice of the little girl holding Neptune's and Noire's hand. "Hmm? And who might you be, young girl?"

"I'm Viola, CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation." Viola introduced herself to the CFW.

Kei raised an eyebrow. "CPU Heir?"

"The offspring of two CPUs of the same status." Neptune explained to her. "She's mine and Noire's daughter."

Brave and Kei were quite surprised to hear she was Neptune and Noire's daughter. "You two created a new CPU?" Kei asked, sounding both surprised and intrigued.

"I see. That explains that surge of share energy I felt last night...and why I heard you two yell all the way from Planeptune." Brave said.

Neptune and Noire slightly blushed and gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry about that." Neptune apologized.

"It's quite alright. It was for a good reason." Brave said, and then looked at the youngest of the Goddesses. "It is an honor to meet you, Young Lady Viola. I am Brave." He greeted to her.

"And I'm Kei, the Oracle of Lastation. Nice to meet you." Kei introduced herself with a welcoming smile.

"Nice to meet you, too, Brave and Kei." Viola smiled brightly.

Kei then looked at the two Planeptune and Lastation sisters. "Now, I'm assuming you're here to talk about her inauguration?"

Both Neptune and Noire nodded. "Yeah. Viola needs to be recognized as Planeptune's and Lastation's CPU Heir, and then she has to be trained in combat and do guild quests in Planeptune and Lastation to collect shares."

"Nepgear and I volunteered to help train her, and so has IF, Compa, and Histoire. We were wondering if you two wanted to help as well." Uni said.

"Of course. I will gladly help train Young Lady Viola." Brave accepted.

"You can count me in, too. I'll talk with Histoire about setting up the inauguration." Kei said.

"Great! We'll see you two in Planeptune at the inauguration." Noire said.

The CFW nodded. "We look forward to it."

The Planeptune CPU nodded. "Alright, now that that's taken care of-"

"Aha!"

 **Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2)**

Everyone heard a voice coming from somewhere and interrupting Neptune, and then Nisa somehow jumped all the way up to the porch and pointed at Viola. "We finally meet! The newest Goddess of Gamindustri!" Nisa declared in her 'heroic' voice.

Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni looked at the heroine with plate eyes. "...How did you know Viola was a Goddess, Nisa?" Nepgear asked.

"Kei and Brave aren't the only ones who felt the influx of share energy." Nisa said proudly. "She is a newborn, so she must to trained, right? I will help you!"

"Well, glad to see you're eager." Nepgear chuckled with a sweatdrop, and then she saw Garland flying over to them. "Oh, and Garland's here."

Garland landed on the porch next to Uni and exited Panzer Burst, his Abrams Armor changing back into Meta.

"How nice of you to join us, PFC Garland." Nisa said.

"Geez, Nisa. I turn in the quest and the first thing you do is hightail over to the Basilicom." Garland sighed, and then he saw Viola staring at him and Meta. "Who is she?"

"That's Viola, the new CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation and Neptune and Noire's daughter." Uni introduced her niece.

Garland nearly jumped back in shock as he looked at Uni with wide eyes. "Whoa! So she's your niece!?"

"Yep." The white-haired Candidate nodded.

The soldier slowly recovered from his shock and nodded. "Um...okay. Wow, this is like when the Uni in my world and I met Yuna." He said, and then turned to Viola. "Anyway, name's Garland, and this Metal Dogoo is my pal, Meta." Garland introduced himself and Meta to Viola.

"Nice to meet you, Garland and Meta." Viola greeted with a smile, and then Meta jumped into her arms and started licking her face, making her laugh.

Neptune and Noire couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "Anyway, we should probably head to Lowee next." Neptune resumed what she was going to say.

"Right. We'll see you all later." Noire waved them goodbye, and then she and Neptune grabbed their daughter and took off to Lowee with Nepgear and Uni.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Lowee's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The family flew over to Lowee, and Viola's eyes sparkled as she looked at the snow-covered landmass. "This is Lowee!? It's so pretty!" Viola exclaimed in awe.

"This nation is ruled by a friend of ours named Blanc, along with her twin little sister, Rom and Ram." Neptune told her.

Viola nodded as she took in the information, and then she saw someone she didn't recognize waving at them. "Hey, there's someone waving at us."

Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni looked down where Viola was looking and saw Ance with Magic and Eevee. "Oh, those are our friends...well, two of them are." Neptune said. Ance had already befriended Magic, with Eevee trusting her a few months later. The other CPUs and CPU Candidates have also been warming up to Magic. The process was very slow, but they at least don't outright despise Magic now. The four flew down to them and changed back to their human clothes.

"Hey guys! Good to see you here." Ance greeted with a cheery smile.

"Good to see you, too, Ance." Nepgear said. "So, what are you doing here with Eevee and Magic?"

"We were just going to the Basilicom, but Eevee saw you four flying in your processor units..." Magic said, and then she looked at Viola. "...with a new face."

"Hello! I'm Viola!" Viola introduced herself with a bright smile.

"Well, aren't you adorable!" Ance smiled. "Those are some nice clothes. Who made them?"

"Mama Noire made them for me." The three went wide eyed when she called Noire her mama.

"Mama Noire!? Wait-!" Magic looked at the married couple. "Did you two create a new CPU!?"

Neptune and Noire both nodded. "Viola is our daughter and CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation." Neptune said.

"Looks like Benia isn't the youngest Goddess anymore." Eevee grinned, and then looked at Viola. "Good to meet you. Name's Troy Kirin Sonar, but please, call me 'Eevee'." He introduced himself to the Heir.

"I'm Ance Xila Scott, and this is Magic. It's nice to meet you, Viola." Ance introduced herself and Magic.

"Hey." The CFW greeted.

"Nice to meet you all!" Viola smiled.

Ance giggled and looked at Magic. "Isn't she just the cutest, Magic?"

Magic blushed and glanced away from Ance in embarrassment. "Y-Yeah. Cute."

The Planeptune and Lastation sisters blinked at Magic with confusion. They've haven't seen the CFW embarrassed like this...actually, no. They've seen Magic cast a couple of glances at Ance, and every time the CPU looks back at her, she blushes and looks the other way. She's also never left her side as far as they've considered.

...Does she have a thing for her!?

The four went plate eyed at the thought, and then shook the image out of their heads, deciding to talk about it later.

"Well, we were heading to the Basilicom to introduce her to Blanc, Mina, and the twins." Noire told them. "So, we'll walk with you guys."

"Great!" Ance smiled.

The group of eight walked down the streets of Lowee to the Basilicom, Viola admiring the snow-covered buildings, until they stopped to look through a window of a library.

"There are so many books!" Viola said in awe.

"Well, this _is_ Blanc's Main Library. I've seen her come here a couple of times for some quiet reading when she's taking a break from work and training." Eevee said.

"I suppose even CPUs have their own hobbies." Magic said.

The group then continued their way to the Basilicom, but Eevee immediately stopped and looked through the window again and saw...

...France.

 **End BGM**

Eevee's eyes narrowed as he saw France reading a book in the library, wondering what he's even doing here in the first place. Regardless, whenever he's around, it's bad news. Eevee then left past the Main Library to catch up with the others, wanting to tell Ance about him.

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

The other seven had made it to Lowee's Basilicom, and Viola looked up at the building with wide eyes. "This is Lowee's Basilicom!?" Viola asked in amazement.

"Yeah. People new to Lowee don't expect it to be a castle like this." Noire said.

Magic looked around and noticed that someone in the group was missing. "Hey, where's Eevee?"

Everyone blinked and looked around, noticing that Eevee was indeed not with them.

"Is he still looking through the window at the Main Library?" Viola wondered.

"I've never taken Eevee to be the reading type." Ance said.

The group then heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Eevee walking up to them.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Ance asked. Eevee walked up to her and whispered something in her ear, and then her face became serious.

Upon seeing Ance's face become serious, the Planeptune and Lastation sisters tensed up. "Is France here?" Neptune asked.

Ance nodded. "I'll see you guys later." She said as she left, with Magic following her.

"Who is France?" Viola asked.

"Someone you don't want to meet." Uni told her, and then she looked up and saw Rom and Ram flying over to them. "Oh! Rom and Ram!"

The twin White Sisters landed near the group and changed back to their normal clothes. "Hey, guys. Glad you could come visit us." Ram greeted.

"We just finished up our quests, so we're free to play with you if you want." Rom said.

"That's nice, but there's actually someone we want you to meet." Nepgear told them.

Rom and Ram blinked, wondering who they want them to meet, and then they noticed the girl between Neptune and Noire who was about their height.

"Oh! You're a new face. Want to play with us?" Ram asked her with a kind smile.

Uni chuckled. "You're gonna have to ask Neptune and Noire for permission to play with their daughter." She told the twins.

Rom and Ram nodded and turned to the married couple. "Okay. Neptune, Noire, can we play with your daughter?" Rom asked...and then the two went wide eyed with shock.

"WAIT! YOUR DAUGHTER!?" They both yelled.

Nepgear and Uni couldn't help but laugh at the twins shock. Viola smiled too and joined in the laughter while her mothers chuckled.

"Yes, you two. Viola is mine and Noire's daughter. She's the new CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation." Neptune introduced Viola.

Rom and Ram looked at the new Goddess with shock...and then Ram opened the door and ran into the Basilicom.

Viola blinked in confusion. "Why did she go into the Basilicom?"

Rom knew the reason behind Ram's action and looked at Neptune and Noire. "...You might want to cover her ears."

Noire immediately put her hands on Viola's ears...

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

...and then everyone except the Heir heard Blanc's yell clear from inside the Basilicom.

Five seconds later, the doors burst open as Blanc ran outside, looking at Viola with plate eyes. After a few more seconds, she looked at Neptune and Noire. "...You two seriously made a new CPU." She said.

The two nodded as Noire uncovered the Heir's ears. "Yes, we did." Noire said.

"Hi! I'm Viola, the CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation." Viola introduced herself to Blanc.

Blanc took a moment to get over her shock and then smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Viola. I'm Blanc, CPU of Lowee and Rom and Ram's older sister." Blanc introduced herself, and then everyone heard the door open again as they turned and saw Mina walk out with Ram.

"Honestly, Blanc...can you not yell so loud as to disrupt the entirety of Lowee?" The Oracle of Lowee asked with a sigh.

Blanc turned to the woman. "You say that as if you didn't hear Neptune and Noire screaming from all the way in Planeptune. Heck, they probably woke up everyone in Gamindustri."

Neptune and Noire chuckled nervously. "Sorry." Noire apologized.

The blue-haired CPU grinned. "Hey, I can't really blame you two. I would probably react the same way if I found out I had a daughter."

"Excuse me?" Mina's attention was drawn into the conversation at the mention of a daughter, and then she noticed said daughter standing between Neptune and Noire.

"Hello." Viola greeted.

Mina stared at the CPU Heir, who bore a strikingly similar resemblance to both Neptune and Noire, before connecting the pieces in her mind and widening her eyes. "Did you two create a new CPU!?"

Rom blinked. "Didn't Ram tell you?"

"Blanc yelled at the same time she tried to tell me." The Oracle said, and then looked at the married couple. "So, this girl is your daughter?"

The two CPUs nodded. "Yeah. Her name's Viola. She's the CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "CPU Heir? I assume that is the offspring of two CPUs of the same status?" She asked.

Nepgear nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

"And you're here to talk about her inauguration, as well as training her and helping her collect shares?"

Uni nodded. "Uh huh."

"In that case, count us in!" Blanc smirked. "We'll gladly help train your daughter."

"I'll tell Lady Ance about it. I'm sure she would gladly help out, too." Eevee grinned. "And I'm sure Magic will help, since she's always around Lady Ance."

Rom nodded with a smile. "We'll see you at the inauguration."

Nepgear smiled. "Great! Thanks!"

"Now all that leaves is Leanbox." Neptune said.

"I wonder how Benia's holding out with Chika." Uni wondered. Chika did not like finding out that Vert now has an actual little sister now. She had even attacked the young Candidate when she first saw her (which gave the Makers and other Oracles a chance to see how ridiculously fast Benia is). She eventually calmed down out of exhaustion, but stills holds a bit of hate towards Benia.

"I paid them a visit a few days ago. That Oracle still doesn't accept the fact that Vert has a little sister." Ram informed them with a sigh. "The moment I opened the door, I was greeted with Benia running from a bunch of Sylhet Spears fired by Chika."

"Thanks for the warning..." Noire sighed.

"Anyway, We'll see you guys later." Neptune said, and then she, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni changed into their processor units and flew off with Viola.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Leanbox's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

The five flew over the sea to Leanbox as Viola took a view of the fourth nation of Gamindustri. Compared to Planeptune, Lastation, and Lowee, Leanbox seemed to be more in tune with nature.

The Planeptune and Lastation sisters flew over to Leanbox's Basilicom with Viola to introduce her to Vert, Benia, and Chika.

"By the way, who are Benia and Chika?" Viola asked. She heard her mothers and aunts talking about those two with Blanc, Rom, and Ram, and from what Ram said, the two don't get along.

"Well..." Nepgear began...only to be cut off by a shout from below.

"Chika! Stop this!"

 **Challenge 3 (Sonic Generations)**

The four looked down and found a crazed Chika chasing after Benia _again_ , with Vert and Cave trying to stop the Oracle.

Viola looked at the scene with confusion, while the Planeptune and Lastation sisters let out an agitated sigh.

"There they go again..." Uni muttered. Ever since Neptune reminded Chika, Vert has had to deal with this almost every day. Whenever Chika and Benia meet, it usually results to a chase scene occurring. While this is technically good in the fact that these chase scenes help increase the Oracle's speed and stamina, it's really more of an annoyance than anything. Luckily, they didn't have to deal with this on Neptune and Noire's wedding.

"Well, we better those two stop her." Neptune said, and then the five flew after them.

* * *

The five flew after Benia, Chika, Vert, and Cave into Virtua Forest, but Neptune and Noire had to be careful not to go too fast for their daughter, and as a result, they lost them in the woods.

"Where did they go?" Viola asked.

"I think we lost them." Noire said, not seeming to be able to find them in the trees.

"I knew we weren't gonna catch Benia, but I was hoping we would at least catch up to Vert and Cave." Uni sighed.

The group of Goddesses decided to land in a nearby clearing...and then as if on coincidence, a green blur went past them from their right, and them came back and stopped in front of them.

"Misses Neptune, Misses Noire, Nepgear, Uni! Good to see you all!" Benia greeted with a smile.

"Well, this is quite lucky. We didn't think we would find you, Benia." Neptune smiled.

"You're so fast!" Viola exclaimed with plate eyes.

The blonde Candidate giggled. "Yep. I'm the fastest of the CPUs." She paused and looked at Viola. "Actually, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm-"

"I got you now!" Everyone heard a yell from where Benia ran past as they turned and saw Chika, her intense glare fixated on the green Candidate. " **Inbetween Spear!** " With a wave of her right arm, Chika sent multiple spears in their direction.

"YIPE!" Viola yelped and hid behind Neptune, who quickly flung 32-bit Mega Blades to counter the spears.

"Chika, enough! This is starting to go too far!" Neptune glared at the Oracle of Leanbox.

"Stay out of this, Neptune!" Chika scowled at her, her spear at the ready.

"Chika, that's enough!" Another voice was heard from behind Chika as everyone saw Vert giving the Oracle a stern look of disapproval, with Cave to her right. "I will not allow this act when we have guests!" Vert scolded her.

"...I'm sorry, Vert." Chika whimpered.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"How did you know we were visiting, Vert?" Noire asked.

"Iffy called and told me about it." Vert said, and then walked up to the young girl hiding behind Neptune. "Sorry my Oracle scared you. So, you're Neptune and Noire's daughter?" She asked sweetly.

Benia's and Chika's eyes widened. "Daughter!?" The Oracle exclaimed in shock.

Viola nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm Viola, CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation." She introduced herself.

Vert smiled. "Nice to meet you, Viola. I'm Vert, the CPU of Leanbox." She introduced herself to Viola. "You've already met you met my little sister and CPU Candidate, Benia, and my Oracle, Chika."

"You're Misses Neptune and Misses Noire's daughter?" Benia asked, and then looked at her fellow Candidates. "So, she's your niece?"

"Yeah. She was born just last night." Uni told her.

"Cool! I'm not the youngest Goddess anymore!" Benia smiled cheerfully.

"You _are_ the youngest CPU Candidate." Nepgear pointed out.

"That's why I said youngest _Goddess_." Benia repeated with a stoic expression.

Chika was still in great shock about the news as Cave walked up next to Vert. "I am Cave. It is an honor to meet you, Young Lady Viola." Cave bowed.

"It nice to meet you, Cave." Viola greeted.

"So, if Iffy told you about Viola..." Neptune began.

Vert nodded. "Yes. She told me about the inauguration and her training." She gave a kind smile. "I will happily assist in training Viola."

"Me too!" Benia volunteered.

"..." Chika was STILL in shock.

"I will also help." Cave said.

"Alright. We'll see you at the inauguration." Neptune said.

"Of course." Vert said as the Planeptune and Lastation sisters changed into their processor unit and flew back to Planeptune with Viola to prepare for the inauguration.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will be more training, as well as a special fight.**


	12. Post Arc: Viola Trains with Everyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give credit to HamasakiArruno for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott for Benia's human appearance and name. The only things I can take credit for are my OC, Eevee Kirin Sonar, IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monsters' END Forms, Benia's HDD, Green Sister, Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms, and Viola.**

* * *

The inauguration went by very smoothly. The citizens of Planeptune and Lastation were very accepting of the young Heir, and were happy for Neptune and Noire having a daughter.

 _The Next Day..._

 **Future Masters (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

Viola was wielding smaller versions of Neptune's and Noire's human weapons, a katana in her right hand, and a rapier in her left, as she ran at Neptune and slashed her with her katana, but the purple CPU blocked with her own katana and pushed her back as the Heir landed on her feet.

Viola ran at Neptune again, this time attacking by jabbing her with her rapier multiple times as Neptune parried the strikes and countered with a light slash, but Viola blocked the attack with her katana and counter slashed with her rapier as the purple CPU jumped back to dodge.

"Attack from behind!" Neptune exclaimed.

Viola turned around and saw Noire running at her, ready to strike her with her short sword, but Viola blocked the attack with her katana as the two clashed weapons, before Noire jumped back to put distance between the two of them.

"Good. Now, try using a skill." The Lastation CPU told her daughter.

"Okay!" Viola nodded, and then assumed a stance. " **Thorneraid Cross!** " Viola coated both her swords in rainbow energy and performed a cross slash at Noire as the Lastation CPU used Thorneraid Sword to block the attack.

"That's it! Keep it up!" Noire grinned.

"Right!"

* * *

MarvelousAQL threw kunai at MAGES. as the witch countered by firing magic blasts, and then the ninja ran at her and slashed her...the MAGES. disappeared right before the attack landed.

"Wha?" MarvelousAQL blinked in confusion as she looked around for the mad witch, and then got hit by a blast of electricity from behind.

"I have been looking for ways to improve myself." MarvelousAQL looked behind her to see MAGES. standing there with a smirk as she lifted her left hand, showing that she was now wearing a silver wristband with a faintly glowing blue light in the middle. "So, through time and effort, I have successfully made this that will allow me to stop time." She explained.

"A time stopper now, huh? Not bad." MarvelousAQL said as she turned to face the witch. "But I've learned a few new tricks as well. **Mizu Shuriken!** " MarvelousAQL did a ninjitsu that spelled 'water' and then spread out her hands, creating ninja stars made of water and flinging them at MAGES.. The ninja stars were a lot faster than the witch anticipated and erupted in small explosions of water when they hit, dealing some damage.

"Impressive." MAGES. said as she brushed off the droplets of water left from the attack.

"That's not all!" The ninja smirked as she did a ninjitsu that spelled 'darkness'. " **Malice Wave!** " MarvelousAQL gathered malicious intent into her body and released them in a wave of dark energy around her.

MAGES. created a magic shield to block the attack, letting out a grunt as she felt the malice gathered into the wave. "Not bad."

" **Dragon** **Flare!** " RED held her arm out at her opponent, and then the dragon on her left arm charged up a sphere of fire and fired it at Eevee as he absorbed it into his twin swords.

"Good. I see you're getting the hang of your dragon skills." Eevee complimented.

"I have to do my best to help my wifeys." RED grinned.

The man chuckled in amusement. "You're still the same lesbian even when Neptune and Noire are married."

"Of course, they are still my wifeys, no matter what." RED smiled. "And, they gave birth to another CPU, which means plus one wifey!"

* * *

Viola sneezed.

Nepgear paused her attack mid-charge and gave her daughter a worried glance. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." The Heir nodded reassuringly. "I don't know why I sneezed."

"Someone was probably talking about you." Uni guessed.

"Oh, okay." Viola nodded at Uni in understanding, and then looked at her other aunt. "You can resume, now."

"Okay. **M.P.B.L.!** " Nepgear finished charging her attack and fired her signature beam in its normal purple form as Viola jumped to the side to dodge.

* * *

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that? Viola was only born yesterday. _Literally_." MAGES. said as she was suddenly next to RED.

"Nothing to worry about." The lesbian smiled.

Eevee gave her a stoic expression. "You say that as if you're not gonna get mauled by Neptune and Noire."

RED felt a chill go down her spine. "...Okay. I do have to worry about _that_."

"Exactly." MAGES. nodded, and then she disappeared.

"...I'm still getting used to MAGES. being a time user now." Eevee muttered, before facing RED. "Anyway, back to our training."

RED immediately recovered and nodded. "Right!"

* * *

Cave slashed at Benia with her sword, but the young Candidate easily dodged with her speed. However, having trained with the girl for months, Cave was not caught off-guard by her speed.

Sensing danger from behind, Cave quickly turned around to block a thrust from Benia...but she was unable to block the next fifty strikes that came after as she grunted in pain before retreating back a safe distance.

'I keep forgetting that her attack speed is just as fast as her movement.' Cave thought painfully. 'Since blocking is futile, I will have to stick to dodging.'

Even dodging proved harder to do than Cave thought. As every time she dodges and tries to distance herself Benia, the Leanbox Candidate would close it just as fast and attack her, forcing her to block the first strike before getting hit by another forty-to-fifty jabs before having to retreat again.

'This isn't getting anywhere. I have to do something... Ah!'

" **Flare Wall!** " Jumping back again, Cave coated her sword in fire and sent a flaming slash wave at the ground near Benia, creating a wall of fire that trapped the Candidate.

Benia grunted as she took continuous damage from the heat of the wall of fire. She was also not a fan of being confined to a single spot. Wiping off sweat from her forehead, Benia assumed a stance as her spear surged with electricity. " **Shock Wave!** " Benia performed a 360-degree slash, sending out a wave of electricity that canceled out the Flare Wall...

...however, Cave was nowhere within view.

"Huh?" Benia tilted her head in confusion as she looked around for the human.

" **Diving Swallow!** " A voice was heard from above as Benia looked up and saw Cave coating herself in wind energy which formed into the shape of a bird and diving blade first at surprisingly high speeds. Benia was barely able to avoid the attack, but the wind explosion that came after caught her off-guard as she was blown back into a tree.

"Agh!" Benia grunted painfully.

"Are you alright, Lady Benia?" Cave immediately asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just caught me off-guard." Benia assured as she stood up. "You're doing better with fighting against faster enemies."

"Of course. If the opponent is too fast to land a hit, then you must find a way to catch them off-guard."

Benia put a hand on your chin in thought. "I wonder how big sister is doing..."

* * *

" **Kinestra Slash!** " Vert charged at Ram and slashed through her, that one slash becoming one hundred as Ram managed to block all the slashes with her ice blades (think of it like the Sephiroth Reaction Command in KH2). "Impressive. You're getting better at blocking multiple strikes at once."

"Rom helps me out by trapping in a dome of magic blasts." Ram said with a grin.

"I see, but has she prepared you for this? **Inbetween Spear!** " Vert flung multiple spears at Ram as the pink-haired White Sister dodged...but then her eyes widened when she saw some of the spears curve and home in on her.

"I don't remember this being a homing skill!" Ram exclaimed as she kept trying to avoid the spears as well as knocking them away with her ice blades before one of them scratched her on her right side. "Ggh...!"

As soon as she saw Ram wince in pain, Vert called off all the homing spears before one of them could impale her. "I've done a few adjustments with that skill. It's a bit weaker, but half of the spears can now home onto my target." The green-haired CPU explained.

"That answers both my questions." Ram said in understanding as she healed off the damage.

" **Ice Cubes!** "

" **Gefahrlichtern!** "

Cubes of ice collided with orbs of ice energy in a series of small explosions, and then Blanc charged at Rom and slammed her axe down on her, but the Candidate held her hand in front of her and created a magic barrier to stop the attack, and then pushed the barrier forward with her staff to knock the older sister away.

Blanc skidded to a stop as her axe glowed with icy blue energy. " **Glacier Edge!** " Blanc slammed her axe into the ground, causing a chain of glaciers to rise up from the ground at Rom.

Rom flew up from her spot and fired a stream of fire from her staff below her, stopping the incoming glacier and destroying it. " **Subzero Flare!** " Rom then pointed her staff at Blanc and fired another stream of fire, except this one was blue.

Blanc held her axe in front of her to block the flames...but then her eyes widened when she saw her weapon and arms freeze up as a result. "The hell!?"

Rom smirked. "Did you really expect it to be normal fire? Subzero Flare is a fire element skill, but I added some ice magic to make the flames colder as well as change the added effect."

"Flames that freeze the opponent instead of burning them... That's pretty clever." Blanc said, sounding impressed. "Did you practice it a couple times with Ram?"

The blue-haired White Sister nodded. "I also tried it out against Eevee. He did not like having his blades frozen by fire." Rom chuckled as she remembered that time.

The Lowee CPU couldn't help but chuckle as well. "I guess Eevee can't absorb flames that don't burn the opponent." She said, and then an angry red aura surrounded her as she channeled her rage into her arms, breaking them and her axe free from their icy confines. "There we go. Now... **Tanzerin Trombe!** " Blanc spun around at Rom and attacked her with a series of hammer strikes as the Lowee Candidate formed a magic shield around her to protect herself, but the skill was now stronger than normal as it broke the shield, leaving her open to the last hit and sending her flying right into a tree.

"Ahh!" Rom cried out in pain as her back hit the tree ad she slid down to the ground. Opening her right eye, she looked at her big sister, who still had the red aura surrounding her. "That attack...was stronger than I remember. And it's not just because of the training either." Rom grunted, before finally noticing the aura. "Wait...what's with that aura?"

Blanc smirked. "Finally noticed? This is **Anger Drive** , a technique I've learned during training that allows me to channel my anger to increase my power."

"So that explains." Rom said as she healed herself...and then she blinked as she remembered a certain Oracle. "Wait. Then does Mina...?"

* * *

A familiar angry red aura surrounded Mina, a shadow covering the upper part of her face as her left eye glowed red. " **Raging Blizzard!** " Mina slammed her staff into the ground, causing a powerful blizzard to blow all around her at the other Oracles.

"Whoa!" Kei exclaimed as she was blown away by the force of the attack.

"Kyaa!" Chika cried out as the same thing happened to her.

"Rggh...! So, this is Mina's Anger Drive." Histoire grunted as she held up a magic shield around her to protect herself.

Kei and Chika stabbed the ground with their weapons to keep themselves from being blown back further...at least that was Kei's reason. As soon as Chika's spear impale the ground, a magic circle formed below Mina. The Oracle of Lowee took notice and quickly jumped back from her spot as multiple spears arose from the magic circle.

With Mina's blizzard coming to an abrupt stop, Chika and Kei removed their weapons from the ground as Histoire dropped her magic shield. "What do you think of my **Impale Rising**? It's a new skill I've learned along with Vert." Chika said with a proud smile.

"It's an interesting skill, and could be very useful in cases where you are unable to get close to the opponent." Kei said. "Although, I thought we were training Viola."

"While we are training Viola, it is also important that we train ourselves as well." Histoire said.

"I can't argue with that statement." Mina agreed. "We must be prepared for whatever is thrown at us."

* * *

Viola charged at Neptune, ready to slash her, but then she saw her mother coat her sword with electricity. " **Lightning Crash!** " Neptune slammed her electric-infused into the ground, releasing a powerful shockwave of lightning at Viola, forcing the young Goddess to quickly halt her advance and dodge.

"That was close! That attack almost got me." Viola said.

"Against a skilled opponent, it's never a good idea to just recklessly charge ahead." Neptune advised. "They might know skills you are unprepared for." As soon as Neptune said that, she held out her hand, creating a magic circle in front of her. " **Blade Storm!** " With a snap of her fingers, the magic circle released a wave of 32-bit Mega Blades in Viola's direction. The Heir panicked slightly at the amount of pixilated swords heading at her and quickly ran to the left to avoid the attack, however...

" **Volcano Dive!** " Viola's head snapped to look up as she saw Noire coat her sword in fire and slam it into the ground, causing a pillar of fire to rise around her.

"Kyaa!" Viola cried out, losing her grip on her swords as she was launched into the air and started falling to the ground.

"I gotcha!" Nepgear said as she caught the Heir.

"Thank you, Auntie Nepgear." Viola thanked her aunt as she put her down gently on her feet. Nepgear then healed off the damage Viola took from Noire's attack, even though the Lastation CPU purposefully held back to not hurt Viola too much.

"Don't let yourself get intimidated by your opponent's attacks, otherwise you won't be able to react in time for other attacks." Noire advised as Uni picked up Viola's weapons and handed them back to her.

"Thank you, Auntie Uni." Viola thanked her as she grabbed her katana and rapier, and then she looked up at they orange sky. "Oh! The sun's setting."

The other four Goddesses looked up at the sky as well. "Looks like it. We'll have to stop for today." Neptune said.

"Actually, before we do, can I make a suggestion?" They heard someone say as they turned to see Ance, True Arfoire, and Magic walking up to them.

"What kind of suggestion?" Noire asked.

"Just a friendly battle. Me, Eevee, and True Arfoire vs you two, your little sisters, Blanc, the twins, and Vert." Ance said with a smile.

"3v8? Are you sure about this?" Neptune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eevee is pretty strong. We couldn't beat him until we got our NEW Forms." Nepgear said.

"And Ance only used her normal HDD when we beat the True Deity of Sin." Uni added.

"Also, True Arfoire is the True Goddess." Noire reminded.

Neptune put a hand on her chin. "You three are correct. Against those three together, we would no doubt lose in an even playing field." She said. "And even then, I'm not sure if we would be able to do much with the eight of us together."

"Please, Mama Neptune." Neptune looked at Viola, who-

Wh-When did she learn to use the puppy-dog eyes!?

"I really wanna see you and Mama Noire fight." Viola begged.

Neptune flinched as Viola used the well known puppy-dog eyes, before finally giving in with a sigh. "Alright... If that's what you want." Viola beamed with happiness.

"Puppy-dog eyes. No one can ever resist them." Ance giggled, and then she saw Eevee walk up to them with the other Main Goddesses. "Oh! Eevee brought the other Main Goddesses."

"Eevee told us about it. So, it's us versus the three of you, right?"

"That's correct. Are you prepared?" True Arfoire asked them.

Blanc smirked. "Heh. I've been wanting to have a serious battle with the true you for some time, Ance and True Arfoire. You bet I'm gonna battle!"

"I've fought you once before during training, Ance, but I would really like to have a serious battle with you as well. So, I am in agreement with Blanc." Vert agreed.

"We'll fight, too!" Rom accepted the challenge, with Ram nodding in agreement.

"Looks like you're all in." Ance grinned, and then she transformed into her HDD and summoned her broadsword as Eevee walked up to her side and faced the Goddesses before entering his Awakened Form and summoning his twin swords. The Main Goddesses followed and changed into their processor units and summoned their weapons as True Arfoire summoned hers...but instead of a scepter, it was a very long katana. The katana had a purple plasma blade with black outlines, with the handle being green with a small white diamond at the middle of the handle.

"That weapon...is not the same as the one you used when we fought you." Neptune said, surprised by True Arfoire's weapon.

"This is the weapon I normally use." True Arfoire told them.

"I see." Neptune nodded in understanding. "Well then, let's do this!" She exclaimed, and then the battle began.

 **Catastrophe in Bhava-Agra ~ Wonderful Heaven (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Neptune flew at Ance and slashed her as she blocked with her broadsword, but then Neptune created one of her 32-bit Mega Blades and slashed her with it, forcing her to jump back to dodge as she floated in the air.

" **Moon Slash!** " Ance slashed the air six times, sending six large slash waves at Neptune as she threw her 32-bit Mega Blade at the slash waves, the pixilated blade erupting in a pillar of light and destroying three of them while the other three swerved around and continued at the purple CPU.

" **Wave Rush!** " Acting quickly, Nepgear coated her gunblade with energy and sent three slash waves at Ance's, the slash waves cancelling each other out.

Pointing her katana at Uni, True Arfoire randomly slashed the air.

"Um...okay?" Uni was confused by the True Goddess making random swings, until she saw small black orbs appear in the air. "Huh?"

" **Omega Cannon!** " True Arfoire slashed the air once more, causing the orbs to fire small black beams at the Lastation Candidate.

Uni was caught off-guard for a split second, before she quickly dodged, wincing as she felt one of the beams graze her side. 'That attack... It reminded me of...myself.' Uni thought, before focusing her gaze on True Arfoire and holding out her hand, creating three different-colored magic circles in a triangle formation. " **Tri-Cannon!** " With a snap of her fingers, the magic circles fired beams of fire, ice, and lightning at True Arfoire as the True Goddess created a magic circle that fired a single large beam to counter Uni's new attack.

"Go, mommies! Go, aunties!" Viola cheered for her family as she stood on the sidelines with Magic.

"The CPUs certainly learned a few new tricks." Magic said with a nod as she saw Ance fire Fytium at Neptune, however...

" **32-bit Mirror Shield!** " Neptune exclaimed.

"Mirror Shield?" The Lowee sisters, Vert, Ance, Eevee, True Arfoire, and Magic wondered as they saw Neptune hold out her arms and create a purple pixilated shield...and then their eyes widened when the rainbow beam was absorbed into the shield.

"What!?" Ance exclaimed in shock while Neptune smirked, and then the pixilated shield glowed and fired a purple beam at Ance, hitting her head on and dealing massive damage. "GAAAH!" She screamed in pain as she was blasted into a tree.

"Ance!" Magic called.

"Lady Ance!" Eevee called.

"Yeah! Nice one, Mama Neptune!" Viola cheered.

Ance groaned as she shakily stood up as True Arfoire ran to her side. "Are you alright, Ance?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Ance replied.

"Was that a counter skill?" Eevee asked.

"Yep. Neptune learned it one time during training." Noire grinned. "It can absorb the power of ranged attacks and send them back for twice the damage." She explained. "I saw her test it out with Nepgear and Uni."

"I'm surprised Neptune managed to learn a skill like that." True Arfoire said. "Looks like we'll have to be careful with what skills we use."

"Is something happening?" Kei asked as she and the other Oracles walked up to the two watching the fight.

"Neptune, Noire, Blanc, their little sisters, and Vert are having a friendly battle with Ance, Eevee, and Lady True Arfoire." Magic told them.

Chika raised an eyebrow. "Eight against three? Is that really fair?"

"Don't forget that Arfoire _is_ the True Goddess." Histoire reminded as they said True Goddess run around the area, a golden light passing through Blanc, Vert, and Ram.

" **Miracle Dance.** " After running for ten seconds, True Arfoire stopped, and then ten afterimages of her slashed the Goddesses the light passed through, whereas Ram was able to use her ice blades and quick reflexes to block all the slashes, Blanc and Vert weren't very lucky.

"That had to hurt." Mina winced.

"Thankfully, Ram seems to have gotten a lot more agile." Histoire said, honestly impressed.

"Ggh... You're definitely tough." Blanc grunted as Rom healed her and Vert. "Alright, then... **Anger Drive!** " A red aura surrounded Blanc as she stood up. " **Glacier Edge!** " Blanc's axe glowed with icy blue energy as she slammed it into the ground, causing a chain of glaciers that were larger than normal to rise up from the ground at Eevee.

"Whoa!" Eevee exclaimed in surprise at the powered-up skill. Acting quickly, his swords burned as he merged them together to form a red-orange sword. " **Berdeng Apoy!** " Eevee then lit a green fire with his left hand and put it on the tip of the sword, and then he slashed the air, sending a burning green slash wave that melted through the glaciers and continued towards Blanc.

" **Cyclone!** " Rom quickly created a green magic circle in front of Blanc that released a powerful gust of wind, the attack serving as a shield that blocked the green flame slash wave long enough for Blanc to move out of its way.

"Thanks, Rom." Blanc thanked her little sister before looking at Eevee's new weapon. "What weapon is that?" She asked.

"This sword is named _Sun's Fiery Might_." Eevee introduced. "It is an extremely hot sword that only I can use. I learned how to merge my twin swords into this one sword during an S-Class quest."

"Well, it's certainly a lot more powerful than your swords individually." Rom said.

"Indeed. Now, prepare yourselves!" Eevee exclaimed as he charged at the two Goddesses of Lowee.

" **El Lace Grande!** " True Arfoire pointed her katana dead at Noire and dashed at her as the Lastation CPU dodged to the left...but then the True Goddess slashed at where she dodged to, catching her off-guard a dealing great damage.

" **Multiple Beam Launcher - Shock!** " True Arfoire quickly turned around to see Nepgear firing her signature beam in its thunder form at her.

" **My Spear.** " True Arfoire quickly changed her weapon to a spear and twirls it around, creating a shield of wind to block the beam.

As her skill was canceled out, the Planeptune Candidate looked at the spear in shock. 'That spear almost looks like Vert's. The only difference is that it's shinier.' Nepgear thought.

" **Hailslicers!** " Using her spear, True Arfoire sent a large slash wave into the air. Ance and Eevee took notice of the slash wave before it disappeared into the clouds and backed away from the CPUs they were fighting, confusing the Goddesses and the Oracles watching (except Histoire).

"Huh? Why are they retreating?" Neptune asked.

Viola looked up into the sky, and then her eyes widened. "Mama Neptune! Mama Noire! Above you!"

The married couple heard their daughter's warning and looked up, seeing tons of smaller slash waves rain down and heading at them.

"Rom! Ram! Shield!" Neptune quickly told them. The twins looked at her in confusion for a split second before seeing the thousands of slash waves heading towards them, and then they quickly formed a dome of ice that covered everyone to protect them from the hailstorm of slash waves.

The dome received several cracks from the continuous onslaught, but luckily it was able to hold against all the slash waves before finally shattering and vanishing, with two exhausted White Sisters collapsing to their knees and panting.

" **Healing Winds.** "

" **Hyper Heal** **.** " Vert and Nepgear used their respective healing skills, restoring some of the twins' energy as Blanc helped them up to their feet.

"Good work, you two." Blanc smiled.

"They were able to shield off that many slash waves...!" Mina said in disbelief.

"Lady Rom and Lady Ram have definitely grown stronger." MAGES. said from beside Magic, startling the CFW.

"Where did _you_ come from!? When did you even get here!?" Magic asked.

MAGES. raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you asking 'when' to a time user?"

"Since when could you control time!?"

"I'm quite impressed that you were able to completely protect yourselves from my Hailslicers." True Arfoire said with a congratulatory grin. "Now, let's see how you handle this." She held up her left hand. " **32-bit Ultimate Blade!** "

" _Ultimate_!?" Neptune exclaimed with wide eyes, and then everyone saw a pixilated blade as big as a NepTower form in the sky.

Knowing the reaction that would soon come, Magic quickly covered Viola's ears.

"HOLY SHIT!" The CPUs and Candidates yelled with wide eyes, whereas a plate-eyed Neptune's jaw fell to the ground, with Ance silently laughing at the purple CPU's reaction.

The Oracles (except Histoire) and MAGES. looked up at the humungous blade with complete shock while Viola looked with plate eyes.

"That's a REALLY big 32-bit Mega Blade!" Viola shouted, since her ears were still covered.

"I know she's the True Goddess, but this seems a bit overkill..." Kei managed to say.

"Go!" True Arfoire pointed at the Main Goddesses as the 32-bit Ultimate descended towards them.

"INCOMIIING!" Noire yelled as the Main Goddesses ran to avoid the pixelated NepTower-sized blade. However, they were unable to escape the pillar of light that erupted from the blade, which made the spectators cover their eyes due to how bright it was. Once the pillar of light dissipated, everyone present saw the CPUs and CPU Candidates on the ground, defeated and back to their human clothing.

 **End BGM**

"Mommies! Aunties!" Viola called as she ran to her mothers and shook them. Naturally, with her high recovery, Neptune was the first to wake up.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ow... That really hurt." Neptune moaned, rubbing her head as she got to her knees. "Are you guys alright?"

"I think so." Noire groaned as she regained consciousness, followed by their little sisters and the other four Main Goddesses.

Ance and Eevee reverted back to their normal forms, with Eevee's Sun's Fiery Might separating back to his twin swords as walked up to the Main Goddesses with True Arfoire. "Looks like we win." Ance said with a cheery smile.

"Yeah yeah. You guys are pretty strong." Blanc chuckled.

"You surprised us a few times yourselves." True Arfoire said with a smile.

"Big sister!" Everyone heard Benia's voice as they saw her suddenly right next to Vert. "I saw a enormous pixelated blade! Is everything alright?" The youngest Candidate asked.

"We're fine, Benia. We were just having a friendly battle with Ance, Eevee, and True Arfoire." Vert told her.

"So then, that was Neptune's 32-bit Mega Blade? How did she make it so big?"

"Actually, that was True Arfoire's 32-bit Ultimate Blade." Neptune corrected.

Benia stared at the True Goddess with plate eyes. "Miss True Arfoire did that?"

"She's Gamindustri's True Goddess for a reason." Vert giggled, and then she saw everyone else running up to them (except Brave because of his giant size).

"Guess we missed the fight, huh?" Tekken asked.

"How did you guys know we were fighting?" Rom asked back.

"MAGES.." Everyone basically answered.

The Main Goddesses (except Vert), Ance, Eevee, and True Arfoire looked at the mad witch, wondering how she could tell everyone in such a short time.

"MAGES. can control time, now." Vert answered for them.

"I should've known she would pull something like that..." Uni muttered.

"Well, that's enough training today, so we'll see you guys later." Neptune said, before remembering something. "But Noire and I need to have a little talk with RED."

Everyone else blinked in confusion, wondering what the married couple wanted to talk to RED about. Nepgear and Uni were the first to catch on as they changed into their processor units and walked up to Viola.

"Come on, Viola. Your Aunt Uni and I will take you home." Nepgear said.

"Okay." Viola nodded as Nepgear picked up the Heir and flew off to Planeptune's Basilicom with Uni.

"Why did Nepgear and Uni leave with Viola?" RED wondered before looking back at the two CPUs...who now had a murderous aura around them and were giving her a smile that said 'Your ass is grass'.

"Did you think we weren't aware of you planning to make Viola your 'wifey'?" Neptune asked in a spine-chilling tone.

"We hope you realize that Viola is far too young to be part of whatever harem plan you have." Noire said, using the same spine-chilling tone as her wife.

"Uh..." RED paled, a chill running down her spine as Neptune and Noire summoned their swords, which crackled with lightning and fire respectively. At that moment, one thought entered RED's mind. '...Shit.'

Everyone present watched with plate eyes as Neptune and Noire beat the living crap out of RED, knowing now that these two are VERY protective of their daughter.

"I warned her." Eevee whispered to MAGES., the mad witch not even looking away as she gave him a nod.

* * *

 **And that ends this Post Arc Chapter!**

 **Another chapter that took me at least a month to write. Mainly because of thinking of new skills and abilities. So far, the list is as follows:**

 **Neptune - Learned 3 new skills: Lightning Crash, Blade Storm, and 32-bit Mirror Shield**

 **Blanc - Can channel her anger to boost her power using Anger Drive**

 **Vert - Learned Impale Rising (As said by Chika); Half of the spears in Inbetween Spears now home onto her target**

 **Nepgear - Learned Wave Rush (She can also change the element of the skill)**

 **Uni - Learned Tri-Cannon**

 **Rom - Learned Subzero Flare**

 **Mina - Can channel her anger to boost her power using Anger Drive; Learned Raging Blizzard**

 **Chika - Learned Impale Rising**

 **RED - Learned Dragon Flare with Eevee's help**

 **Cave - Learned 2 new skills: Flare Wall and Diving Swallow**

 **MAGES. - Can stop time**

 **MarvelousAQL - Learned 2 new skills: Mizu Shurriken and Malice Wave**

 **Eevee - Can merge his twin swords into Sun's Fiery Might; Learned Berdeng Apoy (Both given to me by Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott. She also gave me Flamed Aqua, which was not shown this chapter.)**

 **These are the new skills shown in this chapter. True Arfoire's skills were suggested by Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott, but you only saw about half of the list. Viola's skills are my ideas. There are other new skills for other characters (Uni also has another new skill), but I couldn't show them in this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the battle between the Main Goddesses vs Me, Ance, and True Arfoire, and please look forward to next chapter.**


	13. Post Arc: Vs Metal Black Heart

**These last two chapters happen at the same time, but in different perspectives. This chapter is what's going on at Nepgear and Uni's end. Whether you wish to view it or not is up to you, but I am adding two of my OCs in this one.**

 **Now, with that said, let this chapter begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give credit to HamasakiArruno for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott for Benia's human appearance and name. The only things I can take credit for are my OC, Troy Kirin Sonar (Eevee), IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monsters' END Forms, Benia's HDD, Green Sister, Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms, and Viola.**

* * *

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni landed near the entrance of Lastation's Basilicom with Viola and changed back to their human clothes...well, the CPUs did. Nepgear and Uni stayed in their processor units.

"We're going to be doing quests today, right?" Viola asked, her mothers and aunts nodding in response. "Then, why did we fly to Lastation?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"This morning, I received a call from Kei about an investigation team checking out the main factory in Mechanized Mayhem." Noire explained.

"A main factory... Do people work there?" Viola asked.

"Used to. It was owned by an old company called Avenir." Neptune said, clenching her fists when she mentioned the company's name. "They were planning to overthrow your mother and take over Lastation. They even kidnapped her and drained her power to strengthen a Killachine."

Viola gasped as she looked at the Lastation CPU with a horrified expression. "Mama Noire...they did that to you?"

Noire shuddered. She really did not like talking about it. "Yeah, and I would have died if your mother hadn't come to save me along with our little sisters, IF, and Compa." She then gave a soft smile. "That's actually how we got together. She rescued me and defeated Avenir in my place."

"I see." The Heir smiled and hugged Noire. "I'm so glad Mama Neptune saved you, Mama Noire."

The white-haired CPU hugged her daughter back. "I'm glad, too." She said, before separating the hug a few seconds later, her expression turning serious. "Anyway, it was reported that only two members of the exploration team had returned. They said they were attacked by a robot that looked suspiciously like me."

Viola blinked. "A robot that looks like Mama Noire?"

Uni nodded. "We don't know how it appeared or if Avenir even made it, but it'll be dangerous if it gets into Lastation. So, we decided that your mothers will do quests with you in Lastation while your Aunt Nepgear and I handle that robot."

"Be careful, you two. We don't know what this thing is capable of." Neptune said.

"Well, if it's anything like Noire, then it should know some of her skills." Nepgear said, before giving an assuring smile. "But don't worry. We'll be careful." She said, before she and Uni flew off the Mechanized Mayhem.

* * *

 **Metal Depot (Sonic Battle)**

Nepgear and Uni flew through the skies above Mechanized Mayhem, looking for anything that looked like Noire.

"Do you think we should check out the main factory?" Nepgear suggested.

Uni shook her head. "I doubt it will stay in one place for us to find it." She said, and then she took notice of something. "Huh? What are people doing here?"

Nepgear looked down in her sister-in-law's direction and saw that there were two people fighting the mechanical monsters in the area. One was a fair-skinned boy that seemed to be an inch shorter than Eevee, who was punching the robots with a pair of black gauntlets. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans held by a gold belt with a 'K' carved in the middle as well as black shoes. He had brown spiky and green eyes.

The other was a fair-skinned girl only slightly shorter than the boy that was gracefully avoiding the robots attacks and shooting them down with arrows fired from a pink bow that was decorated with blue jewels. She wore a strapless pink dress with glitter on it that showed the top of her breasts (which seemed to be around Noire's size) as well as matching pink shoes. She wore pink gloves that covered her wrists as well as a sapphire bracelet around her right wrist and a matching sapphire necklace. She had brown hair with blue and pink streaks held back by a sapphire tiara, and blue eyes.

" **Hydro Arrow!** " The girl aimed at the last robot and fired a water-infused arrow, which exploded into a pillar of water and destroyed the enemy.

"Alright! That's the last of them!" The boy exclaimed proudly as he fist pumped the air. "These robots are no match against my strength!"

"I helped, you know." The girl said, giving him a stoic expression. "Besides, my water attacks were more effective than your punches."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Princess." The boy waved off her comment.

"Excuse me." The two heard a voice as they looked up and saw Nepgear and Uni flying down to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Uni asked.

"We were on a quest to take out some machine enemies here." The boy explained with a proud smile. "Of course, I did most of the work."

"I took out more than you." Princess refuted with an annoyed expression.

"Minor details." The boy waved off.

A vein popped on the human girl's forehead. "You are insufferable, Nathaniel."

"Hey, I told you to call me 'King'!"

The two Candidates sweatdropped. "So, you're name's Nathaniel?" Nepgear asked the boy who calls himself King.

"Yep! I am Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar, but please, call me 'King'!" King introduced himself proudly.

"And I'm Tori Jasmine Sonar, but I like to be called 'Princess'." Princess introduced herself with a smile.

Nepgear and Uni blinked with surprise. "Sonar? Wait...are you two related to Eevee?" Uni asked.

Princess's eyes widened. "You know our older brother!?"

"Brother!?" The two exclaimed with plate eyes.

"Yep. Troy's our older brother. I'm the middle child, while Princess is the youngest." King told them. "So, how do you two know him?"

"Eevee helped us and the twins awaken our NEW Forms." Nepgear told them. "He also helped us defeat Arfoire when she was corrupted."

The boy's eye twitched. "God damn it! Why does he always get to do the dangerous stuff!?"

"Because Eevee's the oldest and strongest of the three of us." The youngest sibling pointed out.

"I don't need you to tell me that!"

Uni giggled at the two before her face became serious. "Anyway, it's dangerous around here. You two need to-"

The Lastation Candidate could not finish as one of the machines exploded, catching everyone's attention as they saw a robotic version of Black Heart walking out of the smoke, its turquoise eyes glaring at the group of four.

"A robotic Noire...! That's our target!" Nepgear exclaimed.

King smirked. "Finally! A tough opponent!" He exclaimed as he faced the metallic Black Heart. "Come on, Metal Black Heart! I'll fight you! Awaken!"

A pillar of golden light rose around King, and then died down after a few seconds to reveal his Awakened Form. His clothing remained the same, but his hair was now golden and his eyes were now red. He also had a monkey tail sticking out. His weapons remained gauntlets, but they were now golden.

"Always rushing into battle..." Princess sighed before looking at the two Candidates. "Sorry, but it looks like we're helping you fight this thing." She said before facing Metal Black Heart. "Awaken!"

A pillar of water rose around Princess, and then glowed brightly before it died down to reveal her Awakened Form. Her dress remained the same, but her hair was now an ocean blue with light blue streaks and her eyes were now a radiant blue. Blue and pink pixie wings sprouted from her back, and her sapphire accessories now had blue energy surging from them. Her weapon remained her bow, but it was now strapped to her left wrist and it no longer had the string.

"Well, you two are Eevee's siblings, so it should be no surprise you have Awakened Forms." Uni said, before facing the robotic copy of her older sister as she and Nepgear summoned her weapons. "Alright! Let's turn this thing to scrap!"

"Subjects identified as CPU Candidate Purple Sister Nepgear, CPU Candidate Black Sister Uni, Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar, and Tori Jasmine Sonar." Metal Black Heart spoke in a robotic voice that sounded like Noire. "Objective: Destroy!"

 **Uranye, CURIE Battle (Pokémon Uranium)**

"Bring it on!" King challenged as he rushed at Metal Black Heart and punched her, but the robot copy easily avoided the attack and kicked him away.

"King, why must you be so reckless?" Princess asked with a sigh, before aiming her bow at Metal Black Heart and firing arrows of water at her as the robot flew up to dodge, but then Nepgear suddenly appeared above her and kicked her back down. " **Tidal Storm!** " Princess then raised her right hand into the air, her sapphire bracelet glowing brightly, and then a tornado of water trapped Metal Black Heart and continuously damaged her.

Nepgear pressed the button on her gunblade, the picture on the dial changing to the snowflake as she pointed her weapon at the tornado of water. " **M.P.B.L. - Chill Mode!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam in its ice form as it hit the water, completely freezing it and trapping Metal Black Heart.

"Ha! Is that it? That wasn't even a challenge!" King laughed, completely unaware of the ice breaking as the robot rushed at him, only for her advance to be halted a few green laser beams, catching the boy's attention.

"Now's not the time to be full of yourself, King!" Uni exclaimed at him.

"Whatever!" King exclaimed back before facing the robot, his right gauntlet glowing red-orange. " **Power Smash!** " King charged at Metal Black Heart and delivered a powerful punch as the robot tried to block, but the attack broke right through her defenses, dealing great damage and knocking her into a machine, causing it to explode.

Metal Black Heart rushed out of the smoke and at Princess. " **Engaging Thorneraid Sword.** " Metal Black Heart coated her sword with rainbow energy and delivered a powerful slash at Princess, but the human girl created a shield of water to block the attack and then pushed the water forward to knock her back.

" **Tri-Cannon!** " Uni created three different-colored magic circles that fired beams of fire, ice, and lightning at Metal Black Heart, dealing damage to the robot as well as leaving it paralyzed.

"Danger. Critical damage taken." Metal Black Heart said. " **Initiating Full Repair.** " Metal Black Heart's eyes glowed as her body glowed with healing energy.

"Oh no you don't!" King exclaimed as he punched the robot in an attempt to stop her attack...but to his surprise, his attack was repelled by a black barrier. "What the!?"

Nepgear pressed the button on her gunblade, the picture on the dial changing to the tornado. " **Wind Rush!** " Nepgear coated the blade of her weapon in wind energy and sent three slash waves of wind at Metal Black Heart, however, they were canceled out by the barrier.

"Damn... She's shielding herself with that barrier while she heals." Uni growled.

The barrier surrounded Metal Black Heart deactivates as she finishes healing herself. " **Limiter Release.** " Metal Black Heart's eyes turn red as she releases a burst of energy that nearly knocked the four back.

"Looks like things are getting serious." Princess said.

"Good! I like to defeat opponents at their full power!" King smirked.

Metal Black Heart's left arm turned into a cannon as she pointed it at the group. " **Firing Burn Cannon.** " Metal Black Heart charged up her cannon and fired a blazing red beam as Princess put up a shield of water to block the attack...however the water shield started to evaporate as the beam punched through it and hit Princess, making her scream in pain.

"Princess!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Oh, now you fucked up!" King exclaimed angrily, rushing at Metal Black Heart without a second thought. " **Power Smash!** " King pulled his fist back to deliver another powerful punch, but the robot released another burst of energy to knock him back.

" **Fall Slash.** " Metal Black Heart then flew into the air and slashed downward, sending a slash wave at King that erupted into a shock wave when it hit.

"King, too." Uni growled, glaring at the metal copy of her big sister before looking at her sister-in-law. "Nepgear, transform!"

"Right!" Nepgear nodded, and then the two Candidates transformed into their NEW Forms.

Metal Black Heart scanned the two Candidates in their NEW Forms. "Danger! Candidates' power has greatly increased! Power output is equivalent to NEXT Form!" She said.

Nepgear and Uni blinked in confusion. 'How does this robot know about our big sisters' NEXT Forms?' The white-haired Candidate thought.

"Must be destroyed! **Burn Cannon!** " Metal Black Heart's left arm turned into a cannon again as she fired another red beam at the two.

" **Brave Cannon!** " Uni immediately countered by firing a dark beam, overpowering Metal Black Heart's Burn Cannon and blasting her out of the sky.

Nepgear pressed the button on her gunblade, the picture on the dial changing back to the snowflake as she pointed it in front of her. " **M.P.B.L. - Chill Mode!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam in its ice form, hitting Metal Black Heart as she was falling and freezing her in ice, but the robot immediately broke free by releasing another burst of energy.

Metal Black Heart flew at Uni and slashed at her...but King suddenly got in front of Uni and grabbed the sword, shocking the two Candidates.

"King!?" Uni exclaimed. "But how!?"

"It'll take a lot more than that to beat me!" King exclaimed back.

"Subject Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar is in critical condition." Metal Black Heart spoke, scanning the boy who was indeed greatly damaged. "However, attack strength has been increased by 200%."

Nepgear's eyes widened. "You get stronger the more you get hurt!?" She asked King, who gave her a smug smirk in reply as he punched Metal Black Heart away.

"Now you know why he's so reckless." Nepgear and Uni heard Princess behind them as they turned to her, who looked completely fine. "Every bit of damage King takes boosts his power. It always been his fighting style, and I'm surprised it hasn't killed him." She explained. "Whereas my sapphire accessories help me regenerate energy a lot faster, as well as protect me from status ailments." She then explained the purpose of her jewelry.

"That's pretty neat." Uni said, sounding impressed.

"Yeah, but we're still not as strong as Eevee."

" **Engaging Thorneraid Sword.** " The robotic voice of Metal Black Heart calling out a skill snapped them back to the fight as they saw her rushing at them, her sword coated with rainbow energy.

Uni held out her weapon as she changed it to its Sword Mode. " **Thorneraid Slicer!** " Uni coated her weapon in rainbow energy and delivered a powerful slash, overpowering Metal Black Heart's Thorneraid Sword and dealing massive damage.

" **I'll slice them with my Panzer Blade!** " Nepgear rushed at the Metal Black Heart and slashed her three times, ending with a slash through the robot.

" **Initiating Full Repair.** " Metal Black Heart's eyes glowed as her body glowed with healing energy.

"Not dealing with that again! **Power Smash!** " King charged at Metal Black Heart and delivered a powerful punch, actually managing to bust through Metal Black Heart's barrier and interrupting her healing skill.

"I'll finish this with a new skill I learned." Uni said as she flew high into the air, changing her weapon back to Gun Mode as she pointed it at Metal Black Heart. She then began to charge the gun with tons of fire energy to the point where even her gun was heating up. " **Overdrive Cannon!** " Uni unleashed a blast of fire at Metal Black Heart, which exploded into a humungous pillar of fire that completely engulfed the robot. When it finally dissipated, Metal Black Heart was seen in pieces and completely scorched, as well as the machinery around her.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Princess exclaimed with sparkling eyes as Uni floated back down, her weapon back to Sword Mode, which confused her and King. "Didn't your weapon have to be in its gun form to use that skill?" She asked the black Candidate.

"Overdrive Cannon is a really powerful skill that Uni learned during training, but it has a negative side effect in which she is unable to use gun skills for a minute." Nepgear explained. "Because of that, whenever she uses it, her gun immediately recalls itself, but when she's in her NEW Form, it changes to Sword Mode and is stuck like that for a minute."

"Geez, and you're a ranged attacker." King winced.

"I know a sword skill, so I can improvise." Uni shrugged. "Anyway, we're done here. Let's go." The others nodded, and then the four flew off back to Lastation.

"By the way, what do your Awakened Forms represent?" Nepgear asked. "We know Eevee's is 'Dragon', but what about yours?"

"I'm glad you asked. Mine is 'Saiyan'!" King replied with a smirk.

"And mine is 'Pixie'." Princess said cheerfully.

"...Never heard of a Saiyan, but okay." Uni nodded.

* * *

Nepgear, Uni, King, and Princess flew to Lastation's Guild and landed near the entrance, where three people were apparently waiting for them.

"There you are, you two." Eevee said, who was waiting at the entrance with Ance and Magic.

"Eevee!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"And Ance and Magic!" Uni exclaimed.

"Big brother? What are you doing here?" Princess asked, surprised to see him here.

"I was waiting for you two to return so I could ask what was taking you so long." Eevee replied, starting to sound a little annoyed. "You said you were going to take an A-class quest in Lastation, and considering how strong you two are, it shouldn't have taken that long." Eevee then noticed King's injuries, his gaze turning into a glare. "Did you two-"

"Wait wait wait! It's not what you think!" A plate-eyed Princess waved her arms in panic. "We were really just doing an A-class quest!"

"And then we helped Nepgear and Uni fight a metallic version of Black Heart." King nonchalantly added.

"Nate!"

"I knew it." Eevee facepalmed. "I keep telling you two not to fight anything too dangerous unless I'm with you." He let out a sigh. "I'll let it pass this time, since Nepgear and Uni were fighting with you."

The youngest of the Sonar siblings sighed with relief.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, can we go home now?" King asked impatiently.

"Not yet. We're actually here for another reason." Eevee said.

"And that is?"

"We'll explain when Neptune, Noire, and Viola get back." Ance said.

"...Now that you mention it, why aren't they back yet?" Uni asked.

"I hope they're okay." Nepgear said, sounding a bit worried.

It was then that everyone saw three figures flying towards them. Two were recognized as Neptune and Noire, but the one flying between them was new.

"There they are right now...with a new face." Magic said as the three CPUs landed in front of them.

"Sorry we took so long." Neptune said to Nepgear and Uni, before looking at Ance, Magic, and Eevee. "Good to see you three here." Neptune greeted.

"And who are you two?" Noire asked, pointing at King and Princess.

"These two are Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar and Tori Jasmine Sonar, or King and Princess as they like to be called." Eevee introduced. "They're my little brother and sister."

Neptune, Noire, Ance and the new CPU were surprised at the revelation. "You didn't tell me you had siblings, Eevee!" Ance exclaimed.

"You didn't ask." Eevee simply shrugged, getting a pout from Ance.

"By the way, who are you?" Uni asked.

The new CPU blinked at Uni before giggling. "You're right, Mama Neptune. My aunties don't recognize me."

Now it was two Candidates' turn to blink in confusion, before their eyes widened in realization.

"No way..." They whispered, and then there was a bright light.

* * *

 **I'm gonna end off the chapter here. The next chapter will be Neptune, Noire, and Viola's side.**

 **Nathaniel Kirin Sonar (King) and Tori Jasmine Sonar (Princess) are my two newest OCs as well as Eevee's younger siblings (which I actually do have a younger brother and sister in real life).**

 **Anyway, stay tuned for the final Post Arc chapter!**


	14. Post Arc: HDD Activate! Violet Daughter!

**And we have reached the final Post Arc chapter.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give credit to HamasakiArruno for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott for Benia's human appearance and name. The only things I can take credit for are my OCs, Troy Kirin Sonar (Eevee), Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar (King), and Tori Jasmine Sonar (Princess), IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monsters' END Forms, Benia's HDD, Green Sister, Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms, and Viola.**

* * *

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

A few seconds after Nepgear and Uni left to take care of the robotic copy of Noire, Neptune, Noire, and Viola entered the Guild, looking over the quests.

"So, you, Mama Neptune, Auntie Nepgear, Auntie Uni, and all the other CPUs complete quests to collect shares?" Viola asked.

"That's right. By completing quests, we earn the people's faith, which works as our share energy. Those shares allow us to transform into our HDD. However, using HDD puts strain on our bodies, so we have to transform back to normal after completing a quest or defeating a powerful enemy." Noire explains how share energy works. She then took notice of Viola's worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"You, Mama Neptune, Auntie Nepgear, Auntie Uni, Miss Blanc, Rom, Ram, and Miss Vert are always in your HDD...so does that mean you're under constant strain?" Viola asked worriedly.

Noire looked at her hands. "Not really. We seem to be a special case. Even thought we're stuck in our HDD in this timeline, we no longer feel the strain it puts on our bodies."

Viola tilted her head in confusion. "How come?"

"I honestly don't know, but I'm really glad I don't have to go through constant strain." Noire said with a hint of relief, and then she saw her wife walk up to the two. "Oh, Neptune. Did you find a quest?"

"I was looking for an easy one that Viola could handle, like our little sisters did with Benia when she was born." Neptune said, showing the CPU of Lastation the quest she accepted.

"Take out a horde of Dogoos, huh? Seems like a good start." Noire nodded in approval.

"What are Dogoos?" Viola asked.

"Pretty much the easiest enemy." Neptune simply explained. 'But that might not be the case with these END Forms...' She thought the last part with worry.

"Anyway, let's get moving." Noire said as she, Neptune, and Viola exited the Guild, and then the two mothers changed into their processor units, grabbed their daughter, and flew off to their destination.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Neptune, Noire, and Viola landed in one of the plains in Lastation, where they saw a bunch of Dogoos together. Neptune and Noire did not change back to their human clothes, however.

"These are Dogoos?" Viola asked as she looked at the slimy monsters. She honestly thought they looked cute and was starting to feel bad about killing them.

"Yeah. As I said, they're the easiest enemy, so you should be fine on your own." Neptune told her. "Just don't let their cute faces get to you."

The Heir nodded. "But what about you and Mama Noire?"

"We'll be right here watching you." Noire assured. "If things get too dangerous for you, we'll rush in and take charge. Alright?" The purple-and-black-haired CPU Heir nodded again.

"Okay, Viola. Show us how strong you are!" Neptune encouraged.

"Right!" Viola exclaimed, summoning her two swords.

 **MEANIE Boss! (Freedom Planet)**

Viola rushed at one of the Dogoos and slashed it with her katana, instantly defeating it as it bursts into pixels, attracting the attention of the other Dogoos as they rushed at her. The Heir dodged four Dogoos and defeated them with a slash from either her katana or her rapier, and then she jumped up to dodge a fifth Dogoo and landed behind a sixth.

" **Thorneraid Cross!** " Viola coated her swords in rainbow energy and delivered a powerful cross-slash at the Dogoo, the slime monster instantly bursting into pixels from the amount of damage it took. Viola then saw Dogoos coming at her from all sides. Seeing only one means to escape, she jumped into the air, making the tackle and hurt each other. " **Volt Dive!** " Viola then coated her katana with lightning and shot to the ground katana-first like a bolt of lightning, causing an electrical explosion that defeated the Dogoos as well as a small shock wave that brought down lightning bolts to zap any other Dogoos that approached her.

"That's it, Viola! Keep it up!" Neptune cheered.

"She's doing a really good job on her own." Noire grinned.

" **32-bit Power Blade!** " Viola created a pixelated purple-and-black blade that was slightly smaller than Neptune's 32-bit Mega Blade and flung it at a group of Dogoos, stabbing into one of them and then exploding into a pillar of light that killed the rest.

"Not 'Mega Blade'?" Noire tilted her head in confusion at Neptune.

"We're still working on the 'Mega'. So for now, she can only do 'Power', which is slightly weaker, but strong enough to take out weaker enemies in mobs." The purple CPU explained.

Noire blinked in surprise. "I didn't know there were different levels."

Neptune nodded. "There are four different levels of the 32-bit Blade, with 'Power' being the weakest and 'Ultimate' being the strongest." She continued her explanation. "You and Uni were strong enough to learn the Mega Blade immediately, whereas Viola is a newborn Goddess and can only use the Power Blade right now."

The white-haired CPU nodded in understanding. "I see. And since True Arfoire's the True Goddess, she is able to use the Ultimate Blade." She said, getting a nod from her wife. "So, what's the fourth?"

"'Giga'. It's stronger than 'Mega', but I'm still learning how to use it." Neptune said.

"Uh, Mama Neptune? Mama Noire? Do Dogoos usually combine to become a bigger Dogoo?" They suddenly heard their daughter ask. Neptune and Noire immediately snapped their heads back to the fight and saw that Viola was now facing six Grand Dogoos.

"Careful! Those are Grand Dogoos! They're stronger than regular Dogoos!" Neptune warned.

Viola was a bit frightened that these enemies are stronger than the normal, but still kept strong as she assumed her stance, before moving to the side to dodge a pounce from one of the Grand Dogoos.

" **Dual Element Surge!** " Viola coated her swords in elemental energy, lightning for the katana and fire for the rapier, and then she charged at the Grand Dogoo and delivered multiple slashes from both swords, before jumping back and sending a cross-slash wave of lightning and fire, which resulted in an explosion of the two elements that obliterated the larger slime monster.

"Looks like Viola's getting the hang of our nations' respective elements, huh?" Noire asked with a grin.

"I'm not really one to talk. I didn't know any lightning element attacks back in the previous timeline." Neptune gave an embarrassed smile.

Her wife chuckled. "Oh yeah. Didn't you learn Lightning Crash a month ago?"

"Pretty much." Neptune nodded as the two continued watching Viola's battle, who had defeated two more Grand Dogoos while they were talking.

" **Flame Dash!** " Viola coated her rapier with fire and dashed at the Grand Dogoos with blinding speed, piercing through two of them and defeating them. 'One more left.' She thought as she turned to the last Grand Dogoo...but then she saw a dark aura surrounding it. "Huh?"

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Neptune and Noire immediately recognized the aura as their eyes widened. "Uh oh." They said as the Grand Dogoo transformed into its END Form.

The Grand Dogoo's body was now black with smoke rising out of it. It had piercing red eyes and its mouth was opened enough to show its sharp teeth, giving off the vibe that it was now ready to kill.

Viola started to become frightened. What once looked like a cute monster was now really scary. The Grand Dogoo approached the Heir menacingly as she took steps back, but then Neptune and Noire flew in front of her with their weapons ready.

"Viola, get back. We'll take care of this." Neptune told her. Viola nodded and ran back a distance as her parents began to fight the Grand Dogoo.

 **Normal Boss Battle (Freedom Planet)**

Neptune charged at the Grand Dogoo and slashed it, knocking the slime away...but then it suddenly stretched its body into a giant sword and counter slashed her, catching her off-guard and slashing her away.

"Neptune!" Noire called, and she saw the Grand Dogoo change into a cannon and fire an energy blast at her as she barely avoided it and landed beside Neptune. "Are you okay?" Noire asked.

"Yeah. I just didn't expect it." Neptune said, standing up as the Grand Dogoo changed its body back to normal. "So the Grand Dogoo's END Form can change its shape to become any weapon."

"I never thought I would see the day when a Dogoo would give us trouble." Noire said, before the two had to avoid another energy blast from the cannon-transformed Grand Dogoo.

" **Lightning Crash!** " Neptune coated her odachi with lightning and slammed it into the ground, sending a lightning shock wave at the Grand Dogoo that exploded with lightning and knocked it into the air.

Noire flew into the air past the slime monster and axe kicked it down, and then she created four Thorneraid Swords around her and flung them down, the swords stabbing the ground around the Grand Dogoo as a rainbow-colored magic circle formed. Noire flew back a bit, making sure she wasn't above the magic circle. " **Thorneraid Rising!** " Once she knew she was out of range, Noire snapped her fingers, the magic circle erupting into a rainbow pillar of light that continuously damaged the slime monster. As soon as the attack ended, however, the Lastation CPU was grabbed by a slimy hand that the Grand Dogoo stretched its body to form as it slammed her into Neptune, both CPUs crying out in pain.

"Mommies!" Viola cried out, watching in horror as her mothers were repeatedly slammed into the ground by the Grand Dogoo. The Heir forced her eyes shut, not wanting to witness her parents getting beat up. 'Wh-What do I do? Mama Neptune and Mama Noire are getting beat up. If this keeps up, they'll...' Viola stopped her thought dead in its tracks as she clenched her. 'I...I can't let that happen! I have to save them! I must!" Her body started glowing with purple and black share energy.

'I WILL SAVE MY MOMMIES!'

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped Viola, catching the Grand Dogoo's attention and making it stop. As soon as the two CPUs felt the slime monster's assault stop, they opened their eyes to look, and what they saw made them widen.

Where their daughter was, a girl around Nepgear's size now stood. She wore a purple and black one-piece battle suit that revealed the top of her chest (which was now around Noire's size) and back. She had violet hair like Noire's with a hint of white in them, and blue eyes like Neptune's.

"V-Viola...?" Neptune whispered.

Viola looked up at Neptune and Noire with an assuring smile. "Don't worry, Mama Neptune. I'll save you and Mama Noire." She told her, her voice now sounding mature and confident, before looking at the Grand Dogoo holding them with a glare. "I am Violet Daughter, CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation." She introduced her CPU Form. "You hurt my mothers, the CPUs of the two nations." Viola readied her weapons, which were an odachi and a short sword like her mothers' weapons. "For that, you must pay!"

The Grand Dogoo fixed it gaze on Viola as it tossed Neptune and Noire away, the two hitting the ground painfully as the Grand Dogoo transformed into a sword and slashed at Viola as the Heir blocked with her short sword, and then she ignited the sword on fire, burn the Grand Dogoo where it connected with her sword and making it retreat and change back to normal.

" **Dual Element Surge!** " Viola coated her swords in elemental energy, lightning for the odachi and fire for the short sword, and then she charged at the Grand Dogoo and delivered multiple slashes from both swords, before jumping back and sending a cross-slash wave of lightning and fire, which resulted in an explosion of the two elements that dealt heavy damage to the slime monster.

The Grand Dogoo jumped into the air, its body changing to an axe as it slammed down on Viola, but the young Heir nimbly avoided the attack.

" **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Viola created a pixelated purple-and-black blade that was now the same size as Neptune's and flung it at the Grand Dogoo, the sword stabbing the ground near it before erupting into a pillar of light that dealt continuous damage.

"I thought she uses the Power Blade." Noire said after she and Neptune managed to move to a sitting position.

"Her 32-bit Blade must have reached a stronger level when she unlocked her HDD." Neptune said as Viola used Flame Dash on the Grand Dogoo, who retaliated by changing to a sword and slashing her as Viola blocked the attack, but this time with her odachi, and then she made the odachi spark with lightning, shocking the Grand Dogoo as she knocked it away.

"You're finished!" Viola exclaimed as she flew up into the air, her odachi once again coated with electricity. " **Volt Dive!** " Viola shot to the ground katana-first like a bolt of lightning, causing an electrical explosion that dealt great damage, with the bolts of lightning that occurred afterwards being enough to finish off the Grand Dogoo as it burst into pixels.

 **Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts: Re:coded)**

Viola exhaled, happy to have defeated the monster as she recalled her weapons, and then she turned to her parents and flew up to them and hugged them.

"Mama Neptune. Mama Noire. I'm so glad you're okay." Viola said in a voice that sounded like she was gonna cry. "I was so scared...that you two were gonna..."

The two mothers wrapped an arm each around their daughter to comfort her. "It's okay, Viola. We're okay now, thanks to you." Neptune said softly.

"Look at you. You've unlocked your HDD, and defeated your first boss." Noire praised. "We're so proud of you."

Viola only managed out a small smile, but that was enough for the two CPUs.

 **End BGM**

It was at this moment though that they heard clapping as they turned theirs heads to see France walking up to them.

"Well done, Violet Daughter." France congratulated, still having his emotionless expression.

 **Villain of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"France!" Neptune and Noire exclaimed, immediately standing up despite their pain and summoning their weapons.

"So that's France?" Viola asked, looking at the man as she instinctively summoned her swords.

"Yes. That man is France Shellby. He's a CPU, like us, but he's definitely not a friendly one." Neptune told her daughter, her glare fixated on the man. She and Noire have had a close encountered with France a week before their wedding. Even when he was only using his normal HDD, it required their NEXT Forms to be able to stand against him.

"What are you doing here?" Noire demanded.

"Relay this message to your friends." France told them, pausing a bit before speaking the message. "The major villain will soon appear in Gamindustri."

Neptune's and Noire's eyes widened. "What!?"

"The major villain? You mean the one that destroyed Gamindustri in the previous timeline!?" Viola asked.

France simply nodded. "Gamindustri will soon face its destruction."

"That won't happen!" Neptune exclaimed. "This time, we will win! We WILL save Gamindustri!"

"We shall see." France then looked at Viola. "You have defeated a monster in its END Form. Now let's see how you fare against a powerful opponent." He says as he snapped his fingers.

 **Face It!**

Suddenly, a hell hole appeared in the ground as the three Goddesses saw a ferocious black monster crawl out of it. The monster was a humongous fat and muscular demon that had a pair of large wings on its back. It growled at the three as it brandished its giant black pitchfork.

"WH-WHAT IS THAT!?" Viola yelled, looking at the demon with wide eyes. Even Neptune and Noire were wide eyed at the monster in front of them.

"Now, Violet Daughter. Show me your strength as you face one of my Black Demons." France challenged. The Black Demon roared at Viola, who flinched a bit as she assumed her stance...but then there were two flashes of light behind her.

"Just a minute!" Neptune halted as she and Noire stood beside their daughter in their NEXT Forms, pointing their weapons at the Black Demon. "Did you really think we would let our daughter fight a dangerous enemy by herself?"

"We will fight this demon with Viola!" Noire exclaimed.

France stared emotionlessly at them. "Very well. Let's see the strength you have as mothers and daughter."

 **Taste the Blood (Devil May Cry 3)**

The Black Demon let out another roar as it jabbed its pitchfork at the three Goddesses, who quickly flew into the air to avoid it as Neptune slashed the monster, but the attack seemed barely seemed to do any damage as the Black Demon tried to punch her down, but Neptune was able to avoid the fist.

" **Thorneraid Sword!** " Noire coated her sword in rainbow energy and slashed the Black Demon, but it held its left arm in front of it and took the attack like a champ before swatting her away. The Lastation CPU quickly recovered and stabilized her flight, before coating her sword in fire. " **Volcano Dive!** " Noire slammed her sword into the ground, causing pillars of fire to erupt as they hit the Black Demon to damage it a bit.

The Black Demon roared and jabbed its pitchfork at Noire as she held up her sword to block, locking weapons with the demon.

"Not a smart move." France simply said. Only Viola was able to hear him, confused as to why it is not smart to lock weapons with a Black Demon...until she saw it reach its head out to try to bite the white-haired CPU.

"Mama Noire! Look out!" Viola warned as Noire looked up to see the Black Demon ready to bite her, but then the Heir quickly rushed up and slashed its head with an electrified odachi, grabbing its attention as it turned to bite her instead, but the Heir moved out of the way as quickly as she came to her mother's rescue. Noire used the time given to her to break the weapon lock and move away, leaving a 32-bit Mega Blade stuck in the ground as it erupted into a pillar of light that dealt a bit of damage to the Black Demon.

"That was close. Thanks for the save, Viola." Noire thanked her daughter, who gave her a smile in response.

Neptune was flying around the Black Demon, slashing it again and again while avoiding its pitchfork, fist, and teeth as she flew up to avoid another bite before holding her free hand out in front of her and creating a magic circle. " **Blade Storm!** " Neptune snapped her fingers, the magic circle glowing as it released a wave of pixelated blades that repeatedly impaled the Black Demon in the stomach and dealt continuous damage. The monster let out a frustrated roar and swung its pitchfork at Neptune as the purple CPU descended to the ground to dodge...but then the Black Demon did a low blow, its fist connecting and sending Neptune straight into a tree as she cried out in pain.

"Neptune!"

"Mama Neptune!" Noire and Viola called out worriedly.

The Black Demon walked towards the Planeptune CPU, who was unable to stand due to the immense pain and could only look at the demon as it pulled back its weapon, ready to finish her off.

"No!" Viola cried out as she rushed in front of her mother and blocked the pitchfork with her short sword.

"Viola! No!" Noire cried out, seeing her daughter in a weapon lock as the Black Demon reached out its head to bite her, but the Heir raised her other weapon above her as it bit the odachi instead.

"Good thing that I dual wield." Viola smirked. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to do THIS!" Viola made the odachi spark with lightning, shocking the Black Demon from inside its mouth and actually making it recoil back. " **Thorneraid Cross!** " Viola then coated her swords in rainbow energy and delivered a powerful cross-slash, hitting the Black Demon across its stomach and pushing back more.

"An interesting trick." France said, and then the Black Demon roared angrily. "But you will need more than that to win."

"Alright, then." Noire flew up into the air. " **Fall Slash!** " Noire sent a large slash wave at the Black Demon, but it swung its pitchfork above it to completely cancel the attack, and then it spread its wings and took off into the sky, shocking the CPU of Lastation. "What the-!?" Was all she could say before the Black Demon swung its weapon at her, Noire screaming in pain as she was knocked straight down into the ground.

"Mama Noire!" Viola cried out.

"It was foolish for them to partake in this battle while they were still injured from the last fight." France said. "Now, what will you do, Violet Daughter?"

Viola looked at her mothers, both now greatly injured and unconscious in their normal forms, before glaring at the Black Demon and flying up at it. " **Flame Dash!** " Viola coated her rapier with fire and dashed at the Black Demon with blinding speed, piercing through the Black Demon and dealing fire damage...but then she disappeared.

"Hm?" France raised an eyebrow.

" **Volt Dive!** " Viola suddenly came katana-first at the Black Demon like a bolt of lightning, hitting its head and causing an electrical explosion that somehow managed to knock it to the ground despite the size difference. " **32-bit Mega Blade!** " Viola then created a pixelated blade and flung it at the Black Demon, the sword stabbing it in the stomach and erupting into a pillar of light.

"Oh? Interesting." France said, seeing the Black Demon now struggling to stand as Viola landed on the ground, surging with purple and black share energy.

" **I'll finish this! Infinity Break!** " Viola flew at the Black Demon faster than the eye could see and slashed the Black Demon from all sides with her swords, getting faster and faster with each two slashes, before doing a piercing slash with her rapier through the Black Demon, which turned out to be one hundred. " **I'm not done yet!** " Viola then coated her swords in rainbow energy and did two powerful slashes on the Black Demon, before doing an uppercut slash into the air. " **This is the power of a CPU Heir!** " Viola exclaimed, ending her skill with a powerful cross-slash right down to its stomach as the demon roared in pain before falling dead on its back.

 **End BGM**

France watched as the Black Demon dispersed into nothing, before he created a portal and disappeared into it.

Viola was now panting, having used a lot of her power in that last attack, before she stood up and recalled her weapons and floated over to Neptune. "Mama Neptune, are you alright?" Viola asked trying to shake her awake, but she wasn't getting a response. Viola started to get really worried as she tried to figure out what to do, before remembering a skill she learned from her Aunt Nepgear. " **Hyper Heal!** " Viola's held her left hand over Neptune as it glowed a green light which healed her injuries.

Neptune started to regain consciousness as she looked at the Heir. "Viola...?" She whispered.

Viola immediately hugged the Planeptune CPU. "I'm so glad you're okay, Mama Neptune."

Neptune smiled as she hugged her daughter back. "This is the second time you've saved me and Noire. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Viola replied, before her eyes widened. "Right! Mama Noire!" Viola broke from the hug and floated towards her other mother, Neptune following her as the Heir used Hyper Heal to heal white-haired CPU's wounds as well.

Noire stirred as she regained consciousness, her eyes slowly opening. "What happened? Did we win?" She asked.

Neptune smiled as she helped her wife up. "Yeah. Viola managed to defeat that demon."

Noire looked at her daughter and gave her a proud smile. "Really? That's awesome, Viola! You might even become stronger than us at this rate."

Viola gave a cheerful smile before looking around the area with a frown. "Hey, where did France go?" She asked.

The married CPUs looked around to see that France was no longer in the area. "He must've left when you defeated that Black Demon." Neptune guessed, before looking down. "Still, he said that the major villain is soon to appear."

"That's not good at all. We have to tell everyone." Noire said with a serious expression. Neptune nodded in agreement, and then she and Noire changed into their processor units.

"Hey, Mama Neptune. Do you think Auntie Nepgear and Auntie Uni will recognize me?" Viola suddenly asked.

Neptune looked at Viola as she thought about it for a moment. Viola's human form was a child around Rom's and Ram's height, whereas in her HDD, she was around Nepgear's height, but more mature. Neptune let out a giggle. "Probably not." She said before the three took off back to Lastation City.

* * *

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

The three Goddesses flew over Lastation, with Neptune and Noire flying beside Viola to help her get used to flying by herself.

"So, how does it feel to be flying by yourself?" Neptune asked.

"Really great! I've never felt so free!" Viola replied with a smile.

"So, pretty much how everyone feels on their first flight." Noire joked, getting laughs from her wife and daughter, and then she looked down and saw Nepgear and Uni standing in front of the Guild with Eevee, Ance, Magic, and two others. "Oh, there are Nepgear and Uni with Ance, Eevee, and Magic."

"Looks like there are two others as well." Viola said, looking at the two new people as the three flew down and landed in front of them.

"Sorry we took so long." Neptune said to Nepgear and Uni, before looking at Ance, Magic, and Eevee. "Good to see you three here." Neptune greeted.

"And who are you two?" Noire asked, pointing at the two beside Nepgear and Uni.

"These two are Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar and Tori Jasmine Sonar, or King and Princess as they like to be called." Eevee introduced. "They're my little brother and sister."

Neptune, Noire, Viola, and Ance were surprised at the revelation. "You didn't tell me you had siblings, Eevee!" Ance exclaimed.

"You didn't ask." Eevee simply shrugged, getting a pout from Ance.

"By the way, who are you?" Uni asked.

Viola blinked at Uni before giggling. "You're right, Mama Neptune. My aunties don't recognize me."

Nepgear and Uni blinked in confusion, before their eyes widened in realization.

"No way..." They whispered as Viola transformed back into her little human form.

"Hi!" Viola greeted with a cheerful smile as the two Candidates looked at her in shock.

"Huh. So she's unlocked her HDD." Eevee grinned.

"Nice!" Ance smiled.

"Yes. Viola unlocked her HDD during the quest." Neptune told them.

"I'm pretty sure taking out a bunch of Dogoos would be done relatively quickly." Magic said.

"Well, it turned out to be a lot more difficult than expected." Noire said. "A couple of Dogoos merged into Grand Dogoos, and one of them went into its END Form."

"So even a Dogoo can become a dangerous monster in its END Form..." Nepgear said.

"I guess that was around when Viola unlocked her HDD?" Uni asked.

"Yeah. Noire and I tried to fight it on our own, but it kept stretching its body to form weapons. We got trapped by a giant hand that kept slamming us into the ground, which was around when Viola unlocked her HDD and rescued us." Neptune explained.

"Heh, not bad for a little girl." King smirked.

"She wasn't so little in her HDD." Princess pointed out. "Plus, the White Sisters are kids and they've defeated some powerful enemies."

"Whatever!"

Neptune, Noire, and Viola blinked at the younger Sonar brother.

"He's full of himself. Don't mind him." Eevee said bluntly.

"Hey!"

"...Anyways, there's something far more important." Neptune said, her expression becoming serious.

"What is it?" Ance asked.

"As soon as Viola defeated the Grand Dogoo, we had another encounter with France." Noire said, her expression also serious.

 **End BGM**

Nepgear, Uni, Ance, Magic, and Eevee immediately went serious.

"Who's France?" Princess asked.

"Someone you should not meet." Eevee told her and King, before staring directly at the middle sibling. "NOR should you fight alone!"

"Oh, come on! I wasn't gonna fight him!" King exclaimed, but Eevee gave him an unconvinced stare. "...Okay, maybe I would."

"You're completely reckless, little bro." Eevee groaned.

"What did he say to you?" Ance asked.

"He told us to tell everyone a message." Neptune said. "The major villain that destroyed our world is soon to appear."

"What!?" Nepgear and Uni exclaimed with wide eyes.

"That's certainly unsettling." Eevee said.

"After that, he had us fight a REALLY big monster. I think he called it a Black Demon." Viola added.

Ance's and Eevee's eyes widened. "A Black Demon!?" Ance exclaimed.

"What did it look like?" Eevee asked.

"Um... It looked really fat, and it had a lot of muscles. It was also carrying a giant pitchfork." The Heir described.

Ance and Eevee looked at each other and sighed. "You're not gonna like this, but that was just a Normal Black Demon." Ance told them.

"That was a normal one!?" Neptune exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Oh great! And Neptune, Viola, and I struggled defeating that thing! I dread to know how strong the higher Black Demons are." Noire shuddered at the thought.

"Those things are ruthless bastards, we know. But as long as Ance and I are around, you'll be fine." Eevee said.

"More importantly, he said the major villain will soon appear." Ance said. "That's not good. We have to warn everyone."

"Right." Everyone else nodded.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the final Post Arc Chapter!**

 **The Black Demons are monsters that France, Ance's OC antagonist, can summon. As such they belong to her. As for why Neptune, Noire, and Viola had such a hard time against them, only those of Authoria, which include myself and Ance, can defeat a Black Demon easily depending on its power. Immortals and humans will find themselves having a lot of trouble fighting one.**

 **Also, the 32-bit Blade having four levels of power is just my personal thought. I thought it would be accurate for this story. Since Neptune, Noire, Uni, and Histoire can use the Mega Blade and True Arfoire can use the Ultimate Blade, Viola in her human form can use the Power Blade (which becomes Mega in her HDD).**

 **But what about the Giga Blade? Well, Neptune did say that she is working on it. Perhaps someday, she will master it.**

 **Anyway, with all that out of the way... Prepare for the Prologue to Victory!**


	15. Arc 2 Prologue

**It's time for the Arc 2 Prologue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also thank HamasakiArruno for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott for Benia's human appearance and name. The only things I can take credit for are my OCs, Troy Kirin Sonar (Eevee), Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar (King), and Tori Jasmine Sonar (Princess), IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monsters' END Forms, Benia's HDD, Green Sister, Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms, and Viola.**

* * *

The sounds of grass blowing in the wind was all that was heard as France walked through a plain of Leanbox.

"There's no such thing as 'living' if it'll die..." He said as he touched a blade of grass that instantly withered, before continuing his way to Leanbox, seeing Vert's nation in the distance, before turning his gaze to a thick forest. "My little pet, enjoy your destructive moment..." He said as a hell hole opened somewhere in the thick forest.

* * *

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

"Ready or not, here we come!"

Neptune and Noire were playing and Hide-and-Seek with Viola as they looked around the Basilicom for their daughter.

Neptune checked the living room. No sign of Viola.

Noire checked the kitchen area. No sign of the Heir.

Neptune checked the bathroom. No Viola.

Noire checked her and Neptune's bedroom. Not a Heir in sight.

The two knew that Viola wasn't in Nepgear's or Uni's room, as the two Candidates told the Heir not to enter their rooms for obvious reasons. Nepgear didn't want Viola to mess with her machines, whereas Uni didn't want her to get hurt playing with her guns (the latter had almost happened once, and it nearly gave everyone a heart attack).

The only place left they haven't checked is Viola's Room as they opened the door. The first thing they heard was giggling coming from the other side of the bed. The two parents playfully grinned as they slowly made their way to the bed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the bed, Viola was giggling uncontrollably, which didn't really help her since she was hiding, but she was having too much fun to care at the moment...and then she felts hands suddenly touch her shoulders and startle her as she looked up behind her and saw her mothers playfully smiling at her.

"Found you~" They both sang.

Viola laughed and hugged Neptune and Noire, the two laughing along with her as Histoire floated by and looked at them with a smile.

'A lot of things have changed compared to the previous timeline, but I am happy for you both, Neptune and Noire.' Histoire thought, and then everyone heard ringing as Neptune parted from the hug and opened her HUD.

"Hello?" Neptune asked.

 _"Neptune! Thank goodness you answered!"_ Vert's voice exclaimed from the other end.

"Vert, is something wrong?" Neptune asked.

 _"Yes! There is a giant black skeleton attacking Leanbox! I don't know where it came from, and I don't think Benia and I will be able to defeat it on our own! You, Noire, Nepgear, and Uni have to get here quickly!"_

"A giant black skeleton?" Neptune asked.

"Do you think it's one of France's Black Demons?" Noire asked her wife.

"Maybe, and something tells me it's one of a higher rank." The Planeptune CPU replied, before turning back to her HUD. "Don't worry, we'll be there as soon as possible."

 _"Okay!"_

Neptune deactivated her HUD and looked at Viola. "Sorry, Viola, but your mother, aunties, and I have to help Vert in Leanbox." Neptune told her. "You can play with Histoire, okay?"

"Okay!" The Heir nodded cheerfully.

Noire patted her daughter on the head. "We'll be back soon." She assured, before heading out with Neptune to get their little sisters, leaving Viola with Histoire.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Beowulf Battle (Boss) (Devil May Cry 3)**

The giant black skeleton in question was destroying buildings in Leanbox, until a lightning bolt hit it on the side of its head as it turned to see Benia in her HDD.

"Hey, you giant skeleton! I've had enough with you destroying Leanbox!" She exclaimed.

The giant black skeleton looked at her for a moment, before grabbing a destroyed building and throwing it at her as she avoids it with her speed.

"Benia!" The Leanbox Candidate heard her big sister's voice as she saw Vert flying over to her.

"Big sis! Is everyone coming?" Benia asked.

"The others should be here soon." Vert said, and then the two saw the skeleton look at them and punch them as they quickly avoided it.

" **Diving Swallow!** " Cave then shot down blade first at the giant skeleton, coated in wind energy which formed into the shape of a bird as she slashed the monster down its back. The giant skeleton retaliated by slashing the maid...

...only for her to disappear at the last second.

The giant skeleton looked around for the human, and then it got hit on the back of its skull by a blast of sound as it turned around to see Cave standing with the two Goddesses, MAGES., and 5pb.

"Sorry we're late!" Neptune exclaimed as she and Noire landed beside them with their little sisters along with the Lowee sisters, Ance, the Sonar siblings, True Arfoire, Garland, and Brave, and then the other Makers jumped off the Gundam and landed on the ground.

"We're glad you could all make it." Vert said gratefully as Ance and Eevee looked at the giant black skeleton.

"As I thought. This one's a Grand Black Demon." Ance said.

"I was afraid of it being a higher rank..." Noire muttered.

"It's actually one of the highest ranking Black Demons." Eevee pointed out.

"You're not making this any better!"

"The highest ranking, huh?" King repeated with a smirk as he summoned his gauntlets. "Alright! Let's go!"

"King, wait!" Uni exclaimed, but the reckless Sonar sibling already rushed ahead.

"One day, your recklessness is gonna be the end of you..." Eevee muttered as King charged at the Grand Black Demon, only for it to notice him and punch him into a building.

"King, we get that you get stronger the more you get hurt, but do you have to start every battle by recklessly charging ahead!?" Ram exclaimed at the Sonar Saiyan.

"I'm a reckless guy! It's in my Saiyan-itic blood!" King exclaimed with excitement as he got up from the building.

"Of course you are." Rom sighed before she and the other Main Goddesses transformed into their NEXT and NEW Forms.

The Grand Black Demon looked at the others, before grabbing another destroyed building and throwing it at them, but Brave slashed the building to destroy it, and then Benia flew through the smoke at lightning speed, getting behind the Grand Black Demon and firing lightning bolts at it, dealing a little bit of damage as it turned around to knock her away, but the Leanbox Candidate avoided the attack.

Neptune created a 32-bit Mega Blade in her left hand, and then she flew at the Grand Black Demon and slashed it several times with both blades, before flying back to avoid the skeleton crushing her with its hand.

" **Velocity Bolt!** " As soon as Neptune dodged the attack, Noire rushed at the demon blade first, her sword coated with lightning energy as she performed a series of fast piercing stabs through it before ending with a downward slash down its skeletal body, which brought down a large lightning bolt that shocked the Grand Black Demon for additional damage before she retreated back to avoid its sword.

" **Ice Cubes!** " Rom created cubes of ice and flung them at the Grand Black Demon as the giant skeleton held up its sword to block them, and then it slashed at her as she flew out of the way, but then she saw the demon's skeletal fist coming at her as she put up a shield just before it connected to lessen the blow as she was knocked straight into a building, causing an explosion of dust.

"Rom, are you okay!?" Ram asked, looking at the pile of rubble, and then it was blasted away, revealing Rom having a few minor scratches.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The blue-haired NEW White assured her twin, and then she saw a skeletal fist coming at her. "Look out!"

Ram looked behind her to see the fist closing in on her. Acting quick, she jumped into the air, using her reflexes to barely avoid the attack as she then ran up the Grand Black Demon's arm, recalling her staff to create two blades of ice as she jumped into the air, and then turned around and performed a cross-slash down its back, dealing a bit of damage.

The Grand Black Demon turned to Ram to throw another punch at her, but a few arrows of water struck it on the side of the head and interrupted its attack as it turned to see Princess in the air as it slashed her as she dodges the sword.

"You might be big, but that doesn't mean you are stronger." The pixie said as she avoided slash after slash from the Grand Black Demon's sword, before pointing her bow at the skeleton. " **Hydro Arrow!** " Princess fired an arrow that spiraled with water energy, hitting the Grand Black Demon square on the skull and dealing little damage, but then the giant skeleton grabbed her and threw her at Tekken.

Eevee's twin swords burned as he merged them together, forming Sun's Fiery Might, and then he flew at the Grand Black Demon and slashed it several times as the giant skeleton countered the slashes before throwing a punch at him, but the dragon boy flew up to avoid it and landed on its arm. "You're pretty tough, aren't you? Well then..." The Grand Black Demon shook the arm Eevee was on, knocking him off as he landed feet first onto the ground. "If I can't put you down, then I'll 'Dragon' you down!" Eevee finishes what he was saying as his left fist ignited with fire. " **Dragon Hell!** " Eevee slammed his flaming fist into the ground, sending a fiery green shock wave at the Grand Black Demon that erupted into a pillar of fire when it hit, continuously damaging it.

" **Sonic Blast - Volume 9!** " 5pb strummed her guitar, creating two music notes beside her, and then with another strum of her guitar, the music notes fired powerful sound waves at the Grand Black Demon as it raised its left arm and took the attack like a champ. "Not enough? Okay then." 5pb strummed her guitar again, creating two more music notes. " **Sonic Blast - Volume 11!** " With another strum of her guitar, the newly created music notes fired two more sound blasts, adding to the attack and managing to make the giant skeleton skid back.

" **Fytium!** " Ance fired a rainbow beam, with black, white, and gray added to the mix as it hit the Grand Black Demon, dealing a great amount of damage to it and knocking it down from the force of the two attacks.

While it was down, Blanc flew above the demon and charged an attack, orange energy surging around her. " **Meteor Smash!** " Blanc dived down at the Grand Black Demon and slammed her axe down on its chest, and then small meteors fell down around her and caused explosions that dealt additional damage.

King whistled. "Nice one!" He smirked as the Lowee CPU flew back to everyone...and then they saw the Grand Black Demon stand back up.

"It's still going!?" 5pb exclaimed in shock.

"I told you these things are ruthless bastards!" Eevee reminded as the Grand Black Demon brought its sword down.

" **Brave Slash!** " Brave coated his sword in gold energy and delivered a powerful slash, countering the skeleton's sword as the two were now in a weapon lock, until Uni flew up to help her CFW friend, her weapon in its sword form.

" **Thorneraid Slicer!** " Uni coated her weapon in rainbow energy and delivered a powerful slash at the Grand Black Demon's sword, the two slash skills overpowering the skeleton and knocking it back, but the demon quickly regained its footing.

"This isn't getting anywhere." Blanc growled. "There has to be someway to beat this thing faster."

"The skeletal Grand Black Demons are weak to magma." Ance told them. "But lava is also acceptable."

"But that would involve luring this thing to a volcano!" Garland exclaimed.

"Not really." Princess smirked as she looked at her oldest brother, who smirked as well.

"Huh?" Everyone except King looked at the two in confusion as Princess aimed at the Grand Black Demon.

" **Hydro Arrow!** " Princess fired an arrow that spiraled with water energy...and then everyone except King was shocked when the water suddenly turned into green lava as it hit the Grand Black Demon, dealing massive damage and making it step back.

"What the goodness!? How did you do that!?" Nepgear asked.

" **Flamed Aqua.** " Eevee replied with a grin. "Using this skill, I can turn any water into lava." He explained. "It's the synergy I have with Princess. I can turn her water skills into lava skills if the enemy is weak to them."

"Impressive. I never knew you two had such synergy." Ance said, impressed.

"That means we can beat this thing!" Blanc smirked, a red aura surrounding her as she activated her Anger Drive. "Let's go! **Glacier Edge!** " Blanc's axe glowed with icy blue energy as she slammed it into the ground, causing a chain of large glaciers to rise up from the ground at the Grand Black Demon, dealing some damage to it.

RED ran at the Grand Black Demon as it noticed her and threw a punch at her, but the hardcore lesbian jumped over the fist. " **Ancient Claw!** " RED held out her right arm, draconic energy forming on her right hand into the shape of a claw as she slashed the giant skeleton on its skull, dealing a little bit of damage, but then the demon swatted her away as Benia caught her before she hit a wall.

Nepgear pressed the button on her gunblade, the picture on the dial changing to the flame as she pointed her weapon at the Grand Black Demon. " **Multiple Beam Launcher - Scorch!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam in its fiery form as the Grand Black Demon raised its sword to block.

" **Tidal Storm!** " Princess raised her right hand into the air, her sapphire bracelet glowing brightly, and then a tornado of water trapped the Grand Black Demon. "Eevee! Now!"

" **Flamed Aqua!** " Eevee raised his left hand at the tornado, the water forming it changing into lava as the Grand Black Demon started flailing in agony.

"Got 'em!" Uni grinned victoriously.

Everyone watched as the Grand Black Demon melted into the tornado of lava, but then Ance and Eevee heard a voice.

"...Please...save...us..." An unknown voice from the Grand Black Demon said, but only the two heard. To everyone else, they only saw movements of its jaw before it completely melted away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

During the fight, former CFW Magic was walking down the streets of Planeptune, looking a little different. Nothing about her attire changed, but her hair was now flowing freely on her head and she wore a red wristband with her name along with her chibi face. She also wore a black necklace with a red rose design, a gift that she got from Ance.

Magic gently lifted the necklace and looked at it, remembering the time Ance gave it to her.

* * *

 _"How do I look?" Ance asked, showing Magic her new look._

 _She wore the same maid outfit, along with a couple of accessories Magic picked for her. She now had a big white ribbon that was tied at her back, a single red rose decorating the side of her hair, and a slightly big black ribbon tied at the back of her hair. She also wore fishnet stocking on her legs along with black heels, as well as a frilly white headband, frilly black cuffs (not police cuffs for you readers wondering), a black choker with her name imprinted in white, and a black necklace with a rose design._

 _Magic blushed slightly as she looked at the CPU. "You...look amazing." She complmented. 'Although, I can't believe she wore the fishnet stockings despite not knowing what they are.'_

 _Ance giggled happily at Magic response, before slipping a hand into her pocket and pulling out a necklace. "Here! This one's for you!"_

 _Magic looked at the necklace with surprise. It looked EXACTLY like the one Ance wore. Staring at the necklace for a few seconds, she then turned her glance to Ance. "You're...giving this to me?"_

 _Ance nodded with a smile. "I would give this to 'him', but I like you more, Magic-chan!" She giggled. The CFW felt her cheeks heating up again as she accepted the necklace._

* * *

Magic smiled at the memory. She actually had feelings for Ance as well. She actually considers this necklace a treasured gift from her.

...Back to the topic at hand, though, Magic wasn't just taking a stroll through Planeptune. She actually got lost and is currently looking for said CPU.

Looking back up from the necklace, the former CFW set her eyes on Planeptune's Basilicom. 'Maybe at the Basilicom...?' She thought, and then began walking towards the Basilicom.

* * *

Walking into the Basilicom's living room, Magic was greeted with Viola playing chase with Histoire around the Basilicom.

"Hey, Histoire?" Magic called, getting the Oracle's and even Viola's attention.

"Magic? What brings you here?" Histoire asked.

"Hi, Miss Magic!" Viola greeted cheerfully.

"Hello, Viola." Magic greeted the Heir before turning back to Histoire. "Histoire, do you know where Ance is?" She asked.

The fairy raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you always with her?"

The former CFW blushed in embarrassment. "I...got lost."

"...I see."

"I think she's in Leanbox right now." Viola suggested. "Mommies went there to help Miss Vert defeat a giant skeleton that they think is one of France's Black Demons. And since Miss Ance and Mister Eevee have the least amount of problems fighting them, Miss Vert should've called them for help."

Magic nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Histoire said, before noticing Viola coming at her from the corner of her eye and dodging to the side. "Now if you'll excuse us..."

Magic watched as Histoire floated away into another room with Viola chasing her. "Well, I might as well head to Leanbox." She said as she turned to leave, but then...

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

 **Disappeared (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Magic heard an explosion as she quickly turned back around and saw smoke coming from the room Histoire and Viola went in, and then she saw the fairy get knocked out of the room and into the wall before sliding to the ground on her tome.

"Histoire! Are you okay!?" The former CFW asked as she ran to the Oracle's side, taking notice of her injuries.

"F-France..." Histoire managed to get out.

Magic looked into the room and saw Viola in her HDD fighting France, who was in some weird HDD.

He had the same appearance as his regular HDD in this form, but he also wore a red battle robe with black accents, and very long black pants with red flames at the end that nearly covered the red boots he also wore. There was also a pair of small ram horns jutting out of his head.

"Death...is a simple word for dying. Why should you resist?" France asks the Heir as she brandished her blades.

"Because I would much prefer living with my family!" Viola exclaimed as she charged at France and slashed him as he effortlessly blocked with his reaper, which now had another blade below the handle.

Wasting no time, Magic quickly took out her phone and dialed Ance's number.

* * *

"Phew. Glad that that's over." 5pb said after the Grand Black Demon melted away from the lava...and then everyone heard ringing as Ance opened her HUD.

"Hello?" Ance asked.

 _"Ance! You have to get to Planeptune right away! France is attacking Viola!"_ Magic exclaimed from the HUD.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled with wide eyes, and then they heard two bursts of speed as Neptune and Noire immediately took off back to Planeptune, immediately followed by their little sisters, and soon everyone else.

* * *

Magic heard the bursts of speed from her phone, signaling that Ance and the others, especially Neptune and Noire, were on their way...and then she heard a scream of pain from in the room as she looked back at the fight, her eyes widening in horror to see Viola unconscious in her human form.

"Have I noticed that your lifespan, as an Immortal? That your own miserable existence...ends now, my thy child." France said as he walked towards Viola.

* * *

Neptune and Noire flew as fast as they could back to Planeptune. They couldn't afford to slow down for even a second, not when their daughter is in danger.

However, when they got to the Basilicom, they found they were too late. Viola was unconscious in her human form, hoistered on France's left shoulder.

"Viola!" Noire gasped.

"FRANCE! YOU PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Neptune yelled angrily at the man. France wordlessly looked at the married CPUs before creating an iris portal behind him.

"Oh no you don't! **Brave Cannon!** "

" **Multiple Beam Launcher!** "

Uni fired a dark beam whereas Nepgear fired her signature purple beam, both attacks aimed right at France.

" **Nullify Converted.** " Before the skills could reach him, however, both beams turned to dust.

"What!?" The Candidates exclaimed with shock, everyone else who was present were just as stunned as they were...and then the dust reformed as Nepgear's and Uni's skills were sent back at them, now covered in red outlines as the beams hit the Candidates, the two screaming in pain as they were shot down by their own attacks.

"Nepgear!"

"Uni" Neptune and Noire called out to their little sisters, before focusing their gaze back at France, both glaring angrily at him.

"You two have failed to be mothers. It's no wonder why you never were in the first place." He spoke to them. Noire tensed up whereas Neptune sharpened her glare as France slowly moved towards the portal.

"I wont let you escape!" Magic exclaimed as she flew at France and slashed him with her scythe, being very careful not to hurt Viola. However, France merely looked at her her, completely unfazed.

"It's as if an ant bit me." France said, shocking Magic as he kicked her away before summoning his reaper. " **Darkest Blood.** " France sent a Darkest Blood in the form of a blood red slash wave at Magic, landing a direct hit and nearly killing her.

"Magic!" True Arfoire and Brave called out.

"MAGIC!" Ance quickly flew towards the former CFW to catch her before she hit the ground. Tears began to form in her eyes as she saw Magic's body all bloodied from France's attack and breathing heavily.

"A-Ance...?" Magic managed to speak as she weakly looked at the CPU. Compa then flew down to the two and inspected Magic, visibly flinching at the amount of cuts she had.

"Dear me... That attack nearly killed her." The pink-haired CPU said. "Set her down. I'll begin healing her."

As Ance gently laid Magic on the ground for Compa to begin healing her, France took notice of the necklace the former CFW was wearing. "...I guess I've made a mistake why she didn't give me that." He said.

Ance watched as Compa healed Magic, a shadow covering her upper face. "...I've seen things hurtful. But I've also seen things that make me like you." She said, before looking up at France with the same expressionless stare.

Compa finished healing and looked up at Ance, worried about the expressionless gaze she was giving as Magic looked weakly at the other-dimensional CPU.

"I believe in you, Lady Ance..." She said before losing consciousness. Ance had heard the former CFW, her expressionless gaze becoming one of rage as a rainbow pillar of light surrounded her.

"Ance has a NEXT Form!?" Noire exclaimed with shock as everyone saw the light dissipate, revealing her NEXT Form.

Ance now wore a tight black bodysuit that covers all but her neck and head. Her hair was completely white and was much longer, and was swaying even though there was no wind, which confused everyone but France, and her eyes were shining different colors, including black, white, and gray, but they were always different for each eye. She had two large wings sticking out behind her, the left was a black devil wing, while the right was a white angel wing.

She weapons were a bright blue hexagon shield and four bright green daggers in her right hand, and a very long dark red claymore and a dark purple book with a pen in her left.

"HEART..." France simply said.

Neptune heard France as she looked at Ance's current form. "HEART? Is that what her form is called?" She wondered as Ance pointed her claymore at France.

" **You will pay for this, France!** " She exclaimed. " **Brightest Blood!** " Ance slashed the air with her claymore, sending a giant white slash wave with blue outlines at France and scoring a direct hit on his chest while avoiding hurting Viola.

"Nice one!" Ram exclaimed, but then...

"Ha... Haha.. Hahahahaha!"

Everyone except Ance recoiled back with surprise as they heard France cackle darkly, the completely emotionless man now cackling after taking a deep wound from Ance's attack. After that, he returned to being emotionless and calmly floated towards the portal.

" **Sun Slash!** " In an attempt to stop him, Ance drew three lines in the air, which then turned gold and zoomed right at France. Unfortunately, France countered the attack with another Darkest Blood slash wave, holding the attack off long enough for him to escape into the portal with Viola.

"No!" Neptune exclaimed as she and Noire rushed after him, but the portal closed before they could enter. "Damn it!" Neptune cursed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

France was in a Dimensional Plane with Viola still unconscious on his left shoulder. As he was there he saw a small hint of darkness.

"Oi friend...long time no see." He said to the darkness, where he saw a dark figure before he was swallowed by the light.

* * *

"That bastard... I can't believe he kidnapped Viola while we were busy fighting that Grand Black Demon!" Blanc growled.

"You think you're pissed. I can tell that my big sisters are ready to beat France's ass when they get the chance." Nepgear said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I don't blame them. He just took off with their daughter...and our niece!" Uni exclaimed angrily.

"That's why we have to go after him! We have to rescue Viola!" Neptune exclaimed.

"But where did he take her?" Noire asked.

Everyone looked at Histoire, expecting an answer.

"While I wasn't able to pinpoint his exact location, I did find out which dimension he escaped to with Ance's help." The fairy told them. "Right now, he is currently in Ultradimension."

Noire blinked. "Plutia's dimension?"

"Goodness. We're going there already?" Nepgear asked.

"It doesn't matter when we go there!" Neptune exclaimed. "If Viola's there, then we gotta go and rescue her!"

"We'll all go. No way we're letting you do this alone!" IF told them.

"We'll rescue Vi-Vi together!" Compa exclaimed, everyone else nodding in agreement.

The Planeptune and Lastation sisters looked at all their friends before smiling. "Everyone...thank you." Neptune thanked them.

"Here. You're gonna need these." Ance said as she tossed CPU Memories to Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Benia, IF, and Compa...although the Main Goddesses were also given a CPU Memory with a rainbow glow. "Remember, you need a CPU Memory to become a CPU in Ultradimension." She reminded, before looking at the Main Goddesses. " Since you eight are permanently in your HDD, it will re-enable your processor units. As for the ones with the rainbow glow, that will allow you to use their NEXT and NEW Forms in Ultradimension." She explained.

The Goddesses nodded in understanding. "Right. Thanks, Ance." Noire thanked her.

"I've already opened a portal to Ultradimension." Everyone looked and saw an iris portal next to Histoire. "The other oracles and I will take care of the nations. Go and save Viola!" She told them.

Everyone nodded and ran into the portal, with Neptune clenching her fists. "Hang on, Viola. We promise we'll rescue you." She said as she ran into the portal with Noire, Nepgear, and Uni.

* * *

 **And that's the Arc 2 Prologue done!**

 **And oh boy, does this arc start out with a bang! Viola was kidnapped by France and now Neptune, Noire, and the group must get her back! Of course, it will not be easy as they also have the Seven Sages to deal with, along with familiar enemies that seem to be working with him.**

 **Also, just a quick recap of the new skills shown this chapter:**

 **Noire - Learned Velocity Bolt**

 **Blanc - Learned Meteor Smash**

 **5pb - Learned Sonic Blast (its power depends on the volume)**

 **RED - Learned Ancient Claw**

 **Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott is given credit for hers and Magic's new appearances.**

 **One last thing. Starting now I will once again be accepting OCs. If you want your OC to be part of my story, PM me. I will need details of their appearance, personality, skills, and forms.**

 **Now with that all said and done, stay tuned for the first chapter of Arc 2!**


	16. Arc 2: Into Ultradimension

**Arc 2 begins now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also give credit to HamasakiArruno for the basic design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Author Heart - Ance Xila Scott for Benia's human appearance and name. The only things I can take credit for are my OCs, Troy Kirin Sonar (Eevee), Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar (King), and Tori Jasmine Sonar (Princess), IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monsters' END Forms, Benia's HDD, Green Sister, Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms, and Viola.**

* * *

 **Planeptune's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

In a plain close to Planeptune, a portal opened as the Main Goddesses, Benia, IF, Compa, the Makers, Ance, True Arfoire, the Sonar siblings, Brave, and Magic jumped out of it before the portal closed behind them.

"So, this is Ultradimension." True Arfoire said, putting a hand to her chest and closing to eyes. "I can certainly feel share energy, but it works differently."

"Yes. To become a CPU in this dimension, you actually need to a CPU Memory. Like the ones Ance gave us." Neptune explained.

"You should probably use them so we can fly and make the trip quicker." MAGES. suggested. "We can't afford to waste time."

The Main Goddesses nodded as they took out their regular memories and held them close to their chest, and then they were engulfed in a bright light that dissipated after a few seconds, revealing them in their processor units. Benia, IF, and Compa then did the same thing with their memories, transforming into their HDD as Ance simply transformed into hers.

"Wait, how can you transform without a CPU Memory?" Benia asked Ance.

"I've been traveling across a bunch of different worlds and dimension, with Ultradimension being one of them. So I already have the ability to transform here." The otherworldly CPU explained, the young Candidate nodding in understanding while the Sonar siblings entered their Awakened Forms.

"Alright. Planeptune's closest, so let's head there." Neptune said as the Goddesses summoned their wings and prepared to take flight.

"I hope you realize what is soon to occur." Eevee warned.

"Well, if my memory is correct-"

"That's not what I'm warning you about." Eevee interrupted her, getting a confused look from her. The dragon sighed and began explaining. "As you and everyone else who has known Plutia know, she is a CPU whose HDD is the reason why everyone is afraid of her." Everyone except Benia, the two CFWs, True Arfoire, Eevee's younger siblings and Ance paled. "Neptune's ability to remind friends from the previous timeline has a side effect in which Goddesses are permanently in their HDD in this timeline. And since Neptune will inevitably remind Plutia..."

The Main Goddesses, IF, Compa, and the Makers went as pale as they could be as they put the pieces together.

Plutia will also be stuck in her HDD this timeline...which means permanent Iris Heart 24/7.

They could only let out one collective word.

"Shit."

"I don't see the problem." King casually said. "I mean, she can't be _that_ scary in her HDD."

"...You will immediately regret those words once you meet her." Nepgear said to him.

Neptune sighed. "Well, we don't really have a choice. If we're going to save Viola, we'll need all the help we can get."

Noire nodded in agreement. "Neptune's right. Let's head to Planeptune."

The Makers climbed into Brave, and then everyone flew to Planeptune.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

"Histy! Let's play!" A little Compa shouted from the living room of the Basilicom.

"Yeah! Come on, Histoire!" A little IF encouraged.

"Yes yes, I'm coming." A voice said, and then a smaller version of Histoire floated into the living room. This is the Histoire of the Ultradimension. "What do you two want to play this time?"

"How about-" Before the kids could suggest a game, they heard the door open and a young girl with blonde hair in a pink dress. "Miss Abnes!"

"Hello, everyone!" Yes, this is Abnes, a member of the Seven Sages...well, former member. Ten years ago, she caught wind that the other Seven Sages tried to kidnap Plutia and Ultra Noire's daughter, the CPU Heir of Ultra Planeptune and Ultra Lastation, who was only born a week ago when it happened. If that's not all, she then found out that the Seven Sages kidnapped other children and tried to force them to become CPUs! What's worse was that every attempt so far was a failure! As someone who cares deeply for children, even if they were born a CPU, that crossed the line and made her quit the Seven Sages, and after explaining to the two Ultra CPUs, their daughter, and Ultra Histoire that she no longer worked with them, they accepted her into the Planeptune Basilicom household.

One week later, Plutia and Ultra Noire had adopted Ultra IF, Ultra Compa, and the third girl was named Peashy. A couple of hours after, she found out that the Seven Sages found a new member to replace her, a teenage girl named Nera, who almost defeated Abnes, the two Ultra CPUs, and the CPU Heir using her nuclear skills. It took Plutia transforming into NEXT Iris to defeat them.

 **I think that's enough backstory right now.**

"Nice of you to join us, Abnes." Ultra Histoire smiled as Little Compa ran up to the former Seven Sages member.

"Miss Abnes! Come play with us!" Little Compa exclaimed, pulling on Abnes's left arm.

Abnes chuckled slightly as she was pulled into the group. "Alright. What do you want to play?"

Little Compa smiled. "Doctor!"

Abnes sweatdropped a bit while still maintaining her smile. "As long as you don't use your giant needle like last time, I'm okay with that."

"Okay!"

Little IF sweatdropped. "Compa sis can be scary with her giant needle..."

Ultra Histoire giggled at Little IF's comment...and then she immediately opened her eyes and narrowed them.

Abnes immediately took notice of the fairy's change of expression. "What's wrong, Histoire?"

"There's a large group coming this way. I cannot recognize most of them, but one has almost the exact same energy signature as Noire, while the other two are White Heart and Green Heart." Ultra Histoire told her, Abnes's face becoming serious as well. "I will deal with them. You keep IF and Compa safe."

"Okay." Abnes nodded, and then Ultra Histoire went out the door Abnes went through.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Everyone landed at the front the Basilicom, the CPUs and Sonar siblings changing back to their normal forms as the Makers jumped off of Brave.

"Here we are." Eevee said.

"Plutie and Ultra Noire should be inside." Neptune said.

"Just saying this now, nyu. The moment Nep-Nep reminds Plutia, I'm gonna run for safety, nyu." Broccoli told everyone.

"I wouldn't really blame ya." Blanc said as Neptune opened the door...

"Kyaa!"

...only to get knocked to the ground as a blast of electricity hit her.

"Neptune!" Noire exclaimed, kneeling down to check on her wife.

"Hey! What was that for, Plutia!?" Uni exclaimed angrily.

"Oh? So it's Plutia you're after?" A voice asked. However, it wasn't Plutia. Instead, the group was surprised to see Ultra Histoire exiting the Basilicom.

"Mini Histy!" Neptune exclaimed.

Ultra Histoire narrowed her eyes at the group, ignoring the nickname Neptune gave her. She also took note of Noire's, Blanc's, and Vert's appearances. 'Those two certainly look like White Heart and Green Heart, but their power is stronger than last time... And that Noire's hair style is different.' She thought, ignoring that the three were wearing their human clothing. "I don't know who either you all, or what you're here for, but I must ask you to leave." She told them.

"And if we don't? What can you do with your lectures?" King asked cockily.

A sadistic smile crept on the fairy's face. "Why should I lecture you?" Ultra Histoire floated up and stood on her tome like a hover board, her body crackling with electricity as she wave her right arm, creating a whip made of electricity that extended until it was touching the ground.

 **Iris Heart Theme/Battle (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"It's more fun to give you physical pain~!" She giggled sadistically.

A chill ran down mostly everyone's spine as they looked at the sadistic Ultra version of Histoire, especially the Planeptune sisters, who have known her for a very long time while they were in Ultradimension in the previous timeline.

"Sis...is it me, or is Ultra Histoire a bit more sadistic now?" Nepgear whispered to her big sister.

"You getting that feeling, too, Nep Jr.?" Neptune whispered back.

"Now, I will ask you all again to please leave." Ultra Histoire repeated, before smirking sadistically. "Although, I am also fine with you staying and letting me electrocute you~!" She exclaimed as she whipped the ground near Neptune with an electrifying crack, making the Planeptune CPU yelp and jump right back to her feet.

"W-W-Wait! H-Hold on a moment, Sadisty!" Neptune panicked, rapidly waving her hands in front of her as she was currently plate-eyed with fear.

"We're not here to cause trouble!" Nepgear exclaimed, also plate-eyed like her sister.

Ultra Histoire raised an eyebrow. "Oh~? Then, why do you have three people who are probably fakes of Noire, White Heart, and Green Heart?" Noire, Blanc, and Vert shivered when the tome of Ultradimension addressed them. "Also, that Metal Dogoo isn't any more convincing."

"Hey, hey! Clam down! Meta's friendly!" Garland exclaimed in defense.

"A-And we're actually CPUs from another dimension." Noire answered, and then flinched a bit when Ultra Histoire began giggling sadistically with amusement.

"From another dimension, you say~? Well, do you have any proof?"

The Main Goddesses looked at each other nervously, not sure if they could find something to escape the sadistic fairy's wrath...however, hope came to them when they heard the sound of vibrating. Looking back at Ultra Histoire, they found the ultra tome vibrating.

 **End BGM**

"Aba! Abababababa!" Ultra Histoire made her vibrating sound before sighing in annoyance. "Now, who would call and interrupt my fun?" She asked as she pressed her belly button, her eyes glowing as a hologram of the caller popping up, but what intrigued her was that the caller was just like her, only slightly larger and dressed differently.

 **Planeptune's Theme**

 _"Hello. It is nice to meet you again, Histoire from the Ultradimension."_ Hyper Histoire greeted. _"Even though to you, this is the first time we have met."_

Ultra Histoire was confused as to what she meant, but decided to leave it for later."And who might you be?" She asked.

 _"To put it in understandable terms, I am you, but from a dimension called Hyperdimension."_

Ultra Histoire raised an intrigued eyebrow. "You reside in another dimension?"

 _"Correct. I assume before I called, you have met a group of people unfamiliar to you?"_ The tome of Ultradimension nodded. _"They are from the same dimension I am from...well, almost all of them."_

"So they are telling the truth..." Ultra Histoire said with surprise.

Hyper Histoire nodded. _"Yes. I opened a portal to your dimension so that they would pursue a CPU who kidnapped someone very important to my dimension's Neptune and Noire."_

Ultra Histoire's eyes narrowed. "Was the kidnapped person, by chance, the CPU Heir of your dimension's Planeptune and Lastation?"

Everyone was caught off-guard that Ultra Histoire knew about two CPUs of the same status having a CPU Heir. _"How do you know of Hyperdimension having a CPU Heir?"_ Hyper Histoire asked.

"My dimension also has a CPU Heir. Plutia and my dimension's Noire's daughter, Kerbera, also known as Obsidian Daughter."

"WHAT!?" The Main Goddesses, IF, Compa, the Makers, King, and Princess yelled with wide eyes, while Ance, Eevee, True Arfoire, Garland, Brave, Magic, Benia, and Hyper Histoire had shocked looks.

 _"I...see."_ Hyper Histoire said after a while. _"Anyway, I hope I have given you enough information to convince you. As for what I meant in my first line, Neptune will give you the answers. I shall end the call here. We'll talk again later."_

With that Hyper Histoire ended the call, Ultra Histoire's eyes returned to normal, though still sadistic as she looked back at the group. "Well, I guess you weren't trying to fool me." The fairy said, and then her body stopped crackling with electricity as she dispelled her electric whip. "Alright, I'll spare you from being punished."

The Main Goddesses, IF, Compa, and the Makers exhaled with great relief. "Way to come for the save, Histy." Neptune thanked her Oracle.

Ultra Histoire then looked at the purple CPU. "You are Neptune, correct? The Histoire of your dimension said you had answers?" Neptune responded by walking up to the fairy and gently putting a hand on her head, and then there was a faint glow for a few seconds as Ultra Histoire remembered everything from the previous timeline. "...That explains everything, yes." She said...before promptly shocking Neptune.

"YOW!" The Planeptune yelped in pain as she was electrocuted.

"That was to release all my pent up frustration having to deal with you and Plutia being lazy." The ultra tome glared.

"That's understandable." Neptune muttered. "Actually, speaking of Plutie, are she and the other Noire here? Along with their daughter, Kerbera?" She then asked.

Ultra Histoire shook her head. "No. Plutia and Kerbera now live in Lastation with Noire. And Peashy left fifteen minutes ago to visit them."

Neptune's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Lastation!? Other Noire's a CPU already!?" She exclaimed. "And so is P-ko!?"

"Wait! If Peashy is here, then are Ultra IF and Ultra Compa here, too!?" Nepgear asked, also wide-eyed with shock.

Ultra Histoire nodded for both questions. "That's correct, Neptune. And yes, Nepgear, IF and Compa are here. They are currently with Abnes."

"Abnes!?" The Planeptune sister both exclaimed with shock.

"...Are you going to question everything I say?" The fairy asked, starting to sound annoyed.

Mostly everyone flinched when Ultra Histoire started to get angry. "N-No! It's not like that!" Nepgear exclaimed. "It's just... Isn't Abnes a member of the Seven Sages?"

"Tch. I don't work with those creeps anymore." Everyone heard a voice say as they looked and saw Abnes walk out the door.

"Oh, Abnes. I didn't expect you to come down." Ultra Histoire admitted. "How are IF and Compa?"

"Those two are fine." The young girl told her as she looked at the group...and then blinked in confusion. "Um...why am I seeing adult versions of IF and Compa right now?"

"These two are from another dimension, along with the rest of them." Ultra Histoire explained before looking back at the group. "However, there are some that are new to me."

"Oh, right. Pardon us. I'm Ance Xila Scott, a CPU from another dimension, and I'm not referring to Hyperdimension." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Name's Troy Kirin Sonar, but I prefer to be called 'Eevee'." Eevee introduced before motioning his head to King and Princess. "And these two are my younger siblings."

"Yo! I'm Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar, but you can call me 'King'!" King introduced himself with a grin.

"And I'm Tori Jasmine Sonar, but you can call me 'Princess'." Princess introduced herself with a cheery smile.

"I am True Arfoire, the True Goddess of Hyperdimension." True Arfoire introduced herself.

Abnes's eyes widened a bit. "You're the Arfoire from Hyperdimension!? You look a lot better than our dimension's Arfoire!"

"Thank you for the compliment." True Arfoire thanked.

"Anyway, my name's Garland, good to meet you. And this is my pal, Meta." Garland introduced himself and Meta.

"Dogoo." The Metal Dogoo greeted.

"I am Brave, a former CFW." Brave introduced himself.

"And I'm Magic, also a former CFW." Magic introduced herself.

Vert pulled Benia into a hug. "And lastly, this is my adorable little sister, Benia!" Vert happily introduced her Candidate.

"Hi." Benia waved.

Ultra Histoire blinked in surprise. "Hyperdimension's Leanbox has its own Candidate now?"

"Yeah. It surprised us as well." Neptune said.

"I see. Nice to meet you all." Abnes greeted everyone with a smiled.

"So, Abnes, you said you don't work with the Seven Sages anymore?" Uni repeated what the former Seven Sages member said earlier.

Remembering the current topic, Abnes's face became angry. "Of course I don't work with them. I quit every since I found out they tried to kidnap Kerbera."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled with wide eyes.

Ultra Histoire's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Ten years ago, a week after Kerbera was born, Arfoire and Warechu attempted to kidnap Kerbera while Plutia and Noire went to face Blanc." She told them. "Of course, we caught them and rescued Kerbera, and then Plutia and Noire punished Arfoire..." A sadistic smile crept on the fairy's face. "While I had the little rat all to myself."

Everyone sweatdropped at Ultra Histoire. "When did you start becoming Sadisty?" Neptune asked.

"Ultra Histoire and I have been taking part in training with Plutia, Noire, and Kerbera." Abnes explained. "She's learned to use elemental attacks, but she's more superior with the lightning element...although, training with Plutia made her slightly sadistic."

"That certainly explains it." Noire sweatdropped again. "What about you?"

"I've learned a couple of magic and light skills."

"I see." Vert nodded in understanding...but then blinked. "Wait. If you're no longer a part of the Seven Sages, wouldn't that make them the 'Six Sages'?"

"They found someone to replace me." Abnes replied. "A girl named Nera."

The Sonar siblings' eyes widened. "APOCALYPSE!?" They yelled.

"Huh?" The rest of the Hyperdimension group looked at them in confusion.

Abnes narrowed her eyes at them. "You three sound like you know her."

Eevee's face became a serious glare. "We do, and for the wrong reasons. Her full name is Nera Apocalypse Uranium, but she is mostly known by her middle name, Apocalypse. There are others besides my siblings and I who can use Awakened Forms, but some use their powers for evil and Apocalypse is the worst." He began explaining. "Where we were originally from, she's caused mass amounts of destruction with her nuclear abilities. What's more, Apocalypse can infect monsters with nuclear energy, turning them into mindless giants of destruction."

"How giant are we talking?" Blanc asked.

"Depending on the species, the size of a Nep Tower." Princess replied, getting flinches from everyone. "But she can't do it with every kind of monster, only ordinary ones."

"I see." Ance nodded in understanding.

"We've faced Apocalypse a couple of times, but since apprehending her won't work because she can easily escape, we always try to kill her." King said. "Problem is, she always escapes before we could deal the final blow."

"And the fact that she is part of the Seven Sages is bad news." Princess said before sighing. "Rescuing Viola won't be as easy as we thought."

"It was never gonna be easy to begin with." Eevee shrugged.

"Viola?" Abnes raised an eyebrow.

"That's the name of mine and my Noire's daughter. A CPU named France Shellby kidnapped her and escaped to this dimension." Neptune explained the situation.

Abnes's eyes widened. "WHAT!? Why didn't you say so sooner!?" She exclaimed before turning to her dimension's Histoire. "Histoire, you watch IF and Compa. I'm going with them to save their daughter!"

The tome stared at her with an unsurprised look, knowing that Abnes would never overlook a situation where a child is kidnapped. "Very well. Just be careful." She told her.

"Don't worry, I will." Abnes grinned. Ultra Histoire nodded and floated back into the Basilicom.

"So, we're heading to Lastation now?" Uni asked.

"Looks like it." Nepgear replied as the Main Goddesses changed back into their processor units while IF, Compa, Benia, and Ance transformed into their HDD and the Sonar siblings transformed into their Awakened Forms as the Makers climbed onto Brave.

Abnes looked up at the gundam. "Room for one more?" She asked. Brave nodded and held out a hand as Abnes jumped on it, allowing Brave to lift her up to his left shoulder for the former Seven Sages member to jump on.

"Alright. Let's get a move on." Neptune said, and then everyone flew off to Lastation...but Princess suddenly stopped.

"Why does it feel like...we're being watched?" She wondered before looking around. After a few seconds, she shrugged it off for later and flew to catch up with the others. Soon after she left, however, the shadows of an alleyway stretched, and a feminine figure emerged from it, looking at the direction the Hyperdimension group went with interest.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 **Lastation's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

Everyone landed in front of the Basilicom of Lastation, the Goddesses and Sonar siblings changing back to their normal forms as the Makers and Abnes jumped off of Brave.

"Okay. This time, I'm _really_ preparing myself for when Nep-Nep reminds Plutia, nyu." Broccoli said.

"Remind?" Abnes tilted her head in confusion.

"...Actually, did you try reminding Abnes?" Nepgear asked.

"...I don't think so." Neptune said before turning to Abnes. "Abnes, can you hold out your hand?"

The former Seven Sages member blinked in confusion before holding out her hand as Neptune grabbed it, and then a faint light for a few seconds before fading. "Well, that was...something." Abnes simply said.

"Huh. So does this mean the Seven Sages are remindable?" Eevee wondered.

"Maybe, but I doubt it will be easy to remind them...except Arfoire. I don't think she's remindable." Neptune said.

"Consider how my corrupted self would act, I would believe so." True Arfoire nodded as everyone went inside the Basilicom.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Neptune called, and then...

 **Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"PEA PUNCH!" A punch was thrown right at Neptune's stomach with great strength, the CPU of Hyper Planeptune crying out in pain as she was knocked to the ground by a certain little bee, with a wrestler bell ringing in the background.

"Not again..." Neptune groaned as Peashy sat on her stomach...and then there was a bright light as everyone now saw Peashy as Yellow Heart, which was bad for Neptune as that meant more weight on her stomach (well, not really cause CPUs don't weigh anything).

"Well, that's one way to remind someone." Blanc commented with a sweatdrop.

"Pea! Mama Noire told you not to punch random people!" A little girl around Peashy's height scolded as she ran up to her before blinking. "...And why are you in your HDD?"

"Sorry big sister. It's just that Neptuna surprised me!" Peashy apologized.

"Neptuna? Do you know them?"

The yellow-haired CPU nodded with a smile. "Uh huh! They're my friends!"

"Um, Peashy...? You're still sitting on Neptune." Uni pointed out.

"Huh?" Peashy tilted her head in confusion at Uni, before looking down to her right to see Neptune's pained face. "Whoa! Sorry, Neptuna!" The yellow-haired CPU apologized as she immediately jumped off of her.

"It's fine." Neptune said as she stood up. "Good to see you again, P-ko."

Rom blinked. "Hold on. Big sister?" She looked at the other girl. "Are you Kerbera?"

"How do you know me?" The girl who was named Kerbera looked at the Hyper Lowee Candidate with surprise.

Kerbera, who everyone knew as Plutia and Ultra Noire's daughter, was as tall as Rom and Ram. She wore a black and lavender pajama-like dress like Plutia's with a blue bow tied behind her back. She had lavender and black hair like Plutia's, and red eyes like Ultra Noire's.

"Histoire told us about you." Ram answered.

"...I see." Kerbera nodded in understanding, and then everyone heard two pairs of footsteps as they saw Plutia and Ultra Noire walking up to them. "Mama Plutia! Mama Noire!"

"Hi, sweetie." Ultra Noire smiled at her daughter, before looking at one of her adopted daughters and blinking in confusion. "Um...Peashy? Why are you in your HDD?"

Peashy tilted her head in confusion. "Um... I dunno."

"It's a side effect from Neptune reminding her." Ance answered.

"Who?" Plutia asked before remembering something. "Oh, you must be the group of people from another dimension that Histy was talking about."

Neptune and Nepgear were surprised that the normally ditzy-turned-sadistic Plutia would remember such detail.

"Your Histoire told you about us, huh? That makes explaining things easier." Magic grinned.

"Yeah, she told us all about your situation." Ultra Noire said, clenching her fists in anger. "It angers me that someone would dare to kidnap your daughter. We know how you feel because the Seven Sages tried to kidnap our own daughter." She growled. "Such a cheap tactic. Attempting to kidnap Kerbera while Plutie and I were fighting White Heart."

Hyper Noire narrowed her eyes. "So it was the same with you. We were fighting one of France's Black Demons in Leanbox when we found out that France himself had attacked Viola." She told how Viola was kidnapped. "We tried to rescue her, but he was in some weird HDD and Ance was the only one who could even damage him. In the end, he still escaped to your dimension."

The Ultra CPU of Lastation nodded in understanding. "I see. So, in a way, our daughters' kidnappings are similar."

"Pretty much."

"By the way, are these Black Demons tough?" Kerbera asked.

"I wouldn't recommend you fighting against one." Uni said, interrupting any thoughts the Ultra Heir may have had about fighting one. "Ance and Eevee can take one on easily depending on what rank it is, but for the rest of us, we can barely even defeat a normal Black Demon even in our NEXT and NEW Forms!"

"You have NEXT Forms like Plutie?" Ultra Noire asked in surprise, and then she saw the Main Goddesses' and Makers' faces pale.

"P-P-P-Plutie has a N-N-NEXT Form?" Neptune asked with great fear. Said Ultra CPU smirked sadistically as she transformed into Iris Heart...and then a rainbow light engulfed her.

 **Iris Heart Theme/Battle**

Everyone watched with either fear or surprise as the rainbow light faded to reveal the true terror known as NEXT Iris.

Plutia in her NEXT Form was a lot taller than her original HDD. Her proceesor unit looks the same as Noire's in her NEXT Form, but colored iris and black, as well as a transparent 'plastic' suit from her processor unit like Neptune's NEXT Form covering her cleavage and belly and high heel boots. Her dark iris hair was longer and bigger, but tied into one long braid to avoid irritation while her long bangs are way passed her chin. Her eyes look normal, but are half open, like a lazy predator.

"Yes, I do~" Plutia spoke, her voice now sounding calm and much more seductive. What was worse was that she spoke with a face devoid of any emotion except malicious and seducing intent, and a wide grin that showed a pair of canine teeth on the upper part of her teeth, giving the vibe of a vampire, which immediately sent chills down the Main Goddesses' spines.

"...What the fuck...? I've faced a bunch of strong opponents in the past... Why am I shaking in fear because of her...?!" King questioned, his legs shaking as Princess hid behind Eevee. Rom and Ram looked at the sadistic Goddess fearfully as Plutia looked down at them, her face becoming darker and her only visible eye shining red, which creeped the two out even more as they hid behind Blanc. RED was torn between shaking in fear like the others, or having a major nosebleed. As such, she could only give a plate-eyed stare.

"...Well...this is...interesting." Magic was honestly at a loss for words, as was Garland who currently had Meta shaking behind his leg in fear.

"Um, okay, Mama Plutia. I think they get the idea." Kerbera said with a sweatdrop.

"She's right, Plutie. You can change back now." Ultra Noire told her wife.

Plutia frowned. "Aw... And I wanted to play with them a bit." Mostly everyone flinched at the word 'play'.

"It's better to save your energy. After all, we don't know we might get attacked again." Ultra Noire said. Knowing that she was right, Plutia, though still a bit reluctant, changed back to her normal form.

Hyper Noire blinked. "Again?" She asked.

"Yeah. Ever since we took in Iffy, Compa, and P-ko, our nations have been getting attacked by the Seven Sages at least once every month or so." Plutia explained, sounding annoyed. "Either that, or we get challenged by either White Heart or Green Heart, but it's mostly White Heart."

"Although, the Seven Sages have been suspiciously quiet ever since Peashy became a CPU. I can't help but think they have something big planned for us..." Ultra Noire said with worry.

"I see." Neptune nodded in understanding, before remembering something very important. "Oh yeah!" Neptune walked up to Ultra Noire and put a hand on her shoulder, and then there was a bright light as she was now in her HDD, Ultra Black Heart. "Good to see you again, Other Noire." Neptune smiled.

Ultra Noire turned her head away from Neptune with a light blush on her face and her arms crossed under her chest. "I-It's not like I m-missed you or anything."

"Hey! No fair!" Plutia complained as she grabbed Neptune by her right arm...and then what everyone had feared happened as Plutia became stuck in her HDD. "Oh. So you don't have to be the one touching for it to work?" Plutia smirked sadistically.

"Sadie, no." Neptune said with a hint of fear.

Hyper Noire looked at her Ultra counterpart, seeing her with a calm expression. "How are you calm about this!?"

"Well, when you've been living with a family of sadists for as long as I have, you're pretty much used to it." Ultra Noire said.

"What do you-" Hyper Noire cut her question short when she remembered the flow of time between the two dimensions. "Oh, right."

"Wait. You said a 'family of sadists'." Uni pointed out, paling up a bit. "We know for sure that Plutia's a sadist, and we recently found out that your Histoire is now one as well...but are you saying that Kerbera...?"

Ultra Noire nodded. "Yeah, but only when she's angry or when she's in HDD."

"...How do you handle living with three sadists?" A plate-eyed Hyper Noire asked with a sweatdrop.

"I've just grown to live with it." The Ultra Lastation CPU shrugged. "Anyway, we'll help you rescue your daughter. Viola, her name was?"

"Yes, but there's another thing you need to be aware of." She said as her face became serious. "Remember the villain that destroyed our world? Well, we were told that he is soon to appear."

The ultra white-haired CPU's eyes widened. "What!?"

"That bad man..." Plutia growled angrily. "Next time we face him, I'll beat him into the ground!"

"That's why we're here in the past. We need to train to become strong enough to defeat him." Neptune said. Plutia and Ultra Noire nodded in understanding...and then both Neptune and Hyper Noire suddenly winced and instinctively put a hand on their necks.

"What happened!?" They both exclaimed in surprise.

Everyone in the room looked at them with both surprise and worry. "Goodness! Are you two okay!?" Nepgear asked.

"Y-Yeah. We're fine." Noire told her, before looking at Neptune, who was giving her the same confused look. 'Why did it feel like we got bitten by something?'

Ance blinked in confusion and surprise at the married couple's strange behavior. 'Interesting. It's as if Neptune and Noire are connected to their daughter.'

Ultra Noire looked at the two worriedly, before blinking as she noticed a few people missing. "Hey, where are Kerbera and Peashy? And Broccoli?" She asked.

"Broccoli retreated outside as soon as Plutia went permanent HDD, and Kerbera and Peashy followed." IF said.

 ***BOOM***

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"But now I'm thinking they should've stayed inside!" The Guild CPU then exclaimed when she heard the explosion as everyone immediately rushed outside.

When they got to where the explosion was, they saw Broccoli unconscious against the wall of a building, as well as Peashy fighting a strange demon along with Kerbera in her HDD.

Kerbera's HDD, Obsidian Daughter, now looked as tall as Nepgear. She wore a black and iris dominatrix outfit like Iris Heart's. She had iris hair tied into twin tails like Ultra Noire's with a hint of white in them, and turquoise eyes like Iris Heart's.

Kerbera's weapon was a black whipped short sword.

The demon they were fighting was a thinned creature that was all skin and bones with pointed arms to make them look like lances and horns.

"What is that thing!?" Ultra Noire asked, eyes widened at the monster her two daughters were battling.

"Is that another one of France's Black Demons?" Ram asked, already creating an ice blade.

"Yeah. That's a Different Black Demon." Ance said seriously.

Uni gave her a puzzled look. "Different Black Demon? Why is it called that?" She asked.

"Because they can come in all sorts of shapes and sizes." Eevee explained. "And this one seems to have lances for arms."

" **Fiery Punishment.** " Kerbera extended her whipped short sword, coating it in fire as she whipped at the Different Black Demon multiple times in quick succession, although the attack seemed didn't seem to affect it much.

" **Impact Rush!** " Peashy coated herself in yellow energy and charged fist first at the Different Black Demon in a swirl of energy, but the demon thrusted one of its arm to counter the attack, and then applied more force to knock her into Kerbera.

"Peashy! Kerbera!" Ultra Noire screamed in horror at her daughters getting hurt as the Different Black Demon charged at them for the killing blow, but...

" **Demon Slayer's Roar!** " Out of nowhere, a stream of blue flames hit the Different Black Demon, completely halting its advance and knocking it back, giving Ultra Noire and Plutia enough time to help their daughters.

"Kerbera, Peashy, are you alright?" Ultra Noire asked worriedly after getting the two a safe distance away from the demon as Plutia healed them.

"We're fine now. Thank you, mommies." Peashy thanked her mothers.

"That scum. I'll make him pay for that." Kerbera growled.

"I'm afraid you're gonna need to wait in line, sweetie." Plutia said, glaring at the Different Black Demon.

"But, who was it that used that attack?" Neptune wondered.

"That would be me." A voice said as everyone saw a boy that looks about 14 walk up to them.

The boy wore a black zip-up hoodie that had the Planeptune symbol on the right chest over a black compressed long-sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue jeans and black boots. He had messy black hair that looked like he just got out of bed, and dark purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Nepgear asked. "You look like you're from Planeptune."

"Name's Azure, a CPU of Delta Dimension. Good to meet you all." Azure greeted.

Uni tilted her head in confusion. "Delta Dimension? Never heard of it."

"I'll explain later. Anyway, I'll help you beat this thing."

"I don't mind if you want to help." Plutia said as she transformed into her NEXT Form, her wings forming behind her, which were four mechanical wings: larger wings on the upper part, smaller wings in the lower part. "As long as I can punish this monster for hurting my daughters."

Azure was surprised by Plutia's transformation. "Whoa! That's new! The Plutia I know doesn't have a NEXT Form!"

Uni looked at him for a moment before nodding in confirmation. "Yep. You're from another universe."

"...Well...yeah." Azure nodded. "Anyway, let's beat this thing!" He exclaimed as he took out his weapon, which was a sword in a black scabbard as he unsheathed it. The sword was a regular one-handed sword with a black metal hilt. It had one guard on the right, but no guard on the left.

The Main Goddesses transformed into their NEXT and NEW Forms, surprising Ultra Noire and Azure with the Candidates' transformations. "Wha!? What are those forms!? Are those the NEW Forms you were talking about earlier?" Ultra Noire asked.

"Yep. We're just as strong as our big sisters in these forms." Uni said as IF, Compa, Benia, and Ance transformed into their HDD while the Sonar siblings transformed into their Awakened Forms and Meta transformed into the Abrams armor for Garland, before she looked at Azure. "You might want to transform. These things are no joke."

Azure shrugged. "Eh. I know Demon Slayer Magic. I'll be fine."

"Even if you have Demon Slayer Magic, Black Demons won't go down easily." The Lastation Candidate told him. "Ance and Eevee can beat them easily, but the rest of us have trouble with just one, even when using our NEXT and NEW Forms."

"I've faced a bunch of tough demons. I'll be fine." The Delta CPU said with a confident smirk.

"If you say so." Uni shrugged as they faced the Different Black Demon.

 **Taste the Blood (Vergil) (Devil May Cry 3 SE)**

The Different Black Demon roared and charged at the group, thrusting one of its arms at them as everyone dodged in different directions.

Abnes summoned her weapon, a pink staff with a red heart with wings on the top of the staff as she pointed it at the Different Black Demon, a magic circle forming in front of her. " **Piercing Gleam!** " The magic circle glowed a blinding light and sent a barrage of needles at the demon, but the attack did very little damage as the Different Black Demon turned to the ex-Seven Sages member and charged at her as she put up a shield to try to block, but before the attack hit, a rainbow beam with black, white, and gray added to the mix hit it in the side to knock it away.

"Careful! This Different Black Demon is a piercer!" Everyone heard Ance exclaim. "Don't try to block, just dodge its attacks."

"Understood!" Neptune exclaimed as she flew at the Different Black Demon, avoiding its arm thrust and getting behind it. " **Blaze Break!** " Neptune coated her sword in fire and slashed the air, sending a barrage of fireballs at the demon that dealt little damage.

" **Sadist Bolt.** " Plutia gave a sadistic smirk as her body cackled with crimson electricity, and then she fired the electricity from her whipped swords at the Different Black Demon as it held its arms in front of it to block, however at the same moment, Peashy got behind the demon.

" **Guard Strike!** " Peashy pulled back her fist and delivered a powerful strike with her gauntlet claw. Though it did little damage, it did what the yellow CPU hoped and got the Different Black Demon to drop its guard, allowing the Sadist Bolt to hit it for a bit more damage.

" **Frost Javelin!** " Ram recalled her staff, and then created a spear of ice in her right hand and flung it at the Different Black Demon...but then it suddenly dug underground at a fast pace to dodge the attack.

"It dug underground!?" Blanc exclaimed in shock.

"Careful! It can attack from anywhere underground!" Eevee warned.

"Well, that's helpful!" King exclaimed...and then he felt rumbling under him as he quickly jumped high into the air to avoid one of the Different Black Demon's lance-like arms impaling from the ground where he once stood. "Gotcha! **Spirit Cannon!** " King cupped his hands together, gathering up energy and firing it in a massive golden beam down the hole the arm retreated back into.

"Did that get him?" Ram asked.

"I doubt it. Even if it hit, it wouldn't do much damage." Rom said...and the she felt felt under her and Ram rumble. "Ram! Into the air!"

Ram didn't need to be told twice as she flew into the air with her twin, getting out of range of _both_ of the demon's arms impaling out of the ground. The twins countered by firing magic blasts at the arms, but they retreated back underground before they hit.

"This is starting to get annoying!" Blanc growled in irritation, and then she felt the ground rumble underneath her, but it was more intense than the other two times as she moved out of the way, seeing the Different Black Demon erupt back from the ground where she once stood. Benia quickly closed in on the demon with her speed and landed a series of lightning-fast attacks, evading any attacks the Different Black Demon made before continuing her assault.

" **Demon Slayer's Exploding Hammer!** " From the corner of her eye, Benia saw Azure coat his fist in fire and throw a blue stream of fire that resembled a fist. The Leanbox Candidate moved out of the way with her speed, letting the flames hit the Different Black Demon with an explosion of blue flames, dealing large amounts of damage and making it step back from recoil.

" **Fallen Cross!** " Not giving it a chance to recover, Rom flew into the air and fired a sphere of darkness at the demon, which exploded into vertical and horizontal shock waves that did quite a bit of damage due to its guard being down.

" **Sylhet Spear!** " Vert quickly followed by creating a magic circle that fired a wooden spear at the Different Black Demon. Unfortunately, the demon recovered just in time to counter with a thrust of one of its lance-like arms, destroying to attack, and then it thrusted its other arm forward as it charged at the Leanbox CPU as she dogded, but the attack nicked her of her right side, making her wince as she stopped to put a hand over where she was nicked to avoid losing too much blood.

Nepgear noticed Vert injured and flew over to her, avoiding an arm thrust from the Different Black Demon and landing beside the green-haired Goddess. " **Hyper Heal.** " Nepgear's left hand glowed a green light as she healed Vert's wound.

"Thank you." Vert thanked the purple Candidate as the two saw Princess avoid thrust after thrust from the Different Black Demon. Nepgear then pressed the button on her gunblade, the picture on the dial changing to the lightning bolt as she pointed her weapon at the demon. " **M.P.B.L. - Shock Mode!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam in its electric form at the Different Black Demon, unfortunately the demon noticed and dug underground to avoid the beam.

"Oh hell no! We're not repeating this again!" Blanc exclaimed angrily. " **Anger Drive!** " A red aura surrounded Blanc as Anger Drive boosted her power, and then she felt the ground rumble underneath her, signaling that the Different Black Demon was attacking her as she jumped up to avoid its arm. " **Getter Ravine - Quake!** " With her upper face shadowed and her left eye glowing an angry red, Blanc slammed her axe into the ground...but instead of an explosion where she slammed her axe, she caused an earthquake in the area!

"Whoa!" Everyone exclaimed as they were shaken up by the earthquake. Rom and Ram had expected it however, and flew up into the air to keep from being affected by the attack. They then saw the Different Black Demon emerge from the ground, as was Blanc's plan.

" **Frostbite!** " Ram recalled her staff, and then she created ice blades in her hands as charged at the Different Black Demon while it was in the air, nimbly avoid its arm thrust and delivering a cross-slash right through it, dealing a bit of damage and encasing it in ice as it fell, and then Blanc, who still had her 'you fucked with the wrong CPU' expression, jumped into the air again.

" **Getter Ravine - Erupt!** " Blanc slammed her axe onto the frozen Different Black Demon, this time resulting in a powerful eruption of energy, dealing some damage to the demon.

"Nice one!" Ultra Noire grinned, before it turned into a frown. "But warn us next time you decide to cause an earthquake!"

"It was the only option I had to get the Black Demon out of the ground!" Blanc exclaimed...and then everyone saw the Different Black Demon stand back up. "Damn it! What does it take to kill this thing!?" The Lowee CPU growled.

"Unfortunately, these kinds of Different Black Demon don't have any weaknesses." Ance told everyone.

"Oh great. So much for burning it in lava like we did with the Grand Black Demon." King muttered. "And it doesn't help that it keeps digging underground."

Nepgear's eyes widened. 'Underground...! That's it!" She thought as she figured out a way to beat the demon.

The twins and Princess took notice of the purple Candidate's reaction. "Do you have an idea, Nepgear?" Ram asked.

Nepgear turned to them and nodded. "Yeah, but it has to be underground for it to work." She told them...and as if by coincidence, the Different Black Demon dug underground for the third time.

"No you don't!" Blanc exclaimed as she prepared to the Getter Ravine - Quake, but before she could, she noticed Plutia giving a stern glare.

"Blanny, I would really appreciate it if you do not cause another earthquake in my Noirey's nation." Plutia told Blanc, her voice sounding scary halfway through...and it didn't help that Blanc was shorter than NEXT Iris in height, so her face was shadowed and her left eye was shining red, scaring Blanc into not using her attack.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Magic asked, and then the ground rumbled underneath as everyone moved out of the way, but then as soon as the arm impaled out of the ground...

" **Frost Javelin!** " Ram threw an ice spear she had ready at the arm, encasing it in ice and trapping the Different Black Demon, surprising everyone.

"Huh?" Neptune wondered as she turned to Ram, who was with Rom and Nepgear.

" **Arctic Pulse!** " Rom pointed her staff at the ice that held the Different Black Demon's arm, sending waves of ice-cold energy that hit the ice and reinforced it.

" **Multiple Beam Launcher - Chill!** " Nepgear fired her signature beam, which she had set to its icy form earlier, at the ice, hitting it and reinforcing it as well. "Now, Princess!" She signaled.

Everyone then looked at Princess, who was standing in front of where the Different Black Demon just started digging underground.

" **Grand Downpour!** " Princess's sapphire bracelet glowed as she raised her right hand, creating a giant sphere of water over the hole that unleashed a torrent of water into it.

Ance's eyes widened as she realized their plan. "Of course! They're trying to keep the Different Black Demon stuck underground so they can drown it!" She exclaimed.

Azure gave an impressed whistle. "Never would've thought of that." He grinned, but then everyone saw the ice hold the Different Black Demon's arm shake as cracks began to form.

"They won't be able to hold it as this rate." MAGES. said. "We need to assist them."

"Got it!" MarvelousAQL exclaimed as she did a ninjitsu that spelled 'ice'. " **Glacial Beam!** " MarvelousAQL gathered ice energy in her hands and fired it in a freezing beam, hitting the ice and helping it hold.

Ance then got an idea and turned to Blanc. "Blanc, use Gefahrlichtern on me!" She told her.

The Lowee CPU looked at her like she grew two heads. "What!? Are you insane!?"

"It'll be fine. Trust me."

Blanc was still a bit reluctant, but went along with Ance's suggestion. " **Gefahrlichtern!** " Blanc created orb of ice energy and hammered them straight at Ance, who pointed her finger the moment she did...and then to Blanc's surprise, her attack was absorbed into the tip of Ance's finger.

"Thank you." Ance smiled, and then she pointed her finger at the ice. " **Fytium - Ice!** " Ance fired a Fytium, but this time instead of the usual rainbow beam with black, white, and gray added into the mix, the Fytium was an icy blue as it hit the ice, greatly reinforcing it.

"What!? How!?" Blanc asked, really shocked and confused right now.

"This is one of Ance's special techniques." Eevee explained. "She can absorb ranged elemental attacks and fire a Fytium of the absorbed element."

Nepgear, Rom, MarvelousAQL, and Ance continued to reinforce the ice as it continued to shake, showing that the Different Black Demon was trying to break free. After a couple of minutes, the shaking completely stopped. The four stopped their attacks, with Nepgear, Rom, and MarvelousAQL looking exhausted as everyone cautiously looked at the ice, and then, from inside the ice, the Different Black Demon's arm dissipated into darkness.

 **End BGM**

"Did we do it?" MarvelousAQL asked.

Ance nodded with a smile. "Yes. The plan worked. We've drowned the Different Black Demon."

"Alright!" Ram fist pumped the air as Rom and Nepgear gave a relieved sigh.

"That was close. I didn't know if it was gonna work." MarvelousAQL sighed with relief.

"Well, thank goodness it did. That thing was really getting on my nerves." Blanc said, and then everyone returned to their normal forms, although Plutia, Peashy, and Ultra Noire were now stuck in their HDD.

"Well, now that that's settled..." Ultra Noire began, before glaring at Blanc. "You better hope that your earthquake didn't do any major damage, or else I'll have to sic Plutie on you."

A chill went down the Lowee CPU's spine as she looked at the iris Goddess, who smirked sadistically at the thought of 'playing' with Blanc. "O-Okay! I get it! I'm sorry!" Blanc quickly apologized, getting chuckles from everyone (or a loud laugh in King's case).

From a distance, the same figure from before had seen the entire battle, and was now gazing at the group. She knew three of them, but the others were new to her. However, the Goddesses seem to interest her...

...especially the Goddess of purple.

The figure smirked playfully and dispersed into a shadowy black smoke, travelling into Neptune's shadow unnoticed.

* * *

 **The** **Seven Sages Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"U-Um... Excuse me. M-May I have everyone's attention?" Rei Ryghts asked nervously, trying to get the attention of the other members of the Seven Sages.

"Ah, stop stuttering and just get on with it!" Warechu said impatiently.

"Indeed. There is still much to do. We cannot have you slowing us down by fumbling your words, Rei." A girl that looked to be in her teens told the Seven Sages Leader. The girl wore a green shirt with a nuclear symbol imprinted in the middle, and a black and green vertical-striped skirt that went halfway down her legs, accompanied with black boots with a nuclear symbol imprinted on the top of both boots. She also wore black fingerless gloves with a nuclear symbol on each of them. She had black hair that went down to her waist held back by a green braid, and sharp yellow eyes. This was Nera Apocalypse Uranium, mostly known by her infamous middle name, Apocalypse.

"That's right! I want to destroy the CPUs of Planeptune and Lastation for what they did to me years ago!" Ultra Arfoire exclaimed, gritting her teeth as she recalled her defeat against Plutia and Ultra Noire.

Rei let out an 'eep'. "U-U-Um. I-It's seems that n-new CPUs have a-appeared. T-Twelve in total." She stuttered.

Four other members of the Seven Sages were shocked at the news. " _Twelve_ new CPUs!? How can so many appear all at once!?" Another member of the Seven Sages, Mr. Badd, exclaimed.

Ultra Arfoire let out an angry yell. "Just what I needed! More of those damn CPUs!" She exclaimed angrily.

"HAH! I don't CARE how many there are! They will all be DESTROYED!" The robot, Copypaste, hollered out.

"Glad to see you're eager, Copy." The last member of the Seven Sages, Anonydeath, said. "But we need to think about this."

"As long as the CPUs don't have stronger forms, like Iris Heart does, I can easily dispose of them." Apocalypse said with an evil smirk.

"Then you may need to back down, Nera." Anonydeath advised, the nuclear girl looking at the robot in a way that required a reason. "It was reported that they had a fierce battle with a mysterious demon, and eight of the new CPUs had a form like Plutia's NEXT Iris." He explained.

"T-They also have friends accompanying them." Rei added. "A couple humans, a large gundam, a woman who holds the appearance of a CPU..." Ultra Arfoire got angry at that bit of information. "A-A woman who appears to be a Goddess of g-great power that could rival Arfoire's..." Ultra Arfoire got even more angry. "A-And three people have the same power as Apocalypse."

Apocalyspe's eyes widened. "The Sonar siblings!?" She exclaimed.

"Do you know them?" Warechu asked.

Apocalypse growled in irritation. "Those three have always been a pain in my ass. They always foil my plans and try to kill me." She explained her hatred towards Eevee and his siblings. "I don't care what you guys do with the others, but those Eevee, King, and Princess are mine to destroy."

"If you say so." Anonydeath shrugged. "On to other matters, how is progress with Lowee's CPU, Mr. Badd?" He asked.

The businessman gave a sinister smirk. "Trapped within the realm of Hades' Gate. And Cerberus is making sure she _stays_ there."

Ultra Arfoire did her signature evil laugh. "Excellent. With her out of the picture, Lowee is under our control." She smirked evilly. "And once we deal with Green Heart and take control of Leanbox, we will be able to focus all our strength on Planeptune and Lastation!"

"Those two, their family, and that traitor, Abnes, will fall under the might of the Seven Sages." Apocalypse chuckled darkly...and then she sensed a powerful presense as she turned around and summoned her weapon, a gold staff with an orb crackling with green lightning with two green rings orbiting it as the head of the staff. "Show yourself." She demanded as the other Seven Sages looked in her direction to see France revealing himself from the shadows.

 **End BGM**

"And who might you be?" Arfoire asked.

"...France Shellby." France introduced himself emotionlessly. "I'm here to take control of this operation."

Apocalypse smirked with amusement as she pointed her staff at him. "You must be out of your mind, just waltzing into the base of the Seven Sages and claiming to take over." She said.

France merely said nothing as he transformed into Death Scythe (the same transformation he was in when he kidnapped Viola).

The Seven Sages looked at him in shock. "He transformed...! Is he a CPU!?" Warechu asked.

Ultra Arfoire growled angrily. "A CPU would dare to intrude here...?" She then transformed into the True Deity of Sin. "I WILL SEND YOU TO YOUR DEATH!" Ultra Arfoire yelled angrily as she charged at France, who effortlessly blocked her attack with his reaper, shocking the Seven Sages.

"...Send me to my death? How pitiful." France said with no emotion. " _I am the God of Death._ " With an upward swing, he sent Ultra Arfoire into the air. " **Darkest Blood.** " France slashed the air with his reaper, sending a blood red slash wave that tore through Ultra Arfoire as she fell to the ground, bloodied and back in her normal form.

"Unreal..." Mr. Badd breathed out as he stared at his fallen comrade. "He defeated Arfoire in her strongest form so easily..."

The other members of the Seven Sages looked at France with fear, however, Apocalypse seemed to be interested in him.

"I've had enough games to play with, Cyan Heart, now all of you shall be under my foot." France declared, his emotionless expression unchanging. "Onto this day, follow us, or you'll regret it." After finishing his declaration, two female figures appeared behind France.

"I know her!" Anonydeath exclaimed, recognizing one of them. "She's the mechanic from Lastation, Ganachia!"

Ganachia wore a grey business suit with a white uniform underneath, and a black skirt that reaches above her knees as well as black shoes. She had hair that reaches down to her shoulders with a few trimmed bangs covering her forehead, and slightly dull green eyes with rimmed eyeglasses.

"But who's the other one?" Copypaste asked, looking at the other girl.

The girl had slightly pale porcelain skin and was wearing a black tube with unattached sleeves that only covered her chest, leaving her neck and stomach exposed, as well as pants that were black on the front, but what the Seven Sages didn't see what that the back of the pants were colored red. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She had black hair that reaches her midriff from behind with red bangs, and slightly dull black eyes. She was also floating and barely touching the ground.

France looked at the other female figure with a grin. "This girl is Fance Alix Shellby...my Death Daughter."

* * *

 **And it's done!**

 **It looks like things are gonna get hectic with France taking over the Seven Sages. The heroes are gonna be in for a rough time.**

 **...AND HE HAS A DAUGHTER!? THAT CAN'T BE GOOD!**

 **As for other notes, Ganachia is an OC owned by Ance Xila Scott and is pretty much a genderbent Ganache that lives in Ultradimension. She plays a key role, serving under France.**

 **Fance Alix Shellby is also Ance's OC. Even though I gave the idea of France having a CPU Heir, she takes ownership of it.**

 **Now, you probably noted the differences in Ultradimension:** **-Abnes is no longer a part of the Seven Sages and has been replaced with an old enemy of the Sonar siblings**

 **-Ultra Noire and Peashy are already CPUs**

 **-Plutia and Ultra Noire are married and had a daughter named Kerbera (obviously)**

 **-Plutia and Ultra Noire also adopted Ultra IF, Ultra Compa, and Peashy.**

 **-Ultra Histoire is a bit of a sadist (*shiver*)**

 **-Abnes can actually put up a fight**

 **-Plutia has a NEXT Form (*more shivers*)**

 **Oh, and Kerbera is my OC. As said in the chapter, she's the CPU Heir of Ultra Planeptune and Ultra Lastation.**

 **Azure belongs to MAuthorian - Apocalypse Demon, the main character of his story _DeltaDimension Neptunia: Gods Console War_. A really cool guy. You should check him out.**

 **Also, new skills:**

 **Blanc - Has two different types of Getter Ravine: Erupt (powerful single target) and Quake (AOE)**

 **Rom - Learned Arctic Pulse**

 **Plutia - Learned Sadist Bolt**

 **MarvelousAQL - Learned Glacial Beam**

 **King has always known Spirit Cannon and Princess has always known Grand Downpour. They just haven't them yet.**

 **Also, I would like to thank JoshPlater for giving me the idea of Plutia having a NEXT Form. So, thank you, Josh. Thank you for bringing the true terror known as _NEXT Iris_.**

 **Now that that's done. I think everyone needs a little break from the fights. So why not a little bonding next chapter?**


	17. Interlude 1

**Here is Chapter 2. This will give everyone a little break from all the action so far.**

 **Now, note that there will be some scenes that will cross with others at some point.**

 **Now time for some Heart-to-Heart!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia. If I did, then this would all be canon.**

 **All characters and music belong to their respective owners. I also thank HanmasakiArruno for the name design and name of Compa's HDD, Pink Heart. I also thank Authoria - The Heart for Benia's human appearance and name. The only things I can take credit for are my OCs, Troy Kirin Sonar (Eevee), Nathaniel Wilton Kirin Sonar (King), Tori Jasmine Sonar (Princess), and Nera Apocalypse Uranium (Apocalypse), IF's HDD, Indigo Heart, the monsters' END Forms, Benia's HDD Green Sister, Nepgear's, Uni's, Rom's, and Ram's NEW Forms, Viola, and Kerbera.**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

It was currently afternoon as Hyper Noire was leaning on the rails of Ultra Lastation's Basilicom, overlooking the view of her ultra counterpart's nation to try to get her mind off things.

"Viola..." She let out a worried sigh as she remembered her daughter. She and everyone else have been searching for a few days, looking for where France was hiding the Hyper CPU Heir.

Needless to say, it was troubling her and Neptune greatly.

"Is something bothering you?" Noire heard someone ask as she turned to see Ultra Noire and Plutia walking up to her. Ultra Noire was wearing her normal human clothing, but Plutia was wearing something completely new.

Plutia was now wearing an unattached, long iris sleeveless gown along with black pants and purple high heels. Her hair was tied into a single ponytail, but she kept her bangs, and she wore a pair of sharp end eyeglasses.

"New look, Plutia?" Hyper Noire asked.

The iris CPU nodded. "I would take a short trip to Planeptune for my original clothes, but they're too small and won't match with me being permanently HDD...considering my personality in this form." Plutia said the last part with a sadistic smirk which sent chills down the Hyper Lastation CPU's spine.

"G-Good point."

Plutia's face became serious. "But on a serious note, you do seem very tense. I understand that you're worried about your daughter, but if you don't relax, you'll fall into the enemy's trap."

Hyper Noire knew that iris CPU was right, but even still, she couldn't help but worry about her Viola's safety.

"Mommies!" It was then that another voice called as they saw Peashy walking up to them, also wearing new clothes (see TwistedScarlett60's picture of Adult Peashy).

"Hm? What is it, Pea?" Plutia asked.

"Have you seen Neptuna?" The yellow CPU asked. "I want to play with her, but I can't find her anywhere."

Hyper Noire started to look concerned. "Yeah, where _did_ she go?" She asked.

Plutia put a finger on her chin. "Hm... I dunno." She said. "But Neppy said she had to go someplace else at the moment."

"Someplace else...?" Hyper Noire repeated fearfully.

The iris CPU shrugged. "She didn't tell me where exactly, and I'm not sure when she's gonna be back, but-"

Plutia didn't get to finish as Hyper Noire changed into her processor unit and flew off to look for Neptune, leaving the three to stare in the direction she took off.

"...Something tells me Other Me took things the wrong way." Ultra Noire said after a while. Plutia and Peashy only replied with a nod.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Hyper Noire flew around Lastation, desperately looking for her purple-haired wife. She already has to deal with the fact that France has her daughter. She doesn't want to lose her wife, too. So far she hasn't had pretty much luck, which only increased her worries. As night fell however, Noire noticed Eevee walking down the streets of Lastation and asked him if he knew where Neptune was. Thankfully, the dragon knew which direction the purple CPU went. After thanking him, Noire flew to the outskirts of Lastation and found Neptune relaxing near a pond.

By herself.

Noire blinked in confusion seeing her alone, but at the very least was glad that she found her and flew down next to her. Both of Neptune's eyes were closed, but the left eye opened as soon as she landed, startling her a bit.

"Oh, Noire. I didn't expect to see you here." Neptune said, opening her other eye and sitting up.

"Um, hey, Neptune." Noire greeted nervously, unable to look at the Hyper Planeptune CPU in the eyes.

Neptune noticed this and looked at her in concern. "Is something wrong?"

Noire flinched in surprise. "Huh? Oh, no." She put a hand on her arm. "I'm just...surprised to see you here alone."

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked...and then her eyes widened in realization of what Noire thought. "You didn't think I was dating someone else, did you?"

Noire bit her lip, not wanting to answer...but then she heard Neptune giggle with amusement.

"Noire, sweetie, I would never fall for anyone else. You are the only one meant for me." The purple-haired woman assured.

Noire relaxed a bit and looked at Neptune with hopeful eyes. "R-Really?"

"Of course." Neptune smiled sweetly as she patted the space next to her. Noire knew that she was inviting her to sit down and decided to take up on the offer, changing back to her normal clothes and sitting down next to the purple CPU.

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The married couple said nothing as they took in the wonderful view of the pond, which sparkled in the night sky. Noire was mentally calling herself an idiot for thinking that Neptune would want to date anyone else. She knew she would know better then to just leave her for someone else, but her stress got the better of her.

"Hey, Neptune..." Noire started to speak, getting Neptune's attention. "I'm sorry for thinking you were dating someone else." She apologized. "It's just..." Noire's voice started to sound shaky wrapped her arms around Neptune and held her tight. "I love you, and I don't want to lose you..." She whispered as tears began to form in her eyes, and then she felt her wife wrap her arms around her.

"I love you too, Noire." Neptune whispered soothingly into Noire's ear. "And don't worry, I won't ever leave you alone."

Neptune then pulled her head back to look at Noire in the eyes, before passionately kissing her on the lips. Noire immediately relaxed into the kiss, her tongue dancing with Neptune's as they stayed like that until they needed air, a trail of saliva connecting them as they pulled apart, eyes hazy as they gasped for air.

"Neptune..." Noire spoke after a few minutes. "We will save Viola...won't we?" She asked.

Neptune pulled her wife back into a hug. "I promise you. We _will_ save our daughter." She assured. Noire nodded, relaxing in Neptune's arms as the two basked in the moonlight.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Eevee was walking down the streets of Lastation, wanting to take his mind off the situation for a bit as he sighed and looked at the night sky. Seeing that it was late, Eevee decided to walk back to the Basilicom.

"Eevee!"

Eevee stopped when he heard someone call his name, and looked up behind him to see the Hyperdimension Noire flying towards him, however, she had a distressed look on her face.

"Hyper Noire? Is something the matter?" Eevee asked.

"Have you seen Neptune?" Noire asked. "I've looked everywhere for her, but I couldn't find her."

Eevee thought about it for a moment. He _did_ see Neptune fly overhead at some point, and if his memory is correct... "I believe she went that way." The dragon said, pointing northwest.

Noire looked in the direction he was pointing, and then turned back to him with a smile. "Thanks, Eevee!" The Lastation CPU thanked him, and then flew off.

Eevee watched as Noire flew off out of sight, and then turned around...only to have someone else entirely glomp him. "Whoa!" He gave a startled cry, and then he looked at the person who glomped him and blinked as he recognized her. "Empress?"

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Eevee! I'm so glad to see you again!" The girl named Empress said happily as she snuggled into his neck, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Empress was a fair skin girl that looked only an inch shorter than Eevee. She wore a black and red, frilly, strapless dress that stopped halfway above her thighs and also revealed the top of her chest (which was about Vert's size, by the way) as well as black heels. She also wore black gloves that stopped just below her elbow, fishnet stockings on her legs, and wore a necklace with a ruby flame that was pulsing with energy. She had dark purple hair tied into twintails that went down to her neck. She was Elizabeth Kirie Heart, otherwise known as 'Empress'.

Eevee gave a smile and wrapped his felt arm around her. "I'm glad to see you, too."

Empress made a cute pouting sound looked at him, showing her red eyes. "You didn't even blush when I pressed my chest against you."

Eevee chuckled. "We've been a couple for three months. Plus, you do this every time we reunite. I'm used to it."

"...Yeah, you're right." Empress admitted.

"Empress!" Another voice exclaimed as the two looked and saw two more girls running up to them.

"Did you really have to leave us like that?" The girl on the right complained with a pout. She was a bare-footed, fair-skinned girl that was just as tall as Princess. She wore a green shirt that looked like it had its sleeves torn off, and cut to reveal the middle of her chest (which was about Nepgear's size) as well as navy blue tights. She also wore navy blue fingerless gloves. She had blonde hair that stopped just above her waist, and purple eyes. Her name was Kelsi Ulana Will, otherwise known as 'Fang'.

The girl next to her was also fair-skinned and looked to be King's height. She wore a bright orange dress that had a fire pattern on the skirt area. She had messy red and orange hair that looked like a flame, and red eyes. She was Stacey Sheila Flair, otherwise known as 'Pyra'.

Empress playfully stuck out her tongue. "Sorry. I just got really excited when my necklace started pulsing."

"Hey there. Good to see you, Fang. You too, Pyra." Eevee greeted the two girls.

"Yo, Eevee. Been a while." The flame-haired girl, Pyra, greeted with a smirk.

"Good to see you, too, Eevee." The blonde, Fang, greeted with a smile. "By the way, is Tori around?"

"She's at the Basilicom." Eevee told her, pointing to the tall building. "King's there, too, in case you're wondering, Pyra."

Pyra smirked. "Great! I've been burning with a desire to see my boyfriend again!" She exclaimed as she ran off to the Basilicom.

"...Aaand there she goes." Fang sighed, and then she had a look that said she remembered something and turned to Eevee. "Oh yeah, Eevee. There's something important you need to know!"

"Apocalypse is in this dimension?" Eevee asked, earning surprised looks from her and Empress.

"How did you already know?" His girlfriend asked.

"We heard from Abnes almost as soon as we got here. I don't know when, but she joined the Seven Sages."

"...So, what do we do?" Fang asked.

Eevee gave them a serious look. "Right now, we're trying to save someone from a man who is a lot more dangerous than Apocalypse." He told them. The two girls paled, wondering who would be worse than that nuclear girl of destruction. "We need all the help we can get, so it would mean a lot if you two help us."

"Of course we'll help you!" Empress answered almost immediately. "It's not everyday that we get to help you on your adventures, Eevee."

"Yeah! We'll do our best to help out!" Fang exclaimed with determination.

Eevee smiled. "Thanks, you two. That really means a lot." He thanked them. "Come on, I'll tell you the situation on the way to the Basilicom."

 **End BGM**

* * *

King let out a loud yawn as he laid down across the couch, his arms crossed behind the couch with his head as he took a nap...

...only for Princess to drop water right on his face.

 **Drunk As I Like (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

The saiyan gurgled the water fell on him, and then as soon as it stopped, he looked at his little sister with a pissed off look. "What the *cough* hell, Princess!?" He shouted at her.

Princess returned with a stern glare. "This isn't our house. Don't sleep on the couch." She lectured.

"Well where else am I supposed to sleep!?"

The pixie rolled her eyes. "There are guest rooms, you dolt."

King was about to make a retort, but was cut off by a voice that he and Princess both recognized.

"Hey, King! You here!?"

King's eyes widened as he turned to where the voice came from, and then smirked when he saw Pyra enter the room. "Yo, Pyra!" He greeted, using his arms to throw himself off the couch.

Pyra saw King land in front of him and tackled hugged him as soon as he stood up. "So, how's my hot man doing?" She asked.

"I haven't lost my fire, babe. And I see you haven't lost yours." King commented, earning a chuckle from his girlfriend.

Princess was just staring at Pyra with a look of confusion. "What are you doing here, Pyra?" She asked.

"To see my boyfriend, that's what." The red-and-orange-haired girl playfully winked, before her face became serious. "And to warn you guys about Apocalypse."

"Yeah, we already know. She's working with a group called the Seven Sages." King informed his girlfriend.

Pyra blinked. "Oh. So you've already been informed. That simplifies things."

"Yeah, but we're also in the middle of a rescue mission." He added.

"Saving a damsel in distress, huh? Who is it?"

"Neptune and Hyper Noire's daughter, Viola." Princess answered.

Pyra's eyes widened. "Hey, I've heard of her! Isn't she the CPU Heir of Planeptune and Lastation?"

"In Hyperdimension, yes." Princess nodded.

"And someone _kidnapped_ her!?" Pyra growled, a fiery aura burning around her as flames ignited in her hands. "I will burn that bastard to ashes!"

"And that's why you're my girlfriend! You speak my language!" King gave her a smirk, and Pyra returned with a smirk of her own.

Princess shook her head with a sigh. "You're both reckless. You're honestly perfect for each other."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix**

After everyone was introduced to Empress, Pyra, and Fang the next day, Neptune and Hyper Noire walked down the streets together. True Arfoire suggested to them that they spend some time together to help relieve their stress, and she was not wrong. The married CPU couple have had a lot of stress to deal with ever since Viola was kidnapped.

The two decided to hang out in Ultra Lastation's park as they were now sitting on a bench, eating ice cream.

Neptune, however, was thinking about something else. Ever since the Avenir incident, Noire gets rather jumpy whenever someone mentions Avenir draining her power. Granted, she's always been there to comfort her ever since she moved into Planeptune's Basilicom, but it's still worrying.

Turning to look at the Hyper Lastation CPU, Neptune asks, "Noire...is everything okay?"

Having finished eating her ice cream, Noire looks at her wife with confusion. "Hm? Well, still a bit worried about Viola, but otherwise, I'm fine."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Neptune said, confusing Noire even more. Sighing, Neptune began explaining. "It's just...ever since the incident with Avenir, you've been rather jumpy whenever the subject is brought up." She paused when she saw Noire visibly flinch. "Usually, you don't let things like this get to you, and that's what worries me. I'm sorry if I'm egging onto you, but I want to know what's wrong."

Noire was feeling very uncomfortable about the subject right now, but she could see that Neptune was genuinely worried about her. After a tense moment, Noire let out a sigh, looking down sadly. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not okay." She admitted. "Ever since that day, I have nightmares about the time Avenir drained my power whenever you're not with me. It scares me, thinking about what would've happened if you hadn't rescued me in time. I..." Noire's voice trailed off as tears began to form in her eyes.

Neptune gave her a worried look as she realized the problem. "Noire... I didn't realize that incident gave you trauma."

The white-haired woman nodded sadly. "I really want to forget about it, but it's so hard to forget that I was standing at death's door." She said. "That's why I'm so worried about Viola." She bit her lip as her tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I'm scared that...the same thing will happen to her...and we won't be there to save her."

As Noire continued to sob, Neptune was finally able to understand why she was so worried. Wrapping her arms around Noire and bringing her into a hug, Neptune spoke quietly into her ear, "Noire, I'm sorry. I finally understand now your worries now. And it honestly makes me want to save Viola even more." Parting from the hug a bit, Neptune looked at her wife right in the eyes. "I don't want what happened to you to happen to Viola, but we're not doing this alone. Nepgear, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram, Vert, Benia, Ance, Eevee...all of our friends...they're helping us find where France is hiding so we can rescue our daughter." Neptune gave a comforting smile. "We'll save Viola before anything bad happens to her. I promise."

Noire stared at Neptune with tear-stained eyes for a moment, before wiping away her tears and giving her wife a smile.

 **End BGM**

"I'll help, too." The two heard a quiet voice volunteering to assist them.

Neptune and Noire looked around the area for the owner of the voice, but didn't see anyone in the area.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Noire asked, and her reply was a giggle.

"Look at your shadow."

The two CPUs blinked in confusion. "Our shadows?" Neptune wondered as the two looked down at their shadow...and then they saw Neptune's shadow extend a few feet, which creeped them out a little, and then from the shadow came a bare-footed, pale-skinned girl.

The girl looked shorter than King and Pyra, but taller than Princess and Fang. She wore a simple black strapped dress that reached below her knees. She had black hair that reached down below her waist, and slanted red eyes.

 **Planeptune's Theme (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"...Who are you?" Neptune asked, slightly disturbed that the girl came from her shadow.

The girl gave a thin smile. "Yukari Ozona Tamaki. Call me 'Enigma'." She introduced herself in the same quiet voice.

"Why are you called Enigma?" Noire asked.

"Because I just come and go, like a shadow. It's my power, and what my Awakened Form represents." Enigma explained.

This surprised the married CPU couple. "You have an Awakened Form? Wait...do you know Eevee?" Neptune asked.

The shadow nodded. "I have assisted Eevee and his siblings lots of times in the past. Usually I'm their main source of intel, due to my ability to hide in the shadows of objects and other living beings."

"...How long have you been in my shadow?" Neptune asked.

"Ever since you defeated that weird monster four days ago."

"The Different Black Demon?" Noire asked.

Enigma tilted her head a bit. "Is that what it's called?"

"That's not important. Are you saying you've been listening to our talk last night?" Neptune asked, narrowing her eyes at the black-haired girl.

"...I had wanted to make myself known earlier, but I couldn't find a good time." Enigma admitted, nervously scratching the back of her head. "Plus, it looked like you both needed each other to mend your hearts, and it would have been wrong to intervene."

 _Thankfully, you didn't._ Neptune and Noire both thought.

Taking a breath, Enigma put on a serious expression. "As I said earlier, I wish to give my assistance in rescuing your daughter, the CPU Heir of your dimension's Planeptune and Lastation." The shadow offered her help. "Afterwards, with your permission, I will hide myself in Viola's shadow, so that I will be there to assist her in case neither of you are around."

Neptune and Noire looked at each other. Enigma's proposal actually sounded like a good idea. Just in case Viola might be left alone in the future, she will at least have someone to protect her.

Turning back to her, the two CPUs nodded. "Very well. We'll take up on your offer." Neptune agreed.

The shadow smiled. "Excellent. In the meantime, I will remain in your shadow, Neptune. I look forward to assisting you and your family."

With those words, Enigma dispersed into a shadowy black smoke and re-entered Neptune's shadow. The two CPUs then looked at each other for a while, now starting to see why she has the name 'Enigma.'

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Lite Light (Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1)**

"So, Fang, what does your Awakened Form represent?" Nepgear asked as the two walked down a hallway in the Basilicom with Uni, Garland, Benia and True Arfoire.

"Why did you ask that?" Fang asked.

"Eevee said that there are other people with Awakened Forms besides him and his siblings." Nepgear said. "Plus, people with Awakened Forms seem to have an alias, since you have one, I figured you might have an Awakened Form as well."

"Good deduction, even though that's not always the case." Fang chuckled. "Yeah, I am an Awakened One."

"'Awakened One?'" Uni asked.

"It's a title given to those who have awakened to their power. Those who use their awakened power for evil are known as Awakened Evils." The blonde explained. "Anyway, my Awakened Form is 'Fenrir'. It represents the fighting style I used while I grew up in the forest."

Garland blinked. "You grew up in the forest?"

Fang stopped and looked down on the floor. "Before I met Tori, my hometown was destroyed in a nuclear monster attack led by Apocalypse. My family and friends were all killed. I was the only survivor." She said sadly. "I was forced to stay in a forest a few miles away due to the nuclear radiation that lingered in the air of my old home, and had to follow the rules of the wild to survive, which is how I obtained my Awakened Form, which was two days after."

"So you were a wild one?" Uni asked.

The Fenrir shrugged. "Pretty much." She said, before continuing her backstory. "Anyway-AAAAAHHH!" Fang suddenly screamed as she ended up slipping on ice and going strangely fast. So fast she slipped up an ice ramp and into a random ice cage hanging in the air that closed as soon as she went in.

 **Clapping (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"What the goodness?!" Nepgear exclaimed with plate eyes as she and the others looked at the cage of ice Fang was now trapped in.

True Arfoire blinked. "How did that happen?" She wondered, and then she heard laughing as she looked and saw the Lowee twins laughing.

"Gotcha!" Ram laughed, high-fiving her older twin sister.

"Another one of your pranks, huh?" Uni guessed.

The twins nodded. "Yep, we've come up with a lot of new tricks. Most of them involving my diverse elemental magic." Rom explained.

"We may be training to save the universe, but that doesn't mean we can't still be ourselves every now and then." Ram grinned.

"Um... Can someone get me down, please?" Fang asked. Rom snapped her fingers, dispelling the ice cage that trapped the Fenrir, causing her to fall, but a gust of wind stopped her before she hit the ground, allowing her to turn upright and land on her feet. "Thank you." Fang thanked.

"You two have gotten better in more ways than just training." Nepgear chuckled, and then she remembered something. "Oh, speaking of, Uni and I were planning on doing a quest today. Wanna come with us?" She asked.

"Sure." Rom nodded.

"And maybe we can work on some new skills while we're at it." Ram suggested.

"Well, I was working on adding the other elements to my elemental dial..." Nepgear said as the four Candidates left for the Guild.

As they left, True Arfoire looked at the twins with an amused smile. "Youngsters these days are full of surprises."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **MEANIE Boss (Freedom Planet)**

" **Gefahrlichtern!** " With a wave of her hand, Blanc created orbs of ice energy and then smashed them with her hammer at an Ancient Dragon, making it take steps back as the orbs hit. The dragon then roared angrily as it charged at the Lowee CPU and slashed her, but she quickly jumped up to avoid it. " **Voltage Slam!** " Blanc then coated her axe in electricity and slammed it on the head of the Ancient Dragon, shocking its entire body and leaving it paralyzed. Blanc then jumped away from the stunned Ancient Dragon, and as she did, a cage of wind trapped the monster, courtesy of Vert, who held her left arm out at the Ancient Dragon as spears formed and surrounded the cage.

" **Sylhet Cage.** " With a clench of her fist, the spears pierced the cage and the Ancient Dragon, and then the whole cage exploded into a tornado that tore through the Ancient Dragon and finished it off.

"That's the last of them." Blanc said with a smirk, hoisting her axe onto her shoulders as she looked at the Leanbox CPU, who smiled at her. The two had earlier took a quest that involved killing a few Ancient Dragons that spawned near Planeptune's border. With their current strength, it was pretty simple, especially since none of them transformed into their armored, two-headed END Form. However, their celebration was cut short when a large flaming object slammed right into Vert and knocking her into a tree, causing Blanc's eyes to widen. "Vert!"

Vert groaned painfully as she opened her eyes, seeing that her attacker was a large Fenrir in its END Form, which was fire. The Fenrir approached the Leanbox CPU menacingly as it charged an attack in its mouth with Vert trying to get up and escape.

"You BASTARD!" Before she could, the green-haired Goddess then heard Blanc yell angrily as she turned to see the blue-haired girl in Anger Drive.

" **WHIRLPOOL!** " Blanc threw her axe like a boomerang at the Fenrir, the weapon glowing with blue energy as water formed and swirled around it like a whirlpool, which was quite large due to Anger Drive's power increase. The whirlpool engulfed the flaming monster and heavily damaged it, the water also putting out its flames and greatly weakening it as the whirlpool returned to Blanc, whose left hand was glowing with ice cold energy. " **FROST PALM!** " As soon as the whirlpool was in range, Blanc palmed it with her energy-infused hand, causing the entire whirlpool to freeze up and burst into shards of ice. This was enough finish off the END monster as it burst into pixels.

Vert was honestly amazed that Blanc defeated an END monster so quickly. But then again, she saw the blue-haired Goddess easily defeat Dark White in her rage, so this wasn't really too surprising.

 **End BGM**

After calming down and letting Anger Drive deactivate, Blanc walked up to Vert. "You okay?" Blanc asked, holding a hand out to the green CPU. Vert gave a nod and took her hand as Blanc helped her up, though the Leanbox CPU was a bit wobbly.

" **Healing Winds.** " Once she had fixed her stance, Vert glowed a light green aura, and then surrounded herself in a soothing wind that healed her. After healing all the damage she took, Vert looked at her fellow CPU with a smile. "I'm fine now. Thank you, Blanc."

"Yeah, whatever." Blanc said, turning her back to the busty CPU with her arms crossed. "I just didn't want you dying on your own again."

Vert sighed at the statement. "Did you really have that up? That's still a sensitive subject."

Blanc looked down guilty at bringing up Vert's death in the current timeline they're in. "Sorry..." She muttered an apology, and then she felt on hand touch her shoulder as she looked back at the green CPU, who was smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it. I may have died earlier in this timeline, but I'm alive now, aren't it? Don't let it effect you so much." Vert told her, before summoning her wings and flying back to Planeptune to turn in the quest.

As Blanc watched the Leanbox Goddess fly off, she couldn't but let out a sad sigh. "It effected me more than you think..."

* * *

 **Scanea Felix**

IF was looking overlooking the scenery of Ultra Lastation through the window of the Basilicom, noting how peaceful it was today. If fact, it was so peaceful, that maybe...

"Hey, Iffy~!" The voice of a certain cream-haired CPU interrupted her thoughts. The brunette blushed as she recognized the voice and turned to Compa.

"H-H-Hey, Compa." IF stuttered.

Compa smiled and walked up to her. "You looked pretty lost in thought. What were you thinking about~?"

IF blushed even more as she looked down and scratched the back of her head. "W-W-Well... I was thinking that...maybe...we could continue our d-date today." She told her. "You know...before Gamindustri ended."

Compa felt her face blush as well. She had almost forgotten about the date. "S-S-Sure. Better now than never, right?"

"Y-Yeah. Let's go." IF said, and then the two walked out to resume their date.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Thankfully, the date went off without a hitch this time. They ate at a restaurant, hung out at the park, some of the normal stuff people on dates do until the sun started to go down.

"I must say, I had a lot of fun on our date, Iffy." Compa, in her HDD, said with a smile as she and IF flew back to the Basilicom.

"I'm glad." IF simply said. The indigo-haired CPU had to admit, she had a much better on her date today than the one before the world was destroyed.

...Speaking of, there was one other thing that's been bugging her.

"Compa." IF called her friend.

"Hm?" The pink-haired CPU looked at her. "What is it, Iffy?"

"What was it that you were going to say?" The indigo CPU asked. Upon seeing Compa tilt her head in confusion, IF began to clarify. "You were about to tell me something during our previous date, but was cut off by an emergency call from Histoire. What were you about to say?"

Compa started to blush a deep crimson. "Oh. Um...you see..."

"Hm?"

"Iffy...I..."

IF raised an eyebrow, wondering what Compa was trying to say, and then was caught off guard when the pink-haired CPU suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders...

...and kissed her.

On the lips.

IF's eyes widened, her face now as red as Compa's as she was kissed by her, but soon found herself giving in and kissing her back, their tongues in a passionate swordsdance.

The two parted after feeling the need for air, leaving a trail of saliva connecting them as they gasped for breath, looking at each other lovingly.

"Iffy...I love you." Compa confessed her feelings.

"I love you, too, Compa." IF smiled.

"So, when do we tell the others?"

"They will find out either way. There is no point hiding it."

Compa nodded. "You're right." She and IF looked at the almost fully-setting sun. "We better get home."

IF nodded and flew back to the Basilicom with Compa, the two holding hands.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix**

Ance and Magic were taking a stroll through the park in Lastation. Ance was cheerily humming a tune while Magic was looking at the scenery, although at some point she swore she saw a mysterious shadowy-black smoke and enter Neptune's shadow.

"Oh yeah!" Ance suddenly exclaimed, grabbing the CFW's attention. "There's something I want to show you, Magic."

"What is it?" Magic asked.

The other dimensional CPU put a hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm... We need to be someplace really high for me to show you."

"What about the Basilicom? It's the tallest building in the nation" Magic suggested.

Ance smiled. "Good idea! Let's go!"

Ance transformed into her HDD while Magic summoned her wings, and then the two flew to the top of the Basilicom. Once they were there, the magenta-haired girl looked at Ance.

"So, what is it you want me to see?" Magic asked.

Ance smiled. "Look."

Magic looked out in the distance, and then her eyes widened in awe as she saw what could only be described as a phenomenon. Both the sinking sun and the rising moon, together in a beautiful, breathtaking scene.

"So, what do you think?" Ance asked. Even though she didn't get a reply, she giggled as she knew Magic loved it.

"Ance..." Magic finally spoke after a while.

"Yes?"

The former CFW blushed heavily, her eyes closed shut as she turned to the other dimensional CPU. "I... I... I love you!" Magic confessed...and then blinked in confusion when Ance giggled, but she noticed that she was also blushing.

"I was waiting for that, Magic-chan." She smiled as she looked at her in the eyes. "I love you, too."

Ance then hugged Magic and kissed her on the lips, catching her off-guard for a moment, before she happily kissed her back. The two shared a kiss under both the sinking sun and the rising moon.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a certain dragon was watching them. And when the two parted, he saw the regret in Ance's eyes as she stared at Magic.

"Having two different flames in one place is dangerous, especially if you're not careful." Eevee said, before looking up at the sinking sun and the rising moon. "Beautiful."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Another Side, Another Story (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Night had befallen Gamindustri in the Ultradimension as everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except Ance, who was on the porch, looking at the moon. She then heard footsteps behind her as she saw Eevee walking up.

"Oh! Eevee!" Ance said with surprise. "I was honestly expecting you to be asleep."

The dragon simply shrugged. "Anyway, Lady Ance, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Ance blinked. "What is it?"

"It's about your relationships." Eevee clarified, and at that moment, Ance started to have a feeling of uncertainty. "Are you sure it's okay to start a relationship with Magic?" He asked as the other dimensional CPU remained silent. "What about France?" Ance visibly flinched at the mention of the God of Death. "He is your old flame and, from what I can tell, is _still_ your flame. Are you certain it is a good idea to start a relationship with someone else?"

Ance's hair shadowed her eyes, blocking them from the dragon's view. But he did begin to see tears falling down her cheeks. "...I'm sorry. I can't tell you." She said quietly, but loud enough for Eevee to hear, and then she transformed into her HDD and flew off before Eevee could say or do anything.

Ance flew fast through the skies of Ultradimension, her tears continuously falling down her cheeks as doubt fills her mind. She didn't know who she had true feelings for. Magic...or France? Her feelings were in a serious conflict with one another as she continued flying.

'If I'm lost, who would find me?' She thought. 'Doesn't matter...'

Little did she know that an older version of a certain purple CPU just so happened to see her flying by.

"Huh? Who was that?" Adult Neptune asked in confusion, wondering who she saw.

"I don't know." A random voice spoke from the book she was holding. "If she's a CPU, she certainly didn't look like anyone I recognize."

"You're right, Crostie. She didn't look anything like Little Me..." The older Neptune said her thoughts out loud.

"Well, whoever she is, I hope realizes she's heading towards the edge of Ultradimension."

As Ance continued flying, her body started to feel an overwhelming sense of fatigue due to her tear as well as drowsiness, causing her to lose consciousness and revert to her human form as she fell of the edge of the dimension and into the endless abyss.

However, before she was swallowed by the darkness, she saw an unknown figure reaching out for her as she reached out for them.

And then she lost consciousness.

 **End BGM**

* * *

France, as Death Heart, grabbed the unconscious Ance and hoisted her up into a bridal carry out of the abyss. He looked at her unconscious face for a moment before flying off.

As he flew off with Ance, however, someone was watching them. Someone who looked to be a fusion between Arfoire and Purple Heart.

"So they did appear. The people that are not supposed to be here in this timeline." The fusion of Arfoire and Purple Heart said, before looking off into the distance. "I wonder how my little sister is doing..."

* * *

 **And DONE! FINALLY!**

 **I'm so sorry who had to wait until ONE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS for this chapter, but between real-life matters and other family members using my computer (mainly Grandma as she sometimes drops by from her apartment for a couple days), I couldn't get much done earlier.**

 **And there was also planning the bonding events for the CPUs and Candidates, which was difficult enough. Which right now I know you're wondering where Benia is. Well you'll find out why she was included next chapter.**

 **I also decided to include a few more of my OCs who I had thought of. Eevee's girlfriend, Elizabeth Kirie Heart (Empress), King's girlfriend, Stacey Sheila Flair (Pyra), Princess's best friend,** **Kelsi Ulana Will (Fang), and our mysterious companion,** **Yukari Ozona Tamaki (Enigma). I have one more OC protagonist who will be introduced later in the story.**

 **The fusion of Arfoire and Purple Heart came from a picture I was pointed to, and she looks really cool. Also, who is her little sister? Well, that's for you to figure out.**

 **Also, the new skills shown this chapter:**

 **Blanc - Learned 3 new skills: Voltage Slam, Whirlpool, and Frost Palm**

 **Vert - Learned Sylhet Cage**

 **Now, with all that done, stay tuned for next chapter, where we get back into the action!**

 **Oh, and if it's Christmas by the time this is uploaded, then consider this my Christmas present.**


End file.
